Werewolves at Hogwarts
by Les Dowich
Summary: Book 4 in the Snape Cycle. Five years after the SVW, the laws governing Nonhumans are having an impact but some actively work against the changes. Albus sets off a whole series of reactions by employing our favourite werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolves**

**At**

**Hogwarts**

**By Les Dowich**

Email: rawtext pacific . net . au

**Synopsis**

Werewolves were evolving thanks to Wolfsbane. Remus Lupin left Wizard Society at the end of the War and is asked to return to Hogwarts to teach DADA again, approved by the Governors. He finds four werewolf students are part of his new pack.

Werewolves and other non-humans were turning up as potion ingredients, the victims being prominent members of werewolf society. The European Werewolf Aurory sends a member to assist in the investigation. When the Alpha Prime decides to retire, a chain of events leads to the kidnap of the Beta Prime as well as the forced Turning of a prominent Auror.

Snape, the new Alpha Prime, Weasley and the European cooperate to hunt retrieve the victims before disaster society, Wizard and Werewolf.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

Chapter 01... 4

Chapter 02... 9

Chapter 03...17

Chapter 04...25

Chapter 05...20

Chapter 06...25

Chapter 07...40

Chapter 08...49

Chapter 09...55

Chapter 10...59

Chapter 11...63

Chapter 12...68

Chapter 13...73

Chapter 14...78

Chapter 15...84

Chapter 16...88

Chapter 17...94

Chapter 18...99

Chapter 19...105

Chapter 20...110

Chapter 21...114

Chapter 22...119

Chapter 23...124

Chapter 24...131

Chapter 25...136

Chapter 26...134

Chapter 27...148

Chapter 28...154

Chapter 29...161

Chapter 30...169

Chapter 31...177

Chapter 32...183

Chapter 33...190

Chapter 34...195

Chapter 35...203

Chapter 36...209

Chapter 37...216

Chapter 38...222

Chapter 39...230

De Capo...234


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

John let himself into his small cottage and locked the door after him. He glanced around the small, cosy room with new eyes as if seeing it for the first time. Maybe he was. After all, his world had just taken another mighty blow and he was only just beginning to think about the implications.

George Pasco was dead.

They had been friends since John joined Forman's Security Services four years ago. He had been assigned to George as his new partner for training. A big, bluff man, George had accepted the rookie and they had grown to be friends as well as work partners. He thought he was finished the day George found him crying in the locker room. It was over another failed relationship and he had outed himself rather accidentally. George had simply handed him a handkerchief, told him to blow his nose and they had gone out on patrol as usual.

Then there was the time he'd gone to pick George up for work and found him so stinking drunk he couldn't even walk. The divorce papers were still clutched in George's hands and it was his turn to cry. After drying him off, giving him some food and putting him to bed, John had clocked George on and done their rounds alone.

After a bad transformation, John had failed to show for work. George had come to the cottage to find him, and thought he had been attacked by home invaders. George wanted to rush him to the medical centre and make sure he was all right. That was when he had told George he was a werewolf. George had chewed on that for a couple of days then decided he had some sort of mental and physical condition that made him _think_ he was a werewolf. That it was not catching but just a mental aberration to be catered to. George had arranged their shifts so that they never worked on full moon or if they did, they did the day shift and had the next few days off.

And now George was dead and buried!

Two weeks ago George had complained of gut pains. John teased him and told him to change his ways or he was going to end up with a heart attack. Since George was something of a health fanatic, it was a running joke. George trained religiously while John only did the required minimum and yet John was still stronger, faster and more enduring than anyone else. At the health club John declared it was his porridge for breakfast every morning and his Grandmother's malted whiskey toddy every night that kept him so fit and healthy. Privately he told George it was because he was a werewolf. No matter what a human did they would never be as strong or as fast as a non-human. George laughed but accepted it, as he always did.

Then last Tuesday night George had stayed in the car saying he felt a little tired. John locked up the pub and made sure the burglar alarms were set on his own. As he returned to the company vehicle he realised George was slumped in his seat in a very uncharacteristic way and he had hurried over to find his partner unconscious.

Shaking and poking him made no difference so John had cautiously taken his wand from hiding and cast _Acclaro_ over the man. There was definitely something wrong with his stomach! John drove like a maniac to the nearest Muggle emergency department. He wasn't a big man, barely five feet and eight inches and slim built, but he carried his much larger partner through the double doors and laid him on the stretcher a nurse hurried to bring him.

And that was the last time he saw George alive.

The company paid for the funeral since - technically - George had died on duty. The fact was, he had died of a burst peptic ulcer, which was confirmed by the autopsy that the law insisted was performed when someone died suddenly. The family made the arrangements for a service to be said in a small church on the Cheap Side. After the cremation, George's ashes were to be scattered in the church gardens and a small brass plaque added to the wall of remembrance.

oo0oo

Shaking his head at the suddenness of it all, John had wandered out of the churchyard and to the local supermarket to get groceries as if it was any other Thursday night. The comfort of routine fought with the deepening shadow of depression that was beginning to weight him down again.

The butcher called to him and presented him with a big beef bone, "nice and fresh with lots of marrow just as your spoilt dog likes it," the bluff man teased then frowned as his favourite customer barely managed a smile for him. "What's the matter mate? Did your best friend just die?"

"Yes, we just buried him up at Saint Luke's," John said softly, willing the tears to stay away.

"Oh bloody hell, me and my big mouth. Sorry to hear that, John, will you be all right?"

John smiled back sadly and patted the man's shoulder in passing. "I'll be fine; I've lost friends before, many times. I always seem to survive it, somehow."

Shaking his head, the butcher watched John out of sight, not registering the slight pop that marked his apparition out to his cottage. John had to hurry home; he had forgotten what night it was.

oo0oo

The cottage was on a walled piece of land in a rundown area on the outskirts of Muggle London at the edge of a wizarding area. John had owned the cottage for five years, using his inheritance and Services Settlement to pay for it and his wages as a security guard to cover expenses. It wasn't home, it was just the place he laired up and one room had been converted and warded to hold him on moon nights.

There was no Wolfsbane potion to curb his transformations, no one to help him if things went badly so he had made his own arrangements and they were reasonably comfortable. The small attic bedroom had been completely stripped and sterilised with the most potent of charms. He had then padded and cushioned the walls, floor and ceiling of the space, making sure the windows were thoroughly secure and the bars were as sturdy and reinforced as the walls. The door would only open to a spoken spell and there was no latch to stick or cause problems. Double strength silencing charms were set to invoke as soon as the door lock spell was said and a pouch built high up in the wall held his wand well out of harm's way.

There was a built-in food tray and a water dispenser that was tank fed from the roof. All he had to do was fill the food bowl and lock the door after him, stow his wand and wait until the transformation took him. Since the only things that smelled of humans were the beef bone and the food bowl, he often found both utterly destroyed the following day. Fortunately, while the wolf was attacking the bones and meat, it wasn't taking its anger out on him.

He had forgotten that tonight was a Moon night as the funeral had utterly thrown his calendar out. Only Murray the butcher had reminded him and he was utterly thankful for that. A werewolf loose in Muggle London was good movie fare but absolutely terrible in real life. The Ministry for the Control of Magical Creatures would be thrilled to display his hide in the Main Hall, if they caught him. No one liked a werewolf; especially when they were beholden to him for helping save their way of life. Although the laws governing werewolf movements had not become as stringent as the registration tattoos Fudge had proposed at one point. Many good men and women had worked hard to overthrow the worst of the laws and indeed they still were working away quietly. All the same, werewolves were still not allowed to leave the country without a permit, and it was rarely granted.

In fact, the prejudice had been so bad toward the end of the war that as soon as he had fulfilled his obligations, he had pretty much opted out of wizarding society. It had been driven home when he had been tossed out of St Mungo's on his ear while visiting Ron Weasley. And again when he realised the injured werewolves were being treated at Hogwarts Infirmary because they were banned from the larger wizarding hospitals by law and prejudice. Considering how vital the part werewolves had played in the last battle of the war, it totally disgusted him. When he had been unable to find even a lowly labouring job in the wizarding world he had opted to leave it all behind.

After establishing himself as a Muggle with all the paperwork necessary, he dropped his first name, only answered to John Lupin and stayed away from all things magical. Oh, he used charms and spells at home and mainly apparated to get around but he never shopped in Diagon Alley and stayed well away from wizarding functions or venues.

Occasionally he received missives from other werewolves, on his old network established during the war, but not often these days. Technically, he was still the elected Beta Prime of the massed packs but it was not a very important title anymore. Werewolf society had been normalised and settled by the laws they had formulated during the war. The majority of the 'tame werewolves' had agreed to abide by the ruling of the Alpha Prime who was in effect, President of Werewolves, Lupin being his right hand. Most of the werewolves with families had integrated into the lowest levels of society while the worst of the rebels had been killed by the Ministry or sent off shore where they eked out a meagre existence until a bad transition killed them.

Occasionally he heard of atrocities against werewolves but not often. The whisper was that the Aurors were still persecuting their kind in a quiet vendetta that was undeclared but not well subscribed to. Remus wasn't sure about that as most of the older werewolves were like him, anxious not to draw any attention to themselves or their families. Still, the rumours persisted and he was keen to stay away from anyone who might be dangerous to him.

Only twice had he ventured back into wizard society and both times at the request and invitation of Harry Potter to meet his new-born children. Harry, godson of Remus' first husband Sirius Black, had never forgotten his second godfather, Remus, and had made sure he knew where the older werewolf was. Despite being blinded in the last battle of the Second Voldemort War, Harry was still an influential and intimidating figure in Wizarding circles. His tireless campaigning for better treatment of non-human species was slowly beginning to tell. Still, even venturing into St Mungo's as a visitor with Harry's invitation clutched in his hand had reminded him that he was an animal as far as the majority of wizard society was concerned.

Washed and ready, Remus cast locking spells on the cottage then climbed the stairs and shut the door after him, plopping his bowl of skirt steak into the holder and putting the beef bone down on the ground. He had only once tried canned dog food and had been so ill he could hardly sit up for days. So now he saved up a few extra pounds and bought rib eye or skirt steak, which the wolf seemed to like best. Putting his wand into the pouch, he lay down on the folded blankets in one corner and tried to dose off as he waited.

oo0oo

Two days later, tired and depressed, he stood in front of his supervisor's desk and blinked stupidly.

"Look, all I'm saying is, now that George has gone you have to go onto Barry Kelley's roster. It's not like you are getting less money or days off, just different ones," Sidney Jones said in exasperation.

John shook his head. "No, I need the full moon days and nights off, I can't work then. That's why George set up our roster like that. See, we even work extra days to make sure we have the full moon off."

"And now you don't get it off, that's all. You get one weekend in three and two four day breaks instead."

"No! I have to have the full moon off," John insisted, knowing he was getting a little hysterical.

"Well you bloody well can't, okay! Take it or leave it!"

John stared down at the red-faced man and slowly shook his head. Reaching up, he pulled off the name badge and tossed it on the blotter. "I leave it," he said flatly as he turned away.

"Oh come on, John, don't be so stubborn, I know you…."

Snarling, John virtually leaped across the room and landed on the desk, growling deep in his throat. "You know nothing, Muggle! Nothing at all," he snarled and jumped down again. Literally tearing the door off its hinges, he let himself out leaving a horrified and shocked Sidney Jones plastered to the back of his chair.

oo0oo

Apparating home, John slumped into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. "You are a bloody idiot, you know that?" he told himself aloud. "You should have kept your temper and negotiated or took stress leave or something. But no, you had to throw a tantrum and get on your high horse and now what are you going to do? The best job you ever had and you have just blown it off. And if the Aurors hear of it, you are dead, you idiot, or transported forever!"

Shaking his head, he flopped back into the chair and stared at the ceiling for a very long time. He knew all about depression and the signs to look out for and he knew George's death had affected him very badly but this was no time to give in to the creeping shadows of depression. Something would happen for the good, it always did. "And if you keep telling yourself that then the fairies will stay out of your flowerbeds too," he chuckled in black humour as he went off to bed.

oo0oo

The incident report was short and succinct; a werewolf by the name of Remus John Lupin had used his animal strength and temper to intimidate a Muggle. In this one act he had endangered the security of the Magical world and had almost caused an Incident. The paperwork was automatically generated and all it needed was a signature to send a special task force to pick up the werewolf, stun him for transport, brand him and send him to the Isle of Cardoul in the Orkneys where he would live amongst his own kind, no longer a danger to modern society.

The perpetual, slightly worried frown drew bright red eyebrows down harder over round blue eyes that always looked so innocent, especially when teamed with a childishly snubbed nose and freckles. The ruined right hand picked up the Official Action Stamp and a single word changed the face to the desired wording. A few seconds later a bright red 'Case Closed' was slashed over the report and the proper drawer in the filing system unsealed to accept the missive. He read the notice again; saw that it was one copy of one. Smiling at a job well done, he carefully filed it in the incidents file on his desk, under interesting phenomenon. That incident would never see the light of day again.

Leaning back in the comfortable swivel chair that went along with his desk bound job, Divisional Inspector Ronald Weasley glared up at the ceiling and chewed thoughtfully on the bright red moustaches that adorned his lip. Since a slashing hex had taken the lower half of his right leg and half his right hand, he had been forced to use his brain while conducting his business as an Auror. It wasn't like he and Harry had imagined, dashing about in bright red uniforms, righting the wrongs and slaying the evil overlords. No, his business was the reception and sorting of the myriad titbits of information that crossed his desk every day from a thousand different sources.

Sometimes he thought of himself as a bloody great red spider - not an image that inspired any joy as he hated the hairy beasts - sitting in his web, trolling the wizarding world for the bits of filth and evil that floated freely about. Lately, however, he had begun to notice a trend, nothing particularly overt, just a few more werewolf incidents, and a few more vampire incidents being reported. Each time it seemed like a big deal over a little thing but each time someone was deported or sterilised or property was confiscated. In the last two years fifteen suppression of non-human species laws had been repealed, re-written or revoked but at the same time fourteen non-humans had been either deported or fined usuriously under the remaining laws. There had to be a pattern but as yet, it eluded him and he wasn't happy.

Rising, he made sure his prosthetic leg was safely disguised with a spell and his right hand was neatly gloved in dragon hide before he left his office to mingle with the rest of the Aurors on duty this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Glancing around the dungeon, Severus Snape straightened to his full height and gave one of his very rare smiles of pure satisfaction. He had spent the summer holidays in Prague at the International Potions Conference. There he had been courted and feted by his peers, deferred to and consulted by his inferiors. To his great satisfaction there were only half a dozen people in the world that could be classed as his superiors. All in all, it had been a very satisfying and satisfactory two weeks.

Taking his trunk from his pocket, he engorged it and left it in the middle of his sitting room for the house-elves to deal with. There was a new bottle of Ogden's in the cupboard and he felt he deserved a glass before he went in search of some supper.

Filling a tumbler with the fine firewhiskey, Severus took it into his bedroom and stood it on the dresser while he discarded his outer robes and pulled open the wardrobe to select his usual 'in-school' clothing. While at the Conference he had felt it was required of him to dress the part to uphold the honour of his House as Head of Family and had endured full wizarding robes while at the conference. Striping off the robes, he undid the wrappings and tapes and stepped out of them with a sigh of relief. Why couldn't wizards have invented elastic and fine knit jersey, instead of Muggles?

In the privacy of his own quarters, Severus indulged in a good scratch before wandering into the bathroom and flicking on the shower. Stepping under the almost boiling water, he allowed it to cascade off his hair and down his narrow torso as he leaned against the wall. This was one thing he had sorely missed in Prague, his own, extra high shower with Hogwarts hot water that was slightly effervescent.

'_Mind you,_' he thought with a lazy, satisfied smile, _'the tight arsed, bubble butted lay he last shared a shower with was something._' He had hired the courtesan for a couple of days, one convenience he didn't dare indulge in at school!

'_And remember what that stupid whore was thinking when he was letting you bang his butt!_' his never quiet, acerbic inner voice sneered. '_That if he performed well you might take him on as a permanent mistress and you had enough money to support him in the style he wanted to become accustomed to._'

Life was never unadulterated pleasure; there was always a hook to catch the unwary. Flicking off the taps, he dried himself hurriedly. He pulled on comfortable clothes, a high-necked, long sleeved undershirt and comfortably snug briefs before the almost Muggle style trousers and frock coat. School robes went over the top and he felt ready to face the world again. Picking up his whiskey, he took a good swallow and made his way out of his quarters.

Swinging by his classroom, he peered in the door and gave a self-satisfied chuff of approval. Argus Filch had moved the floor to ceiling wall cabinets he had discovered in a disused classroom. They were of the darkest ebony with lead lighted doors. He wasn't sure if he liked the vines and roses on some doors and the lilies and ivy on the others but he was pleased that Filch had put them together in a pleasing pattern. All he had to do was to push them up against the wall and secure them. Inside each of the cupboards were tiny drawers for the more rare and expensive ingredients as well as shelves and boxed sections for more bulky items. Whoever had commissioned the cupboards had really known a lot about the needs of a Potions Master.

Smirking to himself, he closed and locked the door, renewing the spells on it before he made his way up to the staffroom. Entering on silent feet, he was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall occupying the hearthstone, her paws wrapped under her and her eyes half closed as she purred in appreciation. When she saw Severus she half rose but he waved her back and settled in the closest chair, propping his feet on a hassock to the flames. He and Minerva had evolved a good working relationship over the years and a friendship that was all spikes and jibes. She understood him in ways he did not understand himself, treating him as a cross between an over grown student and a trusted confidant. They had shared many a bottle of Ogden's as well as pure Scotch whiskey, alcohol induced honesty making sure they respected each other. Oddly enough they had discovered they had the same sort of quirky, dry-as-a-bone sense of humour and the ability to raise verbal sparring to a fine art. To an outsider it often sounded as if they were tearing each other to pieces when in fact they were enjoying a shared laugh at someone else's expense.

A house-elf winked into being and seemed delighted that he would order some sandwiches as well as a cheese plate. Turning back, he smirked when he saw Minerva sitting demurely on the chair opposite, her ankles neatly crossed; her green robes smooth and wrinkle free. "Didn't think there would be anyone here, then?" he asked toasting her with his half empty glass.

"No. I thought I had the castle to myself this evening. How was your conference? Is there anything exciting happening in the smelly world of potions? Did they stroke your ego satisfactorily?"

"Oh they did it very well. The best hotel, meals laid on, hot and cold running sycophants, what more could any man ask for?" He gave an exaggerated smirk and Minerva laughed ruefully.

"Humm, so how was it really? You are back a little early you know?"

Severus sighed. "Not too bad. We resolved the issues of quality control across the board when producing Hospital Grade Potions. There was some consensus on the use and abuse of hallucinogenic potions in the field of psychometrics and how addictions should be managed. Apart from that, we upgraded half a dozen Honorariums to Masters and even reviewed the examinable points of the Mastery examinations to bring them into line with modern practice and methods. It was hard work but… satisfying."

"And did you find any romance this holiday? Wasn't that why you were going to be a little longer, to visit Amsterdam?" Minerva asked slyly, almost smirking as the younger man stiffened then relaxed, shaking his head in commiseration.

"Romance, Minerva? Who looks for romance? A good shagging is about the best I can expect, bought and paid for of course."

It was the older woman's turn to shake her head sadly. She knew Severus' history and his preferences, as did most of the staff. At one time it had caused a problem with the ministry but as Albus had pointed out, there was no one in the world as qualified as Severus Snape and his abilities far outweighed the slight quirk of preferring men to women. If Hogwarts lost his expertise as a teacher and a potions master, they would lose a lot of prestige around the world. Of course, Durmstrang immediately putting in an offer to sign the Potions Master up at an exorbitant fee if he so chose to leave, tipped the scales in his favour almost immediately. Still, no matter how hard hearted the younger man appeared to be, Minerva knew he was still a very lonely soul. "Ah, Severus, one day you are going to find your rapier tongue is no longer an adequate shield to your heart."

"My heart?" One eyebrow shot up in cynical questioning. "Er, do I have one of those?"

Minerva shook her head again, waving him into silence. "One day a man is going to come along and knock you onto your cynical arse, shake up your world and rule you with a rod of pure adoration, or so I wish for you with all _my_ heart."

Snorting at her sentimentality, Severus ignored her as he turned his attention to the food the house-elves had brought for him. Minerva's romantic streak was usually well hidden but Severus had been on the pointy end of it on a number of occasions. Still, as he wandered back to the dungeon that night, he wondered who would be interested in him, the man.

Oh, people were interested in Severus Snape the Head of the Snape Family or Potions Master Snape, internationally recognised inventor of original potions and published author. But who was interested in a lanky, skinny, sallow skinned, walking skeleton with the disposition of a rabid badger, hair that was permanently greasy from potions fumes and yellow teeth that no amount of dental charms would straighten or blunt for more than a couple of hours?

Lying in bed with his hands crossed behind his head, he continued to worry and tear at the knotty problem, building a picture of his ideal man in his mind. He would have to be very intelligent, extremely patient and tolerant of Snape's ways. He should be a very sound sleeper as Severus sometimes had such nightmares that his own screams woke him. A war veteran would probably be ideal, as he would know what haunted Severus' subconscious and make allowances for his more introspective and dark moods. Looks were not important, but he had to be in good shape as a flabby body was a definite turn-off, but handsome was not a prerequisite. Experience and technique were almost guaranteed these days if he was of the right age, no stumbling, blushing virgins or randy twenty year olds who had no idea beyond self-gratification. Perhaps an ex-whore would be a good choice after all?

Severus drifted off to sleep with pleasant pictures dancing in his head.

oo0oo

Ron Weasley tossed and turned in uneasy sleep until his wife elbowed him in the kidneys hard enough to wake him up. "Wha… Oh! Was I dreaming again?" he muttered, scrubbing at his face and glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was a Muggle affair with two large bells on top and a little hammer that dinged between them. Desiree had insisted he use a Muggle clock when standard waking charms failed to raise more than a vague protest from him in the mornings.

Desiree Weasley was a pure Muggle, a Staff Specialist teaching and research surgeon who had almost fainted when her patient at Guys Hospital had been whisked away from under her very eyes by what seemed like magic just before she had begun to prep him for surgery. For some reason the memory charm the St Mungo's team had cast on her didn't work and she had never forgotten her mystery man, finding him almost by accident even when he was not looking for her. They had seemed fated to meet, an instant rapport established between them in moments and they had talked for hours. They had courted cautiously, the war barely over, Ron recovering from horrendous injuries and stray Death Eaters still wreaking havoc in the wizarding world as well as in the Muggle world on occasion. A pure blood wizard and a complete Muggle, never the less, they'd found understanding and comfort in each other which had quickly turned to love. Finally, they married in haste when they found they couldn't manage without each other.

Two children later, Desiree was still fascinated by the magic in her husband and even more so in her children but it worried her when Ron began his nightmares. She knew of the war and its devastating consequences, its destruction of lives and families. It horrified her that a war of such magnitude had been conducted in England right under their noses and very few Muggles had even noticed. It terrified her when her husband and his friends sat together, their faces becoming grim and harsh, not like themselves at all, and they reminisced, bloody, terrifying, ghastly stories that curdled her stomach and haunted her for nights after, and they lived with it all the time. Now Ron was worried again and about something that was not the war but just as upsetting.

"Okay, Mr Macho, tell mama all about it," she muttered, turning on the bedside lamp and fluffing up her pillows ready to listen.

Ron snorted a laugh and dropped a kiss on her temple. "Where to start," he sighed, then scratched his moustaches thoughtfully. "You remember Remus Lupin?"

"Little guy, faded into the woodwork unless spoken to?" Desiree replied promptly, snuggling into her husband's arms. "What about him?"

"He's a werewolf. Yes, a real one and no, he's not dangerous usually, only for one day a month."

"I thought the full moon lasted two or three nights?"

"Not for most werewolves, particularly not Magicals. Muggle werewolves sometimes last three nights and some of them do not change into real wolves which is where the danger comes from, and the classic Muggle picture of a werewolf. Remus is a full wolf like most Magicals, and a very influential member of the packs too. That's beside the point. What is the point is that because of the war, the laws that were forced onto non-humans to try and make them join the Dark have been quietly reviewed and changed to less draconian ones. Unfortunately, someone or some group is trying to make werewolves out to be much worse than they really are."

"How are they doing that?" Desiree asked with a frown.

"Okay, one law stated that no non-human could own property or work with humans or adopt children. That law was changed so that they could own property and work with Muggles and in some magical enterprises. They were allowed to adopt werewolf children but still not human children and the laws on sterilisation were lifted."

"Stop right there! What laws on sterilisation?"

"Any werewolf over the age of thirteen had to be compulsorily sterilised. The law was changed four years ago to stop the compulsory bit but if a werewolf committed a crime of any sort and I mean _any_ sort, then they were sentenced to sterilisation and deportation to an island in the Orkneys which, according to the laws would be a kindness as they would be with their own society. It was a concentration camp, simple as that, although that has been changed and it is a pleasant place to live now."

Desiree twisted to stare at him in horror. "I thought that sort of thinking went out with the Second World War," she protested.

"Oh no, Grindelwald is still influencing the world with his wonderful solutions to '_those'_ sort of problems," Ron spat out the words in disgust. "The point is, someone, or a group of someones has suddenly started to manufacture crimes to fit werewolves and werewolves are being hauled in at an accelerated rate. There is a pattern and it is beginning to come together but I can't see where it's going just yet, but when I do, it might get a little hairy around here. Desiree, I - look Kiddo, if I ask you to go stay with Harry and Ginny at some point, will you just take the kids and go, no questions asked? It might be the difference between life and death for you all."

For an answer she leaned over and kissed him hard. "If it gets too bad, send a message saying plan werewolf and I'll not even stop to pack the kids' blankies before I'm out of here."

"Deal," he smiled crookedly, kissing her back.

oo0oo

Outer robes discarded, sleeves rolled up, Severus worked hard to fit the cabinets against the wall. It had been something of a trick as the wall had been about three inches too short to accommodate the last one. '_No surprise that Argus hadn't finished the job_,' he thought grimly.

Usually it was no problem to shrink something but Severus had struck a snag. The cabinets were immune to magic. He had tried to alter the rose vine pattern but that had failed abysmally, shrinking was just as useless. Still that made them utterly tamper-proof!

Glaring, Severus saw nothing for it but to move the blasted wall! Hogwarts had been there a very long time and moving walls went beyond its usual level of teacher cooperation. Still, Severus had been in the same rooms and the same classroom for nearly twenty one years. He cringed at the thought but it was true, he had been a teacher at Hogwarts longer as than he had been anywhere else, ever. The classroom was his kingdom and it was imbued with his personality, which wasn't reassuring. Still, it was worth a shot.

Placing his hands on the back wall, he concentrated deeply on the stones and wordlessly asked if they felt like moving just enough to accommodate the last cabinet. The wall remained solid but one corner seemed to waver and shake, easing out as the cabinet carefully shimmied backward until it slotted neatly into the space.

Pleased with himself, Severus patted the stonework, thanked the castle and then leaned against the cold stone as a wave of weariness washed over him. Moving walls was definitely hard work. Besides, it seemed as if he had been working forever and a break for food might be a good idea. He could always come back after midday and fill up the cupboards with the ingredients he had in the storeroom and the new, rare items he had brought back from the conference. There were notes to write and his Potions Ledger to be completed this evening. The task would make the perfect ending to a rather strenuous day!

Pleased with his projected plans, Snape _accio_-ed his robe and put it on before striding off to the staffroom to see if lunch was ready.

oo0oo

The staffroom was a lot noisier than it had been the night before. Half a dozen teachers were laughing and chatting as they congregated around the informal smorgasbord the house-elves had prepared. Madam Rolanda Hooch and Professor Agytha Sinistra were gossiping in the corner, swapping holiday snaps and giggling like overgrown schoolgirls. Madam Hooch had been to the Quidditch finals in Nepal and had brought back a lot of individually signed photos of the team players.

"Here, one for you, Severus," she said with a toothy grin as she handed over a snap of the Nepalese Beater, a gorgeous young man who looked like Snape in build and colouring and smiled coyly at the camera.

He glanced at the photo then shook his head. "Sorry, cousin Emilio is straight," he remarked, handing it back.

"He's your cousin? You bastard, why didn't you tell me, I could have…" Hooch exclaimed then snarled as Snape smirked, making a 'gotcha' gesture.

"You are just too easy!" Severus sneered and turned his back on the two exasperated women to collect some food.

"That wasn't nice, Severus," Albus said cheerily, joining him at the small table. "Very funny and well timed it was, but not very nice at all. Glad you are in such a good mood. Were you moving walls this morning? I felt the castle twitch."

"Humm, I had to expand out on one corner to fit in my new cabinets."

Albus shook his head. "I don't think even Minerva could get Hogwarts to cooperate as you can, my boy. So, had a good holiday? Are you ready for the children?"

"I am never ready for the dunderheaded hoard of under achievers." Severus sniffed, picking delicately at his fish. Extracting a bone, he glanced up at the headmaster. "So, what terrible twist of fate are you about to impart to me? What unexpected disasters are we faced with this term that we, or rather _I_ will have to clean up before the sheep flock in?"

"You are such a cynic. No disaster, just the greenhouses again. Terry Lightfoot our Herbology professor is not coming back and I have to try and find an immediate substitute. Have you any ideas?"

"That doesn't involve a defoliation spell? That's a pity. My contact with the great outdoors is usually kept to a minimum, although you might try asking Filius. I seem to recall him bragging about a grandson with a green thumb, but that might have been a misfired curse."

Albus laughed aloud and shook his head. "One of these days, Severus Snape, one of these days I will take you seriously! Filius, humm?" Albus was still chuckling as he strolled away.

Severus' eyebrow rose in puzzled curiosity; he hadn't actually meant to be funny. Shaking his head at the eccentricities of the headmaster, he continued to de-bone the fish with finicky precision.

oo0oo

Lunch over, Severus wandered down to his dungeon and continued to catalogue and re-house his potions ingredients. Most people couldn't understand his fascination with the raw ingredients that made up potions. For Severus each tiny scrap told an involved tale of the care taken to produce it, and the potential just waiting to be released. He didn't love potions, as many people had accused him of in the past; it was the combinations and effects of ingredients that fascinated him. And he was good at it. Sometimes a recipe for a potion, complete in all aspects, would pop into his head, including how to stir it and what sort of rod or ladle to use. He chuckled grimly at the thought.

When he'd first shown an aptitude for potions brewing, his teacher and the newly appointed Headmaster Dumbledore had been impressed enough to send a note home. His father had written back to tell them both that no son of his was going to be mucking about with smelly brews. Why wasn't Severus being encouraged to excel at charms and hexes? To Severus he had written:

_You useless piece of excreta! Practice your wand work! You are pathetically inept at anything a real Pureblood Heir is accomplished at. You will cease to participate in potions and learn to use a wand like any other wizard or you are no son of mine. It only takes a stroke of the pen to disinherit you.__ I would take a great and abiding delight in doing so. You are a failure and a disappointment. You failed to meet your Grandmother's expectations and you have failed to meet mine. Do not fail again. Or do not come home!_

Yes, Severus remembered that missive word for word and he had penned a careful reply.

_Dear Sir, I am sorry certain aspects of my curriculum distress you. I will, of course, do my best to fail the subject but as it is very elementary, I may pass inadvertently. I hope you will understand the circumstance, if this is so._

Oh yes, an apology was Severus' reply, on parchment treated with a slow acting and cumulative potion that was untraceable. Every letter, note or piece of correspondence between him and his father was equally treated until Thaddeus Snape finally died of a heart attack when whipping a servant just after Severus' seventeenth birthday.

A couple of uncles had tried to step in and take the reins of the Family from the despised Heir. They were totally shocked and horrified when an unbowed and unbroken Severus strode into the Family Hall, his contempt and hatred for all his relatives palpable, a real presence in the Manor. He dismissed them with all the bile and poison he had accumulated over the years. Hating them, he told them that they were to vacate the family manor, his charity started and finished in his own pocket.

The Uncle who made protest was banished into the far wall with such force he broke his ribs. Even more horrifying, the boy had not bothered to take out his wand, using wandless magic to a degree no older Snape could match. Any thought of duelling for the Position was immediately squashed without a whimper.

Severus smiled as he put his handful of dried foliage into its assigned box. The spell of memory that rosemary cast had caught him in its clutch. Still savouring his victory over his relatives after years of abuse and ignorance, he closed up shop and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

Packing his clean and pressed uniforms, Remus put them into a cardboard box and apparated to London, arriving at the security company's offices at mid morning. The receptionist smiled at him when he asked if Jones was in.

"Sorry, John, he said I wasn't allowed to let you in. I don't know what you did to him but he is singing much lower today, no more bullying and bluster. If you came by, I was to give you this." Annabelle giggled as he blinked at the figure on the cheque, it was much larger than he had expected. "It's your severance pay and he insisted that it was all there, every cent you were owed."

"Generous of him," John muttered in disgust. "No reference, I suppose?"

"Actually, there is. Here, and if you need to give a name, give them Joshua Sweeney's name rather than Sidney Jones'. That way you will get a good verbal reference as well," she said leaning forward confidingly, "Lockwood's is hiring guards for their mobile branch. You go there and I'll bet they snap you up. You have a good reputation, John, and I for one will miss you."

He blinked at her sincerity and smiled as he tucked the cheque into his pocket. Getting taken on at Lockwood would indeed be a good thing but he wanted a couple of days to himself. Maybe the Ministry of Magic would not notice that an insignificant werewolf had lost his temper and snarled at an equally insignificant Muggle but knowing his luck, it was a forlorn hope. At least they couldn't sterilise him - too late for that - but they could certainly brand and deport him to the Orkneys and the Isle of Cardoul was the setting of some of his worst nightmares.

The centre of London was hot and fume laden and John was just as glad to apparate home, stopping off at the local branch of his bank to deposit the cheque into his account. At least with ten thousand pounds in hand he could pay his land taxes in advance and have a cushion between him and the world. Much more cheerful, he made his way home and looked around his garden, deciding a bit of work would not hurt it at all. The produce from his garden helped feed him and he often swapped fresh produce for meat with his butcher friend in town. Herbology wasn't his forte but he did manage to supply a local shop with fresh herbs, again in a reciprocating arrangement that suited both he and the shop owner. There were green beans to harvest and a few weeds to remove, some early lettuces could use thinning out and perhaps the dahlias needed to be dead headed.

Working steadily for a few hours built up a healthy sweat and an equally healthy thirst that needed slaking. As he straightened and gathered up his tools, he realised he had an audience and froze for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Are you Remus John Lupin?"

"Yes," Remus agreed warily. If this was Ministry then they would know exactly who he was so it was useless to deny it.

"You used to work for Forman's Security Services?"

"Yes."

"Humm."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to give up the advantage. Finally the man cleared his throat and glanced around the property with an assessing eye. "I represent Parkinson's Development Company and we are interested in purchasing the properties around this area for the purpose of redevelopment. We were informed that you have lost your job and were going to leave the area, therefore interested in selling this property."

Lupin assimilated the speech in seconds, wondering where it was going. "No."

The man paused. "No?"

"No."

"No, you didn't lose your job? No, you aren't moving on? No, you aren't selling?"

"That's right." '_Admit nothing,_' a little voice screamed.

"The offer is lucrative and only available for a limited time. You know how hard it is for people of _your_ _kind_ to get work, even in… security positions. Here is my card, call me if you should change your mind."

Remus took the card and glanced at it briefly reading the name Herman Parker before he turned his back and went inside, shutting the door after him. Sighing deeply, he shivered all over, drank some water to ease his throat and gave the card a closer look. It looked back, suddenly coming to life.

"Bloody hell, they're wizards!" he exclaimed in disgust. If wizards were interested in his land then he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of surviving against them. Why him? Why now? It would only take a word in the wrong ears and he could lose everything he had ever worked for, again!

Sighing, he made his dinner then sat down to listen to some music. One of his few indulgences was Muggle music. It was supposed to soothe the savage beast, and it certainly worked on him. He had a state-of-the-art sound system that reproduced the notes with the clarity and fidelity that did not offend his werewolf ears. He was singing along quietly with Madame Butterfly when an alien noise intruded. Glancing around wildly, he noticed a shadow at his window and carefully picked up his wand before he opened it. A large brown owl let itself in, settled on a chair back and held out its leg impatiently.

Remus gave it a piece of bacon in lieu of an owl treat and a drink of water in a pie dish, as it was obvious the bird was not leaving without a reply. Untying the green ribbon, he noted the letter's seal and blinked as he unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Remus_

_I find myself in need and ask if it is possible that you might come to Hogwarts and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts once again? _

_I had confirmation from Laura Brucitos of Durmstrang that she would be ready, willing and able to join us this year but at the last moment she owled me with the ecstatic news that she was to be married and therefore was not prepared to leave Bulgaria at this time._

_Since Alastor died we have been unable to fill the post successfully. I am offering an open-ended contract to you, immediate start and no less than three years in duration with options to extend if both parties are agreeable, with the blessings of the school board this time. The Board of Governors has undertaken to make sure your status as a werewolf is not an issue with the parents and students, endorsing your appointment with the full weight of their authority. We are entering a new era of interspecies cooperation and Hogwarts plans to take full advantage of the changes by availing itself of your expertise in raising and training werewolves._

_I realise that coming back to Hogwarts may hold some bad memories for you but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive us all for the past problems and embrace this new openness of mind the school board has shown._

_On a lighter note, we are also introducing a new Herbology Professor, Phillip Mosley, one of Filius' many grandchildren so you will not be starting the school year as the only new professor in the faculty._

_Morina has been asked to wait a full twenty-four hours for your reply if you need it and I do hope you will agree to join us. There will be tickets waiting for you at the station if you choose to avail yourself of them._

_Awaiting your decision_

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Dropping his chin onto his chest, Remus chewed his lip as the stereo played on unheeded. So many decisions, too many coincidences! Lose his job, offered another? Someone makes an offer for his house just before he is asked to move to Hogwarts for the next three years, _and_ the offer came from a Wizarding firm. If he was the paranoid type, he would wonder who was watching his fortunes and why? Forcing him to choose between shift changes and losing his job could easily have been an arranged coincidence but by whom? Not Albus, it just wasn't his style. Would Parkinson's Development Company make such a request? He now suspected Elicha Parkinson was the owner, a branch of the Parkinson Family, notorious in Dark Circles for their ability to lick arse and kick servants.

Still, the house was a place to live, nothing more. Selling it was no problem as long as he got a very good price for it and managed to hold onto the money. Large amounts of money attracted unwanted Ministry attention and that was not a desirable result. Teaching at as prestigious a school as Hogwarts was a degree of protection from Ministry attention. No, the real problem in accepting the Hogwarts position was Severus Snape, Potions Master, former war comrade, and ex-lover. Severus was as much a part of Hogwarts as the stones on which it stood and if Remus took the position, then he would have to face Severus. He didn't know if he could handle the rejection again. Once was quite enough!

Sighing deeply, Remus went in search of parchment to write his refusal of the Hogwarts position. He would go along to Lockwood's first thing in the morning.

oo0oo

Augustus Murphy glared at his old colleague as he sipped his tea. "Why should I help you destroy the werewolf packs? I _am_ a bloody werewolf thanks to the criminal stupidity of the department. Do you think I want to participate in my own destruction?"

"I would think not, but look at it this way, wouldn't you like to have a say in how your new clan is run? Wouldn't you like to rule the werewolves, even those who are classed as tame?"

Murphy studied the man before him with narrowed eyes, finding the enhanced senses of a werewolf useful in discovering that the man was not lying, or at least his scent said he believed in what he was saying. "Explain."

"Werewolves are pack animals, they are ruled by one man and they have managed to formulate laws by which they live. They have Law Makers and Lore Givers who put these rules into music that can be howled at full moon. We know this by using _veritaserum_ and some, er, interesting charms on one of the werewolf leaders we discovered and coaxed to talk to us. If you were in a position to influence the massed packs and clans, wouldn't that be a nice sort of compensation for being bitten in the line of duty?"

"You want me to be the King of the werewolves? Perhaps it would help," the man mused stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Okay, tell me what you want?"

oo0oo

Remus shared his breakfast with the owl, still staring at his reply, which remained a blank parchment beside his plate. He had really enjoyed teaching the last time he had tried it and he had always loved to study and learn. His time at Hogwarts as a student had been some of the best years of his life. On the other hand, his time with Severus had been very strange indeed. Should he allow the time Severus had totally forgotten to rule his decision now? Or should he take the chance that Severus would ignore his presence instead of making a scene?

Before he could make a coherent decision, there was a knock on the front door, a very unusual sound indeed. Rising cautiously, Remus peered out the front window but his visitor was hidden by the edge of the porch. Shaking his head, Remus opened the door then frowned when he saw his caller was Herman Parker. He smiled inquiringly at the taller man.

"Have you made the decision?" the agent asked flatly.

"You haven't made me a concrete offer."

"We are prepared to go as high as fifty thousand pounds."

"Forget it, the place is worth at least a hundred thousand," Remus scoffed.

The man smiled again. "Oh, there is a bonus offer too. Take the money and we let you keep it. Refuse and the Ministry will need to speak to you."

Remus shook his head in disgust and began to shut the door. His visitor snarled and slammed a fist into the panel taking Remus by surprise. The door flew back and Parker surged inside, grabbing Lupin by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the nearest wall. A wand under Remus' chin gouged the skin as the man smirked down at him. "And they said you would be a tough nut to crack? Hah, you're a pussy!"

Remus brought his knee up hard into the man's groin then grabbed his wand hand. The man's triumph slid away as Remus put pressure on his fingers, moving his arm away from his throat. A twist and a flick and the man fell to his knees as his arm was lifted high and his wand snapped with one hand. "So you are without your wand and stuck here with an angry werewolf who does not appreciate being threatened in his own home. Now what are you going to do?"

"Listen, you can have seventy five thousand, no problem. I can cut the cheque in a second, as long as you don't break my arm so I can still write," Herman Parker began pleading, all threats of Ministry intervention forgotten.

"And if you don't make it one hundred thousand, then I will definitely break your arm and then go after your boss too. You see, I will have nothing left to lose."

After a second of contemplation, his visitor nodded grudging agreement and Remus let his grip ease a little but did not let go as the chequebook was carefully pulled out and the requisite cheque drawn up. Parker almost baulked when Remus plunged the quill point into his arm and made him write the cheque in his own blood. It was the best way to make sure a document was honoured that Remus knew of, even though the smell was - enticing! Inspecting the cheque carefully he frogmarched his captive over to the sturdy wooden kitchen chairs. It only took a second to cast ropes around Herman to keep him in place while Remus took the cheque and decided his best chance of cashing it would be to go to Gringotts directly.

He didn't often go into Diagon Alley and he wondered how he could go as inconspicuously as possible. A hooded robe and some suede boots would be good enough to get him into the Leaky Cauldron. As long as he kept his head down and did not offend anyone even unwittingly, he could make it to the front door of Gringotts. Once in the door, the goblins would not throw him out if they smelled money on him and the cheque had an unmistakable scent. Plan made, he carefully gathered everything he wanted to keep into a pile, wrote a quick note to the Headmaster and sent the owl on its way then shrank what he wanted to take with him into a very small bundle. The deeds, which he actually kept in a spell-warded box in his wardrobe, were carefully placed in his inner robes pocket under an obscuring spell. If Parker knew they were in the house he would have fought much harder Remus supposed.

Taking out the Muggle key ring he used, he slipped the keys off and tossed them at the Herman Parker's feet. Thinking carefully, he smiled and cast a charm over a knife, pointing it at Parker's heart. "Okay," he murmured softly in Parker's ear, "I am going to cash the cheque. If all goes well then the knife will cut the ropes and you can pick up the deeds at Gringotts tomorrow. I will owl them in. If there are any problems with the transaction, then the knife will cut out your heart. Now, is there anything you would like to tell me about this cheque before I give it to the goblins?"

"No, I swear! I was authorised to negotiate the best deal I was able. We can even pick up the transfer fees, if you like."

Remus nodded and smiled as he apparated directly to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron so as to waste no time. Everything he had done to Parker was an offence under the Werewolf Protection Act and if the Ministry caught him now, he expected that transportation would be the best alternative. At worst, he would be executed and his carcass broken up for potions ingredients.

The bar of the Leaky Cauldron was open but there were no patrons so Remus was permitted to slip through with little hindrance. One drunken fellow did stumble into his path and almost fell at his feet. Remus grabbed the old fellow and steadied him as grimy hands clutched his robes and a blast of whiskey laden thanks gusted over him. Easing himself free, Remus murmured a farewell to the old drunk and made his way out to the yard to activate the gateway. He pulled his hood close around his face and hurried down Diagon Alley toward the imposing Gringotts building. At the door, he paused to let himself catch his breath then pushed through as if he had every right to be there. A guard goblin looked up and wrinkled its nose as he moved further into the lofty space, a teller signalling imperiously for him to approach.

"What do you want?" the small, snarly creature demanded rudely and sniffed as Remus presented the cheque. "A lot of Muggle pounds," it commented then looked again, "signed in blood too, very potent. Wait here." The goblin slid down from its chair and disappeared through a tiny door in the rear wall.

"You have the deed?" another voice said near his knees a few seconds later and Remus jumped as he looked down.

"I do. I was also assured that the Development Company would pay any transfer fees owing."

"Where does it say that?" the goblin demanded huffily.

"In my head," Remus insisted softly. "You may look, if you are brave enough?"

For a second he thought the goblin might take up his challenge but then it nodded and beckoned him to follow. "The exchange rate on Muggle money is good, almost one for one this morning because of the dragon pox crisis. I can offer you ninety seven thousand six hundred galleons at the going rate. For the fee of one hundred galleons I can reactivate the Lupin account for your convenience."

Considering for a moment, Remus drew out his Muggle passbook and passed it over too. "Can you convert this money to galleons too; perhaps leave a couple of thousand pounds in Muggle money, just in case? Add the galleons to my account, please?"

"You want a credit card on that account and a drawing facility at the Hogsmeade branch?"

"Yes please, that would be very convenient."

The oddly cooperative goblin had his finances sorted out and the contracts ready for his signature within a few minutes; he even offered tea, a gesture that took Remus entirely by surprise. He was even more astonished when the goblin offered to invest some of his galleons through the bank's corporate investment service, at a genuinely nominal fee. Smelling a rat, Remus frowned thoughtfully. "Why are you being so generous and helpful?" he asked softly with his usual forthright manner.

The goblin pressed his fingers together and smiled, a rather horrible sight but it seemed sincere as it tapped its teeth thoughtfully. "There is a wind, or should I say a faint breeze of change in the Wizarding world. The radical and the extreme conservative factions of society are beginning to lose their influence. More conciliatory policies are slowly taking their place. Even as we speak the legislation to reclassify non-humans into slaves or animals is being eroded away and losing its strength. As a non-human species we goblins are lucky in that we have a certain amount of influence, we hold the cash and have the numbers after all. However, a lot of other species through no fault of their own, werewolves, mer-people, veela, vampires, centaurs, Selkies and the like are treated worse than animals. Now you, a well-known and well-respected war hero werewolf, have been invited to teach at Hogwarts with full approval of the Board. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is even inviting werewolf students to openly attend this time."

Remus felt his ears perk up at that titbit of information, not something the Headmaster had mentioned in his letter but it did make sense. He nodded slowly, wondering what else he was going to be surprised with this year, but the goblin was speaking again and he returned his attention to the small creature, listening intently.

"Oh yes, we heard about the Board's decision last week. Times are definitely changing and we goblins are ordered to encourage the changes wherever we can."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus was moved to ask, his finely honed sense of self- preservation telling him something nasty was about to happen as he had too much information but the goblin merely smiled again.

"You are a leader of your community, even if you do not choose to use it, Remus John Lupin. We think you will come into your own in the next few months and we always back the winning side."

Enlightened self-interest was something Remus understood, having encountered it so often, and he nodded slowly. "Very well, thank you for all your help and I hope to do business with you again in the future."

It wasn't until Remus checked into a Muggle hotel room near the station that he found the crumpled, dirty note in his robes pocket and grinned when he thought about Gorum, the werewolf disguised as a drunk. He was a little simple, getting more so if he was excited, but a loyal and true friend for many years. How Gorum ever managed to pick his pockets, or managed to slip things into his pockets, always fascinated Remus. Even Dung hadn't been that good! Taking the note out and smoothing it flat, he frowned at the badly penned missive until he had the sense of it.

_Moony_

_They be bad things planned for us kind. Someone is makin' werewolf skin cloaks agin, and not the Minstry. You be lookin' ova you shoulde._

_Gorum_

Frowning again as he made ready for bed, Remus tried to recall all the current rumours and gossip he could about non-human species relations and the wizarding world. Unfortunately he had been out of the mainstream for so long, not much gossip touched him. Cursing his own ignorance, he finally dropped off to sleep.

oo0oo

"Did he attack you as planned?"

"N-no Sir, he just…."

"Fool! You had him just where we wanted him and you let him get the better of you without him leaving even a mark. You blundering idiot! Even the stupid Aurors cannot falsify pensieved memories and the Ministry is being forced to hold _trials_ for people, even non-humans, with _evidence_! Damn it! And he has already deposited the money at Gringotts. How could you let him write the cheque in blood, you imbecile?"

Herman Parker mumbled indistinctly then mewled pitifully as his employer demanded he speak up. "He didn't write the cheque, I did. He threatened to Turn me!"

"No he fucking-well did not! It's all in the Pensieve, every last second of your very much less than stellar encounter with the Dark be-damned werewolf. You were outsmarted by nothing more than a dumb animal, so what does that make you? And what is worse, the Aurors did not receive warning that an incident was taking place because…." The man in the shadows paused in his tirade to draw a long-suffering breath, and then roared, "there WAS NO INCIDENT! There was just a contract being signed and witnessed and the cheque, willingly written in blood, was cashed then the deed was owled to the office as agreed. It was a flawless transaction, you moron, _flawless_!

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll find him and…."

"_Find him_, will you? And how will you accomplish that feat of deduction when even the Aurors can't detect him?"

"I…. That is, he has to use magic sometime, doesn't he?"

"Well he managed quite nicely without it for five years, only Apparating occasionally and once a month doing healing charms and spells. Do you really think that he is suddenly going to advertise his presence to us by going on a giddy whirl of spells and charms?" There was an odd noise, like the grinding of very frustrated dental enamel then a low growl of disgust. "Oh, get out of my sight, you useless piece of shit! Damn the Dark Lord for getting anyone with an ounce of brains killed off! I need a better grade of henchmen!"


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

"Oh come along now, Headmaster, what can you possibly object to? The Dark Lord is gone and so are most of his followers, those who are left are powerless to do more than posture impotently. I am not likely to disappear into the Darkness as there is no darkness to disappear into, now am I? In fact, I think all your arguments are answered and there is no one left alive who knows more about the Dark Arts than I do, you must admit that!" Severus finished triumphantly, smirking wildly.

Albus steepled his fingers and studied the Potions Master closely. "You know, Severus, that if we were teaching the Dark Arts then there is definitely no better qualified teacher than you. Everyone agrees to that, but we are _not_ teaching the Dark Arts, we are supposed to be teaching _Defence Against_ the Dark Arts, which is a very different thing."

"Well, you can't know about one without the other, surely?" Severus huffed in indignation.

"In one sense that is true but in another, we do not want our students to be confused by which is the defence and which is the act, do you see. Taking the lessons we learned from Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts, the school board has been very insistent that we make sure the line is broad, well defined and seems uncross-able to students. So, once again, Severus, I must refuse your request."

"Oh damn you, Albus! That is the biggest load of cobblers I have ever heard and you know it! Why not? No not those platitudes and hindsight arguments but just an honest and straight answer, if you please!" Severus snapped, flinging himself out of the chair and beginning to pace the office in jerky, agitated steps.

Shaking his head in amused resignation, Albus watched the younger man pace with a lurking twinkle in his eye. Every year they had the same conversation and every year Severus flung himself about in a fit of sulks when he was refused. In many ways it had become ritual, allowing Severus to bleed off some stored emotion harmlessly. Merlin, knew, the man didn't let himself feel much beyond anger and malicious amusement at the expense of others and both Minerva and Albus worried about him.

Over the years - although neither would admit it - they had come to think of the younger wizard as a rather sulky and uncooperative son. This year it was going to be even worse when he was informed who was going to be teaching the class. If Remus actually accepted the position, and Albus truly hoped he would as he was needed, and not just by the school but by the whole werewolf community in general. Remus had never realised how powerful his reputation was in the Wizarding Community or how much his dedicated service to the Light had won for him as soon as Fudge and Scrimgeour had been dethroned. Oh, there was still a residual fear of werewolves and some prejudice lingered in the general populace but on the whole it had been dispelled over the last couple of years. Still, Remus hadn't replied to his job offer yet, so there was still hope that he would take it.

Choosing to ignore the histrionics from his Potions Master, Albus steepled his fingers and smiled subtly. "You are far too good a Potions Master to waste on Defence Against the Dark Arts," Albus said in simple truth.

"Rubbish! I said no platitudes," Severus snarled as he whirled to fix the older man with an angry gaze.

Albus lost his twinkle. "Enough! You are too good at Potions - and it is a safe and prestigious outlet for your talents. If you take on DADA I fear you will sink into the Dark without even noticing your fall. I fear, Severus, that if you were ever lost to the Dark, you would be a bigger threat to the Wizarding World that Tom Riddle ever was."

Rocking back on his heels, Snape opened his eyes wide then narrowed them in a particularly piercing glare. Albus waved a hand, fending off the questing tendril of _Legilimency_ the younger teacher cast in his direction. "Do not try your tricks on me, young Master Snape, remember who taught you in the first place."

"Tom Riddle, you mean?" Severus shot back with a vicious smile.

Albus shook his head in resignation and acknowledged the hit with a fencer's gesture.

"Well! That's truth with the bark off indeed," Severus mused; his momentary loss of temper repaired and his Slytherin sense of self-interest reasserting itself. Pulling his robe straight, he resettled into his seat to think for a few moments. "How interesting, and yes, I think you are right, Albus, I would make a very bad Dark Lord, or a very good one, depending on your point of view. Tom Riddle always allowed his emotions to drive him and his ego to rule his decisions. I think I could be a lot more logical and clinical about how I applied my will and upon whom. Humm, intriguing thought. All right, I take your objections to heart, but only because I have to agree with you." He sighed deeply and glared at Albus flatly. "So who are you inflicting us with this time?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I have sent out a couple of invitations and am still waiting for replies."

"Cutting it fine, aren't you, Headmaster?"

Albus merely smiled and offered him more tea.

oo0oo

The names on the paperwork definitely said 'investigating Aurors, Talbot and Jones.' The case was a simple one, a man gone missing. He had turned up at the local Muggle morgue as a DOA case at the local hospital. The story was that he had been drunk and disorderly and had walked out in front of a bus. When he'd seen Miss Jones in the hallway yesterday, Ron had congratulated her on the quick solving of the missing person report. She had been puzzled, not remembering which case that might have been. In someone older it might have been a legitimate excuse but Ron knew fine well that the first successful case you solved never left your memory, ever.

Passing it off as his mistake, after all Jones was a common name, he had let the matter drop but there is was in black and white Luanna Jones, daughter of his good and trusted comrade in arms Hestia Jones, now a complete invalid in her new husband's care. There weren't that many Luannas around that he would get _that_ name mixed up. Tapping a thumb nail thoughtfully on the piece of parchment, he copied it and put the second copy into the slim file he was creating as a personal interest.

oo0oo

Morina the owl flew into the study and landed near Fawkes with a hoot of greeting. She was agitated and could barely stand still long enough for Albus to collect the parchment before flitting about the study as she conveyed the scene she had witnessed in Remus' kitchen. Intrigued but not too worried, Albus read the note, which merely confirmed that Remus would take the Hogwarts Express the next day, and arrive with everyone else. Smiling in anticipation, Albus sauntered along to the staffroom and smiled benignly at the assembled staff.

"Which canary did you catch?" Minerva asked when she saw the smug satisfaction on the headmaster's face.

"My DADA Master has replied to the offer and will arrive tomorrow night on the train," he said casually, causing a ripple of interest around the assembly.

"Anyone we know?" Filius asked, his grandson looking rather interested as he tried to gauge the reactions around him.

"Oh yes, I think everyone except perhaps Phillip would know Remus Lupin. After all, he was a Hogwarts pupil and has taught here before."

Severus stiffened and turned the colour of old putty at the mention of the name. For a second he thought he might faint for the first time in his life then he gave himself a mental shake. "So the ruddy werewolf is getting my job again, is he? And are we to lock him in the Shrieking Shack once a month to be safe? Or, let me guess, you want me to brew up his damned potion again? Although what guarantees we have that he will take it, I cannot begin to fathom."

"That is quite enough, Severus. I realise you and Remus have a long and involved history together but there is no need to be rude. If you feel a moral obligation to ignore Remus' need for Wolfsbane potion then I will not force you. However, we will have four other werewolves starting this year and I would like to keep them all comfortable. If you cannot brew then I will import the potion from Potions Master Magnus Hellocipo in Greece."

"That has-been is a second-rate hack! We are all doomed to become werewolf droppings!" Severus hissed, pulling his robes tight across his chest and storming out furiously.

"Ouch!" Rolanda Hooch commented, staring after the Potions Master while they all winced from the slam of the door.

"Well, that went very well." Albus sighed deeply, and lowered his frame stiffly into a chair. "There are times when Severus' stubbornness will be the death of me."

"I never could understand why Severus hates Remus so much," Filius muttered to Minerva.

"They were at school together, before your time as a teacher, I think. Sirius Black almost caused Remus to attack Severus one full moon and they have never fully reconciled since," Agytha added equally softly.

"But they worked together during the war, didn't they?" Rolanda phrased her question carefully so as not to frighten away the older couple's introspective mood.

"You forget the time when Remus nursed Severus for nearly a month and how well they were getting on then. Remus cared for Severus while he was regressed to childhood, bringing him back to adulthood with humour and understanding. I know that, without Remus and his care, Severus would have died or remained a catatonic invalid for ever," Albus murmured thoughtfully.

"Very true; all was very fine until Severus was dumped into Azkaban so unfairly. I wonder what Rufus was thinking when he did that? He knew Severus was a spy and it was from pure spite, I'll be bound. Although I realise without Severus we would have lost the bloody war, his present temperament is just as sour as it was before the last conflict. There are times when I wonder what would have happened if he continued to remember Remus as his saviour?" Minerva reminded him grumpily. "And what is this about four more werewolves coming this year too?"

Albus tried to look sheepish but the twinkle in his eye betrayed him. "Part of our new integration policy, showing the flag in the push to get the non-humans included in mainstream life once again. I am taking two NEWTs level students, sixteen year olds who were bitten later rather than sooner and have need to take their NEWTs in a more formal setting than home schooling. There will also be two first years that have shown much promise as wizards, having been bitten much earlier in their lives. I think you will like them. So, whoever gets them will have to be aware."

"Pray they don't end up in Slytherin then, or Severus will make their lives a living hell," Sinistra muttered to Hooch, "he hates werewolves!"

"Actually, he is really quite good with his own House or I wouldn't keep him on," Albus reminded the astronomy teacher. "He really seems to understand the Slytherin mentality and knows exactly how to cope with it."

"It's probably because Severus is the quintessential Slytherin himself!" Filius commented and everyone laughed.

"So, I have everyone's timetables and syllabus now and I assume we are all ready for the start of a new school year? Good, good. I think it is going to be a landmark year and we are going to have a wonderful time."

"Or Severus is going to murder us all in our beds," Minerva muttered then grinned at the headmaster. "You are a very bad man, Albus Dumbledore!" She winked.

oo0oo

Safe in his dungeon, Severus Snape kicked the furniture and allowed him-self to scream aloud in pure frustration. He hated Remus Lupin with a passion, always had, and always would! He hated werewolves and was terrified of them. After all, Remus had tried to kill him on two very separate occasions and had very nearly succeeded the second time. And to make matters worse, he invaded Severus' dreams in the strangest possible way! Often as a parental figure, or a trusted friend or even, and he shuddered to remember it, as a lover.

Severus didn't like hairy men; he knew he didn't, going out of his way to make _sure_ he didn't have to cope with body hair when choosing lovers. But all too often in his dreams, he remembered laying his head on a hairy chest and being enfolded in hairy arms. It drove him insane that he couldn't remember why he would feel that way. He knew there were blank spots in his memory, a month of missing time at the lowest ebb of the war and various points thereafter. Somehow he knew that the missing time, the blank walled-in area and Remus Lupin were inextricably linked but he was too terrified of what he would discover to actually make a concerted effort to break down the barriers. After all, it didn't affect him in the slightest during his normal waking duties, did it?

Slopping some very good firewhiskey into a tumbler, he took a gulp and tossed himself into the nearest chair to stare into the fire, putting the bottle on the table by his hand. Oh Merlin! If Lupin was back then he would really have to be extra vigilant when patrolling the corridors and he would have to carry silver at all times. He shuddered to think what a loose werewolf could do amongst the almost one thousand children who inhabited Hogwarts during the school year. They could be up to their eyeballs in werewolves within a week! After all, it only took one bite. Nine hundred and ninety three werewolves flooding through the halls and howling at the moon! The noise alone would drive a man to drink!

Shaking his head, Severus had to laugh at his stupid thoughts, realising he was a lot less sober than he had been when he came in. Thinking back on the announcement Dumbledore had made he snorted in disgust. Potions Master Magnus Hellocipo of Greece indeed! Making brews for _his_ school while he was still upright and breathing? Not in this lifetime! Or the next, come to think on it! Wolfsbane was a difficult and complex potion to make but it was not that hard, and making a batch for one or a batch for five was no extra work really.

'_Five? Where had five come from?_' Severus thought fuzzily and realised he was as drunk as he had been for more years than he wanted to think about.

"See, Remus Lupin, you even get me drunk without even trying!" he said aloud, startling himself with his disgusted comment. "Not only are you getting me drunk but you are even making me talk to myself. That's rude!"

Sniggering to himself, Severus managed to stand up on the second try and wandered woozily off to his bed. '_Five werewolves in the Hogwarts pack. They nearly had enough for their own Quidditch team,_' he thought suddenly and giggled like a girl as he managed to get his outer robes off and flop into his bed.

"Oh damn it, Remy, go to sleep," he commented as his eyes slammed shut and he began to snore.

oo0oo

Kingsley Shacklebolt read the missing persons report again, still trying to discover what it was about the report that struck him as totally wrong. The man had been reported missing by his nearest and dearest. A team had been sent out to investigate the disappearance and had come back saying the man had not disappeared at all. His wife had told them he had merely gone off to Ireland for a few weeks and would back as soon as he had finished the family business. It was plausible but somehow it stuck in Shacklebolt's craw.

Sighing deeply, he closed the door of his office and apparated home to his wife and children. Mary was off to Hogwarts tomorrow for her second year and they were having a farewell dinner for her tonight. If he was late then Willani would remove his head - at the knees, for sure!


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

The Hogwarts Express was a red, steam-belching monster that sat at platform 93/4 ready to haul the Wizarding children off to school. All over the platform parents were saying goodbye as their offspring were cast into the care of their professors for yet another year. Some were in silent, almost solemn groups; others were noisy and boisterous, running from parents to friends and back again. Some cried, some laughed and a lot of the tiny first years simply looked scared as they waited.

Having slept in a Muggle hotel and travelled by Muggle bus, Remus was on hand early to find a corner window seat on the train, putting his one small bag on the luggage rack and taking out a book to while away the time. He barely managed to turn a page as, being an inveterate people watcher; he was fascinated by the passing parade.

He could almost pick out the Houses even though most of the children were not yet in uniform, a swaggering Slytherin, a busy Hufflepuff. A couple of Gryffindors were engaged in helping younger children onto the train with their luggage while a trio of Ravenclaws teased a fourth member unmercifully.

At the very back of the platform a family almost slunk into place, their child a small, frail, pale shadow in his mother's wake. Remus' eyes narrowed as he automatically scented even though there was a pane of glass between him and his quarry. To experienced eyes the signs were unmistakable, the boy was a werewolf. Shaking his head, Remus closed his book and placed it on the seat as he rose. Obviously his duties were to start early as Dumbledore hinted and the goblin foretold.

Jumping lithely to the platform Remus made his way over to the shadows and smiled at the couple that looked slightly terrified and very defensive. The boy shrank back even further but there were no teeth in the stranger's smile, and he gave off a powerful alpha male odour. The boy whined ever so slightly and Remus smiled wider, chuffing agreement which made the boy's father start, his eyes widening.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Just starting first year are we?"

"Harold Streatham, I … yes…. The boy received a letter even though…."

"When were you bitten?" Remus asked, gently. "I was three years old so I grew up with it."

"Paul was five," Mrs Streatham replied for her son. "If not for his magic he would have been killed, but he managed to apparate without any training what so ever."

"A first sign to be very proud of," Remus congratulated the boy then turned to his parents. "He will be fine at Hogwarts; I was a student there and was always treated with respect and kindness. I have been told that werewolf rights are beginning to be a reality instead of an oxymoron so the future looks a little brighter for our kind at last. I assume I am the alpha male at Hogwarts so I'll take care of the cub as part of the pack."

"He's not an animal!" Harold protested angrily.

"No more than I am but we are still ruled by the moon and the wolf. Sometimes pack behaviour is very desirable to establish hierarchy and keep us safe. Now, I have bagged a compartment on the train. If you would like to put your trunk in the guard van and join me there, you will be very welcome. I had better wander around and see if we are to have any further members this year." Remus smiled, shook hands with Streatham senior and wandered off down the platform scenting all the way. He wondered what the Headmaster was up to and mused that Paul Streatham was even smaller and skinnier than he had been in his first year. He hoped the boy was as fortunate in his friends as he had been.

A strong beta scent caught his nose and he glanced around again seeing another familiar huddle. This time the boy was at least sixteen and a stranger to Remus; not a shy, shrinking shadow, but a sullen, angry young man. This young male would be a challenge if he weren't shown his place immediately. Still smiling, Remus swaggered slightly as he approached on silent feet and coughed to announce his presence. All three people jumped and the boy growled in his throat. Flicking a disdainful eye over the youth Remus addressed himself to the parents treating the boy like a cub which obviously rankled.

"Hello, I'm Professor Remus Lupin, and you are?"

The man opened his mouth to speak but the boy snarled and Remus shot out a hand wrapping it around the youth's throat and squeezing very gently. "Respect of the parents is a prerequisite; know your place, young wolf," he snapped and pushed away slightly while not letting go.

Shocked, the boy tried to free himself but Remus was a wily dominance fighter and had taken on harder opponents than a half grown and unblooded boy. A snarl and a twist and the youth was Remus' beta and knew it, dropping back hurriedly and dropping his eyes.

"As I was saying I am alpha werewolf at Hogwarts and am pleased to bring your son into the pack and teach him how to interact with both wolf and human society."

"I'm Brandon Hollywell, my wife Suzy and our son Malcolm. Malcolm is to do his NEWTs at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said his OWLs were good enough to carry him through and we weren't to worry about the - you know what?"

"They mean the werewolf thing," Malcolm put in bitterly. "They can't even say it."

"Lycanthropy is not a choice; it is a problem that has to be lived with as there is no cure. However, it does not have to be the most dominant thing in your life, at least, not any more. Thanks to some changes we are gradually gaining acceptance in the mainstream of Wizarding life. Anyone who is intelligent enough to take NEWTs and use their education is going to be a real asset to the community. So, Malcolm, we have expectations of you. Now carry your trunk down to the guard's van then go into the train. I have a compartment with one cub in it, or at least there should be a cub there. His name is Paul Streatham and he could do with some strong company."

The boy glared for a moment then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Sir," he mumbled and picked up his trunk swinging it onto his shoulder with inhuman strength.

Remus chuckled as he watched the youth stride off. "Now _he_ is going to be a handful. How old was he when he was bitten? Last year. Ah, it explains a lot."

"He was always a little moody, but when he came back from the rehabilitation facility he was just terrible; so rude and bullying."

Remus smiled in commiseration. "It's a wolf thing; it makes teenagers even more aggressive than normal. However, he will also discover that he is ruled by wolf instincts and next full moon I am sure he will challenge me but I promise not to hurt him."

The man looked down at his feet then up at the smaller, finer built professor. "Sure you can?"

"I have been fighting dominance battles for years and have not as yet been defeated," Remus assured him and a touch of the wolf confirmed his assertion in the flash of his eyes. "Don't worry, he will do fine. Professor Dumbledore is a good wizard and a fine man."

The next scent to catch his nose was a young one and he was almost bowled over by an exuberant bundle of energy. "Yikes! Sorry, Sir, I lost my ball and my Dad will go spare. Hey! You're like me, aren't you? You're a werewolf too! How cool can that be! I never met a wolf before, except the one that bit me but hey that was ages ago. Are you going to Hogwarts? Nah, you're way too old. Have you got a kid at Hogwarts? Will I meet 'em?"

Remus burst out laughing as he steadied the gabbling boy on his legs. "Yes, I'm off to Hogwarts but I have no children. Yes, I am a werewolf too and the alpha for now. My name is Professor Lupin and I will be your DADA teacher this year."

"Charlie! What have you done now? Honestly, boy, you're worse than a run away bull! Now, have you apologised to the gentleman and did you find your stuff? If you lose that ball you know it will make transformation harder on you than it has to be."

"I know, Dad, but guess what? I have an alpha and he's it! Professor Lupin, this is my Dad, Dad, this is Professor Lupin, and he's a werewolf too! Isn't that so cool?"

"Charlie! Ball!" the man insisted, laughing as he scrubbed the boy's head and held out a huge paw, "David Watts and the gabble merchant is Charles Watts, better known as Charlie the human dynamo. He's a good boy, even when he's not a boy and the ball is his play toy when he is a wolf. His mother made it for him when he was four. He probably put it in his trunk and forgot where it is. If he hasn't got it by the time the train is due to leave, I'll _accio_ it for him. I usually do. I am a little worried about him going off to school though, I don't mind admitting, but he's a good kid and fair set to become a powerful wizard if given the chance. Will you look out for him, like?"

"Of course, I am the designated alpha and I always look after our cubs," Remus assured the man, liking him a lot. "I have a compartment and I've been rounding up all the werewolves and sending them to it. Hopefully they can all meet and greet and get used to each other informally before they get to school."

"There are others? The boy will have others of his kind to mix with? Eh that's grand! And a fine school to learn in? That Dumbledore is a saint!"

Remus laughed. "Not quite yet, but he is something. I had better get on and see if I have any more wolves for my pack. I'll make sure Charlie writes."

"Appreciate it, Sir."

His final find was tall and elegant, a cool blonde with light blue eyes and an air that reminded Remus of Draco Malfoy. Her mother was equally cool and elegant, the pair of women standing aloof as the swirl of parents and students parted for their passage. Remus smiled to himself as he registered pureblood and probably titled. How on earth did something as uncouth as a werewolf bite one of those? Making his way over, he held out a hand and announced himself firmly.

"Elanora Leger-Path," the older woman replied precisely, "my daughter Andrea. She is to take her NEWTS at Hogwarts since Beauxbatons no longer fits her needs. I trust Hogwarts will take better care of her than that idiot Madame Maxime ever did." The woman glared at the slightly shabby man before her.

"I promise to take good care of Andrea…."

"You do know she has a certain condition, do you not?"

"Mother!"

"Now my dear you know it needs to be said. After all, if not for that stupid woman you would not be attending a place with a name like a very common disease."

Remus coughed and exchanged a quick glance with the girl who looked totally embarrassed despite her coolly sophisticated air and attire. "Er, Madam Path, I am the school alpha male and it is my duty to make sure nothing happens to any of the young wolves under my pack."

"Oh Good Gods, don't say it aloud like that! It is so mortifying!" She fanned herself vigorously with her hand as her daughter literally ground her teeth in pent frustration.

"I have reserved a compartment for us on the train if you would care to join us, Andrea. We have two eleven year olds and one sixteen year old so far. Has your trunk been loaded? Very good, shall we go aboard now?" Remus offered his arm graciously, Madame Path taking it and allowing herself to be led aboard, her daughter fuming in their wake. As they made their way down the train's aisle Remus used his best pureblood manners; dredging out the rusty lessons of long ago to deal with the supercilious woman who had been determined to find fault with everything. She seemed to soften in the flow of attention and was more disposed to treat the whole train experience as a quaint and delightful custom rather than a complete inconvenience.

The three boys in the compartment all glanced up with varying expressions as Remus opened the door and handed Madame Path in. He made rising motions with his hidden hand and they all rose to the occasion; Charlie even trying a rather clumsy bow which Madame pronounced 'just charming'. Her daughter was pulling horrendous faces behind her mother's back and caused Malcolm to also venture a bow if only to hide his grin.

"Madame Path wished to meet the gentlemen her daughter would be associating with," Remus said by way of explanation and introduced the boys more formally. The woman only stayed a few minutes before she allowed Remus to escort her out again, leaving Andrea to face the three boys who were all staring at her in varying degrees of wariness.

Moving cautiously, the elegant girl studied her new companions carefully, cataloguing them easily by wolf standards. Malcolm would be a beta male, a nice looking boy with long curling brown hair and hazel eyes. When he smiled he looked very handsome but he seemed to have developed a permanent scowl. Oh well, she would cure that!

Charlie was probably going to be an alpha when he grew up; all pent energy bursting out of his skin. Already, he was acting protectively toward his small blond counterpart who was trying to scrunch down into an even tinier ball. They were a study of contrasts - the two cubs - fair Paul and dark Charlie but they would compliment each other. Oh yes, this new Hogwarts pack was going to be fun!

oo0oo

As the train pulled out a tall, stooped, grey haired figure moved out of the shadows and watched in the crowd of parents as the Hogwarts Express disappeared from sight with a smile. He had heard about the change of policy at Hogwarts and was thrilled that his friend Remus had been asked back to the teaching he loved. However there was a rumour in the wind that someone would do everything they could to stop werewolves invading Hogwarts which was why he had chanced being out in the open where someone might take offence at his presence. He scanned the crowd looking for something or someone out of place, although he was not quite sure who it might be at this point.

Lupin and the kids had managed to get away without any trouble and for that he was quite grateful. Causing trouble on the platform with so many wizards around would have been disastrous, and it could have gone either way. The wizards might have blamed the trouble makers or they might more likely have blamed the werewolves for any trouble that occurred. Who knew which way they would jump? And werewolves were officially taken as guilty until proven innocent in wizarding law. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he moved away and dissapparated.

Further down the platform another pair of dark eyes watched with narrowed intensity as the robed figure watched the train disappear. What was he doing at the Hogwarts Express? He was almost a _persona non gratis_ in the Wizarding world despite his sterling war service; a reminder of their failure to deal kindly with the bitten of long ago. And yet here he was watching the train leave, or perhaps he was watching a particular person leave.

It was worrying especially in the light of the new problem that had just come up. Although not common knowledge yet, they had just received evidence that someone out there was murdering non-humans, not one or two but fifty! And they had no idea of who the victims might be, where the murders took place or what motivated the killer or killers. It was definitely going to be a very bad case! Shaking his head, Shacklebolt apparated home and got ready to go back to work.


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Severus woke with a monstrous hangover, still dressed in his under robes. His mouth tasted like the bottom of an owl cage and he only just made it to the lavatory before he threw up spectacularly. Since there was no one around to see his loss of dignity, he crawled to the cupboard and pulled himself up to find a potion for his aching head and stomach. Disgusted with himself, he couldn't even shake his head as even his hair hurt.

What a way to start the school year, drunk and debauched and feeling like shite. Which reminded him, they were supposed to meet the little shits this evening, all jolly feasting and hail fellow well met. The very thought of food made his stomach roll rebelliously and Severus groaned aloud. Merlin had better save him because he wasn't doing too good a job of saving himself!

It wasn't until he was in the shower and wishing the water wasn't so _loud_ that he began to remember his dreams. It had begun with his Grandmother beating him with her riding crop, his father and uncles watching from a safe distance. The pain had been overwhelming and the verbal abuse as torrential and filthy as usual, and then it had stopped. A werewolf ate his grandmother, tore her into little bits and gobbled her up! But that was not right as Severus knew his grandmother had died of kindling, a sharp piece plunged through her chest. He smiled viciously at that memory. An over enthusiastic Muggle with a head full of Muggle fantasy stories and a piece of stick at the right moment had done her in. Grandmother always maintained she was part vampire and death by stake sort of proved that irony was alive and well and living in the Muggle world.

He sometimes dreamed of his Grandmother but this had been a particularly strange dream as the pictures were accompanied by a terribly familiar voice, which seemed to be reading the story. In this story the woodsman did not kill the werewolf - a werewolf? -but praised it for setting the little boy free at last to grow well and strong again. Then the werewolf had kissed him and the resultant scenes were so real Severus grew hard and ready just thinking about it.

"Damned imagination, it even supplied the scar pattern," he mused as he finished his shower and carefully dried himself off.

A quick check of the time made him swear once again. Somehow he had managed to sleep most of the day away and there was only an hour left before they were invaded by the stumbling noise-making hoards for another bloody year of torture. Getting dressed carefully in his school robes, Severus put in an appearance in the staffroom, but found it somewhat deserted, except for a few diehards and the new fellow Mosley or something. He managed to get a cup of tea to stay down but lost his temper when the door opened and Sybill drifted in on a cloud of scarves and veils. He swore at her when she made one of her stupid and totally off the planet predictions about him getting bitten by a werewolf this year and it having far reaching consequences for them all.

"Well of course being bitten by a werewolf would have far reaching consequences, you daft old bat," he hissed as he moved to the door. "Believe me, Sybill, if by some remote change I do get bitten by a werewolf, you will be the first person I decide to look up at the very next full moon." He exited to the rest of the staff's laughter.

oo0oo

Glancing around the compartment at the boys who were to be her closest companions for the next few months, Andrea Leger-Path smiled sweetly. "Its okay, Mum is the snob, not me. Call me Andy, if you like. So, are you all werewolves too? And the professor is our alpha? Well, well, well, things are looking up at last! So, what's Hogwarts like? What is the food like? Beauxbatons was okay but so fussy, all haute cuisine and learning to be a lady."

"Dunno, never been there yet," Charlie replied thawing first, "should be good though. Me Dad says it's the best school in the world and he missed going when his friend Neville Longbottom was sent his letter. Costs a lot and we had no money then but Dad says we'll manage fine now."

"Oh, it pays off in the long run," Andy, said airily, taking off her robes-like coat and folding it onto the parcel rack. Malcolm drew a sharp breath at the show of belly skin and pierced navel the stretch revealed. Muggle style flared jeans hugged her backside like a glove and he was most appreciative of the sight. She smiled knowingly as she sat back down. "When your leaving certificate is printed on Hogwarts stationary, it is almost a guarantee that your results were earned, not bestowed," she continued as if not noticing Malcolm's interest.

"The letter said we were to be Sorted into one of four Houses; I wonder which one we will be put into?" Paul said very quietly.

"Hope you and me get in the same House." Charlie grinned and play punched the paler boy on the shoulder, puzzled when he cringed a little. "What's the matter? Did I hit you too hard? Dad says I have to watch that. We werewolves are quite a bit stronger than standard humans."

Paul squirmed and blushed. "I - I thought you didn't like me or, or something."

"Jeez mate, get over yourself. Haven't you ever played with anyone before? So long as you don't bite its okay to wrestle and punch and play games you known," Charlie told his new friend earnestly. "Me and my brothers played all the time, they're mostly younger than me so I had to be careful of them but it was still fun."

"How many brothers do you have?" Andy asked interested despite herself, the boy was contagious.

"Oh, I got three real brothers and three cousins who live with us 'cus their folks got killed when the wolf got me. I got away but my uncle and aunt were Squibs and weren't so lucky. My Dad shot the wolf with a silver spell and it was a Dark Wolf 'cus it had a Dark Mark on its arm when it was a man again."

"Lots of bad things happened then," Remus said softly as he re-entered the compartment and took his seat again. "So, are you all getting acquainted? Good. It will take a couple of hours to get to Hogsmeade Station so if any of you have something to read or play then now is a good time. If you have any questions I will try to answer them but I had better tell you that this is my first year of teaching after a rather longer gap than I care to even think about."

"You mean you are just as new here as the rest of us?" Malcolm asked in outraged tones.

"Oh, no, I spent seven years as a student at Hogwarts and a year as a teacher, which was just before the war or right at the beginning of the war really."

"Did you fight in the war?" Paul asked diffidently, a shy smile on his face.

"I did, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix…."

"You're _that_ Remus Lupin? Oh my! It is an honour, Sir!" Andy said with round eyes that went even rounder when their teacher blushed.

"Oh, hush. That was long ago in a different lifetime," Remus mumbled, then pulled himself together. "So, the food is good, mainly English cooking although there are quite a few exotic dishes as we draw students from all over the world these days. The Houses each have a separate set of dormitories and your house will become your family while you are at school. If you want to try out for the Quidditch teams, werewolves tend to make good seekers and chasers but you must remember to let the balls go once you have caught them."

Charlie got the joke and giggled wildly while the other three just looked uncomfortable.

Sighing Remus shook his head. "For heavens sake, lighten up. You have to have a sense of humour about these things or you are going to spend most of your life being miserable."

"Much you know, being locked up like a rabid animal and your people too terrified of you to even let you out half the time," Malcolm snarled angrily. "They wouldn't even leave my wand where I could find it and help myself once it was over."

"My Mum made me a special ball so that I would have something to play with so I wouldn't hurt myself. It still works well," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"If there is no company then a very large beef bone is good as it satisfies the need to crunch and tear," Remus offered. "If you make sure your human scent is all over it before you change then you don't tend to hurt yourself so much. Of course, company is much better which is why we are all here at the same time. We wolves are pack animals and we need company, especially at the wrong time of the month."

Andy giggled. "If my mother could hear you now, she would have the vapours! She always says I am indisposed, like I had a headache or something! And she always let me have my wand so I could clean up before she had to face the reality of a werewolf daughter."

"How did you manage to get bitten by your wolf Andrea?" Remus asked cautiously.

"By being a headstrong idiot and ignoring good advice I received. Oh, I met a really nice boy in the village so a couple of friends and I decided to sneak out one night and go to the local dance with him and his friends. Unfortunately, he and his friends had an all meat meal on their mind when they invited us. My two friends were killed but I escaped, more by luck than good management. Next month I was joining the howl squad as a very light soprano. Fortunately our house-elf makes the most fantastic healing balm so I have been spared a lot of scars and even the original bite has been reduced to a silver shadow."

"I have a lot of scars 'cus being locked up terrifies me," Paul said in a trembling little voice. "I would try to get out, try to dig my way out or tear off the bars. I'm claustrophobic."

"Well, I think being part of the crowd will stop you feeling so badly," Remus commiserated gently. "So, I think we need to get our school robes on and prepare for arrival. I'm not sure who meets the train at Hogsmeade these days. It used to be Hagrid but he was killed in the war so we will have to see."

oo0oo

Ron Weasley stared at the report on his desk with a growing horror. Remus Lupin of The Lilacs in Outer London had been reported missing yesterday. He immediately contacted the department of Magical Creatures and spoke to the secretary on the desk. She very kindly put him through to the Ministry representative Stevie Robinson-Talbot, a thin Purebred looking woman with a horsy face and a supercilious expression. She looked blank for a few moments then snorted. "Remus John Lupin, the werewolf who has been living as a Muggle for the past four, nearly five years? He's not missing; he's been employed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sold his house and caught the train this morning. Headmaster Dumbledore arranged the papers three days ago, and I hope he knows what he is doing."

"Oh, thank goodness for that," Ron sighed and smiled sheepishly at her inquiring look. "There have been quite a few disappearances and deaths lately and I would hate to think Remus had joined the missing or dead."

"Oh, I shouldn't worry about it, werewolves are always going missing but they usually turn up one way or the other, either just gone off on a bender or a bad transformation kills them. They aren't exactly reliable creatures, you know," Mrs Robinson-Talbot said in exasperation.

Ron bit his tongue and finished the call, furious at her callous disregard for the people under her charge. If that was the attitude of the department in charge of werewolves and their welfare, no wonder they were always treated like vermin by the wider community.

oo0oo

The train slowed and stopped with a great rush of steam that almost drowned out the excited cries of the children who began to descend even before the train had fully stopped. A stout, robed figure with a lit lantern called out to the first years to gather around. Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank had been Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts since Hagrid had been killed during the war. She enjoyed her job and really enjoyed the first night when all the first years were taken in boats across the lake for their first majestic sight of Hogwarts. It was a sight she never grew tired of seeing.

This year she had a special extra duty and was curious to see who this Remus Lupin was as she had never met him before, although like most people who worked at Hogwarts, she had heard of him. There was also supposed to be four young werewolves starting this year and how was she supposed to deal with them? Sure, she taught care of magical creatures but was she supposed to care for them too?

As the first years gathered around her a man at the back of the group smiled and waved, pointing to his two tall companions and two small ones. "I have two new starters, for sixth year but I don't know if they should go with you or go in the carriages," he called cheerfully.

"Are you Professor Lupin? Oh good, Professor Dumbledore wants you to call into his office as soon as you can. Also, do you want to take your group with you or do you want them to go with the herd?"

"You can herd my first years, they deserve the treat. Malcolm, Andrea, carriage or boat?"

"By boat, please!" Andrea said decisively and grinned at the two small boys. "I love boat rides, don't you?"

"Alright then people, I'll meet you at the other side at the feast probably. Don't fall in, will you?" Remus teased and swung off toward the carriages, avoiding the thestrals with practiced grace. "Oh, leave me alone you ruddy nuisances," he hissed as another one tried to nip him.


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

The boat trip was fantastic, even sulky Malcolm was impressed by the sight of the great castle reflected and enhanced by the still waters of the lake. The four of them stood close together on the wharf as an older witch approached, iron grey hair dragged back in a bun, and square glasses perched on her nose.

"Gather around please. I am Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. We will move in an orderly fashion to the Great Hall where you will be Sorted into your Houses. When your House is called you will proceed to the proper table and take your seats. The Headmaster will give the welcome speech then the feast will begin. Now, follow me." She turned on her heel and led them away.

"Well, here goes, children," Andy bent forward to whisper, still looking cool and sophisticated even in her school robes.

"What if we don't get Sorted, what if they won't let us into a House?" Paul murmured nervously.

"What if the sky falls in?" Malcolm muttered only to be hushed by Andy.

"Then we'll have to start our own House," Andy said with such conviction the closest juniors turned to look at her.

"You can't do that!" a little black haired moppet said, scandalised. "You sit on the stool and the Hat tells you which House will suit you best. My parents were Gryffindors, so I hope I will be too, but I'm not really brave, so I guess I'll get Hufflepuff." The little girl sighed deeply then grinned. "I'm Sally Drinkwater."

"I'm Andy Path, that's Malcolm, Paul and Charlie. We're the werewolf contingent."

"Andy!" Malcolm protested.

"Well it's not going to be much of a secret in a couple of weeks, now is it?" she asked reasonably and grinned at the little girl who was staring bug-eyed. "So, I guess you just might be brave enough to get into the Gryffindors after all, Sally."

There was a distinct shuffling away from the small group but Sally held her ground, blinking then began to smile hopefully. "Do you think so?"

About to give a flip answer, Andy looked down at the hopeful little face and smiled back. "Yes, I do."

Before anyone else could comment the double doors were flung open and the stern teacher marched them down the central aisle under the massed eyes of the school. The teachers they had yet to meet were sitting at the high table, their Professor Lupin on one end. A black haired, sour looking man three places down said something quietly and Lupin frowned, shook his head in resignation then continued to smile pleasantly.

Paul was the first of their group to be called up, Andy and Malcolm being Sorted separately. He looked like he was going to the gallows as he plodded forward and hitched himself up onto the stool. He was so small, Andy's heart bled for the poor little guy. After what seemed like forever the Hat said 'Gryffindor' and the red and gold table cheered and stamped as he slid down and stared at his friends as he slunk over to the table. The rest of the first years moved away to leave a large space around him. Only Sally Drinkwater held her ground with a smile.

Charlie gritted his teeth but Malcolm held his shoulder steady. A few minutes later, Charlie barely put his rump onto the stool before the Hat called 'Gryffindor'. Giggling, he slid to the floor and bolted in beside Paul, going to high five his new friend. When Paul didn't seem to know what he meant, Charlie grabbed his wrist and showed him how to do it.

Glancing up at Lupin, Andy saw that he firmly approved of the Sorting and the budding friendship. Malcolm was also checking with Lupin but he leaned forward and murmured in her ear. "That black haired guy is dangerous. He has done nothing but snipe at Lupin since we got here. Any idea of who he might be?"

"No, but I'm sure we will find out. And when we do, we may be able to cure his problem for him." Andy showed her teeth in what humans saw as a wide smile but the wolves saw as the snarl it was. Malcolm smiled too and drew back slightly as Andy's name was called.

The girl moved like a model down the centre of the hall and mounted the stool like a queen ascending to her throne. More than one set of eyes nearly fell out as she wriggled sinuously into place and smiled at Professor McGonagall, who was rather taken aback when the regal looking blueblood winked at her, having pegged her as a typical Slytherin.

The Hat also seemed surprised when it said Gryffindor. Taking her sweet time, Andrea Leger-Path, removed the Hat, smiled at it and rose to saunter over to the Gryffindor table. Half a dozen boys rose hurriedly and offered her a place, but she merely smiled at them sweetly and slid in beside the two little boys, giving each of them a hug before turning to see how Malcolm fared.

Malcolm faced the Hat with a sullen glare, Minerva wondering why he was so angry at the world. The Hat was also wondering what to make of the boy whose mind kept repeating. '_Let me be with my pack, please let me be with my pack._' When the Hat finally spoke, it replied softly so only he could hear. "Intellect of a Ravenclaw, dedication of a Hufflepuff, ambition of a Slytherin but for one who holds loyalty as a trait above and beyond you may go to," it paused for suspense, "Gryffindor."

"Thank you," Malcolm said softly as he rose and went to sit with Andy and the kids.

On the dais Remus smiled and nodded happily to the four all sitting together.

"Bloody werewolves, the lot of you, and it's typical that they would all be Gryffindors," that sly, snaky, beautifully velvet voice taunted once again.

"What's wrong, Severus? Do you have a headache or a stomach ache? Or perhaps you are hung over?" Remus said pleasantly and was rewarded by the tiniest tightening of his tormentor's eyelids. "You know you should get in contact with a good potions master and get yourself a hangover potion to cure that."

Severus ground his teeth at the solicitously delivered jibe then wished he hadn't. He did have a very healthy hangover that no potion in his arsenal seemed to shift. This served him right as he had downed a full bottle of twenty-one year old whiskey. Such disrespect for its quality brought its own punishment. "Who said I have a hang-over?" he sneered, trying to regain ground.

"You did. I can read you like a book, Sev, I always could." Remus smiled beneficently as Severus' temperature climbed visibly.

"My name is Severus. Who gave you permission to even use that, much less shorten it to such a ridiculous diminutive?"

"Actually, you preferred 'Sevvy' at the time but you eventually grew out of that one." Remus smiled reminiscently then frowned as the colour drained from the pale face before him. "Are you alright, Severus?"

Ignoring him, Severus rose and stormed out, his black robes billowing after him.

"And Lupin sinks the quaffle for ten points," Rolanda Hooch muttered as Dumbledore rose to give the notices and welcome speech.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, and once again we are nearly all assembled to feast. A few things must be said. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Please do not try to enter or you may find yourself eaten. It is breeding season for grindylows and the mer-people will attack anyone venturing into the lake so please do not swim. There are two holes in the courtyard that are in the process of being repaired. And now for more pleasant things! There will be a Valentine's Day Ball for third year and upward, to be held in the Great Hall. Only couples may attend, as usual. Next, I would like you to make our two new professors welcome. Professor Mosley will be taking you all for Herbology." There were cheers and applause for the diminutive man who was no bigger than professor Flitwick. "And Professor Lupin who returns to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Again there were applause, but a few Slytherins hissed. "Now, there are rumours that werewolves are about to invade Hogwarts…."

Someone in the body of the hall yelled, "He's already here, isn't he?" Someone else howled softly and some laughed uneasily. Professor Lupin merely grinned and raised his glass in acknowledgement of the jibe but was not at all put out.

"Settle down now children." Albus waved for silence with a twinkling eye and a smile for Lupin's insouciance. "Besides our very talented Professor we have also decided to integrate our own pack into Hogwarts life under Professor Lupin's expert care. As most of you are aware, Professor Lupin was the main liaison between the Wild Packs and the Order of the Phoenix, a task fraught with danger and uncertainty. Now, in peace time we hope to tap that expertise and use it for the good of Wizarding society."

Andy leaned over and whispered to Malcolm. "Wonder if he'll teach us to catch a Frisbee?"

Malcolm slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his sniggers while one of the boys further down the table frowned disapprovingly at the interruption. The younger boys were not quite so quick to cover and Paul barked a laugh before he stifled it. Shaking her head, Andy clipped all three of them playfully on the shoulders and earned yet another glare from the same boy. "Can't take you three anywhere, can I?" she muttered, still grinning.

Ignoring the interruption Albus continued his speech on how they were trying to improve werewolf and human interactions and that everyone was to do their part to make the experiment a success. Finally, he wished them all a wonderful year and waved his hands to produce a feast.

"What are you four playing at?" the boy with the glare demanded as soon as the food appeared.

Malcolm glared but Andy merely smiled, showing a perfect set of pure white teeth. "And you are?"

"I'm Chandler McDermott, Prefect for Gryffindor House," he said startled.

"How nice for you; I am Andrea Leger-Path, Family Leger, beta female of the Werewolf Pack of the Hogwarts," she said very clearly, toasting him with her glass of pumpkin juice. "I merely wondered if the alpha male would teach us any hunting skills this term, or perhaps he will wait until there is some snow to run in. Have you met the rest of the pack? This is our beta male, Malcolm Hollywell, and our two cubs Charlie Watts and Paul Streatham. Oh, is that caviar! How delicious, and toast points too, perfect. Do pass the dish, there's a darling, Malcolm."

The whole of Gryffindor had stopped eating and was staring at the very self contained and self-confident blonde who was carefully spooning the treat onto her plate. Seeing she was still the focus of attention she raised her eyebrows. "Well? What is it?"

"You mean you really are a werewolf?" the Prefect asked incredulously.

"But aren't you dangerous?" another girl further down the table asked with a shiver in her voice.

"Of course I am," Andy said matter-of-factly, "but I'm ever so civilised. I only bite at full moon, and only in very special circumstances. Most of the time I am fairly easy to get along with, unless someone interferes with one of my friends or pack mates."

"I think that applies to all four of us," Malcolm inserted into the discussion. "On that note, I suggest we eat as we are all being left behind. I don't know how you can eat that stuff Andy, it smells like rotting fish."

"I know, but I am addicted. I think my wolf was part cat," she complained as she helped herself to another delicacy."

Charlie laughed, spurting pumpkin juice and Paul barked again, his normal form of laughter, it seemed. "Or maybe he just ate a cat first," he whispered, and made Andy giggle and nudge him fairly solidly in the shoulder.

"Brat!"

oo0oo

Remus watched the children interact and how the tension rose and fell at the Gryffindor table until they were all eating at a fairly normal pace. Somewhat relieved, he began to eat his own meal, picking at the rare roast beef and excellent gravy.

"Aren't you hungry, Remus?" Minerva asked, enjoying her own meal.

"Sort of…, oh, you know me, 'all care, _and_ responsibility, too'. Seems my little wolf pack has all ended up in Gryffindor, which was not planned but it is a very good thing, I think."

"What do I need to know about them?" Minerva asked without inflection.

"The two older ones are my betas. Andrea is a pureblood, a wild child who bit off more than she could chew when she flaunted house rules and ran off with a village boy who proved to be a werewolf on the prowl. Malcolm is also a pureblood though of a more normal social order. His parents, who were terrified of him, have mismanaged Malcolm to the point of neglect. We need to win his heart and mind or he will be a candidate for the wild packs as quick as he can join them. Charlie, the boisterous boy, is just that, a boisterous little cub that has never been treated with anything but the kindness and firmness of a loving family. He is how I wish all werewolves were raised."

"Are you envious, Remus?" Minerva interjected sympathetically.

"Oh yes," Remus confirmed with a wry smile. "Paul is me, cosseted, protected and hidden away from all society in an effort to save reputation. No cruelty just a prime case of insecurity. I hope the four of them will become more than the parts."

"You will have to watch Severus or he will make their lives a living hell, if he takes it into his head that he hates them for being werewolves."

"Would he be so bloody minded? Cancel that, of course he would, if he felt the need to prove anything. How has he been coping, Minerva, since the war ended? What is wrong with him tonight anyway? Besides the hangover, I mean?"

"Severus had a hangover? Well, well, well! He rarely takes more than a single glass, won't even unbend that much as a rule. What is wrong with Severus? I have no idea. I have no idea how he has been coping and I don't think anyone else has either. I don't think he has ever talked openly about himself or about what happened to him while in Azkaban after the war to anyone, not even Albus. Our boy was not a confiding soul to begin with and I think he is worse now than ever. Albus and I worry about him in his fits of silence or his moments of murderous rage. When the mood is on him he goes into the Forbidden Forest and well, I think he takes his temper out on the trees and rocks, mostly inanimate objects anyway. Maybe you can get him to talk to you while you are here. After all, you brought him back the second time, virtually single-handedly."

"I'm not a psychologist, Minerva. A mind medi-wizard," he explained when he saw her look of blank incomprehension. "Besides, I don't think Severus can stand the very sight of me just now."

"Humph, he is such a contrary man, always cutting off his own nose to spite his face," Agytha Sinistra added her own comment with grim humour.

"No, he is true to his own beliefs, sometimes to the point of obsession," Remus said with conviction. "I'll try and talk to Severus but I can't promise anything. Besides, I have to have some sort of syllabus ready for Monday."

"The last DADA professor left his syllabus in the classroom, which I might add is in a terrible state," Minerva said grimly. "Filch cleaned out a lot of the mess, but it's still pretty bad."

"What happened to the classroom?" Remus asked resignedly.

"Morton Parkinson tried to show the last NEWTs class how to defeat a demon. It tore him to pieces and was going after the students when Albus arrived to banish it. Consequently our last NEWTs class was something of a disaster."

Remus rubbed his face and sighed. "Looks like tomorrow will be a busy day and I have to see Albus before I can retire."

"Good luck," Professor Sinistra grinned without sympathy.

oo0oo

"Tea, Remus?" Albus offered, sitting across from the younger man in his office.

"Thank you, yes," Remus accepted pleasantly, content to wait until the Headmaster broached the subject he wanted to.

"So, how was your trip up on the train? Did you enjoy meeting the young wolves? Any insights into their personalities as yet, or is it too soon?" Albus twinkled as he sipped his tea, peering over the rim of the cup merrily.

Remus grinned back and sighed as he relaxed into the cushions of the armchair. "I have had some small insights but nothing too dramatic to report just yet. Malcolm will be a problem but not a big one. The youngsters will be no problem at all and Andy is a law unto herself, but not malicious."

Albus blinked then smiled. "Well done. Our assessments seem to be moving in tandem at the moment. However, there is something a little more serious we may need to address. Last week, even as the school board agreed to host werewolves at Hogwarts, two incidents reached the ears of the Wizengamot. They were quite serious incidents that may be a blow to all the good we have managed to do for the non-human species. Firstly, some nameless person sent a tip-off to the Aurors who intercepted a shipment of goods that were going abroad, recipient unstated. Inside the parcel there were ten cured werewolf hides. Wrapped within each hide was a pair of Goblin ears, a set of vampire jaws, the breastbones of a veela and the tailfins of a mer-person. The parcel represented the murders of fifty non-human people. Later that week someone sent an owl to the Ministry with an anonymous note. Basically it was a bragging letter saying that this was the only fate a non-human should be subjected to, not coddled and cozened and treated like real people."

"May Merlin preserve us!" Remus gasped, putting down his tea as he turned a sickly shade of green. "Were there any traces of who had sent the parcel?"

"I'm afraid not. All the _Acclaro_ spells revealed was that each person had died by magic and not very cleanly. One of the hides was identified as Maxilan Hamilton, a werewolf who fought in the war."

"Wind Biter? My Gods, someone was very sneaky. Wind Biter was an old and cautious wolf who had survived a long time in the Wilds." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Did they identify anyone else?"

"Not yet. The only reason, _er,_ Wind Biter was recognised was because he had been retired to the Isle of Cardoul," Albus began but was cut off by a bark of bitter laughter.

"'Retired to'? Don't you mean imprisoned? I did not think you were one to speak in euphemisms Headmaster?"

Albus bowed his head and sighed. "Remus, I do assure you that the Isle of Cardoul has changed a lot in the last five years. There are houses and shops and the population is allowed to apparate onto the mainland except during the three days of the full moon. We have all worked hard for the improvement of the Wild Ones' lot while you have been… away."

"Strange that, but what is the first thing that happened to me as I set foot in Diagon Ally for the first time since Paul Potter was born? Gorum thought to slip me a note of warning while disguised as a drunk. Here, read." He handed the grubby note over.

_Moony_

_They be bad things planned for us kind. Someone is makin' werewolf skin cloaks agin, and not the Minstry. You be lookin' ova you shoulde._

_Gorum_

Albus read the missive then frowned as he glanced up at his newest teacher. "How reliable is this Gorum character?"

"Reliable enough to be a member of my Pack when I was running the Ilkley Moors pack during the War. He is one of the Wild Ones, having been bitten very young and losing his whole family in the attack. He was simple but he survived, grew up feral and still stayed away from the Dark but was not wholly convinced the Light was all that great either."

"Humm, I see, and what do you think this note means?"

"Just what it says, someone is skinning out werewolves and tanning their hides to make cloaks which were rather fashionable in the early part of the century. The interesting part is how they stay wolf even after death. I thought they destroyed the method before the rise of Riddle. If I may be allowed to see the skins I might be able to identify some of the markings or scar patterns," he offered, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I don't think it will be necessary just yet, Remus, but I will convey your very generous offer to the Ministry at the first opportunity. Now, drink your tea and let us move to more congenial topics, shall we?"

Remus made the effort and managed to be amused by the eccentric old man as they spoke for an hour on Remus' duties and responsibilities in the next three years.

oo0oo

His quarters were in the Gryffindor tower staff quarters, a bed-sitter with an attached ensuite bathroom. They were comfortable rooms, the summer sun coming in, in the afternoon to make the whole place inviting. He had brought little furniture in his hurried flight from his house, an armchair he favoured, his stereo system even though electricity was not available in Hogwarts Castle, and his collection of vinyl and CDs. His biggest box contained his books; hundreds heavily bound tomes and some of them very old books on a number of subjects. Mainly they were on Defence Against the Dark Arts, magical creatures and where to find them and some were considered Dark, demons and their Banishing. '_Which would have come in very handy last year, by the sound of it,_' he thought as he positioned the book carefully. Glancing around the room, Remus smiled in quiet satisfaction. A few pillows and a rug would personalise the place in no time.

Crawling into bed he sighed when he thought of how much work he would have to do. He'd stuck his head into the DADA room, and pulled it out quite smartly. Obviously, someone had missed quite a few bits of the unfortunate teacher. The smell of corruption permeated the room and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up! Still, even thoughts of that unpleasant task were better than thinking how many friends were to end up as skinned out and tanned into clothing to adorn high born Purebloods or sold off as potions ingredients if this horrific trend became more widespread. It was almost unthinkable!


	9. Chapter 08

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry to interfere with the flow of the chapters but since this is the 01/01/2008 I would just like to say hello and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories over the last year or so. I love writing and I really enjoy your comments on my stuff, keeps me interested and interesting, I think. If I do not individually mention everyone, please do not be offended, I really appreciate the time and effort you all put into your comments and reviews. Between work, family and the rest of the boring stuff, the time I have is strictly limited and I try to spend it writing or posting, my favourite things to do. Anyway, have a great New Year and be safe.

Regards Les

**Chapter 8**

Severus stood in the doorway of the DADA room and looked down as the four children chattered and giggled as they helped Remus clean his classroom. The girl chased the older boy with a wet rag, the two little boys giggling and squealing as they were splashed. Remus called them to order with a yelp that made them all laugh at him. He was teaching them the language of the wolves as they went along, Severus realised, as the children scattered to their tasks. The one called Paul suddenly saw him in the doorway and skittered back, the one called Charlie turning to growl.

"Ah, Severus," Remus said with a smile as he straightened and looked up. "Feeling better today?"

Severus glared. "I came to discuss your, '_pack's'_ need for Wolfsbane," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Remus raised his eyebrows, wishing he had mastered the art of raising only one. "I wasn't told you had agreed to mix the brew for us," he said, propping a hip on his desk. "Have you met the pack? Andy and Malcolm is our beta male and female, Charlie and Paul are our cubs. If you are prepared to spend your time in brewing for us we will be most grateful."

The smile was gentle and warming, touching a chord in Severus' heart and he felt any resolve he had softening. Something deep in his core wavered and changed but the unsettled feeling made him stiffen and frown.

"It is an imposition," he began but then faltered to a halt as the children clustered more closely around their alpha male, the signals Remus was sending off making them feel somewhat insecure. "However, the Headmaster has requested and who are we to disobey?" Severus smirked grimly.

"What's Wolfsbane potion?" Paul asked and Charlie just shrugged as the older two exchanged long looks behind their Professor's back.

Severus saw the looks and smirked even more as Remus rose and motioned the kids to stay while he climbed the stairs, and almost casually herded Severus out without seeming to. Outside the door, he glanced up at the tall man and sighed. "Please, Severus, I know you have a problem with me but do not vent your spleen on the children, or confuse them."

"How am I confusing them? All I said was…" Severus began then shivered as the smaller man encroached into his personal space. Severus backed up a little but it was no good, the corridor wall was behind his shoulders and there was nowhere else to go. "Get away from me, Lupin!" He put out a hand to push him away, but it seemed more interested in tangling with the Muggle style shirt Remus wore under his slightly shabby robe.

Remus covered the hand and stroked the side of his palm with a thumb as they stared at each other. "You've lost weight, Severus, not a good thing. Are you taking care of yourself properly, or are you missing meals and not sleeping at night?"

A shiver coursed its way up Severus' spine, centring on the softly stroking thumb. "I eat enough, and I do sleep, mostly. I'm…." He almost whimpered as Remus reached up and gently kissed him, a simple brushing of lips that did more for his libido than the most talented courtesan Amsterdam had to offer. "Oh Merlin, Remy, please…. No! Stop this! I don't…. We…."

"Hush, its all right, Sev, relax. I won't push you any faster than you are ready to go," Remus assured him, stepping back with a small, satisfied smile. "Thank you for agreeing to brew Wolfsbane for us. I know my old bones will certainly appreciate it."

"You aren't old!" Severus snapped then glared bitterly. "Let me out of here, now."

"I'm not stopping you from departing." Remus smiled and waved a hand at the open passages in both directions.

Severus fled unashamedly as Remus turned back and cocked his head at the cluster of children in the doorway. They were staring wide-eyed at the retreating Potions Master, all except Andy who was frowning slightly at their pack leader. Finally, she smiled and tapped Malcolm then the boys, motioning them back to work. Remus watched them leave then turned thoughtfully to watch Severus turn the corner and disappear.

Andy hung back to study the alpha with careful consideration. That nasty piece of work had been giving off even more mixed signals than the Alpha! The corridor still stank of pheromones, almost enough to trigger a heat in an alpha couple. A small spark of enlightenment suddenly caused her to draw a sharp breath. They _were_ an alpha couple, even though they were both male, estranged for some reason, but still wildly attracted to each other.

Her enlightenment must have shown on her face and a gentle, authoritative hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped; a fleeing shaft of fear shooting through her, but Professor Lupin didn't look mad in any way. He smiled at her and she smiled at him, and they went back to work.

oo0oo

"Arithmancy was created by sadists for the torture of innocent young minds, wasn't it?" Andy asked of the study table in general as she chewed on the end of her quill.

"There! I knew it was good for something!" Rose Clearwater muttered, equally disgusted. "He's got it in for us, for sure."

"Who is that? Professor Carpenter? With a switchblade! Has anyone any idea of what to do with problem four?" Lisa Murtow wailed, banging her head gently on the desk.

The three girls groaned as they all shook their heads in dismay. "I know six ways to lay a table and twenty nine ways to say it with flowers, but this lot? Oh my God, it's painful!" Andy complained and the other girls grinned.

"Is it true that Beauxbatons grants OWLs and NEWTs in curtseying and flower arranging?" Robin Hartshorn asked snidely as he passed.

"Of course, darling, it's called Hauté Mondé, and it's used to turn little barbarians into civilised wizards who can deliver a properly crafted insult with the finesse of a fencer, rather than all the grace of a Quidditch bludger."

Someone sniggered while Robin turned bright red. "Bloody stupid bitch wolf," he muttered under his breath but Andy heard it and giggled cheerfully refusing to rise to the insult.

"Which only goes to prove how useful such a subject is to the modern youth trying to garner kudos, or perhaps some sort of support for their cause," Andy continued in an amused and conversational tone, making her tablemates snigger too. Robin was the reserve Beater for the Gryffindor team and not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Oh dear, he is so-o mad at you now," Rose murmured as the youth glared and stomped off. "Be careful, he tends to be a sneak at times."

"I sometimes wonder why he wasn't Sorted into Slytherin," Lisa muttered.

"Just watch your back," Rose warned.

"So, who is the best person at arithmancy in the House?" Andy asked glancing around.

"Porter Macklewaite. He topped the school in his OWLs and had even been be given advanced standing toward his NEWTs. Mind you, he is a very strange person, sort of spacey." Rose made a face and shook her head. "He is a total dork!"

"And a 'dork' is?" Andy asked puzzled.

Rose stared at her then blushed vividly. "Oh dear, its- it's a- er - Muggle term for a - er - um - socially inept person, is that a good way of putting it, Lisa?"

Both girls now watched Andy uneasily for some reason. "'Dork'," she repeated a couple of times. "It's a good word. Much better than '_tres gauche'_ or '_ungeeignet_'," she added thoughtfully then sighed. "Look girls, I know you are both Muggle-borns and I am a Pureblood, but who cares? I have always had both Muggle and Squib friends as well as Muggle-born and Pureblood friends. The reason I do not know your slang is that most of my school friends only spoke French or German and their slang is somewhat different to the British versions."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose studied the solemn girl before her then smiled a little. "Fair enough, I must admit you don't act like most of the other Pureblood we've ever encountered outside Gryffindor."

"Is that good?"

"That's good, now how are we going to get this homework done by next lesson?" Lisa asked in mild despair.

"We are going to ask this Porter Macklewaite fellow to coach us," Andy said decisively. "Just point him out."

"He's not here at the moment, he's probably still in the library or in a deserted classroom or something. He doesn't tend to mix with us much, not even when we all have to assemble."

"I think he's shy," Rose said thoughtfully, "And he does tend to stutter a bit when he's in a crowd."

"Remember in third year when we had that presentation to give for Muggle Studies? Poor chap ended up in tears and ran out of class when he couldn't even say the title of his paper," Lisa reminisced with a smile. "We all laughed at him, but now I think we were all cruel."

"So, let's go ambush him and see if he can help us to learn," Andy said decisively.

oo0oo

Porter Macklewaite was curled up in a classroom with his cloak pulled up over his shoulders and down over his feet, which made him rather hard to see in the gloom. When he realised the three people calling in the corridor were hunting for him he tried to disappear completely, but Andy's nose was discerning enough to track him down easily. Cornered, he had his wand out and was ready to fight for his life before the three girls thought to light their wands and reveal they were in fact girls.

"Wha- wha-what do-o you wa- wa- wa- want?" he asked uneasily, shrinking down even more.

"You are the best at arithmancy in the House, we need coaching if we ever want to pass our NEWTs. So we can offer you a deal," Andy said calmly, pulling up a spare desk and hopping up to cross her legs at the ankles elegantly. "You are _tres gauche_, er, whatever the current term is for it. As one rather rude fellow observed, I have an OWL in Hauté Mondé so I could give you some coaching on interacting with people."

The young man narrowed his eyes, "Why would I want to interact?" he asked cautiously.

"Because we are going to have a Valentine's Day Ball after Christmas and you would like to attend without making a fool of yourself," Andy said matter-of-factly, and Porter flushed a bright betraying scarlet. "Oh don't worry; you aren't the only one who will be panicking, especially when they have to dance properly, not to modern music, but in traditional forms."

"You want arithmancy coaching in exchange for dancing lessons? What if no one wants to go with me? Did you think of that?" Porter asked snidely.

"How about I guarantee you a date, example, me," Lisa said firmly. "Look, I hate these formal things as much as the next person, but there is no way in Hell I would stay in the common room or even worse, go by myself. It happened to me in third year and I will never be so humiliated again in my life!" The girl glared at the three of them impartially.

"I - I do - do - don't have dre- dre- dre –formal robes." His stammer was back in force.

"Oh, don't worry about it, we will help you choose something suitable, and make sure you are ready for the event. In fact, you might even ask for your parents to give you your choice of robes for your Christmas box," Andy mused. "Stand up, stand up, let me look at you! Humm, your posture is awful, but we can work on that. Lisa, stand beside him. Oh good, you are both going to look very nice together. So, do we have a deal?"

Porter looked at Lisa, blushed vivid scarlet and nodded jerkily. "De-deal. When shall we start?"

"We need to understand our homework for next week's class. So, in exchange, we can have our first lesson in deportment on Saturday, if you are all agreeable, people?"

"I - I could give you a lesson on arithmancy tomorrow afternoon, if you like," Porter said carefully.

"It's a deal. Tomorrow after school we meet in the library, and Saturday at two o'clock in the DADA classroom. Oh, don't worry, I'll swing it with the alpha, he's cool."

oo0oo

"Come on, you know it would be no challenge at all. Just disrupt the howling and show them how a real wolf behaves." The voice was persuasive and teasing, almost playful as it came from the darkness of the wooded area.

"It would be funny to be sure, but would it be right?" a heavily accented voice asked in reply and a sigh gusted. "Lots of the boys are out doing their good deed for the year just now, so we're under strength, and, quite frankly, most of us are tired of pulling stupid pranks. It's time to grow up and settle down."

"With your children clustered around your knees?" the voice was now derogative and mocking.

There was a sharp intake of breath, more than one to betray that more than one listened to the tempting words. "And that's the thing, isn't it?" the original speaker said flatly. "If we disrupt the howling, can you reverse the sterilisations? Can your organisation make us into whole men and women again? Will you give us back the ability to breed and be content with our lot in life?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

"And I'm bloody sure it cannot," an older, wiser voice suddenly chimed in. "Go spread your poison elsewhere, Man in the Shadows, you offer leprechaun gold and fairy day dreams, while those of the Packs offer a life of some worth. We may not be able to breed but we can build a foundation to support those who are coming after us. Let the new generation bring the cubs to our Packs and they will know that we who sacrificed most made sure they had a lawful, safe place to bring them."

The man in the shadows snarled wordlessly. "Have the Wild Ones lost their balls? Are they so pussy-whipped they can't even pull a trick on the enslaved?"

There were a concerted snarl, and the man in the shadows screamed, cut off short by a gurgling choke, then silence reigned.

"I think the Wild Ones in Africa just got a new recruit," a grimly satisfied male voice said. "I'll just be transfiguring him into a rock then, shall I? Sean, you had better apply for your walking papers to Africa first thing in the morning, just in case."

"Aye, I will. Sorry about that, I just lost my temper a bit. I didn't mean to rip out his throat."

"Aye well, maybe you didn't mean to, but it happened, and with your human teeth too? I am impressed!" the older man spoke up, a thread of amusement in his voice.

Someone chuckled, a charm was cast and the body became a pebble, then there was a change in the feel of the small coppice of trees as bodies apparated away. Silence fell until a badger wandered through the leaves.

oo0oo

Remus blinked at the girls' hopeful expressions, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well! This old room has been the scene of some very scary things, but I don't think anything could top a dance and deportment lesson."

The girls giggled, Andy shaking her head. "Hey, Professor, can you dance traditionally?" she asked suddenly, a slightly cunning look entering her innocent blue eyes.

"No. Oh no. Last time I danced traditionally was, oh good lord, probably before you lot were even born," Remus protested hurriedly, backing away as his beta female grinned wickedly and began to stalk him playfully.

"Now come on, Alpha, you aren't embarrassed to be seen dancing, are you? What's wrong, do you have two left feet? Or did you only ever learn the box step?" she teased cheerfully the other girls giggling at Remus' flushed face.

Seeing he was not going to be left alone until he made some explanation, he said. "Sirius - my husband - taught me to dance for a similar event here at school, so I can dance quite well. However, I don't like to dance formally now that Sirius is dead," he spoke quietly, regretfully but not sadly.

"Damn!" Andy sighed softly. "I hoped it was a silly excuse but that one is gold plated." She patted his shoulder in commiseration then sighed. "I'm going to have to talk Malcolm into it instead, aren't I?"

"Good luck," Remus said with a merry smile that included all three girls, pleased to have squeaked past that situation.

oo0oo

"I'm sorry, Mr White, but Mr Orange has disappeared off the face of the earth," Mr Green reported through the flames of the public fire. "He went to the meeting three nights ago with the Irish Wild Wolves and never came back. Three of the wild wolf pack went to Africa the next day to work with the Peace Corps, but there is no sign of Mr Orange being one of them."

"Damned werewolves, they are so unreliable! Very well, continue with the plans, and try to cover Mr Orange's duties as best you can."

"But, but I'm not a werewolf, I can't…."

"As best you can, moron!" Mr White snapped, and closed the floo in disgust.


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

Severus lay back in his favourite armchair, a finger massaging the vein in his temple, his hand wrapped around a cup of very strong tea. He feared to sleep, although he was so tired his eyes felt they were sand papered worse than if he had been under the _Cruciatus_ curse. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Remus' concerned and loving smile looking up at him from a face he knew by heart. It was wrong, it was impossible, but Lupin was in his mind and he could not get him out!

Even worse, Remus was in his dreams. No matter what he usually dreamed; Lupin was there in some capacity or other. In fact, when he thought about it, Remus had always been in his dreams, always! A shadowy figure in the background hovering at the edge of conscious thought or unconscious memory, Lupin had been with him for years, Severus realised. When things became too unpleasant that figure had always been able to protect him, cover him in an invisible shield that allowed Severus to get some sleep each night. Now he knew what it was, what he had called his protective mind trick; it was even more terrifying than the dreams. A person, a real person, lived in his head like a stray weed that grew despite him.

And his dreams were changing!

One kiss from Remus Lupin had completely destroyed the wall he had managed to erect around every emotion he ever had, except anger. It wasn't even as if it was a passionate kiss, just a light brushing of lips, a kiss between friends, but the effects….

Ah, the effects!

Night after night for the last three weeks it had come. Beginning with that soft, gentle kiss that plucked every chord in his heart, it had worked outward. There were always scenes of a normal family life, of Remus feeding him some sort of treat, chocolate probably, knowing Lupin. But how did he know Remus Lupin? He knew very little about the werewolf if the truth be told, nothing more personal than a few rather intense discussions when they were at school on such subjects as the effectiveness of various potions on non-humans. There had been a few hurried exchanges of information when they had both worked in the Order, nothing even vaguely sexual or even interactive, Severus recalled.

Oh, once he had caught Remus weeping in the bathroom not long after Sirius went through the veil at the Ministry, but the werewolf had quickly turned away and left hurriedly without even the most rudimentary exchange of words. It certainly didn't account for the utter certainty he felt when he connected Remus Lupin and hot chocolate, specifically Molly Weasley's rich, marshmallow-laden cocoa with extra cream and sugar.

And music, there was always music and laughter and dancing in the dreams, and he was doing some of the dancing and laughing and singing! Not the dignified measures that were taught to the children of polite society but the common Muggle inspired type that were all abandon and excitement. It was terrifying!

He dreamed of a smallish room with grimy wallpaper, old furniture and a cobwebby window that was so dirty one couldn't see out of it. But he didn't care! Inside the room had been full of laugher and light, love even, although how Severus Snape recognised the emotion, he did not know. There was a girl, Tonks, he thought, teasing and laughing and shimmying between himself and Remus Lupin, playful. They had belted out the lyrics to some Muggle song or other, bumping hips and acting like utter fools, making up moves as they went along.

There were quiet times in the same room too, when the music was soft and beautiful, when someone was reading to him in an expressive and evocative way. It was enough to bring tears to Severus' eyes, even as just a memory. He often woke with a damp pillow and dried salt tracks on his face. He thought he recognised some of the music but when he tried to find it in reality, he could not. No wizarding music shop could accommodate him. The music and the reading were always pleasant, soft dreams that allowed him to wake well rested and - Merlin forgive him - almost cheerful.

Then there was the sex.

Severus prided himself on knowing good sex when he encountered it. After all, he usually paid for the best and expected to receive it. However, in his dreams he got perfect sex, hot and hard or soft and sweet. His partner was as adventurous and as versatile as Severus, revelling in trying new things and new positions, matching him idea for idea. And his tongue! That tongue seemed to be a foot long and as strong as a hand, flexible and talented and always very satisfying. The only problem was being unable to see whom it was he was buggering or being buggered by. Oh, he knew the man was hairy, small and muscled, but so terribly scarred that it made Severus want to weep to imagine the pain behind those myriad scars. But he couldn't see his face, no matter how he tried. Sometimes he thought he saw a pair of lambent amber eyes, a poetic phrase that seemed so appropriate when those glowing gentle eyes were upon him.

He surged to his feet and paced his hearthrug with short, choppy steps so unlike his usual graceful glide, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Why couldn't he remember his lover? It was nothing like being _Obliviated_. That left traces he was very well aware of. No, this was as if his own mind was holding the memories prisoner and it had to do with that terrifying walled off spot in the centre of his psyche. He didn't have many happy memories, both the Dark Lord and the Dementors of Azkaban had seen to that and he wondered if the walled off place held those few wisps he had managed to save from the destruction but he was not brave enough to investigate in case it held even more horrendous memories than those that filled the dark recesses of his mind, waiting until night time to pounce.

On the downside of the dreams, he kept reliving the night Remus Lupin nearly made him into werewolf shit. The fangs, the blue glow of his eyes, the strings of drool flying back in the ferocity of his need to savage and rend. Unfortunately, in his dreams Severus was not saved, James Potter did not drag him out of harm's way and the wolf took him, tearing the Dark Mark off his arm with bloody satisfaction, tossing him into living terror.

That was one of the oddest aspects of the dreams, or nightmares, Severus shook his head in puzzled disgust. When the wolf hit him, he was catapulted into the dankness and darkness of Snape Manor surrounded by gloating, laughing figures, his father, uncles and cousins hemming him in on all sides. The scene was of the final beating that had nearly killed him, caused Lucius Malfoy to rescue him and give him a haven of protection from his father. Inevitably, that association had lead to Severus becoming Tom Riddle's lover and eventually, a Death Eater.

"_We've heard rumours about you, Boy," _his father purred softly, grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging his head back so that his neck felt it was going to break. _"You've been doing dirty things with other filthy boys, haven't you? Letting them do dirty things to you too, I'll be bound. I told you last time I caught you abusing yourself that I wouldn't stand for it ever again. One of these days you are going to produce for us a real heir to the fortune and I will not let your interest in your own sex jeopardise that for any thing. I swore that if you ever went near a boy again I would punish you. You know I am a man of my word, and that I am going to have to punish you, don't you? And there is nothing you can do to stop me, is there?"_

There had been nothing Severus could do at sixteen years old to stop the horrendous beating his father had administered, one of the worst ever. His cousin had obviously told his father he had caught Severus in bed with another boy at school. Tobias Snape had come to the conclusion that his only begotten son was exclusively homosexual, something no pureblood was allowed to be as it reduced the number of children born and did not produce heirs. His father's magic and his own terror had held him immobilised while the whip took the skin off his back. No whipping curses for _his_ father, just plain, old fashioned exertion and enjoyment of the exercise. His uncles had stood aside and let it happen, one or two looking uncomfortably, the rest feeding on his pain like the vampires they resembled. He knew he'd screamed his throat raw and ripped by the time his father finished, reeling away purple in the face and gloating as he stood back. Tossing the plaited leather whip aside, he had snatched up a plain pottery jar and giggled as he tossed a handful of white powder over Severus' lacerated back. Plain old fashioned salt made the pain grow ten fold, glowing white and stealing his last shreds of control away.

Severus mewled as he jerked out of his light dose and pushed the scene away; forcing it back below the level of consciousness, back into the depths of his psyche where it could be chained in the darkness again. He was losing his mind! Worse! He was losing _control_ of his mind, and his thoughts, and his libido, and it was entirely that bloody werewolf's fault. Damn him to Hell!

A flick of his hand opened the door and Severus stormed down to his workroom to wrench open the door. Scrabbling through the racked potions in the cupboard, Severus found what he was looking for and gripped it in his fist hard enough to cause the edges of the vial to cut into his flesh. A cauldron simmering gently on its _caminus_ spell caused him to pause and glare bitterly. The werewolves had even invaded his private space with their constant presence. The Wolfsbane potion sent its distinctive fumes through the laboratory, making his eyes water and his temper boil. Damn them all to Hell!

Slamming out of the workroom, Severus muttered the locking spell and made his own locking gesture without thinking about it. He stormed back to his own quarters and locked the door behind him. Barely pausing to think, he stripped off his clothes and left them in an untidy pile on the floor as he climbed into bed. Flicking the seal open on the small vial, he measured a dose into the water glass he always had by the bed and downed the lot. Draught of the Living Dead only took a few minutes to work, just enough time to put the vial and the goblet back on the table and pull the covers up to his chin. '_No bad dreams for Sevvy tonight_,' he thought grimly as the familiar spinning feeling dragged him into sleep.

oo0oo

"Attention people. Tonight it is full moon and I want those of you who are on duty near the Isle of Cardoul to be particularly vigilant. There is word that a pack of wild wolves are about to stir up trouble for the residents," Kingsley Shacklebolt announced to the team of Aurors gathered in the briefing room. "I do not want you to pick trouble with the residents but I do want you all to be particularly vigilant for the interference from outside sources."

"How do you tell the difference?" Rodney Talbot asked with a grin at his seat mates.

"If the wolf is on the island, but not in the safe house, then it is not causing trouble. If it is on the mainland and not in a safe area, then it is probably going to cause trouble," Shacklebolt recited grimly. "A number of werewolves have gone missing over the past year, some of them respectable members of both their human and wolf communities. We need to be on the look-out for people causing trouble for the wolves, as well as wolves causing trouble for the human communities."

"What about those out on the moors? The wolves that gather there are not wild ones, or even particularly savage ones," Fiona McDonald asked sensibly, ignoring the sniggers from certain people at the back of the hall.

"The moors are designated safe areas on our maps and have Muggle repellent charms that activate at dusk on the full moon. Our biggest problem are those idiot Muggles who have been fell walking or camping on the moors, and are trapped inside the charmed circles. The teams assigned to protect them should be in place by mid afternoon."

"Sir, while we are assembled, can I ask what became of the hides that were confiscated in the raids on the smugglers and how come they stayed as hides rather than reverting to human skins?" Garth Rice asked, pushing his glasses up with an air of academic curiosity.

"Seven of the ten have been identified by various key members of the packs and given a decent burial. We are holding the other three until they too can be identified. As for how it's done, good question. If you figure it out, be sure to let the rest of us know. So people, let's have a safe and incident free full moon. Dismissed."

The fifteen Aurors shuffled out, one thinking rude thoughts about the waste of perfectly good hides as they mouldered away in the ground. The potions the damned wolves had be given were expensive but there again werewolf hides were very valuable and more than made up for the outlay, usually. It had been sheer bad luck that the shipment had been intercepted and only because a stupid crup had reacted badly to the werewolf stench from the bundle. Damned interfering Muggle ideas! The next shipment would only be two hides and they would be very carefully packed in charmed containers that wouldn't let out any scent at all!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Looking around his comfortable suite, Remus sighed heavily and picked up his wand in readiness. It was full moon this evening at eight thirteen pm and he hoped he had remembered all the preparations for his group or he was going to be in a real hole.

Last week he had slipped down the passage under the Whomping Willow and gone to look at the Shrieking Shack. It was a total mess! And the memories had driven him to his knees! He could almost see Sirius; wild and insane as he hurtled at Ron crouched in the corner over his rat. He had flinched when he remembered how Harry of all people had Banished Severus into the wall. All three of them chasing Peter over the piano and under the bed until he escaped and the moon had taken Moony without the benefit of Wolfsbane to blunt him.

It had taken quite some time and a lot of magic to fix the damaged and rotting building. Remus had always hated the shack with its human stink and human trappings, which he couldn't get away from. Now, being so much older and a whole lot wiser, he had a few new ideas on how to make the shack more comfortable for werewolf occupation. After a few minutes' thought, he gutted the building, shrinking all the furniture and fittings and sending them to a cupboard in the cellar. He then 'improved' the kitchen, dining area and bathroom, making them habitable for humans before walling them off and putting the handle high up on the access door. There was no need for locks as werewolves couldn't turn handles but there was a real need for very good de-scenting, strengthening and silencing charms on the walls, floor, ceiling and windows.

Next he considered the wide-open space that had been three bedrooms, a living area and a parlour, plus hallways and staircases. It was a big space and he left most of the floor empty and clear for straight running before he put in platforms and ramps at all different heights and angles, making a huge wooden jungle out of the house. There were places to jump, places to run and places to climb that a four footed creature could use to the best effect for fun and exercise. The children would enjoy playing chasing games and hunting games in that playground.

In one corner he set up a den area with a curtain to give privacy and lots of padding for sleeping and resting. He placed a rack holding never-emptying water bowls as well as food bowls close to the den site. House-elves would come and stock the bowls on the day of full moon, as well as deliver breakfast to the kitchen in the morning. A waste disposal area was set up at the far side of the room, well away from the food and nesting areas as werewolves were like ordinary wolves in that respect and wouldn't foul their own nests. The work done and the space made as comfortable as possible, Remus had locked the shack and slipped back into the school.

Last evening, he had owled the children and asked them to meet him in the Infirmary where Severus brought their Wolfsbane potion. None of the children had encountered the vile tasting slop and it was rather funny to watch their faces when they tried to drink it. Remus, a veteran of the foul concoction, downed his portion in one and made sure his stomach did not revolt by will-power alone. He caught Severus giving him a piercing glare and smiled back, determined not to rise to his provocative remarks or inflammatory comments. Besides, the constant smiles and gentle replies drove Severus insane when he couldn't get a rise out of his target.

Even Severus had almost had to smile when Andy managed to empty her goblet then gasped, "gimme a chocky, gimme a chocky", one hand groping in mid air.

"That… wouldn't be wise, Miss Path," Severus said in his measured tones, his lips twitching as he studied her plight.

"Wolfsbane potion has a rather unfortunate reaction to sugar so you have to wait half an hour before you can eat anything," Remus said in commiseration. "You might like to wash your mouths out with some water but do not swallow it."

"You're no fun," Severus muttered out the side of his mouth then snapped his jaw shut when he realised whom he was speaking to.

"I know, Sev, but you know how torture makes your '_blood pressure'_ rise," Remus teased back, unable to resist.

Severus sneered and snatched up his flask before striding away, Poppy shaking her head as he went. "If that man could be any more contrary, he'd be coming back the other way! It's almost as if he hates you for what you did for him," Poppy said huffily. "Doesn't he realise he would have died or spent the rest of his days in St Mungo's special ward if not for you and Molly?"

"He doesn't remember, Poppy. The day he remembered who he was and what he was, he shut up our love and everything connected with it behind solid walls so that Voldemort would never find it. Unfortunately, his stay in Azkaban at the end of the war completely destroyed the good memories and so it has never come back to him."

"Then you should remind him, Remus. You don't deserve his temper or his constant sniping."

"When it's time, Poppy, when it's time," Remus assured her, then turned to smile at the avidly eavesdropping children. "Ten more minutes and you can eat or drink anything you like. In fact, by the time we get down to the Great Hall, it will be perfect timing. Tomorrow night, we will meet at the Whomping willow at seven-thirty after dinner and go in together. Bring your wands and a change of clothes, as well as your schoolbooks. Your teachers will give you some work to do so you don't fall behind. We will be spending the day after tomorrow resting and studying while we recover from the moon."

"You mean we don't get a free day off?" Malcolm complained laughingly.

"Nope, no rest for the wicked - just more homework."

"You're no fun!" Andy proclaimed dramatically, doing as good an imitation of Snape as any Remus had heard.

He burst out laughing and chased all four of them off to dinner.

oo0oo

"Okay, there is a locker each in the bathroom with your name on it, as well as bath towels. I didn't bother with bathrobes as I tend to shred clothes during the change and towels fall off much easier." Remus said trying not to blush. "The wand box is just outside the door; the latch is wolf-proof so we won't get into them by accident. I once ate a wand and it disagreed with me terribly."

Malcolm sniggered and tossed his stuff into the locker. "Does Andy have a room of her own?"

"There is a curtained-off area for Andy until the change hits, then I don't think any of us are going to care."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Charlie?" Remus smiled as he put his own things into his locker and closed the door.

"I - I brought my ball, can I leave it out to play with?" the boy asked uneasily.

"Of course you can. I have a few things for us: a rope pull, a couple of kongs and a Frisbee, which I believe was Andy's request." He grinned slyly at the girl who widened her eyes in outrage, then giggled.

"I didn't think anyone would have heard that," she commented, relaxing a little.

"I'm a werewolf, I can hear a fly land at a hundred paces, don't you know?" Remus said in a snooty accent and avoided her rush nimbly as he shot out of the confined space and into the kitchen area. "We will eat breakfast in here and do some study, also treat any wounds that come to light. First person to recover checks the others for wounds and either wakes me or Malcolm or Andy as soon as possible. I don't anticipate any bad wounds, as the Wolfsbane tends to curb those problems. So, have a good moon change and who gets the bathroom first?"

Very self-consciously, the five of them sat in a row on the thick padding, wrapped in their towels. Charlie was the most relaxed, rolling his ball between his hands as he waited. Paul huddled into himself, gnawing his lip and trying not to cry as the tension moved through him. Remus reached over and drew him close, stroking his hair gently as he knew the boy would be very sensitive.

"I think this is the worst part, the waiting for the inevitable. I know it's hard, but try to relax and go with it. Remember, you aren't alone this time, there are five of us and we are all in the same boat. Remember the water bowls are over there and they are never empty so drink as much as you like. That corner over there is self-cleaning so it will be the designated toilet area. Ha-augh. It's time!" He gasped as the first pains hit.

With surprising speed, he managed to shuffle back and give a little more room to the small body on his left which was in the process of tying itself in a knot as Paul howled in anguish. A second, even higher-pitched howl joined his as Andy convulsed on his right and then he lost interest in any of the others as his own body began to crack apart and rebuild itself.

Time lost meaning as the waves and pulses of change ripped through with claws of fire. Senses changed, sight becoming monochromatic, smell becoming colour and texture. The soft/bone pale wolf cub on his forehand was whimpering softly while the bigger red/sharp cub tried to lick his ears in comfort. To his offside the sweetbriar/golden hay female was just beginning to stir. Beyond her was a challenger, storm dark/sharp bitter who was on his feet and sniffing carefully.

Moony rolled to his feet, shook amber musk/gold over them all and trotted off to examine the area, marking the boundaries with care. Red followed him; bouncing along eagerly on his heels, tail wagging furiously as he pranced. Moony dropped his jaw and panted at the cub's eagerness, but continued to mark his territory before going back to the den. Sweetbriar was on her feet and nosing the small cub carefully, encouraging him to get up and look around. The pale one was weak and unsteady on his legs but there was no scent of sickness around him. Moony nudged him in the ribs and pushed him toward the water. The cub stumbled but managed to get to the bowls and drink. Storm was grumbling and growling, sniffing the markers, and then he did the unthinkable, he cocked his leg and covered the Alpha's mark without permission.

Snarling, Moony hit Storm so hard the younger wolf was thrown off his feet, slammed into one of the platforms and sprawled on the floor. Moony was on him again in a second, grabbing his throat and tossing him aside like a bag of rags. The female and cubs fled back to the den site as Storm managed to get to his feet and fly at Moony, teeth bared. Moony let him come, blunted his charge on one shoulder and buried his teeth in the younger wolf's shoulder, tearing him down and rolling him onto his back. Huge jaws clamped over Storm's windpipe and he gasped a wheezing rasp as the older wolf closed his jaws. A few seconds of futile struggle convinced Storm that he was beaten and he submitted with a whine of terror that turned into panting gasps as his throat was released. He didn't dare move as the older wolf walked away from him, staying exactly where he was, on his back with his tail tucked up over his belly. He stayed there until Moony looked back over his shoulder and wagged his tail slightly, accepting his surrender.

Rolling to his feet, Storm limped heavily over to the water while Moony repaired the marker and Sweetbriar sidled over to rub her head on his jaw. Moony licked her jaw in acceptance and wandered over to the cubs, accepting Red's fawning greeting while he surveyed Cloud. The cub was still shivering but was taking more of an interest in his surroundings, sniffing at the ball Red kept rolling at his legs. Suddenly Sweetbriar grabbed the ball and took off with it, Red yelping and following her as she raced up the nearest ramp and jumped the gap to the next platform.

Red didn't think but followed her in a flurry of paws and tail, sliding into her and knocking her over the side of the platform. She yelped and landed with an ungainly splat on the platform below but jumped up and leaped high trying to get back at the laughing cub that bolted. Storm flicked his chin and asked permission from Moony before he joined in and tackled the robust cub that howled his ire and chased the much bigger beta wolf, jumping and grabbing at the ball he held high in his jaws.

Moony sat down laughing beside Cloud and licked the cub up the side of the neck encouragingly. The cub ventured forward carefully, trying to move like the others but after taking two steps, he stopped short and whined slightly before he very cautiously took another step. He panted hard and took another step then turned to look back with wide, wondering eyes. Suddenly he threw back his head and howled a squeaky, wobbling rise of sheer joy before bouncing clumsily up the ramp. The other four raised their muzzles and howled in harmony, Moony's deep full-blown howl making the charmed windows shudder.

oo0oo

The watcher on the hill shivered as the moon began to set. Even warming charms were not enough protection against the icy bitterness of a bright, clear September night in Scotland. Not that it wasn't a beautiful night; the lights of Hogsmeade all but out in the distance, the stars blazing high in the night sky. Even better, there had been no human or magical interference with the old shack which occupied most of his attention. The few people who knew of his intent thought he was totally mad, even Harry. Still, strange things had been happening to werewolves and the five wolves locked up in the Shrieking Shack were a sitting target if anyone chose to attack them. He was very glad of that as he had no idea of what he would do if there was a problem. Still, he felt better that he was guarding them, he thought wryly as he blew on his fingers for the millionth time and wished the rotten cold night was over without incident.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, how did you survive your current change at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked as the staff relaxed in the staffroom after dinner.

Remus groaned and shook his head slowly. "Storm decided to challenge so I had to put him down which was no real effort but Merlin help me, they creamed me at obstacle tag. Minerva, I am getting old, I have decided."

Filius overheard him and laughed delightedly. "You just need to remember your bruise healing charms," he teased gently before coming across. "Do you need me to relieve any sore spots?

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine really. However, you might refresh your sixth years. Andy has no idea and Malcolm is not very skilled. How are they in class?"

Filius sighed. "Malcolm has a firm grounding in charms up to OWL level but he needs practical practice. I don't know what they teach at Beauxbatons, not real charms I think."

"Nah, they teach the children charms at Beauxbatons alright but they don't have as good a teacher as you, Filius," Rolanda Hooch commented, sitting on the arm of Remus' chair and digging her thumbs into the muscles of his shoulders.

He let out a howl of protest that quickly turned into a groan of appreciation as her strong thumbs found and destroyed the knot that had been giving him fits. "Down a bit, down, down. Oh Gods, oh yes, ahhhh. Oh yes, left, more. Aiah, ow, ow, ow." He subsided into a pool of inane grins as the Quidditch coach giggled and pounded on the rolls of muscle down his spine. "Oh God, that was good. If you weren't such a good coach you could earn a fortune as a masseuse."

Rolanda laughed. "Good enough to make you howl anyway," she teased slyly and giggled again as his ears blushed.

"Tell me, Minerva, what do you know about Paul's home changes?" Remus asked seriously when the coach had moved off to speak to Grubbly-Plank.

"Not a lot. Why?"

"Last night he could hardly walk and when we did get him moving about he would travel two steps then stop short, as if he was chained or caged in a very, very small area. He kept forgetting he was free and almost breaking his neck as if he had just avoided running into a wall. That was disconcerting if you were in the process of jumping from one platform to the other or if someone was close on your heels."

"I'll ask. Have the children owled their parents? I have had half a dozen owls from Madame Leger-Path alone."

"Yes, it was the task I set them as soon as dinner was over," Remus assured her then yawned mightily. "I have to go to bed. I wasn't joking when I said I was getting old, every bone in my body is telling me so at different frequencies and volumes."

"Go on, get to bed, Remus, you have to work tomorrow."

oo0oo

Andy sighed as Rose cast a muscle loosening charm over her. "Oh, Rose, that is one hell of a talent you have there," she groaned and sighed again.

Rose giggled. "It's really simple, I'll teach you tomorrow. So, how was it? Your Mother has been sending owls every half hour all day, to everyone, and we have all been dying of curiosity. So tell! All of it, from the beginning!"

Lisa bounced onto the bed opposite and dug her elbows into her knees, her chin on her hands. "Yes, tell! How was dreamy Malcolm as a wolf, and Professor Lupin? What is he like?"

"Storm was beautiful! So was Moony - Professor Lupin - silly. Okay, we have our pack names, mine is Sweetbriar, which is rather cool, Malcolm's is Storm, Charlie is Red and Paul is Cloud. Professor Lupin is Moony and he is a sort of amber and brown with a buff ruff, a mature male wolf. Storm is dark blue black and only half-maned, still sort of gangly. He did something very stupid last night; he challenged Moony for the alpha position and was put on his back very sharply. Red was so cute, so bouncy and full of energy. His change was the least painful, almost as if he accepted being a wolf as just one of those things that happened. Paul was so sad, a pale ghost of a wolf who had no name at all and he was so lost. Moony called him Cloud eventually. He could hardly walk never mind run, Cloud, I mean and he kept stopping which could be a little hard to take. It was funny, odd, knowing who you were as well as being what you were and thinking human while in wolf form. Wolves don't think the way humans do, sight and sound change places and speech is a whole body thing, not just sounds."

"So what did you look like?" Lisa demanded eagerly. "Are you blonde still?"

"Humm, I'm sort of white and yellow like a Golden Retriever but with a softer coat."

"What did you do?"

"We played tag, and Moony showed us how to tell one scent from the other. Then we played a game where we had to stalk each other across the jungle-gym which was really hard because we weren't allowed to use our eyes, just our noses. It was fun! Later, just on moonset, we all denned up and waited for change, then Charlie brought the wands over and Professor Lupin showed us how to fix ourselves up before we had a nap. Then the house-elves brought breakfast and we spent the rest of the day studying."

"Did you get your potions assignment done? God! Snape was in a foul mood today! He gave half the class detention and we all had to write out the chapter of the textbook on drawn potions and simmered potions, and what the difference was between them."

Andy sighed and rolled on her back with her hand over her eyes. "That figures. I am knackered, ladies, I really do have to go to bed and sleep so I will survive the day tomorrow, but before I do I suppose I had better write my mother. She's going to keep harassing everyone until she hears from me."

"Okay, you do that, and we'll talk to you tomorrow," the two girls agreed cheerfully as they left.

oo0oo

Malcolm sat on his bed with his head in his hands wondering whether he had made a tragic mistake or a small error. He ached, particularly his throat and shoulder where bruises the size of sickle pieces mottled his skin and went down to the bone in places. He remembered being a wolf; he remembered _everything_, including thinking to defy his professor because he was actually bigger than Moony. But Moony had put him on his back like a small, insignificant cub in about two seconds flat and Moony had hurt him. Not as badly as he could have, of course, but enough to show Malcolm his place. And then they had played and learned a few things and all the while Malcolm was aware that he lived on the sufferance of his Alpha, nothing more. He had felt the power of those jaws Moony used so delicately to pick up the rope tug or the Frisbee and knew the older werewolf could have crushed out his life at a whim.

Malcolm groaned miserably and tossed himself down on his side, curling into a tight ball and wishing he had a tail to curl over his nose. "I am such an idiot!" he said aloud into his pillow.

"Granted," a voice agreed softly, the squeak of a sneaker alerting him to another human presence at the last moment.

"Who…. Oh, hi," Malcolm greeted the newcomer softly, ruefully.

"How are you feeling?" Porter Macklewaite asked solicitously as he stripped off his robes to reveal a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"Why? What do you care?" Malcolm asked argumentatively.

The young man paused as if to give the question serious thought. "If you are hurt then I will have to endure your girlfriend's constant nagging about pointing toes, holding shoulders straight and taking hands lightly all by myself. Not a fate recommended for the faint hearted, I do assure you."

Malcolm sniggered even though Porter seemed serious. "True. Andy is really something. I'm not sure what yet, but definitely something. Gods, I feel like I was attacked and floored by a very large and very experienced alpha that I had just challenged and failed to beat out."

"In wolf society the alpha is the head of the pack. I assume you challenged Professor Lupin while in wolf form and were soundly beaten? Not a wise move. Before you try that sort of thing again, I would read up about our soft-spoken self-effacing Professor and see just how important he was to the war effort and what he did for us. You do not receive Orders of Merlin and the Phoenix for sitting in the corner and twiddling your thumbs, you know?"

"I suppose not. Look, I know it was stupid but, well, between you and me, no one has ever bested me in a fight before, ever. I mean, my parents always gave in to me and no one else was ever strong enough or quick enough to stop me doing just exactly what I wanted to. Now this skinny, shabby, frankly unimpressive little guy says '_I am the Alpha'_, and of course I don't believe him. Even if he smells like an alpha, walks like an alpha and holds his self up like an alpha, he doesn't push forward or build himself up and brag like an alpha so I have to try. Then I am on my back with his jaw wrapped around my throat and I'm wondering how I got there, and if I was about to die. And then he let me go! I can't believe how he just walked away and left me laying there with a stunned look on my face. It was amazing."

"That makes you his beta, which is an honourable position. Since Professor Lupin is certainly not about to breed, that makes you and your girlfriend the breeding pair. Have you any idea who his real partner is? Wolves tend to mate for life, or until their partner is killed then they choose a new one, or not."

"His first partner was Sirius Black, but he was killed in the war. Andy thinks his current mate is Professor Snape but I can't see it myself."

Porter tucked his chin in on his chest for a moment of thought. "It makes sense. Professor Snape watches him all the time, particularly when he thinks no one is watching him. He was totally 'Snapesque' today - a right royal bastard - so he was probably worried. Are you in pain?" he asked, as Malcolm winced and massaged his throat. "There are charms to take care of those sorts of bruises."

"Yes, but I'm not good at them," Malcolm confessed miserably.

Pulling his wand, Porter said the incantation with the necessary swish and flick, bringing instant relief to Malcolm's throat and shoulder. "Thanks. You're good at that. Gods! I need to sleep, like I never needed to sleep before."

"Go on, I just want to study this potions text for a few more moments. I'll keep the candles down low."

"Thanks."

oo0oo

"Wasn't it great? Didn't you have fun?" Charlie giggled, bouncing on Paul's bed in the first year dormitory.

Paul smiled shyly. "I did have fun. I never had fun like that, I don't think. Dad made me a really close fitting cage so I couldn't move about much and couldn't hurt myself, so I've never really run around as a wolf before. Did you get my name, Cloud, isn't it great? I like being a cloud; it's so free and clean."

"You are pretty good looking as a wolf too, a bit small and scrawny, but then Moony is not all that big either. Malcolm is bigger but he didn't last long against experience. I like being part of a pack even more than I like being at home for the change. Did you like the jungle gym? Wasn't it fun? I'm going to try the high jump next time, see if I can make it!"

"If you fall, you'll hurt yourself," Paul warned with a dire note in his voice.

Charlie yawned noisily. "No I won't, werewolves are indestructible so I'll just bounce."

Paul giggled and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Like your ball probably. I liked playing with you and your ball. I … please can we play some more next time, Red?"

"Sure, Cloud," Charlie, agreed around a huge yawn.

Paul made an accepting noise and snuggled down, hugging the wolf name to him. He had a name, he had friends and he was part of something bigger than he was by himself, he loved it!

oo0oo

There had been an incident on the high moors during the full moon, the report on Ron's desk said flatly. Two Muggles had been found with their throats torn out in the rocks near where the Pennines Pack assembled. The Aurors who found them had scanned the area already and had no idea how they got there. Auror Fiona McDonald had taken the bodies straight back to headquarters over the complaints of her older although less alert partner for the night. An autopsy on the bodies revealed that the couple had been strangled and were dead before the wolves got to them.

"It's almost as if someone tried to set the Pennines Pack up for murder. Thank Merlin that Fiona was on the ball," Ron mused, muttering to himself as he flicked through the rest of the reports but found no further mention of werewolves, although there was a couple of reports of Selkie bodies being found in the remote beaches of the Shetland Isles. Since Selkies didn't normally go in for massed beaching like whales, it was odd. "All we need now is a slew of vampire crimes and we'll all be joining the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures."

"What's that, Boss?" Hardy Lane, Ron's secretary, asked cheerfully as he dropped another set of reports onto Ron's desk. "This lot are from finance and only need your rubber stamp." He grinned, indicating the pile of paperwork.

"Yeah, like I'm going to pass anything without reading it?" Ron grinned back tiredly, smothering a yawn, and then he trotted out his well used but valid excuse for his tiredness. "If you have children, Hardy, make sure they always know that night time is for sleeping! Martha Marie seems to feel the middle of the night is for playing games and running amok, and waking the baby," he told the younger man very seriously, raising another laugh. "I'll call you when I've finished reading," he promised, going back to his reports, babies were such good excuses for sleepiness.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The staffroom was decorated with turnips and white ghost shapes, as well as orange and black streamers. Snape stared around with a glare that almost melted the top off a skull shaped candle. "I left my dungeon full of demented Slytherins ducking for apples and trying to scare each other with creeping flesh charms. I had assumed that the staffroom would be a haven against the madness that claims this pile of stones when Halloween crawls around. However, it seems I was incorrect."

"Hufflepuff," Mosley said cheerfully then buried his nose in his cup when Severus withered him with a glare.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus, you old grouch," Minerva said merrily, toasting him with her punch glass, her hat slightly askew. "Get some of this Mock Rum Punch into you."

"What good is a 'Mock' Rum Punch?" Severus sneered, sniffing the brew and drawing back hurriedly as bubbles went up his nose. "Besides, you can't tell me you are totally sober."

"Well, we could, but you wouldn't believe us. Still, bet you there's no alcohol in that bowl, not a trace," Agytha Sinistra snickered, toasting him with her own cup.

"Careful, Severus, your fabled nose might be about to play a trick on you," Minerva warned between spluttery giggles.

Annoyed, Severus dipped out a cup and sniffed deeply, dabbing his tongue into the brown fluid cautiously. It was sparkling on his tongue, carbonated somehow, and sweet tasting, almost like honey. Taking a cautious sip, he held it in his mouth for a few moments then swallowed, not feeling the usual burn that alcohol left behind. "You are correct, Agytha, no alcohol at all in this stuff. There is honey, carbonation from an alkaline mixing with the citric acid, fruit concentrate, probably pulp, and caramelised sugars. Not bad really, but nothing to turn you lot into giggling gerties."

"Told you there was no alcohol in it," Rolanda said cheerfully and held up a square bottle, wagging it suggestively. "Alcohol's in here." All three women burst out in fits of giggles while Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're all pissed, and don't expect hangover potions from me, you daft tarts," he told them severely as he caught the bottle and tipped a measure into his own cup of punch. "What is this grog?" he asked as the fumes took his breath away."

"Something last year's seventh years brewed for their leaving party and didn't get around to drinking," Hooch said very seriously as she poured some more. "'S pretty good."

"It's bloody lethal!" Severus gasped as his second mouthful hit the back of his throat and almost burned his tonsils out. "Just for the record, why did the seventh years not finish the moonshine?"

"They were too ruddy pished!" Minerva said and burst out laughing, the others joining in.

Phillip Mosley blinked as the very stern and proper deputy headmistress nearly fell off her chair laughing. He was even more astonished when Severus Snape - humour-ectomy walking - snorted with laughter at her antics, a distinct sway making him lean up against the mantle shelf. Without consulting him, Rolanda Hooch slopped more of the obviously lethal alcohol into Snape's cup and he didn't even seem to notice. Before the Herbology Professor could make an informed decision to warn him, Agytha Sinistra slid down her chair and began to snore quite loudly. Rolanda Hooch kicked her feet a couple of times then shrugged when she didn't wakeup.

"Guess that's Gytha out of it," she commented as she drank some more of the punch. "So, Severus, what you plannin' for the rest of the evenin'? Gonna dissect some rats or something?"

"Nah nothin' so simple nor's much fun. I was goin' t' try an' get some shleep for a change, once the brats had quietened down," Snape replied then frowned before articulating carefully. "I am slurring already, usually takes best part of a bottle to get me this pissed. I'm going to bed, one of you look out for the Slytherins. They were plotting some mischief tonight." He nodded sagely, downed the rest of the cup and wandered off in a very wobbly line for the door. As he reached for the handle, the door opened and made him stagger backwards, clutching at the nearest stable object, which happened to be Remus Lupin, as he came in the door. "Oh good, Remy, you're sober. Those stupid bints got me drunk, and the floor won't stand still now."

Blinking at the fond smile Severus was bestowing on him, Remus looked past the tall thin figure to where Phillip was staring in utter shock. "What happened here? Who hexed Severus and turned him into Sev?" He laughed, slotting an arm around the thin man who was swaying alarmingly.

"They're all drunk, almost instantly drunk on that stuff there," Phillip said helplessly as the potions master continued to lean on Remus' shoulder and nuzzle his hair.

Remus chuckled, fending off a wandering hand, and held a hand out for the bottle. "I had better confiscate that, and get this one home or he is going to be totally embarrassed when he realises how he behaved in public. Yes, Sev, it's time to go to bed."

"Are you going to tuck me in and read me a story, Remy?" Severus asked suggestively with a wicked grin and unfocussed eyes as Remus guided him out the door.

"Only if you are sober by the time we get back to your place."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then we'll see what a few sobering charms can do for you," Remus promised as they made their way back to the dungeon.

"You're no fun," Severus complained as they wove their way down the hall, bending to nibble on Remus' ear and try to kiss him, which threw them both off balance.

"Sev, you are going to hate yourself in the morning," Remus warned, pushing him back upright and stopping in front of his door. "What's the password, Severus?"

"Say 'Hellsbane' and use the wand movements for _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Trust you to make it complicated!" Remus chuckled as he drew his wand.

Hauling Severus inside, he just had time to shut the door before he was pressed against it by six feet six of amorous potions master, who seemed to have grown a couple of extra hands. Not that he was complaining, it was the closest he had been to Severus in more than five years, and he had missed him dreadfully. Although he knew it was not fair to take advantage of Sev's drunken state, Remus returned his kiss with full ardour until they were both groaning.

"Too many clothes, Remus," Severus muttered, tugging at buttons and frowning at the unfamiliar. "Why do you always wear those awful Muggle things? You should wear velvet, it suits you."

Remus chuckled and helped him release the buttons on the front of his shirt. Severus immediately ran his hands over the furry expanse of skin and sighed, pulling the smaller man close. "I missed you, where were you? What happened?"

"You left me. You remembered about Voldemort and his attack on you and why you had regressed into childhood and then you carefully and deliberately walled every memory you had of me up so that Voldemort could never use you to hurt me, or vice versa. You told me what you were going to do and we managed to forge a good friendship while we worked toward the final battle. Unfortunately, after you were spirited off to Azkaban so illegally you never came near me again, were totally hateful to me and basically drove me away," Remus said regretfully, working on Severus' old-fashioned styl e robes with nimble fingers until he was down to the pale, sallow skin he remembered so well. "Oh Merlin, I have missed you too, so much."

Severus gasped when he felt warm lips on his skin, the long, strong tongue of his dreams gliding across his chest. "Remy! Oh please, yes."

"Hush, Sev, take it easy. I'm going to put you to bed, my love, and then leave you to sleep. When you are sober in the morning, if you remember and if you _want_ to remember, you can talk to me then."

"No-o-o. I want you now, Remy, I want you immediately!" Severus whined, wrapping his arms around Remus' shoulders and holding him close.

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we, Love?" Remus said in amusement as he backed the taller man over to his bed and drew back the covers. "Stand still while I get these terrible robes of yours off. Honestly, it's worse than trying to peel an onion. Ah! Skin! Oh God, Severus, you are so beautiful! And so thin! You have to eat more, take better care of yourself. Ah, Love, no, I'm not getting in there with you, you would regret it in the morning."

"But I want you to. You kiss better than anyone else in the whole world."

Remus blushed and smiled as he tucked his love's long, pale carcass into his bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin before dropping a kiss on his pale, narrow lips. "I still love you and I always will. One day, when you find yourself again, I'll still be waiting for you."

"Will you really, Remy? Do you promise?"

"I promise," Remus said gently as he stroked the inky black hair aside and smiled as obsidian black eyes fluttered shut. "Oh Gods, Sev, hurry up and find yourself, this is killing me!"

oo0oo

The party was in full swing, the wizarding Radio blasting out some very good dance music. Quite a few older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had come along to the Gryffindor party when their own house parties started to slow down. Andy and Malcolm were in the thick of the crowd, both dancing energetically with Lisa and Rose, as well as Porter who had been hauled up by Lisa, despite his protests.

Earlier, while the first and second years were up, they had bobbed for apples in a huge tub of water. There had been some games of Blind Man's Bluff which Charlie and Paul had excelled at until Andy made them put a clothes peg on their noses. There had been a few rounds of 'Kiss and Tell', but that had been kept strictly under control by the prefects. Dozens of chestnuts and apples had been roasted over the fire and eaten with honey and washed down with mulled cider or pumpkin juice. Corn had been popped and toffee pulled, before the little ones were sent off to bed, and the older party took over. The lights had been lowered and more than mulled cider did the rounds in small bottles that were carefully hidden from the prefects. There was also a smell of burning herbage in the air, but no one admitted to it.

Porter sniffed thoughtfully at the glass in his hand, as he tried to dance as fluidly as the other four. "I'm sure this is not plain pumpkin juice," he muttered, taking another sip.

"I can guarantee it's not," Malcolm grinned, twirling Andy under his arm and bringing her back with some skill.

Rose laughed when she and Lisa bumped hips with Porter at the same time, making him stagger a little. "Sorry," they chorused and giggled again.

He was about to protest when the portrait swung back forcefully, and white, sheet covered figures burst into the room, yelling at the top of their lungs. He wasn't sure what they were yelling, but they were also tossing something that went off with a bang. The most incredibly disgusting smell filled the room, making people cough and swear. Suddenly, Andy let out a scream of agony, clawing at her face and chest as she fell writhing to the floor, Malcolm not much better as he landed on his knees beside her.

"What is that smell? And what is wrong with _them_?" someone asked, coughing as the acrid fumes burned their noses.

Porter's eyes widened. "Quick! Get them out of here; the smell is killing them, literally."

There were mumbles and incredulous exclamations, but then Charlie stumbled down stairs, crying and gasping as he tried to block off his nose. Paul followed with his 'Blind Man's Bluff' clothes peg firmly blocking his nose again, a stumbling crowd of juniors followed him as he grabbed onto Rose's robe.

"The smell, it hurts! Get the betas out of here, please," he managed to gasp through the tears running down his face.

Bending, Porter slung Malcolm's body over his shoulder while the girls grabbed Andy and hauled her to her feet. Others came to help as they managed to get the werewolf contingent out of the reeking, foul common room and into the relatively fresh air of the corridor. Many of the others were coughing and gasping as the foul fumes closed off their lungs too.

Rose and Lisa exchanged worried looks as Andy's breathing became laboured and harsh. "Madam Pomfrey's now," they decided, steering for the Infirmary.

oo0oo

Remus, wandering on toward his quarters while dwelling on the opportunity he had just turned down, stopped as if running into a wall. The smell was like a living thing as it invaded the corridor and made him stumble in shock. He was coughing so hard, he didn't see the boys charge around the corner laughing and whooping. They all collided hard in the centre of the corridor, Lupin landing on his back, seeing stars as the back of his head collided with the corridor's flagstones. The boys yelped in horror, but kept going. Stunned, Remus could not get up even though the smell was getting worse, and he could hardly breathe.

He had made it to his knees when the next horde of teenagers engulfed him, these ones a little more careful, but they had brought the stench with them. "It's Professor Lupin," someone exclaimed. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Get that smell away from me, it's making it very hard to breath" he gasped, his head still reeling from the blow.

"Alpha, hold onto your nose, or it will make you throw up. Andy and Malcolm have the smell on them; it's a sort of oil."

"Get their outer robes off them and get them to the Infirmary! Now! Hurry!"

Galvanised the Gryffindors hurried, dragging their professor along with them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Breakfast was a subdued and all but silent affair, the number of empty places at the Gryffindor table mute testimony to the terrible miscarriage of the prank from the previous night. There were even one or two missing from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Seventeen people were out with asthma attacks, four with severe allergies to the ingredients of the oil, and three werewolves with chronic sinus burn.

Paul sat by himself, looking paler and smaller than ever, as Sally Drinkwater helped him to some breakfast. He almost jumped out of his skin when a looming black figure appeared behind him and a long, sallow hand put a small vial down by his plate. Twisting rapidly, he stared up at Professor Snape with growing terror.

"Put a drop on your collar every two hours, and if your nose pains you, take a deep sniff of the bottle. Put half a dozen drops on your pillow tonight and you should be feeling a lot better by tomorrow."

"I - I, yes sir, I…. Can I give some to Red?" Paul stuttered in surprise.

"Mr Watts has his own vial of neutralising solution," Snape said reassuringly as he moved away.

Taking a sniff, Paul slumped in relief as the burning pain in his sinus cavity eased dramatically. He looked up toward the teacher's table in time to see Snape hand a similar vial to the Alpha, who nodded gratefully.

Instead of moving to his own seat, Severus slipped into the seat beside Remus and urged him to use the vial immediately. He fidgeted while Remus complied; unsure of how to broach the topic he had to address, but unwilling to let it go.

As the potion cleared Remus' head, he took more interest in how his favourite person was behaving, and had to bite his lip to stop his smile getting too wide. "Can I help you with anything, Severus?" he asked gently, turning to face the taller man with a smile.

"I don't know that you can, really, it's just…. Look, I was drunk on magically enhanced grog last night and I… I think I made a fool of myself, so I suppose you will want an apology now."

"Not at all," Remus replied cordially. "You were drunk, I'll admit, but if you were to tender the same invitation when you are sober, I would be delighted to take you up on it, I do assure you."

"Oh Merlin, I did proposition you, didn't I?"

"Most insistently," Remus confirmed with a widening grin. "And you were charming too, very hard to resist, but I did manage, but only because you were as drunk as a lord."

Severus blushed slightly and turned to fiddle with the cutlery. "I…. You said something about remembering, and blocking against Voldemort. What did you mean?"

"Severus, this is not the time or the place for such a discussion, believe me. I am not in good enough shape to cope with any problems that may arise. I suggest we wait until this awful stuff has worn its course, before we get into any major life changing topics. Don't worry it is nothing bad, I promise you." Lupin sighed as the long face opposite closed down totally.

Severus narrowed his eyes for a second then sighed too. "I'll accept that. I have been up for a few hours analysing the potion that was exploded in the Gryffindor common room. Most of it was a simple rotten egg stink bomb contained in a commercially produced spell globe. Unfortunately, the enterprising little bastards added a few not so salubrious ingredients such as essence of skunk, oil of Skallia and heart of garlic oil. Usually each ingredient by itself is enough to drive off even the most persistent enemy but, by combining the Skallia and the sulphurs in the rotten eggs, they made a sulphuric gas when exposed to air. That in turn reacted with the essence of skunk and made it sticky, layering it on anything it touched, including the inside membranes of lungs and sinuses."

"Was it deliberate, do you think?" Remus asked, taking another sniff of his neutralising agent.

"No, I think it was indeed a practical joke that has gone horribly wrong. However, you werewolves being so sensitive to smells, have caught the brunt of it and even worse, your Miss Path was actually hit with one of the globes, the mixture sticking to her skin and causing burns as well as stink. Anyone with an asthmatic condition was also badly affected and, between you and me, one of the Ravenclaws was taken out by the heart of garlic, being sixth generation vampire. Albus was not amused at all and - if anything - was inclined to seek out the culprits and expel them immediately. However, I hope that is not a position he holds to," Severus said quietly, taking a cup of coffee and burying his nose in it while glancing at Remus out the corner of his eyes.

Remus pursed his lips thoughtfully. "It was your Slytherins, wasn't it? And you know who it was. Oh, don't look so outraged, Severus, I can read you even when you don't like me to. If I do choose to support you in this, what will you do about it? I can't have a repeat of this sort of maliciousness, even if you are inclined to dismiss it as a mere prank."

"They will suffer," Severus promised softly, the retribution in his tone making Remus wonder if Albus wasn't the kinder of the two fates.

"Very well, it's a done deal."

oo0oo

Andy stirred, the movement making her feel sick again, the burning in her nose and lungs subsided to a dull edged ache. She had been dancing and laughing when something hit her and then….

"Malcolm!" she gasped, only to feel a hand holding her shoulder down.

"Lay still, Andy, I'm here," the hoarse voice beside her was not as reassuring as it should have been and she turned slightly to look at him. He looked gaunt and haggard with black circles under his eyes, even a scruffy, straggly beard on his chin. Beyond him, in the next bed, was a small dark haired figure, now sitting up on one elbow with a hopeful expression on his face. "She's coming around at last," Malcolm called, then coughed a little as Madam Pomfrey hurried in, scolding him.

"Get back to bed now, you silly boy! I told you she would be alright, and you weren't to get up, now didn't I?" the medi-witch scolded, but without real heat. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Does 'ugh' cover it?" Andy joked feebly. "What happened, or is that just too cliché for words?"

Red giggled, also a little hoarse in the voice. "We got stink-bombed, and you tried to catch one in your teeth," he teased and ducked as Malcolm mock threw something at him. "Seriously, you got hit in the chest with one, and it stuck to you. We thought you were going to die, but Professor Snape made a really good potion to stop the burning and stuff."

"Yeah, he did. And Paul - clever little cub that he is - managed to get a clothes peg on his nose and roust out the first and second years before they were overcome in their beds by the fumes. Professor Dumbledore was going to expel everyone who took part in the raid, but I think he and the Alpha and Professor Snape cut a deal."

"Humm, that's probably a good thing. Oh come on, Malcolm, it was probably a joke that went wrong. How would you feel if you played a joke and the consequences were tragic? How would your conscience deal with it?"

"Yes, but I'm not a Slytherin snake, am I?"

"No, you're a very gallant Gryffindork," Andy teased and watched the blush climb his cheeks. "Besides, being magnanimous when it costs nothing is always good for a favour and, as werewolves we need to build up our favour bank as big as possible."

"Very adult thinking, Miss Path," a new voice said smoothly, and Professor Snape appeared at the foot of her bed. "I see the potion has done its work well. You may need to treat the burn scars on your chest with some scar reduction creams, but apart from that I think it is just a matter of letting the healing do its work."

"Oh there you are, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling back with an arm full of pillows. "Did you want something?"

"Eternal peace and quiet? A villa in the South of France," Snape replied with a straight face.

Pomfrey gave him an old fashioned look, and he bowed slightly as he glided away, leaving the three students staring after him in shock.

"Did he just make a joke?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"Not at all," Madam Pomfrey assured them as she tidied up Andy's bed. "He was merely answering my question to the best of his ability." She managed not to laugh aloud at their round eyed astonishment before Andy caught onto her teasing and giggled. "It must mean you are getting better my dear. He only grows less serious when he is relieved. Now, how would you like to try some Scotch Broth?"

Andy's stomach rumbled its agreement.

oo0oo

November's transition was quite difficult for the werewolves, three of them still weak from the fumes. Even Moony was lethargic and slow as he paced their area, checking his markers and refreshing a couple, before returning to the den area. Only Cloud was happy to play and run around, enjoying being the fastest and strongest of the pack for the first time. He pounced on Moony's tail, gnawed on Red's ear, and tried to burrow in between Sweetbriar and Storm to get them to play. Finally Moony whacked a Kong full of treats across the room and Cloud ran after it with a yelp of pleasure, amusing himself for a good two hours trying to scrape the little bits of biscuit and fresh mince out of the hard rubber toy.

"Remind me never to go into transition with a healthy cub when I am not up to par," Remus groaned as they all sat around the table in the Pack Hall as they had renamed the Shrieking Shack.

Paul giggled and made tea for his professor, putting the pot onto the table. "You'll all be better by Christmas Transition," he remarked then his face fell. "We won't be here for Christmas, will we?"

"Don't you want to go home for Christmas?" Charlie asked in amazement.

"Christmas yes, but not transition. It's always bad at home, and I think I would rather be here, honest!"

"You can come back here if you like," Remus offered. "I will be here and probably a few other students, so it won't be too lonely for you."

"I'll ask my Dad and Mum if you can come for transition at my house," Charlie said decisively. "I have a huge fenced yard, with lots of trees and a rope swing and everything. There's plenty room for both of us, and maybe your mum and dad can come too?"

"You think so? That would be the best!" Paul perked up considerably.

"I'm staying here for Christmas," Malcolm said flatly. "The parents have to go to America for my sister's engagement, so I'm sort of superfluous in the scheme of things."

"Mother is holding a New Year's Eve party, and I have to be there, so I will be spending transition in the cellar, as usual. Tell you what, Malcolm, why don't you come to my place for Transition and New Year, to make the whole thing bearable?"

"Would your mother agree?" Malcolm asked, perking up considerably too.

"Agree that I should have a good looking and suitable date for her precious New Year's Eve Party? Of course she will!"

"But what about you, Moony, won't you be lonely by yourself?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Remus laughed, sipping his tea. "No, I plan to revisit a few old stomping grounds if I have no responsibilities here. There are a few fresh pack markings at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, so I will do a little investigating of my own." The gleam in their professor's eye made them grin back almost as feral as he was grinning. "So, that decided, shall we commence our homework?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Staring in at the window display, Severus blew on his gloved fingers and stepped from foot to foot while he tried to decide if there was anything in the shop that interested him. He was looking for a Christmas present that was not duty or courtesy, but one that would be appreciated by the receiver, and that was bloody hard. He wanted it to be approved of, but not to embarrass the recipient, so it couldn't be too personal or too expensive or say too much that might be misinterpreted. He and Remus had developed a cautious but comfortable friendship over the last few weeks. Indeed, Severus was amazed at how easy it was to feel relaxed in the werewolf's presence, to enjoy his society and share humorous incidents with him. They both appreciated good firewhiskey and Remus had come down to the dungeon to shared a few drinks on a number of occasions, which had proved to be very convivial. Severus did not have many friends and no close ones at all. If he was honest with himself, had no idea of how to conduct a friendship that had no political or social advantages to be rung from it. Remus demanded nothing from him, but a little conversation and company in the evenings.

"What do you buy the man who has nothing and will accept nothing?" he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself is a very bad sign, my boy," Albus' cheery tones made him spin on the spot and glare. "A nice display of quills, always a welcome gift, especially the dicta-quills, so handy for when you are making notes on practical demonstrations." The odd falling snowflake seemed to add a diamond sparkle to the Headmaster's long white beard.

"True," Severus agreed blandly. "Mine has just about worn out. I am looking to replace it soon and was wondering if the charms have been developed any further."

"Oh yes, the modern ones can even distinguish between genuine notes and gratuitous ramblings, once you tune the spells properly. Marvellous developments indeed, and no more 'Quick Quotes' quills, so what you say is what is written."

"Something to ponder," Severus muttered, turning back to the display, and not seeing the headmaster grin as he strolled off.

Remus was laughing at something Rolanda said when he ploughed into an immovable object. His feet slipped on the ice and he nearly landed on his backside in the middle of Hogsmeade. A vice-like grip caught his upper arms and steadied him until he had his balance again. Looking up, he became enmeshed in the deep black gaze boring into his skull and smiled happily. "Severus," he exclaimed. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"I'm probably better than you. Do you ever look where you are going?" Severus asked grumpily as he stepped back a little, releasing the werewolf's arms most reluctantly.

"Usually I do, but I was preoccupied just then. Have you finished your shopping?" Remus asked, nodding to the parcels under Severus' arm. "If you have, we're off to the Three Broomsticks for a pint before heading back home. Do you want to join us?"

"If by 'us' you mean that pair of daft bints who left a few minutes ago, I'd say you have been deserted." Severus almost smiled when both Remus' eyebrows rose and he glanced around in surprise. "They seem to have taken the better part of valour and done a runner."

"Chickens! Oh well, just us two then. Which do you prefer, the Three Broomsticks or the Hogshead?"

Intrigued, Severus stared down at the open, happy face looking up at him, guileless - and was that hopeful - eyes inviting, nose red with cold. "Perhaps the Olde Tea Shop might be more appropriate in this weather. I think they serve mulled wine and hot toddies, and you look rather cold. Why didn't you wear a thicker cloak and snow boots, you will freeze if you don't wrap up, you know?"

"I don't normally venture out into the snow, actually," Remus confessed, clinging to the offered arm as his feet slipped on the icy patches under the snow. "I don't care for the cold, it makes my bones ache."

"It's good for you, if you dress for it," Severus told him as he tucked the icy, glove-free hands into a fold of his cloak. "Come on, you idiotic werewolf, you'll do no good if you get frostbite."

The Olde Tea Shop was not a popular haunt for students and was rather quiet when the pair entered, the bell tinkling cheerily. A mob-capped and aproned waitress took their outer cloaks and Severus' scarf and gloves, hanging them up before showing them to a small round table. Tucking Remus into a comfortable chair in the inglenook near the fire, Severus took the chair opposite and ordered mulled wine for two, as well as hot chocolate and a cake plate. Remus smiled as he felt the warmth seep into his bones. He had forgotten how cold Hogsmeade could be in winter, especially when one didn't have warm clothes. It was an oversight he would have to remedy soon. Still, it seemed to have brought out something protective in Severus, which was not a bad thing.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Severus asked as their wine was delivered, the spicy smell curling around them intimately.

"Humm, yes, yes I am. Not to put too fine a point on it, I sold my house so there's nowhere else to go." Remus smiled around his tankard as one of Severus' eyebrows rose in query. "Are you staying too?"

"Naturally, where else would I go? Snape Manor? No, only if I'm feeling suicidal."

"Sorry?"

"Snape Manor sounds grand but in truth it is nearly falling down and bits drop off at the most unexpected times. If you are underneath them, some of the pieces are big enough to be fatal. Besides, the house hates me as much as I hate it. I think, one day, I will send the curse breakers and wreakers in to destroy it totally. There's too much Dark magic imbued in the very stones to do anything with it." Severus contemplated the depths of his mug and did not see Remus' sympathetic gaze. Remus remembered the horrendous nightmares Severus suffered based on very real memories of a horrific childhood at Snape Manor.

"Wonder what the house-elves are going to prepare for Christmas Dinner," Remus speculated.

"As long as they don't try roast pork with crackling again," Severus said unequivocally, turning a slight tinge of green at very thought. "Even Minerva looked decidedly sick that year." He chuckled, driving the thought away.

Remus smiled too, sipping his wine as a comfortable silence fell, broken only by the crackle of the fire. "My parents always had roast goose stuffed with tiny pork sausages and sage and onion stuffing. Then there would be plum pudding and brandy sauce for sweets."

Severus smiled, imagining the picture for a moment, forgetting to be unimpressed, and then he sighed. "You're lucky to have fond memories to look back on. The best Christmas I remember was at Malfoy Manor when Draco was barely two. He was so excited, almost bouncing off the walls, and he tried to climb up the Christmas tree. I caught him, and managed to get him down before Lucius found him and punished him. Oh, he'd been told a hundred times not to touch the tree, it was one of those designer things, done by Sevinche of Paris to Narcissa's order. It was definitely a 'touch me not' tree, and not at all suitable for a little boy, but there was to be a huge reception at the manor, for all the best people so only the best would do."

"So what did you do then?" Remus asked curiously.

He laughed reminiscently. "I repaired the damage and took Draco off upstairs to his nursery. I transfigured him his own little Christmas tree from some kindling then we decorated it with coloured balls and sugar mice, the stuff kids usually find on their Christmas trees. I think I missed the Reception too."

"Sounds like you both had fun. So, what is Father Christmas bringing you this year?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps a new set of stirring rods or most probably one of Albus' famous bags of sherbet lemons!" Severus even forgot himself enough to wrinkle his nose while Remus laughed. "And you? What is he bringing for you, besides some gloves and a scarf?"

Shaking his head, Remus chuckled. "Maybe a new chew toy, do you think?"

Severus spluttered with laughter, almost spraying his companion with a mouthful of wine. "Damn it, Lupin, not when I'm drinking," he sniggered, mopping his mouth. "Are you all warmed up now? Warm enough to make it back to school without succumbing to frostbite on the way? Come on then, I'll walk you home."

Pleased, Remus followed the taller man, eventually clinging to his arm as the slippery paths became even more so as the early evening fell. Still laughing they made it back to school in one piece, and Severus stopped at the door to Remus' rooms, more relaxed than he had been for a long time.

"Do you want to come in for a moment? I have some rather good whiskey," Remus invited shyly.

"Yes, I think it's time to talk about the past, don't you?" Severus agreed, holding the door Remus opened and glancing around the room curiously. It was bright and cheerful, full of warm brown tones and golden yellows, like an autumn forest on a sunny day. He prowled the edges of the room, stopping at the bookshelf to read the spines with a nod of approval. "You have some interesting books," he commented as Remus hung up his cloak and went to pour them some whiskey.

"Yes, my father was a keen bibliophile and I inherited both his interest and his collection. I've picked up some interesting things over the years. Here, you might appreciate this one." Remus offered him a battered and foxed tome with a suspicious stain over one corner.

"Phew! It's a first edition 'Potions of the Mediaeval Era' by Morenetus Porivas! Good Godric! Do you know how much this is worth, even in this battered condition?" Severus exclaimed, staring at the slightly shabby man who smiled back serenely.

"Oh yes, it's worth more than you would ever know. My father gave me that when I was accepted to Hogwarts. We spent four weeks at various auction houses and deceased estate sales before we found it. Mum said she thought we had been lost forever on the auction circuit when we finally came home, and she was just as happy to see us happy, even though books weren't her thing. When they were killed, I only managed to salvage a few things from the house; but the books were in a crate that was left in the one undamaged shed. I've always been happy about that oversight."

"Your parents were killed by Death Eaters, weren't they?" Severus said gently, as he sat in the seat opposite and watched Remus strangle a cushion.

"No, they weren't, actually. They were killed by 'a roving gang of thugs', according to the police report. There was no Dark Mark on the scene; no traces of dark magic what so ever. They were killed because they wouldn't tell the Aurors where I was. The fact that they didn't know had nothing to do with the case. Oh, there were the usual outraged comments from the Ministry but that was all. Blame it on the Muggles, it's easier."

"And you fought on the side of Light despite that?" Severus was moved to ask uncomfortably.

"If the so called Light could do that, then what would the Dark do if it won? It is all a matter of perspective after all; you have to balance the good against the bad, and one bad incident, no matter how personal the impact is far outweighed by the continuous and vicious strings of murders the Dark managed to perpetrate on the wizarding world." Remus blinked and brushed his cheek before laughing self-consciously. "Those were the days, weren't they?"

"'To the bad old days,'" Severus raised his glass in a toast, moved by the other man's silent tears.

"May they _never_ darken our lives again!" Remus agreed fervently, touching glasses to make a sweet crystal ring.

Severus stared down into his glass for a long few moments, before staring at the werewolf piercingly. He was almost tempted to cast _Legilimens_ on Remus, but decided not to at the last moment. Clearing his throat, he blinked and sighed. "You said at Halloween that we had a history, and we loved each other, that you would not rebuff my advances under different circumstances. Was that true?" After a few nasty rebuffs in the past, Severus was always cautious when approaching anyone.

"Yes, that was true. I love you; have loved you for a very long time, since before the end of the war," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"How can you say something like that?" Severus demanded incredulously. "You say I left you high and dry, refused to even think about you and ignored you for nearly six years, and yet you say you still love me. What sort of idiot are you?" He was perplexed, intrigued and amazed, but did not realise how simply angry and scornful he sounded to Remus' sensitive ears.

Although a little daunted by his tone, Remus continued honestly. "I'm a wolf; I don't get to change my mind just because my lover changes his. Look, I'm not holding it to your head like some sort of annihilation spell; it's just how it is from my point of view. I don't ask you to subscribe to it, or do anything about it, or even acknowledge it, if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"You are a bloody Gryffindor idiot, you know that? You're a gold-plated, through and through madman. You should be angry, you should be screaming 'unfair' at the top of your lungs, but instead you do the self-bloody-sacrificing nobility bit without a whimper! Remus, you are a fool!" Severus snapped, uncomfortable with Remus' declaration.

Remus gritted his teeth and glared at his mate, his usually serene temper flaring out of his control. "Am I now? And what does that make you? A complete bastard, or would you care to be cast as a hero perhaps, leaving your lover weeping as you go forth bravely to do battle with the monsters. But no, how about you go with your love wrapped up protectively, your sword and your shield in your hands. Oh look, the hero is wounded and forgets his love. The protective shielding becomes a prison of steel. How tragic! Bring out the handkerchiefs and ring down the curtains, end of scene one!"

Severus stiffened at the venomously delivered speech, all accord shattered by the werewolf's attack. He clapped slowly, sarcastically, as Remus stopped yelling, breathing hard. "Very melodramatic, you should write for the stage in your off hours."

"Why you insufferable prig! Take a look inside your own head, Severus Snape, and see just what you have done to me and my care of you, if you have the bottle! Then you come and apologise, on your knees!" Remus snarled, grabbing the taller man by the collar and dragging him to the door despite his flailing resistance.

Severus tried to dig in his heels, but was physically incapable of matching strength for strength with the werewolf who threw him out the door so hard, he spun around and smashed into the far wall of the corridor. He stood there stunned as the door slammed shut on him, locking charms echoing in the sudden silence. Before he was tempted to hammer on the door, Snape drew the last of his dignity around him with his robes and stalked away down the corridor toward the dungeons.

oo0oo

"Lupin was so close I nearly grabbed him but then that bloody Death Eater, Snape, came along and hung over him like a bad smell. That was the end of that chance," Mr Black complained as he sat huddled in the back room of the Three Broomsticks, a firewhiskey clutched in his hands to ward off the icy chill.

"If we ever want to establish Mr Blue as the Alpha Prime of the werewolves we have to take out Remus Lupin as he is the Beta Prime."

"I thought he stepped down years ago," Mr Black frowned, taking another sip of his drink.

"Stay with the plot, man! He did step down for about four or five years then he stepped up again when that Logan character was killed by a Muggle truck one night. If we can take Lupin out that will reduce the number of their Lore Givers, as he is one of the main ones. If we erode their laws and reduce their legal people, as well as destroy their strongest members, then we can take over with impunity. After all, they are cooperating so splendidly by sending their wildest fighters off to the Peace Corps and places like that."

"Why can't we just kill them all?"

The frustrated and disgusted noise Mr White made caused Mr Black to cringe a little. "Because idiotic bleeding hearts like Dumbledore and Franklin have an obsessive need to meddle in things that do not concern them. The Civil Liberties lot went up to the Isle of Cardoul and raised such a bloody stink about living conditions that we can't just send people up there to die anymore. We have to discredit werewolves, expose them for the dangerous animals they are, and then we can confine them all to a safe area, like the Isle. Once they are out of our society then they will slowly die off – except for the ones we decide to farm for potions ingredients - and we won't have to worry about them again." The last part of this speech had a strange overtone to Mr Black's ears, almost as if his co-conspirator was parroting something he had said so many times that it had become a mantra to live by.

"Alright, I'll try again next moon to get Lupin, either capture or kill, how's that?"

"See that you do! We have wasted so much time on this project that I worry some of the others might be running out of enthusiasm for this sideline."

"Oh, not me, I enjoy this sort of thing," Mr Black assured Mr White with a grin that was as feral as any werewolf's.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christmas with his parents had been great, Paul thought as he packed his trunk and made sure his new books were in the bottom. Their family was not large, just the three of them, but they'd still had fun together. On Christmas Eve they had travelled to London to see all the Muggle lights, on the houses and in the shops, before returning to Wizarding London to a fine restaurant. They had eaten in high style then the three of them had gone on to Manchester to watch a highly recommended play. It had been very late when they finally arrived back home, the cold, clear night letting them all gaze at the stars for a few moments before they went to bed.

Next morning Santa had been and left a pile of presents for all of them. Paul had used some of his pocket money to buy his Mother a pretty brooch with an enamelled pattern. Cloisonné Andy called it when she had brought it for him, as first years were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. For his father he had asked Malcolm to get a tobacco tin from the Tobacconists, not one with any tobacco in it, but one of their presentation tins for his father's collection. For Charlie, Andy, Malcolm and Professor Lupin, he had brought chocolate, a giant box of frogs each for Charlie and Malcolm, a special 'girly-box' for Andy, and for Professor Lupin a box of chocolate liquors. Father had loaned him the family owl to send them on their way. By return owl he had received a ball from Charlie just like his. Malcolm had sent him some Fizzing Whizbies from Weasleys', and Andy had sent him a quill holder with a tiny little beetle caught in the glass. Professor Lupin had given them all journals to write in, saying he had to make sure they never forgot the tricks they learned.

His Mother had bought him new robes, grown-up style and everything. His Father had given him two first edition books by Wilber Montage, written about werewolves and their habits. Paul had laughed himself into hiccoughs over some of the things the silly old man wrote, but his parents just didn't get the joke sometimes. It was very sad, and not a little scary, that this fellow was the foremost authority on werewolves, and yet he had so many things dead wrong!

For Christmas dinner they ate roast pork and apple sauce, plum pudding and white sauce, followed by cakes, pies and biscuits his mother made. Then they went to the neighbourhood tea where everyone in their small housing cluster brought food to the central hall. There they all ate and drank and sang and danced until the small hours of the morning.

Paul had been surprised to see one or two of the older kids were actually familiar faces from Hogwarts, one boy, Jordan, was in his House. Jordan gave him a cursory nod as he and his girlfriend, another Gryffindor danced past but neither made a move to speak to him past the nod. Paul was quite happy to sit and watch the people dancing, his parents floating past in each other's arms so gracefully. They were really enjoying themselves and Paul was so happy just to see them laugh, he felt his smile might have become a permanent part of his face. He didn't remember falling asleep but he vaguely remembered his father Apparating him home and his mother putting him into bed with a fond kiss.

Boxing Day had been quiet, reading and eating and recovering from the festivities but now they were off to have Moon with Charlie's family! Charlie lived in Lancashire on the moors and had a farm with all sorts of animals and things. His family were dairy farmers, milking cows and keeping chickens and ducks and stuff. His mother spun the wool from their small flock of sheep to make woven shawls, hats, socks and ponchos to sell at the local handcraft markets.

As the small family apparated into the farmyard, a swarm of children tumbled out of the house, Charlie whooping and bellowing in the lead. "You came! You came! Did you get good stuff for Christmas? Thank you for all the frogs, we ate them already but I got to keep all the cards! Wait until you see them! Hi, Mr and Mrs Streatham, welcome to Top Fell farm, Mum and Dad are inside, go on in, we'll get the luggage. Come on, you hairy lot, grab bags. Sammy, show the guests in!"

Pushing and giggling, the children managed to show their guests inside to the huge, warm country kitchen with bunches of herbs handing from the rafters and a row of cured hams hanging over the chimney brace. Gleaming copper pots and a large, blackened cauldron hung around the fire ready for use. Mrs Watts, up to her elbows in flour, grinned and nodded as her husband went forward to usher the older couple in. He seated them at one end of the long, scrubbed wood table and poured out thick tea as his wife brought over scones, homemade jam, fresh churned butter and freshly clotted cream.

"Welcome to the madhouse, I'm David, my wife, Maureen."

"We're Harold and Lucy Streatham. It was very good of you to invite us to spend the full moon with you. Paul is never good with it, so delicate," Harold said worriedly.

Maureen laughed heartily. "A werewolf is _not_ delicate, I'm afraid. A werewolf is always a handful and a half but give them a place to run about and waste their energy, and they are fine. The wolf-yard is all fenced and charmed: the changing house is padded so they will do minimum damage to themselves, and it is heated so if they get too cold they can go in and warm up again. I made Paul a ball of his own, as Charlie said he really likes playing with the one I made him. Charlie sent it to him for Christmas. All you have to do to keep it sanitary is to toss a cleaning spell over it from time to time. Better yet, teach Paul to do it for himself, saves you work. Hey, you lot, slow down on those stairs, and do make sure Paul has a pair of wellies if you are going into the yard, its muddy out there! Tea at four thirty, don't forget."

The quiet, three person family was simply absorbed into the big noisy Watt clan, who treated Paul like just another brother in their wild games. The older Streathams discovered that the Watts were keen canasta players and, as soon as the children were sent up to bed, a cutthroat game of canasta wars was undertaken and thoroughly enjoyed.

Next morning started at five with cow milking and egg collecting, even though it had snowed the night before. Paul watched as Charlie helped herd the cows into the milking shed where very odd Muggle machines milked the cows, but magic cleaned the shed and animals before and after the operation. A big truck came and took the churns away from the farm gate, the driver calling Merry Christmas as he pulled out. The eggs were duly taken in to Mrs Watts, who made enough breakfast to fill up all of Gryffindor House, but it all was eaten by the Watts clan and their guests. The fresh moors air and the early morning start made them all ravenous! Half way through the meal, a pair of solid school owls arrived with parcels for Charlie and Paul.

"What is it? What is it?" the kids asked eagerly, as the two boys unwrapped the small bundles.

"Note here," Charlie said self-importantly and cleared his throat. "_'Mr Watts, the potion is to be taken twenty four hours before Moon, and half an hour before food. Professor Snape_.'"

"Mine says the same," Paul piped up, shaking the small flask to make the sluggish liquid swirl. "Its Wolfsbane potion, it tastes like cow pat and sour lemons, but it's really effective."

"How kind of the professor," Lucy Streatham murmured as her son slipped the vial into his pocket. "Don't lose it, dear."

"Not likely, it's the difference between fun and terror," Paul said flatly then bit his lip as Charlie gave him a reassuring slap on the shoulder.

"Never mind, Cloud, you'll have fun tomorrow, I promise you. Come on, I'll show you my yard, it has trees and snow and everything!"

"Don't forget your chores, boys," David reminded them, coming in red and rosy from the cold. "Good thing they'll be wearing fur tomorrow, its forecast for another cold snap. I'll get the boys to give me a hand to move the sheep down into the lower folds this afternoon."

oo0oo

Moonrise was at seven, the cold light spilling into the large, fenced area where two small boys became two wolf cubs at her first caress. When they emerged from the changing house, Cloud was a bit worried about putting his feet onto the snow without boots but wolf paws were a lot tougher than human skin. Having no such qualms, and having run about in the snow on many occasions, Red bowled his smaller pack mate over and ran off yipping tauntingly. Cloud stood up and shook the loose snow off before giving chase. They ran and rolled and played rough games, occasionally running into the fence in their enthusiastic abandon.

Finally, panting and laughing, Red sat back on his haunches and howled, managing to get a fairly good belling note into his childish effort. Cloud yelped a laugh and tossed back his head, howling too, his high soprano yodel making the red wolf cub bowl him over. In the very far distance a wolf answered high and sweet, another wolf cub by the sound of it. After an exchange of greetings, they tumbled away from the changing house, leaving more tracks in the pristine snow as they played chasing and running games and attempted to cock their legs on trees.

At the windows of the cosy house, the four parents watched as their young sons disappeared into the silvered night, sighing. David lowered the camera he had been taking pictures with and smiled at the Streathams, who were clutching each other like life lines. "Beautiful, aren't they? And yet they are so savage. Wild beauty, we call him, but not where he can hear us. The Wolfsbane seemed to make the transition a little easier, and having company has made it less lonely for Charlie. He writes such long and terribly excited letters about what they do and what they learn when its moon time. Professor Lupin impressed me with his cool good sense when we met at the station and everything Charlie writes only proves that he is very good with them. We were lucky the Headmaster managed to get him to teach this year."

"Paul always hated it, fighting it as hard as he could, but he could never win, and he ended up hurting himself badly. We tried putting him into as small a cage as possible, but he fought the wire so hard he literally tore the fur off himself. We couldn't do a thing for him except to watch and try to comfort him with our presence, but it just made him worse." Lucy sniffled into her handkerchief.

Both Watts turned to stare at the older couple in disbelief. "You stayed there while he was in change? Oh dear! Werewolves in their natural state hate humans, and your presence would have been like a burning stick held against your son's mind. Didn't anyone tell you to leave him alone during change? My goodness, we don't even go into the yard when Charlie is _normal_ in case we leave a scent trace behind. All work in the enclosure is done by magic, and the area left as free of human scent and influence as possible. Oh, we can take pictures of him from a safe distance away, but we make sure he never sees us or he attacks the fence trying to rip us apart."

"But, but the book said…."

"The Wilber Montage book? 'Safe Werewolf Raising'? Good Merlin! The man's a menace!" Maureen exclaimed in disgust. "Our families have been on the moors for quite a few centuries and Charlie isn't the first of us to be bitten. There are still a few wild wolves out on the moors as you heard; a few more since the War of course, but most of them are harmless. Most of the wild ones are people who have been bitten late in life and have no idea of how to cope with it. One or two are even Muggles, but they don't seem to last as long as Magicals. I think the lycanthropic disease destroys their brains and drives them totally insane, poor things."

"Occasionally we have to organise a hunt and take care of a rogue wolf, which can be a sad duty," David said softly. "That's what happened to my brother and sister-in-law; a rogue took them out, more or less on purpose. Some Magicals get that way, vengeful you know, so then the neighbours have to go hunting and solve the problem. That's the bad side of having a werewolf for a son, the times when a rogue casts doubt on the whole population, and fear rules the mob."

"Does it happen often?" Harold asked, holding his wife close.

"Nah, three times in my lifetime, and each time the hunt was for a good reason," David assured the older couple calmly. "I'll get Maureen to copy out the family notes for you tomorrow; they are much more practical than that idiot Montage's book. 'Safe Werewolf Raising' indeed! How to traumatise a young wolf into going rogue, I say."

"Oh, here they come again," Maureen broke in tactfully. "Oh, look at that, they're so sweet together!"

The fond parents continued to watch their offspring late into the night.

oo0oo

Other eyes watched the cubs playing so freely and mindlessly in their safe enclosure. The watcher lined up his omnioculars for a closer look as the two cubs sat on their haunches and howled at the moon. He almost jumped out of his skin when the howl was answered. Glancing around wildly, he shoved the omnioculars into his robes and apparated out in terror.

Someone else, equally intent on the cubs, jumped when the howl was answered then looked around wildly when the pop of apparation sounded. Cursing softly under his breath, the second watcher hurried over to where the noise had come from and studied the tracks, wishing he could read the scent as well as the marks. Running a hand through his red hair, he weighed the odds of the stranger coming back against the very well crafted protections spells on the wolf yard below, and decided the cubs were probably not going to get out or get hurt this full moon. Decision made, a second pop of apparition sounded and the snowfield was suddenly empty again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The portkey Andy had sent deposited Malcolm on the front portico of an imposing Georgian country home in Surrey. A house-elf opened the door and took his trunk as another showed him to a large morning room were half a dozen people were waiting. Andrea was sitting on a small sofa with a young man, who looked to be a few years older than her. She jumped up as soon as the elf announced him, gliding forward with both hands held out to kiss his cheek. Expecting a sort of continental greeting, Malcolm was not quite prepared for the soft touch of her lips. "Thank Merlin you are here!" she barely breathed the words. "Play the boyfriend, explain later."

"Sure," he breathed back and stroked a finger down her cheek gently.

He straightened and slid an arm around her waist as her mother came forward and held out a hand. Malcolm took it and kissed the fingers most politely, "Madame Leger-Path, so nice to see you again," he murmured like the well brought up young man his parents had tried to make him for years.

"Still so charming," Elanora murmured back, placing her hand on his arm as she took him to introduce him to the company.

The young man, who had been sitting so attentively with Andy, was Nathanial Owlwood a cousin of some sort. He scowled at Malcolm like he was the interloper. Malcolm simply raised a corner of his lip, showing a hint of fang, then ignored the man totally as he made small talk with the girl on his left and his hostess on his right. It wasn't until almost mid afternoon that he managed to get Andy by herself and ask what on earth was going on.

"Oh Godric, I am so sorry, Malcolm. It seems Nathanial has decided that, since my Father died and Mother is on her own, he should step up and marry me. That way he has a shot at the Succession. Not that he does of course, since I am only twelfth in line. There would have to be a terrible disaster for me to step up as Head of Family. The trouble is, he is a bit thick and just doesn't seem to understand the meaning of 'go away'." She sighed, flopping into a chair in the small sitting room attached to Malcolm's bedroom. The suite was something of a shock to his system, but very comfortable. In fact, Andy's whole way of life was that of a young aristocrat, a genuine pureblood after all.

"So you want me to play the boyfriend to scare him away? Does he know about Sweetbriar?"

Andy giggled and stretched vigorously. "Well, I told him, but he seems to think that it is not such a bad thing. I haven't quite worked that one out yet, but there you are. Who can figure out an idiot like Nath? Oh, by the way, Professor Snape came through! A couple of vials of Wolfsbane were delivered to me this morning. We can take them this afternoon and be safe for tomorrow. I had Hetty, my house-elf, go down and fix up my cellar more comfortably. I had her include a couple of more rooms, plus a few platforms and ramps to play on, things we have learned from the Alpha. Here's your potion, cheers!"

They drank and shivered in disgust at the same time, then laughed at each other before strolling out, hand in hand. Jealous eyes followed them as they giggled and hugged. Their easy affection was far too visible for the watcher to cope with.

oo0oo

Waking from her transition induced sleep; Sweetbriar nuzzled Storm's neck then bit his ear when he didn't respond fast enough. He woke with a yelp and whirled on his attacker, only to see the tip of her tail disappearing up a ramp. The chase was on, the pale wolf leading him a merry dance over the ramps and platforms that had been spaced around the large, comfortable cellar. Since the house-elf who had put them there wasn't entirely sure how her mistress wanted them arranged, they were fluid, and moved position and height at random, which added an extra dimension to the game of tag.

When Storm finally cornered Sweetbriar at the very top platform of the cellar, she submitted merrily, licking his chin and fawning over him until he flopped down beside her and they groomed each other while they caught their breath. Finally, shoulder to shoulder, they made their way down through the intricate forest of platforms and ramps to the water source to slake their thirst.

At ground level, Sweetbriar saw the small doorway and went to investigate the opening curiously. Magic tingled over her nose and she yelped; Storm immediately at her side as they both tried to get through the hole together. Using his teeth, Storm nipped her nose and drove her back as he shouldered his way into the next room, cautiously testing the air. It stank of human terror, the sound of harsh, terrified panting strenuously being controlled making his ears perk up. Sweetbriar almost pushed him over onto his nose as she shouldered him out of the way so she could look too. Both wolves approached the whimpering bundle on stiff legs, teeth bared ready for any attack.

Andy, inside Sweetbriar's mind, knew the person was her uncle, a rather pompous man who liked to pontificate on what the family was, and what was owed to the family. When she had last seen him at afternoon tea, he had been trying to convince her mother to find a new husband and get another heir as the current one was now unsuitable. He thought Andy would not be able to hear his low voiced tirade but werewolf ears were much keener than human ones. She sat down as Storm prowled around the man, sniffing at the chain that bound his legs and arms. They both drew back hurriedly when the man fouled himself in terror.

Wolf language did not cover human situations, but Andy managed to tell Storm that this was a relative and they should just leave him alone. Dropping his jaw in wolf laughter, Storm nudged her shoulder and they trotted off to explore the rest of the cellar, finding it to be very uninteresting to wolves. Sweetbriar checked on the uncle once more before they left the boring place and returned to their game of tag in the bigger, more interesting space. The house-elf had left them some bones and a large tray of both raw and cooked meats, even some cubed and de-boned fish as a treat. Andy ate the fish while Storm shuddered and devoured the grilled t-bone, then both settled to break open the beef bones and feast on the rich marrow inside.

Sated on good food and healthy exercise, they curled up nose to tail and drifted off to sleep until transition woke them both. Malcolm was the first to recover, groaning as strained muscles protested his movement. Getting to his knees, and using the wall as a lever, he made it to the shelf where their wands and clothes were stored. He quickly cast a muscle relief charm over himself, and over the still sleeping Andy, then covered the sleeping girl with a soft blanket. Pulling on the equally soft woollen robe he had left for morning, he padded out of the den area and stretched mightily.

As his muscles moved and the bones cracked into place, he remembered the man in the other room and hurried over to duck in through the low entrance. Calling _lumos_ he blinked at the sad and sorry state of the fellow lying in his own filth surrounded by wolf tracks. The man had a lot of very small cuts and nicks over his skin, and the smell of blood was still quite strong in Malcolm's sensitive nostrils. Undecided, Malcolm was about to approach when a commotion started in the outer room. The man jumped awake, but was prevented from making a noise by Malcolm's hand over his mouth.

"Shush," he murmured softly as they both strained their ears.

"Andrea! Wake up! Oh Merlin, there may have been a terrible tragedy!"

The voice was female, backed by at least four other male voices. Eyes narrowed, Malcolm quickly cast a cleansing charm over the man at his side and tapped the chains at his wrists and ankles, transforming them into a grey robe. The man nodded silently as they both rose and tiptoed to the doorway.

"Your uncle Moses is missing and Aunt Sarah said he was going to fetch a bottle of wine from the cellars last she saw him. We traced him to this cellar," a self important voice said pompously.

"Did you now?" Andy said softly, her voice still raspy from the night before. "And do you think we might have eaten him or something?"

"Oh no, oh Merlin no! Tell me it isn't so, Andrea, dear! Oh, oh, oh, there's blood and bones all over the floor over there, you animal!"

Malcolm stiffened angrily but the man at his side held him still.

"I'll bet you heard the old boy telling your mother you weren't a fit heir anymore and you decided to get your revenge, as well as move yourself closer to the succession," someone else taunted hatefully.

"You know, Nathanial, you really are a fool." Andy laughed, wrapping the blanket around her body as she rose and went to pick up her wand.

"No! Don't let her…. Stop her!" There was a struggle and a yelp and a string of curses.

Andy laughed gently. "I am a werewolf, you idiot, ten times stronger than a normal human and a ruddy sight faster than you. Now before we all have hysterics, who tracked Uncle Moses down here? Well? Oh, so no one tracked him, you just all trooped down here because Nathaniel said so? And how did you know where my cellar was, Nath? The wine cellars are over in the east wing not here in the west wing."

"Yes, that is an interesting question, isn't it?" another male voice said quietly, a hard note in its depths.

"Claude," Moses muttered in Malcolm's ear. "He's a sensible chap and current heir. Let's see what he makes of it."

"Well…. Well…. I just assumed if he got lost and started wandering. Bumped into random doors, you know? Found more than he expected," Nathanial blustered, looking around wildly. "Grendal, you tell them, you thought that might be how it was."

"Now that makes more sense than that idiot Nathanial bopping me on the head and tossing me in here in chains. Grendal would think of something like that and let little Andrea take the blame, or you of course, probably better if it was you. And he would use it to blackmail both Andrea and Elanora in the future, he's just the type," Moses muttered as the accusation and counter accusation went on. "I gather this place is apparation proof?"

"Doubt it, wolves don't do magic," Malcolm murmured back.

"I think I will go and get lost in the wine cellars then there will be no questions asked. Tell Andrea I will speak to her and her mother later today. Make a noise to cover my going, will you? What an interesting turn up, this is!"

Malcolm ducked out of the doorway and cleared his throat loudly as he approached the party. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, moving to Andrea's side and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you go and get dressed, Andy? If you lot will clear off and give us some privacy."

"They think we ate Uncle Moses last night," Andy said in amusement as she looked up at Malcolm, her eyes asking the question.

"Nah, couldn't have eaten half a human last night, I'd be full this morning. I'm still hungry and looking forward to breakfast, aren't you, Andrea?"

"Now that you mention it," Andrea muttered, a small smile playing around her lips.

By the time Andrea came back from changing, most of her relatives were wise enough to make their way up to the breakfast room where the house-elves had laid down a veritable feast of breakfast goodies, including, Malcolm noted with a smile, Muggle cornflakes and Rice Crispies. It was one thing to confront a lone teenage girl whom they had known all their lives, quite another to face a full grown man of unknown temper and strength.

The uncles and aunts were still shooting the young couple accusing and frightened looks when the door opened and Moses wandered in with his nose in a large book. He was quite amazed at the commotion his appearance caused, glancing about in surprise as his wife threw herself on him with wails and tears. Malcolm and Andy watched the people around the table, catching a couple out, as the older man managed to shake off his wife and find a seat at table.

"That Andy ate me? Dear oh dear, no. I found some very nice Bordeaux and made myself comfortable in the library for a little read. Damme if I didn't fall asleep and I gave myself a terrible crick in the neck. Must have dropped my wand somewhere in the wine cellar, couldn't find it this morning."

"There! I told you my little girl would not be so rude as to eat her uncle," Elanora exclaimed to the table in general. "Now may we all eat in peace, instead of being so silly?"

Later that afternoon when Elanora heard the real story, she was shocked and horrified. "But who hates us so much that they would want to hurt my daughter like that?"

"Well it would solve the inheritance problem very nicely," Moses mused, stroking his beard.

"How would that help?" Malcolm asked when no one else seemed disposed to explain.

"I told you I'm twelfth in line, mother is eleventh and Uncle Moses is fifth. If three of us are taken out then everyone budges up one or three places. Now, if they take out Uncle Moses, blame you and marry mother or me using the incident as a blackmail tool, then we would all have to look out for our lives."

Malcolm stared at the girl then at the other two in the room. "My God, you purebloods are totally crazy! What could be worth so much that you scheme to kill your own family for it?"

Moses and Elanora looked at each other and shrugged. "Family politics, he who controls it… controls it."

"Like I said, mad!" Malcolm shook his head in disgust. "So what happens now?"

"Nothing much, we keep our eyes open for any unexplained incidents and see if we can decide who the problem is, and who the driving force is. I'm glad Andrea is going back to school as soon as the holidays are over. It may become too dangerous for her if someone is really trying to use her as a pawn." Moses said thoughtfully. "By the way, why didn't you eat me last night?"

"Wolfsbane potion, one of our professors brews it for us."

"Ah, that would be Snivellus then, sorry, Severus Snape. He has a brilliant mind, the personality of a rabid snake and the temper of badger with its paw in a trap?"

The two younger people looked at each other and grinned. "That would be him."

"I went to school with him - and the Marauders too - always at each other's throats. Yes, Snape would be capable of brewing such a potion successfully. Does he still look like an unwashed vampire just emerging from the crypt?" Moses asked then laughed sharply when they both nodded. "Look out for him lad, he's a shirt lifter, you know, no big secret, not after Black finished with him but all the same, a little caution goes a long way. The school board were somewhat miffed, but they can't afford to lose his abilities with potions, or the prestige he brings to the school as a published and well respected author. As long as he keeps his aberration away from the children, they tolerate him. Well, this is not carrying our cause any further. What time does this shindig of yours start, Elanora? Oh dear, Sarah will want me to get dressed far too early as usual." The older man rose, shook Malcolm's hand, kissed his niece and her mother, and wandered out.

"Yes indeed I had better go up too. Just call a house-elf if you need anything, Malcolm, dear," Elanora said helpfully and hurried off.

Malcolm sat thoughtfully for a few minutes then turned to Andy with a sigh. "I know he is your relative and everything, but I can't help disliking your uncle somewhat. He has a mean streak in him, and he was very nasty over Snape."

"Humm, he is a bit much at times. Oh well, the ordeal is nearly over, New Year's Eve at last. Have you got your robes all sorted out?"

"Formal black velvet and silk," Malcolm told her cheerfully. "Dad even gave me some of the family jewellery to wear for the evening. Hope you like earrings on men."

"Hope you like them on women," Andy teased as they left the small parlour and parted ways on the stairs.

oo0oo

"I'm sorry Mr White, the plan didn't work, and both Moses and the werewolves are alive and well this morning."

The green flames crackled but a head didn't appear even though the voice came through clear enough, although a bit high pitched, he thought. "Failure is not acceptable, Mr Yellow! You will try again over the holidays and see if you may compromise your targets in any way. Moses may need to be - eliminated - in another way, but that is no longer your concern. Goodbye."

'Mr Yellow' drew away from the fire and glared at the mantelshelf for a long few minutes, drawing down mental curses on 'Mr White's' head, and on his targets for being so disobliging as to _not_ murder Moses Leger. For Moses, he hoped the new death was just as terrifying and just as painful as being torn apart by werewolves. "_And a damned sight more effective,"_ his alter-ego jeered as he stormed out of the room.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Take care, Remus, we can't afford to lose you."

The words rang in Remus' ears as he entered the Forbidden Forest, the same words Albus always used when sending him on a mission. Only this time there was no war, just a great need to find out what the werewolf population of Britain was up to. Taking the chance while he was without responsibilities, Remus made plans to go to the place where werewolves congregated, a place without a name, just The Place. To that end, he had only drunk three quarters of this month's Wolfsbane potion. He needed the intelligence Wolfsbane allowed him, but he would probably need the strength and ferocity of his wolf nature too.

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he found the line where the anti-apparation wards finished and dissapparated. The place he was going to was imprinted in his mind and he arrived smoothly without a stumble. The lawn-like stretch of grass was surrounded by tumbled boulders, a remnant from the last ice age. It was cold and snow powdered, but nowhere as heavily banked as in the Scottish Highlands at this time of year.

Looking around quickly, Remus scented the breeze and picked out half a dozen other scents of various levels of rankness. One was just slightly tinged with cologne, a civilised werewolf probably, and a recent turning. He or she hadn't yet learned that you got rid of any human scent from your person before Moon, or you would pay for it in self attacks. Remus held his hands out from his sides slightly, to show he was not holding a wand, and walked slowly into the tumbles of rocks to his left, finding a place to den up until moonrise. By rearranging a few small boulders, he made a safe hiding place for his clothes and carefully shrank his wand so that even if someone found his clothing, the wand would be very hard to locate.

Shivering in the freezing wind, he huddled inside his cloak until the glow on the horizon announced the rising of their mistress. Someone over to the left gave a guttural groan just before the moon's rays made Remus lose interest in everything but his own pain and struggle.

He didn't dare take the time to rest as soon as he had finished changing, but rose to his paws and slunk to the edge of his concealment to observe. A young stranger was first to enter the arena, moving to the centre and lifting his nose to the wind. He whipped around as a large black wolf walked past him, contemptuously taking a snap at him in passing.

Others emerged; some cautiously, some with a rush, until fifty of the shadow runners were assembled. There were at least thirteen packs represented, some in force, some by only one member. Moony waited until he had spotted and plotted as many of the alphas as he could before he strolled out of the cover afforded by the rocks. The majority of the wolves moved out of his way, one or two only giving ground when he growled. Some refused to be intimidated, circling him menacingly as he advanced to the centre of the arena where an old wolf sat on his haunches.

Eyes, burning like fire in the moonlight, watched as Moony approached and sniffed at his tail in greeting. The old one rose and sniffed back, each learning the other's scent again before Moony ventured to lick the old one's face. For a second, the old one resisted then finally licked back, nudging Moony's shoulder almost playfully.

Accepted, Moony sat beside Hayborn and surveyed the assembly, seeing many newcomers, not seeing a number of the old faces or smelling the old scents. Finally, Hayborn gave a sigh and threw back his head, howling praise to the Mistress. Moony joined him, adding his rich deep note to the oldster's bass layer. Others joined in, making up the chorus until the moors rang to the wild and lonely sound. Finally they all settled back and began to socialise cautiously, the older ones conscious of their places in the hierarch, the younger ones eager to appease elders and fight amongst them selves to gain placing in the ranks. Moony lay down with Hayborn and carefully groomed the older wolf's ears, happy to take second place to the revered elder. He knew he would talk to the old man when they reformed.

A pale wolf, reeking of alpha approached, head held low and swinging from side to side. He growled deep in his throat, snapping at Moony and pissing on the boulder, barely an inch from Moony's muzzle. Sighing heavily, Moony rose and shook out his coat before springing hard and fast, bowling the challenger off his feet and slamming him down the slight rise. The challenger was fast but not as fast as Moony whose wolf-honed temper, backed by a human keen planning brain, drove at him in a savage and indefensible attack.

The pale wolf tried, tried hard to finish the fight he had picked but the older, more experienced wolf tore into him, literally as well as figuratively. He screamed as Moony's jaws bit down on his windpipe, but the older wolf did not complete the death bite, leaving him gasping and mewling on the grass as Moony stalked back to his position beside the oldest wolf. On the way back, Moony covered the marker the challenger had desecrated, pissing on it thoroughly, and with great satisfaction.

Hayborn chuffed his amusement as Moony settled beside him, head on his paws as he surveyed the now subdued crowd. A female in early season sidled up, offering herself to either of them, the scent of her heat making the hairs on the back of Moony's neck rise. Hayborn rose and hurriedly covered her, fast and hard as wolves usually coupled. Moony knew his elder would be caught up in the action for at least an hour, and rolled on his back, his paws waving as he continued to watch over the gathering. Another young wolf came up and abased himself before Moony, who made a token showing, acknowledging his existence and sending him on his way. Settling his head on his paws, Moony continued to act the regal second in command to the assembled packs, watching the drama unfold until the moon began to slide below the horizon again.

oo0oo

Transition was grim, the cold making every sinew and fibre ache. Remus wished he could just go home, but he had to talk to Jonathon McCarthy, Hayborn's alter ego. The old man was still powerfully built, but the signs of age were evident in the sagging skin and slightly stooped posture. Remus knew that at their next Clan meeting, he would have to challenge the old one for position, and he would win; there was no doubt about that. McCarthy acknowledged his second in command with a lifted bottle, taking a sip and sighing deeply.

"I'm getting too old for this, Lupin, far too old," he said between sips. "Oh, don't worry, this is analgesic potion, not whiskey, more is the pity. How have you been keeping these last few years, Remus?"

"Good, Jon, been working for a Muggle Security Company, but now I am back at Hogwarts with a new pack to train up."

"I heard about Albus' little experiment. Glad you are protected. There's some bad juju around at the moment, my friend. People going missing, people forced to change even when the Mistress is not in the sky, so that their pelts can be culled and made into trophies."

"Albus said ten of our packs had been skinned and cured."

"True, more even. Ah, the names of the dead! Some of the most powerful members of the packs, cut down before their time. It's one of us who puts the finger on the victim but it has to be someone with excellent charms and or potions master skills who does the hunting and killing. I suspected your mate for a while, but then it doesn't smell like his work, too plain and straightforward. No, it's someone we don't suspect, and for a reason we do not comprehend."

"Have you any theories that might be useful?" Remus asked, blowing on his fingers in a vain hope of warming them up.

"No. If it was just the conservative leaders being killed then perhaps there would be a theory, but it's not. Aritmus Aguis was not conservative, a rebel without a cause since the war ended, and such a loose canon. Tobias Horfund was also a radical, but they still suffered the same fate as Moira McDougal and Paddy O'Connell who were middle of the road. Their ideas and political leanings do not seem to be the common denominator, I'm afraid."

"They weren't all alphas, so that doesn't quite cut it either. I mean, they aren't trying to take over the packs with their own people."

"No, I thought of that and tried to contact as many alphas as I could. I think Gorum called to you, yes?"

"Yes he did, he caught up to me in Diagon Alley and slipped a note into my pocket, while acting the drunk. So, what happens now? What can we do?"

"Not much, I don't think, just listen to the wind and keep a nose to the ground, hope someone hears something useful." The old man shivered hard and began to cough. "Let's get out of here. I know a nice little pub in East Anglia, if you fancy a pint."

"Sure, give me the destination," Remus agreed as they both rose and stretched creakily. Taking his apparition target from the other, Remus left a millisecond after the old man.

The _stupefy_ spell slashed through almost empty space, splashing harmlessly on the boulders at the far side of the clearing. A furious string of curses rang out and another slight pop of apparation echoed.

oo0oo

"The arsehole was too fast for me!"

"I do not need the curses, Mr Blue, a simple 'I failed' will do." The voice was haughty and contemptuous as it came through the flames.

"Yeah, yeah, I failed, like everyone else who had gone after him. The bastard has the luck of the Darkness in him."

"No, no, remember these people were on the side of Light during the war, they have the protection of their convictions of a better world for werewolves and vampires and other such vermin." The voice was now dripping with venom even thought the cloaked figure was indistinguishable from any other in the Apparation Depot. Still, Mr Blue had the feeling that this figure was female, even though the voice was charm disguised. "No matter, there is still a little time and that bloody Auror's investigation is beginning to interfere with my plans. If you - as our candidate - are not in place by Easter then we are going to have to act more overtly before the June Moon."

The second cloaked figure grinned wolfishly in the depths of his hood. "Oh yes, Mr White," he chortled gleefully.

'Mr White' shook 'his' head and apparated away.

oo0oo

Remus almost fell when they apparated outside the Fordham Lock Pub. His whole body felt partially numb and McCarthy teased him about feeling his age as they pushed into the dark warmth of the old pub. Deciding he was probably right, Remus staggered after his friend, trying to rub some feeling back into his legs as McCarthy ordered two pints of Guinness.

Leaning back against the wall, they surveyed the thin company and sipped their beer in silent harmony. Remus reflected on the long time he had known Jon McCarthy, from being a disillusioned twenty two-year-old who had just learned his best friend and his wife had been murdered by his husband, who was also a mass murderer. He had challenged McCarthy in a vain hope the older wolf would kill him, but he hadn't. Instead, Jon had beaten him soundly and sent him off with his tail between his legs, to lick his wounds. Later that moon, the old man had pulled him out of the ditch transformation had thrown him into, taken him to the small, rather rickety shack he kept in the wilds of Cumbria and talked some sense into Remus, even when he didn't want to hear it!

They had become friends over the following years, and then the second coming of Voldemort had caused them to work closely together to try and keep the majority of the werewolf population out of Voldemort's camp. Since then, they had seen little of each other but that made no difference to their rather unspoken but reliable friendship.

Jon cleared his throat. "You know you are going to have to challenge me next time you see me, don't you?"

Remus nodded morosely.

"You are wise enough to lead the massed packs, but do you have the time, that is the question."

"No, I definitely don't have the time, not at the moment, not while working at Hogwarts."

"I thought not. I would have put up with Wind Biter winning and taking over, but of course, he is now a throw rug."

"No, Albus had his pelt confiscated and buried in the Forbidden Forest. I even managed to stop Severus claiming more than a few hairs for his potions," Remus said apologetically.

"Ah, that was good of you both. Well, regardless, he is now out of the contention. Who would you choose as the next Alpha Prime?" Jon asked with a lazy smile in his second's direction.

"No idea." Remus shook his head for emphasis. "I am out of the loop totally so I don't know who the up and coming lights are in the new generations. I suppose we need someone who is intelligent and educated, in both human and wolf ways. We need someone who is like Wind Biter in essence."

"Someone who is intelligent enough to control the masses even in the most turbulent of times, also they must be willing to take advice from you. Excuse the question, but what about a bitch? How would you work under a bitch?"

For a second Remus almost choked on his beer, a most distressing mental image flashing through his mind. Then he grinned. "Depends on the bitch," he said, and hid his mischievous smile in his glass.

Shaking his head, McCarthy slapped his arm and laughed. "Who would have thought your innocent little self would grow up with such a filthy mind? I was thinking of Christiana Edmunds actually, mature enough to fill the post and strong enough to make her will into law, yet sensible enough to know when she is being a total prat."

"Plume? Humm seems a good choice. She is someone I always enjoyed interacting with at pack meetings. However, I have never met her human incarnation. Do you think the others would go for it?"

"She's as big as most males, if not bigger than, and as strong as anyone. She is as aggressive as anyone else during the Moon - and she survived the war - so she knows what is at stake should we ever fall to the Dark. I think she would allow the packs to prosper and make sure rogues did not blacken our name, like Greyback did for so many years. She knows the Ways, and I will work with her to make sure she is versed in Lore as well as Law. I will also make it clear that she may take my position on condition she keeps you as second, and you must allow her to win when she does take my position. She is also someone quite important in the human world, so she is well established and knows what is needed to bring the wolves into line with current society."

"Very well, let the three of us meet sometime soon and make plans. A message to Hogwarts will reach me within hours of sending."

They shook hands, finished their beer and - grinning wickedly at each other - ordered another.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The Yule log in the fireplace of the Great Hall burned brightly, the students left at school all gathered around drinking punch and playing charades under Professor McGonagall's stern eye. The twenty or so students were having fun, especially when Professor Carpenter took a turn to make his charade. Professor McGonagall turned a vivid shade of red as he made obscene postures, exclaiming "Professor Carpenter!" in shocked tones.

"What?" the usually staid man asked innocently, turning to face her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, that's what you are supposed to guess, Minerva, that's why it's called charades."

Narrowing her eyes, Minerva checked the piece of paper in her hand and pursed her lips. "That is _not_ how I would have portrayed it," she commented, subsiding.

"Is it 'Row, row, row your boat?'" a first year asked tentatively.

"Well done, Miss Greenwatch. Who is next?"

Remus put his head around the staff door that led into the Great Hall and watched the lively scene for a few moments. He caught Albus' eye before withdrawing and climbing the stairs past the gargoyle. As he reached the Headmaster's office, the door opened and Albus was already at his desk, tapping the teapot and putting out a plate of chocolate biscuits. Blinking, Remus entered and took the offered seat. "I'd love to know how you do that," he murmured as he accepted tea and took a biscuit.

Albus surveyed his slightly seedy looking DADA professor with a sympathetic eye. "Was it a very bad transformation?"

Puzzled, Remus cocked his head then grinned. "No, pretty good actually, but the Guinness was a killer. I went for a quiet beer with McCarthy yesterday, and we ended up sleeping it off in the pub. Never try to drink an old werewolf under the table, you will lose!"

"So, how was everyone?"

"Upset. People are still going missing left and right, without rhyme or reason, and more than we realised, it would seem. It's even harder as Hayborn wants to step down and retire and he had chosen Wind Biter as his successor. He conveys his gratitude, by the way, for dealing thoughtfully with Wind Biter's pelt. He offered the position to me but I turned him down," Remus said, not meeting the headmaster's concerned blue gaze. "I could be the Alpha Prime, I'm sure and I would be accepted, but I like my life and I am not a politician. I prefer not to get mixed up in that sort of intrigue and back stabbing."

"I don't blame you, my boy. Remus, you are a good teacher and a wonderful man but you are simply not ruthless. Oh, I have seen you act as ruthlessly as any to serve the cause but it is not by nature, but through circumstances forcing you into that position. You are certainly not ruthless enough to do battle with the Ministry on an ongoing, relentless basis. Did you choose a successor?"

"We did. I just hope the packs will accept the choice. If they don't, I might have to take the post for a short while, until another candidate can be proposed."

"Ah, a female candidate, I take it? Wolves will follow a female, won't they?"

Remus glanced up surprised at the headmaster's quick grasp of the situation. "Wolves will but will werewolves? That is the real question. Oh Merlin, I am so glad the black beer has worn off a bit, I wouldn't have liked to say that line with a skinful." He chuckled and Albus joined in. "Well, that's about all my news. I had better go and get some sleep."

"Then you aren't going to stay up and see the New Year in?"

Smothering a yawn, Remus shook his head and smiled at the headmaster as he rose. "No, I rarely do that. I always find it happens whether I miss sleep or not. Happy New Year, Albus."

"Happy New Year, Remus - and good night," the Headmaster replied indulgently.

oo0oo

Entering his quarters, Remus was in the process of stripping off his robes when a velvet soft voice froze him in his tracks.

"The password the Headmaster gives you is generic. You are supposed to change it to something secure at the first opportunity."

Remus smiled as he turned and studied the figure sprawled in his armchair. "Why bother? 'Enter friend' is as good as any other password."

Severus snorted as he rose and glared down at the smaller man. "And if a student was to wander into your quarters and wreck any of your possessions, what then?"

"And if a fellow teacher wanted to visit, what then?" he responded softly, moving closer to the tall, thin figure that did not move back.

"Why then I would enter and wait for you until you came back. First you throw me out of your quarters then you give me your treasured first edition of '_Potions of the Mediaeval Era' _by Morenetus Porivas for Christmas. I come to thank you, but you avoided me all Christmas - even though we are invited to the same reception - as well as turning into an elusive will-o-the-wisp in the intervening days. I was even more worried when your goblet was returned to me still a quarter full. You had already left the grounds before I could question you, but the Headmaster assured me you knew what you were doing. I wondered about that, and so I waited for you. You're late."

"You shouldn't have worried. I had some business with Hayborn that we needed to take care of before next full moon, so I stayed after the others left. Have you eaten yet? Perhaps the house-elves could be persuaded to deliver something more substantial than counter nibbles."

"'_Counter nibbles'_? You've been to a pub while I've been worrying myself sick about you?" Severus exploded furiously, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders and giving him a good shake, or at least trying to.

Remus didn't budge an inch despite Severus' best efforts, smiling up at him with softly shining eyes. "You _were_ worried about me! That's nice. Oh, do stop trying to shake me; you know it's not going to work." Reaching up, he simply slotted his hand under Severus' hair and cupped the back of his skull, pulling his head down and kissing his thin lips gently.

The strength in the werewolf's arm made it impossible to resist and Severus was not prepared to break his neck, instead, crushing the smaller man to him and holding his tightly. "Damn it, Lupin, you make me crazy!" he muttered into the curve of Remus' neck. "Are you truly unhurt?"

"Truly," Remus reassured him as they stood wrapped in each other's arms before the fire. A flick of his wand made one of the armchairs into a two seater. He eased his genuinely shaken partner into the comfortable depths before seating himself too. "Sev, there are some things I have to do that necessitate I be a wild wolf. There's trouble in the werewolf clans, people being killed and skinned, and the Alpha Prime is growing too old to dominate anymore. I am Beta Prime and, as I don't want to be forced to become Alpha Prime at the next full moon, we had to decide on a successor between us. That's all it was, politics and inter-pack rivalry. I didn't think you cared, so I didn't bother to explain myself before I left."

"And would you have explained if you'd known?" Severus asked cynically.

"Yes. You are my mate, of course I would have explained."

Severus felt his bottom jaw drop and stared at the blond man in surprise. Lupin came out with the most incredible statements and made them sound so logical and simple that it flabbergasted Severus. He shook his head slightly and snapped his teeth shut. "There you go again," he muttered, pulling the man closer to his side and dropping a kiss on the top of his greying honey blond curls.

Sighing in satisfaction, Remus snuggled down and laid his head on Severus' chest, wrapping an arm over his waist as they both stared into the slowly dying fire. Severus' long arm curved easily over his shoulder and down to rub small, absentminded circles at his waist. After an unmarked length of time, Severus stirred slightly and summoned a house-elf to bring food. The selection was a mixture of cheeses and fruit, some caviar and devils-on-horseback. In a very uncharacteristic way, Severus chose delicacies and fed Remus, the ballad and dance of flirtation and acceptance understood by both participants.

Nimble fingers undid buttons and casual movement shed robes until both were exploring skin, uninhibited by any manmade barriers. Severus knew the scars he found and traced delicately, knew the whorls and densities of hair patterns that moved as muscles flexed.

Remus traced the delicate layer of muscle that barely softened the narrow ribcage under his hands. Both experienced the other anew, but were as familiar with each others' bodies as their own.

They drifted to the four poster by common consent unspoken, leaving the world and its questions and difficulties behind as they shared each other in ways they had not for over six long years, and when the release of tension caused tears of sheer joy to fall, neither was entirely sure which of them shed the salty, bitter sweet drops.

"Happy New Year," Remus whispered as a distant clock struck the midnight hour. "Happy New Year, Sev."

"Happy New Year, Remy, may all your wishes come true."

"They have, my love, they have."

oo0oo

Severus dreamed, not a nightmare, but a scene steeped in torment and despair. He stood in a dingy room, in the Black Mansion, he realised, smelling faintly of hippogriff, and windows festooned with dirty cobwebs. Before him, wrapped close and tight in his arms, Remus stood with bowed head and tears sliding unheeded down his cheeks.

"I love you, Severus, and nothing is going to change that fact: not time, not neglect, not the interference of magic, or the casting of _Occlumency_. I have acknowledged you as my mate and no matter what happens between us, the bond is forged, nothing can break it."

"No, Remus! I cannot take that burden to Voldemort; it would mean your death or worse, your capture!" He almost screamed in frustration, making another attempt to shake some sense, or at least some sense of self-preservation, into the stubborn werewolf."

"If my love is a burden then of course, you must shed it," Remus said grimly, resisting the taller man's attempts to shake him without any effort at all.

"No! You are determined to misinterpret everything I say. I love you, Remus John Lupin, but to love you is dangerous for you, and so I must give up the sheer joy of your love and abide without, until such times as Voldemort is defeated and we are allowed to live in peace without fear." Severus stepped back and drew himself to his full impressive height, drawing his robes about his thin form protectively.

Remus stared at him, and Severus knew what he saw, saw the light go out of flat black eyes, knew that anything they shared was being drawn into a compact ball and carefully tucked away for later like the treasures of a miser hidden from all human and non-human ken. A tiny note of keening broke from the werewolf's tightly gripped lips, a whine of pure, unadulterated loss and loneliness as his black clad, black wrapped lover turned away, and left him standing in the dirty room alone.

Severus mewled in his dream, utter loneliness taking his soul as he began the rituals of _Occlumency_, gathering the memories and joys of Remus and their shared love together into a single concept. It took a long and deep effort of will, longer and deeper than ever before, to package the memories in a way suitable to hide them under a random key word. Severus stayed in his trance for almost twenty four hours before he rose and settling his robes around him comfortably again, the wall built, the word set in stone.

The next few days were horrific and hectic, his Dark Mark burning bitterly, drawing the faithful, and Severus Snape, to the Dark Lord for what amounted to another long and almost fatal bout of _Cruciatus_ curse, followed by political haranguing and more torture. Severus took more than his share, the Dark Lord insisting that he account for his missing month. Severus could not, no matter how he tried, there was just a missing period of time interspersed with flashes of Poppy Pomfrey tending his wounds and long periods of white recovery wards, meaningless staring at the walls.

Finally, the Dark Lord was satisfied and Severus was allowed to collapse again, Lucius Malfoy lifting him and Apparating him back to the Manor to be healed as best he could. Narcissa had also tried to penetrate the whiteness enveloping Severus' memory while he was vulnerable, but she was no more successful than her husband. Draco had played dutiful son to his parents while surreptitiously checking on his Godfather and his memory. Severus was open and clear, his memory there for all to read, no unexpected glitches or unexplained flutters, the perfect Death Eater. Severus had hidden his key to his memories, the keyword driven into deep hiding by torture and a fear of revealing itself, lost to everyone, but not Severus Snape. That destruction was finally caused by the Dementors of Azkaban after the final battle when Rufus Scrimgeour finally had his revenge, sending Severus to the prison without reason and in secret.

The anguish of his loss made Severus cry out, Remus jumping awake and petting the long dark hair aside to gently press his lips to the high, sallow forehead. "You're safe, Severus Love, you're safe here in my arms at Hogwarts," he murmured and smiled slightly as the wire tight tension slipped from his partner's muscles, and Severus snuggled back into the curve of Remus' chest.

oo0oo

Willani Shacklebolt drew her husband's head down and dropped a kiss on his wrinkled brow. "That frown has almost become permanent last year. Will it be there for the rest of this one too?" she asked gently.

Kingsley rolled over and laid his head in her lap with a discontented sigh. "If I can't solve this series of murders it probably will."

"The non-human murders you were investigating? It seems strange that your whole department can't find even one clue in connection with so many disappearances, very odd."

"Yes, very, very odd, so odd that I am beginning to suspect that someone in the department is involved with them up to their eyebrows."

"Who do you suspect?"

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? The most obvious suspect is Ron Weasley as he is the main clearing house and collator of information for at least three departments. But I can't believe Ron would be involved in this sort of brutality, not after his stand in the SVW."

"Perhaps you need to talk to him quietly, try a little of your special _Legilimens_ skills on him," Willani murmured stroking her husband's carefully shaved head with a wicked grin.

"Woman, how could you suggest such a thing?" he asked with theatrical shock then proceeded to tickle her into submission until their eldest daughter Mary told them to behave themselves in the long suffering tones teenagers seemed to reserve for their parents.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What did you get for Christmas?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Did you see the fireworks at Hogsmeade?"

"Did you get to the Sangria Paolo concert in London?"

Questions, thick and fast, echoed across the Great Hall as the floods of children left the great feast and hurried off to their dormitories to finish unpacking. Lisa and Andy bounced on Rose's bed as she laid her clothes aside for the next day, all eagerness to share their Christmas Break experiences. Excitement ruled as they compared and complimented each other on the robes they would be wearing for the Valentine's Day Ball, Rose smiling smugly when her friends began to plan a campaign to find her a date.

"I'm going with Theowyn Jones from Ravenclaw; we had such a great time over the Christmas holidays that she asked me to the Ball."

Lisa blinked but Andy giggled and bounced a little more. "What are you wearing? Do you compliment each other?"

Rose grinned and gave them a detailed description of both their dresses and outer robes while the rest of the dorm filled up and began settling for their first night back. A yawn caught them all in a weak moment and they finally had to settle down and go to sleep, the travelling, the feast and the excitement taking its usual toll.

Malcolm and Andy's first DADA class was on Tuesday afternoon with Professor Lupin, who took them step by step through the process of detection and banishment of zombies in their many forms. He had brought in a number of zombie rats for them to practice the spells and rituals on, keeping a close eye on the small groups in case the rats got away or actually managed to bite a student. He didn't believe in hurting his kids, but he did believe in making them aware that the animals were very dangerous, above and beyond their dangers in life. If they managed to destroy his zombie rats he had a few larger and more dangerous animals for them to try. In year seven he had permission to set them against an inferius which would indeed sort the NEWTs level students out in a hurry.

One rat got away and had to be herded back to the embarrassed group huddled around Parciella Asquith who nursed her hand and bit her lip.

"Got you? Let me see?" Remus murmured, taking her badly bitten hand and inspecting it closely. "Alright people, _stupefy_ your rats and come over here. This is a zombie wound and should be treated very carefully in case of infection. Why would that be?"

"'Cus zombies are dead, and they have germs?" There was an uneasy chuckle around the group.

"Exactly right, zombies have necrobacteria which are even more difficult to move than ordinary bacteria. Any ideas on the spell we use to decide what is infecting the wound? Yes, Michel? That's right, want to cast for me?"

There were indeed necrobacteria in Parciella's fingers, and Remus took the extra time to make sure everyone could cast the spell properly, before he allowed the girl's hand to be cured twelve times. As an added precaution, he said the curing spell himself and then cast _Acclaro_ over the wounded finger to be sure. "Why so cautious?" he asked the class in general as he treated the actual bite to a final cleansing.

"Necrobacteria are used to make more zombies?"

"Correct. That is why you will all write me an essay on where necrobacteria can be found, how to detect them, and how to cure them, with spells and wand movements please, for next week's lesson. Well, let's put the rats back into the aquarium, and I think we can take an early mark, don't you? See you next week."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Andy?"

"Can we have a word?"

Remus blinked then smiled, waving to his desk as Malcolm and Andy followed him over. "You have a problem?"

"Pack trouble, perhaps," Malcolm said heavily. "There was almost an incident during transition," he said, and proceeded to tell their alpha all about the strange happenings. "If it had been a normal transition for either of us we would have eaten him and I fear we would have…."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed with a shudder of understanding. "Human minds are conditioned against cannibalism and if we do forget ourselves then there are not many who can come to terms with it when they change back. Those who can live with themselves tend to become rather less than human in time. So, the Wolfsbane allowed you to ignore him and so saved your lives as well as his. I'll be sure to tell Severus. Any idea of who tried to set you up? And why?"

"No to both questions, nothing concrete. There were a few other rumours floating around at the Ball too, of werewolves being killed because the 'werewolf infestation was getting out of hand', things like that," Malcolm put in sullenly.

"Sadly, we lost at least twenty of our people over this year and some of them have been skinned. The thing no one seems to be able to work out is why they are being targeted and how they are staying in wolf form even after death," Remus told his betas candidly. "The Alpha Prime is getting old and it is almost time for him to be retired, which could mean the killings are related but there is no political pattern to the deaths."

Andy frowned. "Who died? Were they in line for the Alpha Prime position? Candidates, you know?"

"One of them was, but the rest were just ordinary people, not even the pack alphas, half of them." Remus frowned as a stray thought crossed his mind, but he was not quick enough to catch it and he lost it as Malcolm stirred irritably.

"I just want to know who was trying to set me and Andy up, that's all I want to know."

"Who knows? I think I had better go and see the headmaster after classes. Keep your eyes open and be careful, watch over the cubs too."

oo0oo

Professor Dumbledore listened to the report Remus gave him while steepling his fingers and sucking a sweet thoughtfully. "Have there been any further incidents where werewolves have been used as murder weapons?"

"I haven't heard but it would not be something people bruited aloud or gossiped about casually." Remus sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly. "The majority of people who are bitten are simply ordinary folk who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They aren't intrinsically evil, and even during transition, if they could control their minds, they would not choose to hurt or kill even a legitimate game animal. Quite frankly, Headmaster, if the Ministry really wanted to wipe werewolves off the face of Britain all they would have to do is make Wolfsbane potion affordable and available. I can almost guarantee the majority of the current werewolf population would leap at the chance to safeguard their loved ones."

"Yes, I've said the same thing myself on a number of occasions before the Wizengamot, but alas, they choose not to heed me. So, what can we do now to assist in any way?"

Remus sighed and straightened a little. "Well, most of us cannot afford to own a post owl or else we do not trust ourselves to own a post owl so communications can be a little sporadic. If I may, I would like to borrow a few school owls and see if I can get them to locate a few people, perhaps even wait for a while and bring back a reply from my correspondents. Mind you, a couple of the people do not read or write, which may prove interesting. Also Sir - and I hesitate to ask it - I may need to meet a few werewolves in person somewhere on the school grounds."

"And some are most unsavoury of characters to have around young children," Dumbledore concluded for him. "Hagrid's hut is still uninhabited except by the forest creatures. It is in reasonably good repair and should serve as a meeting place for those strangers who may need refuge. It is also close enough to the edge of the Forbidden Forest that they will not feel too intimidated by the closeness of the castle."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Remus smiled shyly as he finished his tea and began to rise.

"Oh, one more thing, Remus, I notice Severus is in a much better mood these days. Have you made your peace with him?" The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was decidedly mischievous as Remus blushed to a vivid scarlet.

"Sort of, Headmaster, we er talked at New Year."

"Ah, talked. Well done. Has he remembered yet?"

"No, not yet and he may never consciously remember, but he is thawing toward me at last."

"Jolly good. Take care of each other and use as many post owls as you need, my boy. I feel it may become necessary in the near future to call a full meeting of all the Wolves in England."

"Yes, we usually do that at June Moon," Remus confirmed as he bowed and let himself out of the office, pleased to have escaped with such a light teasing.

oo0oo

"_Gryffindors are so dumb!_" The gleeful thought made a certain young male Slytherin smile smugly as he settled into his bed. A few kisses and a grope in the dark and you could ask them to do anything, more effective than the _Imperius_ curse. Of course, once he realised how much damage their silly little prank will do, he might not be quite so malleable, but then there was the blackmail aspect of their relationship to be taken into consideration. A snigger broke out and he was snarled at by his dorm mates but he didn't care as he thought of the pleasure the prank was going to cause his father when he told him. Father would be so pleased with him, he just knew.

oo0oo

Charlie closed his History of Magic book and sighed sleepily, nudging Paul who had fallen asleep with his head on his own book. Paul yawned and muttered grumpily but allowed Charlie to pull him to his feet and both sleepy boys made their way up to bed. It was still quite cold, even with the roaring fire in the grate so Charlie only shed his dressing gown before he climbed into his bed, his thick fluffy socks keeping his toes warm. Paul often laughed and teased him about the socks his Mum knitted for him in wildly garish colours but Charlie had often loaned pairs of the colourful monstrosities out during the depths of winter to various members of their dorm, including Paul.

Half way down the bed, he banged his toe on something hard and heavy that barely moved as he kicked it a couple of times. Snorting in disgust at the stupid pranks people played on each other; Charlie drew up his foot and gave it a really good kick. Unfortunately he missed and the corner of the block caught the edge of his pants leg, grazing the skin. Charlie howled in agony as it burned like a brand being drawn over his shin. Paul nearly levitated to the canopy as he was startled awake; the rest of the dorm jerking up with sleepy cries of protest, but Charlie was too far gone to heed them.

Racing across, Paul threw back the covers and leaped backwards with a cry of horror. A large silver block lay on the bottom sheet, the corner having branded Charlie's leg for a good four inches. Without thinking, the slight boy grabbed the block and flipped it out of the bed onto the floor, then yelped when he realised he had burned both his hands too. By now other, older people were crowding in at the doorway, Chandler McDermott the boys' prefect pushing through hurriedly. When he saw the scene before him, he yelled at everyone to get out of the way as he simply picked the small boy off the bed, yelled at his friend Keith to grab Paul and they both ran out of the tower to the infirmary wing with the silver injured werewolves in their arms.

Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in flushing the wounds with cold water and a neutralising solution, spending hours tending to Charlie's badly contaminated leg. The wound, that would have been a mere scratch on anyone else, was a deep and weeping gouge more than an inch wide and seven inches long before she could get the poison under control. Lines of red inflammation crept up his leg from the wound, charting the progress of the infection as she worked to draw any remaining traces of silver out and stop the rot before it took a hold of the boy, and caused even more damage.

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Lupin came in at a run as soon as Poppy alerted them, Lupin drawing back in fear when he realised how bad it was. Paul, both hands bandaged and wrapped, literally crawled into his lap and laid his head on the professor's shoulder, weeping almost unheeded until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Give him here," a soft voice murmured and Paul was lifted from Remus' numb arm. Severus carefully eased the boy into the bed next to his friend's and drew the coverings up to his chin. "Come on, Remus, you can't do anything to help here except get in the way. Poppy has the entire amount of neutralising agent she will need, including an experimental batch I was playing with. You need to go to bed and get some sleep or you will not be fit for anything in the morning."

"Who would do such a thing, Sev? It's tantamount to murder, that much silver in a werewolf's bed. Thank Merlin Chandler acted so swiftly or we'd be burying him tomorrow. That stuff must have been hallmark quality."

"It was. One of my fifth year Slytherins, Lucille Coramandies reported her jewellery box missing a week before the holidays. She was very upset - genuinely upset actually - as it was a family heirloom. The whole of Slytherin has been in a quiet uproar trying to find it, trunks searched, lockers turned out. I checked it for traces of its kidnapper before I returned it, but there was nothing to find. Someone was very careful, and very clever."

Remus sighed and leaned against the Potion Master's shoulder, feeling a long, thin arm curve around his shoulders, as they wandered down to the dungeons. Severus seated the dazed werewolf in the chair before the fire and handed him a glass of firewhiskey. They sipped in silence then Severus carefully helped his shorter friend into bed. "Go to sleep, the morning will be here soon enough," he murmured, climbing in beside Remus and pulling him into the curve of his body.

Remus sighed and allowed the tension to run out of him, a wave of utter weariness making it impossible to keep his eyes open any longer. "Night, Love," he murmured on a yawn and was out to it.

"Good night, my dear," Severus replied and smiled into the darkness, content.

oo0oo

"The boy succeeded quite admirably, two of the vermin poisoned in one shot," Mr Red reported gleefully to the shadow in the flames.

"Did he kill any of them?"

"No, but they now know they aren't safe anywhere, not even in the vaunted fastness of Hogwarts."

"Idiot! Now Dumbledore is warned and will be even more vigilant in the future. Why am I surrounded by _fools_?" The flames flared then died abruptly, leaving Mr Red feeling somewhat disgruntled.

Mr White continued to brood on the iniquities of life long after the fire died away. This group of like-minded individuals was proving to be as egotistical and individualistic as any other group of wizards. Did the others fail to realise how important solidarity was in this enterprise? If they failed, their lives and careers were finished forever! Even worse, he would never hear the end of it at home, either!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Post owls had been coming and going nearly all month, dropping off replies to notes or answers to questions until Remus felt breakfast was always accompanied by a gale of wing wind. The correspondence from werewolves in many walks of life was uniformly agreeable to a meeting in the Forbidden Forest at the January Moon. Remus spoke to Albus and gained permission to go out into the Forest, and also to take his two betas with him. Paul and Charlie whined to come too but Charlie was not yet healed from his brush with the silver, still limping quite heavily. He had been released from the Hospital wing, but was still ordered not to be running about and putting too much pressure on the injured limb. Paul's hands had healed well and quickly in less than two days, but he now bore a filigreed pattern of scars on both palms where the silver etching had burned into the skin. Besides, a meeting of this magnitude was not the sort of thing cubs would be welcome at. Remus thought there would probably be challenges issued and if he lost, then he would be unable to protect the smallest members of his little pack.

Andy gave both the boys a hug and promised she would tell them all about it when they got back, Malcolm nodding agreement as he hunted out old clothes and sneakers that were well past their use-by date. Remus had told them that losing clothes was a common occurrence when werewolves went au-natural. They each had a plastic bottle top from a soft drink bottle, bright red and noticeable. These portkeys would take them straight to the headmaster's office as soon as they were activated by licking, which ensured that no stray werewolf would end up in Hogwarts by accident. If anything went wrong during the expected challenges and Remus lost, then they were to portkey away to safety as fast as possible.

Remus led the two Gryffindors down past Hagrid's hut and then further into the forest. Andy and Malcolm held hands, neither willing to admit they were scared out of their minds. They followed their alpha as he swung along with a confident if silent step, becoming part of the wilderness, as they penetrated deeper into the gloom. His feet made no noise on the path and he seemed to blend with the shadows until they sometimes wondered if they really were following him, or if he had disappeared completely. The place was damp and dank, Remus stooping every now and again to pick up a plant or an interesting mushroom from the side of the path. Sev would appreciate the contributions to his collection of strange flora, foliage and fungi. After an undecipherable time, Remus stopped and raised his head, sniffing the wind lightly before nodding.

"There are about fifteen people already assembled. We will go over to that fallen log and get ready for Moon. Leave your clothes stacked neatly, and you know what to do with your jewellery and things?" He had discussed the concealment of their wands with the pair in the safety of his classroom.

"New betas, Moony?" an Irish accented voice asked out of the darkness and a looming figure appeared out of the gloom.

"Sidestepper, it's good to see you my friend. How is the family?"

"Well, and increasing, my sister has had another baby and my ex wife has taken another husband."

"Are you happy with the arrangement?"

"Yes indeed, we chose well. It ensures the acceptance of my children and the protection of my pack. So, who are these two little betas?"

"Oh, sorry, Sweetbriar Andrea and Storm Malcolm, meet Sidestepper Patrick, an old friend of mine. We fought together during the SVW."

"Only because he has a bard's sweet tongue and ways of making you do exactly what he wants, without ever considering the consequences," Sidestepper teased, bumping the smaller man with his hip. "You smell of the Potions Blender, back with that are you."

Remus stiffened. "I am."

"Oh well, he was always fairly good to you. Take care, Moony, there is a ring around the Mistress tonight." The shadow was suddenly empty as the older wolf slipped away.

"A ring around the moon usually augurs for trouble. Remember, if there is trouble then stay out of it. You are both too young to be included in any battles for rank just yet. As teens most of the older ranks will simply ignore you or slap you down hard then walk away. If there are some younger wolves more of your own age then you may find you have to battle but if an older male, or even an older female, challenge you, scent test then back away or submit. Chances are they will back off but if they don't, run away. Forget about stupid notions of honour or anything else, run back to your clothes and stay there."

"What if they won't leave us alone?" Malcolm muttered rebelliously.

"You have a good dose of Wolfsbane in your system, your brain should be working better than anyone here, use it. I do not want to have to report a dead beta to the headmaster, believe me," Remus said harshly, beginning to pace restlessly. "Not long now. Be aware that I am the Beta Prime. If I submit to anyone, you two do the same, quickly, and completely."

"Why?" Malcolm questioned even though he too felt the rising tide of restlessness and anticipation.

"Because I only bow to the Alpha Prime," Remus snapped then gasped as the first fingers of moonrise crept into the hollow. "It's time!"

Rising some ten minutes later, Moony shook out his ruff and sniffed his betas, licking his lips nervously. Sweetbriar was almost in season, damn it! As soon as Storm woke up he was going to be as proddy as hell while trying to protect his mate, and that meant Moony was going to have to stay alert and ready too! Damn!

Sidestepper bowled him off his feet, and stood over him, tail wagging and jaw dropped as Moony chuffed in disgust at being ambushed so easily. Nipping the darker wolf's dewclaw, he made Sidestepper live up to his name and rolled to his feet, ready to give chase. They played together strenuously for a few minutes, growling and charging, pouncing and jumping like a pair of silly cubs before others emerged. Some came eagerly, some cautiously, one or two belligerently, heads held low and swinging as they entered the small arena. Moony finished his game and stalked to the centre of the clearing, head high, tail plumed casting his scent wide so that everyone caught it easily.

A black wolf, not unlike Storm in colouring and conformation, stalked forward on stiff legs, circling the Beta Prime with aggression in every line. Moony growled softly, his ears flattening, his lips lifting away from sharp white fangs. For a second it looked as if the show of aggression was going to scare the challenger away but then the darker wolf lunged, his jaws aiming for Moony's throat. Moony took him on the shoulder and slammed into him with every ounce of his huge body. Braced for the impact, he took the challenger by surprise by giving a little and twisting away, so that the dark wolf sprawled on the dirt at his mercy. With no wasted movement, Moony clamped his jaws on the challenger's throat and ripped it wide open, blood and white cartilage exposed to the night air. The challenger yelped and screamed, writhing in agony on the leaf mould at Moony's feet while Moony stood stiff legged over him, snarling into his face. Finally, despite the pain, the challenger managed to submit and was begrudgingly allowed to stagger to his feet and weave a crooked line out of the circle of meeting.

Moony strutted over to the slightly raised rock at one end of the clearing and stepped up, glaring at the assembled wolves with blazing amber eyes. He raised his muzzle and began to howl, a deep, belling note in the depths. Listening, Sweetbriar and Storm had learned that every howl meant something, each member of the assembly adding a variation on the theme. The pack leader chose the subject and gave the first line, the pack members building and reinforcing the theme and its attendant issues in the chorus.

Tonight the theme was Duty; what was duty? What did it mean to the individual, to the pack and to the massed Clans?

It told of the Alpha Prime's duty to the masses, the Beta Prime's duty to the Alpha and the under clans.

'_What was the pack Alpha's duty to his pack, to his mate, to his cubs?'_ One line of the howl challenged.

'_Loyalty, protection, nurturing,_' came the reply from another group in the clearing.

'_What was the Beta's duty to the Alpha? What was owed to the pack and to the cubs?'_

'_L__oyalty, protection, nurturing,' _came the reply. '_Protect the pack, make it prosper, nurture all the cubs as your own, make them prosper, follow the Alphas, through loyalty make them prosper.'_

'_A werewolf's duty was to protect, nurture and support the pack, the Assembly and the Alpha Prime against all outside influences.'_

Moony finally settled down; nose on tail and panting slightly from the strain of his efforts. He had given the assembly the message, reinforced the message and spelled it out in the teaching; there was little else he could do at this point. Now was the time of the wolf, not the time of reason. Sweetbriar and Storm joined him, curling around him in a huddle that said support and loyalty as he rested. Storm groomed his ears while Sweetbriar groomed his back and neck until a strange blue wolf appeared, nosing in on their gathering.

He seemed to want Sweetbriar to run with him but she lay down hard, keeping her tail firmly around her hind quarters despite the stranger's interest. She even nipped him on the nose when he became too familiar, Storm rising to growl deep in his throat. The interloper snapped at the younger wolf almost contemptuously and tried to put a paw over the young bitch's back but Moony bit his leg, not hard, just a warning. It was enough and the blue wolf slashed down with his jaws obviously trying to lock his teeth in Moony's spine but the older, wiser wolf was not there. He had rolled and was on his feet, his teeth exposed in an angry snarl.

Sweetbriar tried to rise but the dark one was covering her, trapping her between his body and the ground. Moony glanced at her and simply charged, his shoulder taking the would-be rapist in the chest and literally bowling him across the dirt, into a tree. Stalking forward, Moony very deliberately fastened his fangs on the back of the blue wolf's neck and applied pressure in a slow and inexorably way, until the wolf screamed in panic, twisting to get away but finding himself trapped and almost crippled. Finally Moony let the pressure off and the blue one slunk away into the shadows.

Chuffing in disgust, Moony resumed his position at the centre of the clearing and continued to hold court, accepting the submissions the other wolves were quick to make when he was comfortable again. Even Sidestepper, an old friend, submitted to the Beta Prime in order of rank, the hierarchy reconfirmed for another moon. Storm also submitted to his Alpha, for the first time willingly and wholeheartedly, without any rebellious thoughts to trouble him. Moony was indeed a better wolf than he and much stronger, cleverer, and faster, that had been proven this night.

Sweetbriar also submitted carefully, offering herself to the best Alpha male in the clearing. Moony slapped a paw over her hindquarters, driving her into the dirt so that she didn't broadcast her tantalising scent onto the breeze, but he didn't take what was offered. He did promise, in the recesses of his mind where Remus Lupin hid, that he would have a severe word with the girl when they reformed on the morrow.

oo0oo

Deep in the shadows the first challenger lurked, a snarl on his lips and fear in his heart. Moony had taken him out so easily it was laughable, despite him having the advantage of Wolfsbane to preserve his human intelligence. He knew Lupin was an inoffensive little man who was as gay as Kelly's Hatband and as effective as a wet noodle. He was a school master of all things! However, the damned faggot had almost ripped his throat out and forced him to crawl in the dirt like a lowly worm. That was twice Moony had avoided death in one form or the other, and he couldn't possibly manage a third lucky escape unless he had some very powerful spells and charms on him. And he probably did! After all, he worked for Dumbledore and lived at Hogwarts, which made him almost impossible to intercept under normal circumstances.

Not waiting for moonset, the black wolf slunk away to where his clothes had been hidden deep in the forest. As soon as he finished changing he was going to have to go and report his second failure to Mr White, who would not be very happy, not at all!

8

Hi people, 

I don't normally do this but I would like to say thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourite author/story list. It's nice to be appreciated. To those who write reviews so regularly, yeah! Food of the Gods!!! Here in Alpha order.

**Dalou28 **Hi, how is the English learning going? Hope you are getting there with the plot twists, you are braver than me, tackling a whole foreign language for the love of the genre. Always glad to hear from you.

**Fmh** How are you liking the mystery? Are you getting enough of Severus and Remus together? Hang onto your hat, it gets better… I do appreciate your frequent comments and hope to hear more from you soon.

**GeminiSoul01** Yeah, I like Remus and Severus together too, they seem to compliment each other in their personality types. Well, I'm sure you can tell that from what I write. LOL.

**MingIsRandom** I hope the rest of the fic is living up to your expectations. This is a mystery and if I have done my job well, it should be interesting. Hope it is.

**phoenix flying** I might drop a hint that Remus and Severus do get closer but it is a bumpy ride.

**Peruvianprincess** Sorry about the lack of clean teeth. Actually, yellow teeth are stronger and subject to less decay than cream or white teeth. In my version of the Potterverse Severus has some vampire in his background (see Snape the Younger) and they are renowned for having very strong teeth, but not nice or straight or bright. Still, his sweet disposition makes up for it. LOL.

**Pippin1973** Did I ever fix that missing end quote? Sorry about that, grammar is my greatest failing, where to put the commas has me totally bollixed. My beta, bless him, reckons I take a handful and toss them over the page, where they land is where they stay. Comments like 'good job, give me more' are always acceptable, wonderful really, don't stop please!

**RavenclawBest** Sorry about the length of chapters, the shorter length is more practical for keeping the mystery going. I think you worked out the colour-coded potions pirates, yes? Still, the mystery of their identities lingers on. Kingsley? Humm, I wonder…

You're all wonderful and your comments make my email much more interesting every morning. You might be interested to know that there is a follow-up story called Angelinus and it will be posted as soon as Werewolves is all up. I am also working on the After the SVW series but alas real life often gets in the way of the interesting things. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Regards Les


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Moonset caught them serenading her departure and Moony laughed as he felt the first bite of transformation. Around him, the others failed to find shelter before they too were caught up in the change. When he came to himself, there were thirty unclothed bodies in the clearing in various states of stunned post transformation agonies. Raising his head, he managed to find his voice briefly. "Please, reassemble when you are dressed," he called, croaked, managed to tell them in an undignified fit of coughing.

There were a few briefly sketched agreements as people crawled away to find their clothes and whatever water they had stashed against the need. Remus found his own things undisturbed and pulled on his clothes slowly, carefully wrapping his thick cloak around himself to ward off the freezing chill. Staggering back into the clearing, he took his seat on the rock again and waited until the majority of the group had returned clad in various types of clothing.

"Welcome to the Forbidden Forest January Assembly," Remus proclaimed when the majority were reassembled. "I have heard from various sources that werewolf kind is entering a new era, where we will be tolerated and accepted for our human selves, rather than ostracised for our wolf component. I do not know if this is true but I do know it is what I have been fighting for all my life. I was once secretly taken into Hogwarts to teach, but this time I was employed with the full knowledge of the Board of Governors. This is definitely a personal step forward. I have four werewolf students who are full members of the school, accepted by their peers and largely treated with respect."

"Says who?" a voice heckled from the middle of the crowd and a heavy shouldered, bearded man pushed forward to stand hip shot and belligerent in the front of the crowd. There were livid red marks on his throat and his attack was almost personal. "Didn't one of your kids get hurt this week, a silver injury, a very deliberate and well thought out attack with silver? Well? Refute that if you can!"

"I cannot. It was indeed a deliberate attack. On the bright side, the all too human prefect and his friend grabbed both boys and hurried them to the infirmary where Poppy Pomfrey, also human, spent all night making sure they did not die. The humans were helping werewolves freely and unstintingly. A goblin told me that there was to be a new era of cooperation between humans and non-humans, a goblin of all things. However, into this attempt to close the gap between us and them, someone is pouring the poison of hate. Someone is killing and skinning werewolves as well as murdering other non-humans. Someone is trying to make werewolves kill and consume humans. We need to find out who is doing it and why they are doing it, and we need to find out quickly, before June Moon at least. If anyone has any knowledge, speculation or even a guess, owl me or send me a Muggle note. Tell me what you know so I can continue to work for our best interests with as much information as is available."

"Why? What's in it for us? Will the Ministry recognise us as humans instead of vermin? Will they treat us as people instead of animals?" another disgruntled voice asked from the crowd.

"Well at least they do not hunt and skin us and leave our hides on display in Potions shops and as hunting trophies." Remus raised his voice to be heard above the groundswell of agreement.

"No, they stuff us into dark corners, shuffle us out into the streets or distant islands like the Isle of Cardoul and make our families pay for us, even though none of us chose to be bitten."

"That is the key point though, isn't it? None of us chose to be bitten, but we were. Who was controlling the wolves that bit us? Who gave them the Law and made them conform? A member of my cubs' human family is appointed by the Ministry to hunt down rogue werewolves on the Yorkshire moors. He does this diligently and with regret - and his family has paid the price of blood and pain for the position - but he does not do it out of bitterness, nor does he treat the wolf with anything but respect when it is done. He has not been on a werewolf hunt for ten years, and he is glad of it."

"If we hold to the Law and we do not trespass on the world of men, then we are tolerated? Is this the doctrine you are espousing?" The blue wolf troublemaker from the night before spat on the ground contemptuously.

"Show me your registration tattoo?" Remus demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly! The older ones of the Packs and Clans fought hard and long to make sure we were not branded like animals, and herded into compounds during the Dark Lord's reign. Our Alphas Prime preached care and tolerance, and for the most part it worked, and that draconian law was not passed. Certain other laws have since been quietly repealed. How many of you wolves under the age of twenty one were compulsorily sterilised on or before your seventeenth birthday? Yes, that law was repealed, but we older ones remember it all too well."

"My wife took another husband because I was sterilised," Patrick O'Leary, the quiet man at one side of the gathering said reminiscently. "Our pack has six children now, my sister's, my wife's and my brother's, but none of my get. I fought hard and long in the SVW to make sure my children and the children who followed me were not subjected to such an indignity again, not taken by the Ministry and herded into orphanages. Boyce! Weren't you trying to get your leg over Moony's young beta this moon? Think about this when you are trying again. The young ones are fertile and may give up a cub. Are you prepared to protect, nurture and uphold that cub for the next eighteen years?"

The belligerent man's lower jaw dropped, and then he made a rude gesture and stormed away. Andy blushed bright red and hid her face in Malcolm's shoulder while a couple of the older ones laughed, but not unkindly. Remus shook his head and grinned crookedly at his friend.

"Yes, this is a fact that must be taken into consideration now, with the new generations, and a caution must be added to the Lore," Remus muttered, as if to remind himself, before clapping his hands for attention. "If any of you hear anything that might be useful in stopping the outrageous slaughter of our people then please send me a note. Those of you who served with us in the war know how to do it, tell your packs and clans, and be alert. Pass the word to others and make sure the country is aware of the whole problem. We did find that lack of communications between the packs was the biggest problem during the war. Oh, and controlling the Wild Ones who refuse to come in and be civilised. Has anyone anything to say?"

The silence was word enough as the people began to leave, some to slip away, some to apparate out until the clearing was all but empty. Patrick O'Leary came forward to shake hands with Remus, nodding to the two betas in a friendly way.

"How are you keeping, Remus? How does working back at Hogwarts suit you?"

"Perfectly, Paddy, how are you doing with the Irish contingent, these days?"

"Pretty well, they're still as mad as any of us, but they are a little less inclined to attack first and think later. A lot of the worst knuckle boys I sent to Africa to play with the Peace Keepers out there, and they love it. There's lots of action and adrenalin in removing landmines and rendering them safe. We lost a few boys, but they soon learned that the wizards and Muggles already on the ground were not fools and were capable of telling them some things they didn't know. The few that have returned after their stint have come back with a new attitude and a wish for peace that is positively wonderful."

"It's a grand solution and one I might recommend to the Alpha Prime. If we could get a few more of the belligerents involved into something like that it would certainly settle them down. I'll mention it to the Alpha next moon."

"Is it true he is retiring?" Paddy asked leaning forward to barely whisper the words.

"It may be true, he is old and tired. He may be finished his responsibilities or maybe not, we'll have to see."

"As you will, Lad, as you will. I had better go, there's a gathering of my private pack this afternoon for dinner at my house, so I had better not be late or Herself will skin me alive, never mind in wolf form." The man held out his hand and when Remus took it, he pulled the slightly build professor into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Take care lad," he murmured then apparated out.

The pale winter sunshine filtered through the tall trees and cast odd shadows over the slightly scuffed ground, all that was left to show any meeting had taken place there. Remus slung an arm over both his betas' shoulders, and turned them toward the path that led back toward Hogwarts, and home. "So, how was your first Meeting of the Packs?" he asked as they set off at a leisurely walk.

"Scary," Andy confessed, a shiver working down her back. "I don't understand how I could possibly be in season, its absurd!"

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not at all ready for this talk. "Your wolf cycle is not the same as your human cycle, it doesn't happen monthly, but usually only yearly, in late winter, early spring. It does not involve menses; it involves ovulation which causes the ready scent to be broadcast. As I was saying, you younger people are no longer sterilised out of hand, only if you are caught out in a criminal activity."

"What? Any criminal activities, even something silly, like shop lifting?" Malcolm demanded incredulously.

"Yes, any criminal activity, including littering. It is only an excuse after all. Oh, it's getting better; the Aurors don't follow us around just waiting any more, as they did when the law was first rewritten. Nor do they manufacture offences to take us in, but don't be fooled; it is still on the books, until we can completely quash it. So, Andy, if you feel a little odd, or until you can learn to calculate your ovulations, stay away from such gatherings during late winter and early spring, unless you are either pregnant or there is no choice in the matter. Then take your mate with you."

"Not that I was much good," Malcolm concluded gloomily.

"Give yourself time, those sort of fights have to be practiced before you can make much of a showing," Remus consoled him. "The first few meetings I went to saw me spread all over the clearings, as I am somewhat smaller than average. So, Old Mother, would you care to join us?" he said aloud, both betas glancing at him as if he was crazy, until an old woman appeared on the path in front of them.

"So it is true, Remus Lupin, you have very long ears," she said on a chuckle. "I've heard a lot about you over the years and thought it may be exaggerated, but perhaps not."

Remus had moved in front of his pack mates almost automatically as the old one had appeared, but at her words he relaxed a little. "You are Betty McFarlane, Moon Walker, I've heard of you too. I have also heard rumours of your death."

"We Scots are almost as hard to kill as the Irish. Walk with me, Moony; we have things to speak of. Cubs follow us; keep your ears open and your mouths shut."

Malcolm opened his mouth indignantly, then shut it and fell into step with Andy, as her elbow dug him in the short ribs. Remus and Betty exchanged knowing grins and began to walk arm in arm down the path.

"You are trying to understand why our people are being killed, and why those specific people are being killed, are you not?" Betty asked as they strolled along. "While they seem totally unrelated on the surface, they all share one common trait, which I fear everyone - including you - has missed. They were all Law Makers or Lore Givers. They knew the law; they knew how it was made, how it was told and how it was administered. Every time one of them was killed, another Law Maker was lost, another step backward for the biddable ones, another chance for the radicals to enforce their ideas and schemes."

Remus stopped in surprise, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You know, that almost makes sense. Wind Bitter was being groomed as our next Alpha Prime. Singer was one of the best at putting the law to music a chorus could sing."

"Add Hedgehog to the list, he was definitely killed two days ago, but his body has not yet been recovered," Betty told him grimly. "You, Remus Lupin, must be vigilant too. You are a prime candidate for murder as you are a Law Maker as well as a Lore Giver. Has anything strange happened to you?"

"No, but I am a resident of Hogwarts, and there is not much that can hurt me there."

"True, Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and a fair advocate for our rights. I want to propose that we train a few new Law Makers as soon as possible, not volunteers, only those whom we deem worthy of the position, but we do not name them publicly. However, I dare not show myself at any of the pack meetings for fear I may become one of the victims. Let's face it, my old hide is not very pretty but the contents of my brain are invaluable. Moony, we need to invent a way of recording our laws that can be written down and kept safe no matter who is killed. Oral traditions are only as good as the voice that sings them."

Remus nodded then just as quickly shook his head. "Oh no, I am not capable of inventing a whole new written language, Betty. Oh, I know I am smart but I'm not _that_ smart."

"Rubbish, Lad, you are one of the very few werewolves alive today that have ever gone to NEWTs level at school, and what a magnificent school it was. You know the laws, you know the howls and you can sing any part that is available, so why not you? It doesn't have to be done in the next five minutes; take your time, a few years should do it."

"Gee, thanks!" Remus drawled sarcastically. "It does have to be done and I will propose it, but not by me. We need someone who knows music and can both read and write it, for such a plan to succeed."

Betty nodded. "Yes, I can see the point and I may have the very candidate. You propose it soon mind, or we may not have any Lore Givers or Law Makers left. Here is where I leave you, young Lupin. Be alert and careful. See you at Easter Moon."

Remus nodded as the old woman faded off the path and disappeared into the gloom of the trees as silently as she had appeared. Andy and Malcolm hurried to catch up, taking up position on either side of their Alpha, they expressions expectant, but he merely pulled out his portkey. "Let's go home," he said softly.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so late, I am dying! I got the flu (Bid for sympathy here, send tissues, PLEASE!!!) For a couple of days I've been drowning in my own... Oh well, you get the picture. However, I soldier on and here is the next chapter.

Les the terminally snotty!

**Chapter 22**

Severus glared impartially as both Hooch and Sinistra curtsied to him with broad, knowing grins. "I like your hair like that, clean and tied back. Got a hot date, Severus?" Rolanda teased as he passed.

He shook his head in exasperation and ignored them as usual, choosing to pick on Professor Flitwick for conversation while the rest of the staff was gathering for the Ball. Dress robes were no problem, he had picked up new ones in Prague during the summer holidays, but he didn't feel particularly comfortable as he never usually dressed up for a school function. For some reason his uncharacteristic behaviour seemed to amuse the staff no end. Albus, resplendid in purple and azure, offered an arm to Minerva with a twinkling grin that grew even wider when she dropped a deep, formal curtsy before taking his arm in the grand manner. Severus watched them leave then settled into a chair to wait with a relieved air. He wasn't sure if Remus would join him as he hadn't actually asked him, but he did hope.

All around Hogwarts, young gentlemen were offering their arms to young ladies as they collected their dates for the long awaited Valentine's Day Ball. Malcolm and Porter stood fidgeting with the rest of the young men in the Gryffindor common room. They were joined in their vigil by a certain number of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gentlemen, and even one remarkable brave Slytherin. The young ladies of Gryffindor were putting the finishing touches to their toilette upstairs. Finally, they began to descend, smiling smiles as old as time, the boys below coming forward to collect their stunning prizes.

Porter stared and gulped when Lisa smiled at him, stumbling on the rug as all his learned poise deserted him at the last minute. She looked spectacular in a gown and robes of deep crimson satin and lace that rustled suggestively as she moved. Lisa lifted his arm when he seemed incapable of movement, and put her hand on his forearm. She gently guided him out of the common room with a knowing smile, while he did his best to recover.

Malcolm stared with equal astonishment at Andy, who followed her friend down. Her gown was also satin that started as leaf green at the hems and slowly faded to a rich cream at the waist, then back to green at the strapless top. Random scatterings of sparkling diamond points flashed as the candle light touched them. Her short, fluffy hair was brushed out around her face, and a sparkling green and cream pin highlighted it. Malcolm had the advantage of having seen her in formal dress at her mother's ball, but this evening she looked far more beautiful than ever before. He offered her the spray of tiny cream flowers he had conjured for her, attaching them to her hair pin when asked. Andrea was so pleased she reached up and kissed his cheek, before allowing him to take her hand and lead her out toward the Great Hall.

Brushing down the tobacco brown robe he had bought for Christmas, Remus dressed swiftly, and peered into the mirror with a resigned sigh. He still looked a little shabby and a little time worn, despite the niceness of his robes. His mother had once told him that he was one of the unlucky ones that dirt was always attracted to. No matter how careful he was, he could never get it entirely right when he had to dress up. Shaking his head in resignation, he finished brushing his hair and let himself out of his rooms, heading toward the staffroom.

Severus turned as the door opened quietly and rose to his feet, a breath caught in his throat. Candle light made the silver in Remus' hair glitter and shine, his brown robes looking almost golden as he entered shyly.

"You look very handsome," Remus said immediately, smiling at his tall, elegantly attired mate, taking the words right out of Severus' mouth.

"Brown suits you, very chic," Severus replied instead, bending to drop a kiss on Remus' cheek. "Are you ready for this evening? I heard your classroom was the scene of some very ugly dancing class massacres these last few months."

"If you mean the 'massacre of formal dancing', it definitely was. If you mean the 'mashing of toes and the gnashing of teeth', absolutely correct!" Remus chuckled then reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind Severus' ear. "You're losing your queue ribbon," he mentioned, then murmured a charm to pull Severus' hair back into the ribbon and hold it there. Severus had the finest hair - when it was not coated in potion fumes - and it was almost unmanageable if it took a static charge.

"Thank you. Are you ready to face the hoard now?"

"I think so. Er, should we be seen entering together?" Remus questioned as Severus took his arm and led him out of the staffroom.

The taller man seemed to think deeply on the question as they made their way to the Great Hall, putting his hand at Remus' back to guide him into the candle lit, starry sparkle decorated area. Soft music played and the long tables had been transformed into small, intimate tables around the room. Bouquets of flowers and pink hearts decorated the tables, and heart shaped bubbles floated around the space. When one burst it showered the immediate area in colourful confetti and stars. Guiding him up to the staff table, Severus held a chair for Remus and seated him elegantly. "I don't think it would matter one way or the other," he replied as he took a seat beside the shorter man and smirked at him.

Remus just shook his head and smiled. "You are very bad at times," he commented, as pumpkin juice poured itself out for the two of them.

Severus eyed it with a jaundiced expression but Remus only smiled and took a sip, almost choking on the liquid that was nothing like pumpkin juice to taste. "What the…."

"A very nice Cabernet, even if it is hard to tell the colour," Filius assured them with a wicked grin, holding his glass up in a toast. "The lemonade is a most acceptable Chardonnay."

Severus sniffed the disguised wine, sipped and nodded approvingly. "You may have disguised the look but the bouquet is just perfect. Well done, Filius," he complimented as he sipped appreciatively.

The orchestra was unexpectedly large, complete with strings, woodwind, brass and percussion. A piano and a couple of guitars also added extra depth to the music they played, mostly wizard compositions but here were quite a few Muggle old masters thrown in for good measure. Madam Hooch and Professor Burgen were already leading one set of country dances while Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore led the other. The two lines of dancers were remarkably well synchronised, as students and teachers stepped out the forms.

Rose and Theowyn shared the table with Malcolm, Andy, Porter and Lisa, all six of them enjoying the excitement building through the hall. When the dance in progress finished, all six of them went to make up the set for the Dashing White Sergeant, Armand and Jenny from Ravenclaw making up their eight. The music the orchestra played was the same as the record Andy had used to teach them, and even Porter managed to get it right as they sashayed through the intricate steps. The Sergeant was followed by a Reel and a Minuet before the orchestra took a break and a string quartet took over playing.

When the orchestra came back they began to play music that was very familiar to Remus, and made him laugh aloud, much to the rest of the teachers' surprise. "Oh come on, surely you recognise the 'Chattanooga Choo-Choo'? It's Muggle big band music. Does anyone know how to jive?"

"I do," Wilhemina confessed almost apologetically.

"Come on then, let's show them how." Remus grinned, rising and holding out his hand.

Half the school sat back in amazement as their stocky Care of Magical Creatures and skinny DADA professors burned up the floor in a very fast and very well executed jive that saw Wilhemina whipped around and tossed about, as if she weighed nothing. She was giving as good as she got, landing lightly and swirling until her robes flew wide. When the music crashed to the finish, she was giggling like a girl and fanning herself with her hand while Remus grinned and bowed. "You're very good, Wilhemina," he congratulated cheerfully as he guided her off the floor.

"Yes, and you are a lot sturdier than you look!" She laughed as she accepted the glass of real pumpkin juice and downed it in one. "Phew! I haven't danced that hard for years."

"I'm surprised you knew how," Rolanda giggled, slapping her back in congratulations.

"Ah my parents were big band fanatics and made sure all us kids learned how to dance properly before we were out of primary school. Mind you, since I got a bit on the stout side, I haven't gone in for the lifts and spins that much. I hope your back was up to that." She toasted Remus with her juice.

Remus just laughed. "I do have a few advantages, and you are very light on your feet, so it helps. So, how do you feel about a Mazurka, Sev, want to give it a try?"

Severus smirked as he rose and offered his hand. "It has been a while but I _think_ I remember how," he mused as he guided Remus away from the stares and dropped jaws of his colleagues.

"I never thought I would see the day Severus Snape went dancing voluntarily, or with another man," Agytha said quietly. "I never thought he would openly advertise, ever."

"I have a feeling our Severus is mellowing at last," Filius murmured as the couple executed the intricate steps of the Mazurka with pureblood flare. "Remus is good for him."

"Poor Remus, he is just too soft to stand up to Snape in a snippy mood," Wilhemina sighed sadly.

Minerva snorted. "Remus is only soft on the outside, in the middle is a core of pure steel tempered with compassion and understanding. As cliché as it sounds, he will bend before Severus' temper, but he will never break. If Severus thinks he is going to bully Remus into submission then he is in for a very rude awakening. Remus will allow him to go so far then pull him up to a short, sharp stop, believe me. Over the years I have been Remus' teacher, his colleague and even under his command, and I have never found him to be less than honest, open handed and completely fair, and as ruthless as hell when he has to be," she added with satisfaction.

"You know," Malcolm murmured in Andy's ear as they slow danced around the floor. "If Snape was a wolf he would be pissing on Remus' leg at this point, don't you think?"

"Or vice versa," Andy murmured back with a smirk that would have done a Snape proud. "It looks like the rift between them has been healed again, thank goodness. Alpha even smells happier, haven't you noticed?"

"Well, sort of. I noticed more about you than anything else this evening." He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "Did I tell you that you are the best looking girl here, including everyone? Or that you are the sweetest smelling, despite the expensive colognes and perfumes everyone else has doused their bodies in?"

Andy smiled and agreed, dropping a kiss on his lips that turned rather steamier than either of them had intended, especially in the middle of the dance floor. "Phew, almost as bad as pre-transition," Andy murmured when their clinch broke a little. "Do you want to find somewhere shadowy?"

Malcolm thought about it then shook his head. "No. Don't be upset, it's important that you understand what I am going to say next, so stop channelling your inner wolf and listen with your human ears and brain."

Andy huffed indignantly but did not pull away any further. "Okay, speak."

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I love you…. Whoa, you promised to hear me out, remember? Okay, having said that, there is this. Wolves mate for life, regardless of the propriety or anything else…."

"Or until their mate is killed, or beaten, or something," Andrea put in, holding human pride aside with some difficulty. "Go on."

"Yeah well, look at what Snape does to the Alpha without even trying." Malcolm said softly. "How would you feel if we did get tangled up accidentally, and then we couldn't get free again, if we discovered we had made a mistake, and we didn't really want to be bound forever? In wolf terms you are bigger and stronger than me, so you could get free if you really wanted to. You would just have to tear my throat out. No, that's a fact, not a criticism. Let's face it, you are the Alpha's beta, and I am the Beta's beta. In human terms we are nearly seventeen - nearly adults - but not quite. Once we are adults we are going to be reminded of duty to our families and all that hereditary rot. If our current, well, love, for the want of a better term, holds then we will know it is real and not hormone driven. Do you see what I mean?"

Andy nodded slowly. "You are frightened that it is not strong enough to stand the test of time and external pressure. Alright, I can admit that it is something that has troubled me for a while. Spoke to Alpha about it after last Moon too, which was quite funny as he was somewhat embarrassed and had to be rather frank in places. He said something similar to what you have just said, which makes me wonder if you didn't have 'The Chat' with him too."

Malcolm flushed betrayingly.

Andy giggled, kissing his nose. "Did he glow like a beacon when you asked him about the affects of sex on our wolves?"

Malcolm grinned reminiscently. "Oh yeah, the tide went right to the tip of his ears. Poor Remus, the things we make him confront. It must have been worse for him with you. After all, I don't think he has ever been with a …. Hang on, where is he? He has ears like a ruddy bat, that man. Hey, he's gone! So is Snape. Think they've sneaked away for a quick roll?"

Andy smacked his arm. "It's none of our business!" she reminded him and snuggled back into his shoulder again.

oo0oo

The dungeon was dim, only half of the torches alight as Severus led his chosen partner into his quarters. Remus smiled up at Severus, his arm wound around the narrow waist even as Severus' long arm was draped over his shoulders. Their dress robes were no barrier, falling like leaves on the hearthrug as they explored each other's bodies. Remus loved the feel of Severus' smooth, hairless skin against his palms, pushing the draped inner robes aside to reveal his chest with its layer of smooth muscle built up from hauling heavy cauldrons about. Everything about Severus was understated; his attenuated physique was much stronger and sturdier than it looked. His graceful gestures and carriage were an effortless study in motion. Leaning forward, Remus flicked his tongue over his pale cream flesh.

"Oh Merlin, that tongue of yours should be declared a lethal weapon," Severus gasped as it curled over his chest and explored the dip in his sternum just above his diaphragm. Grabbing a handful of silver and gold hair, Severus hauled Remus up and claimed his mouth, plunging narrow tongue deep into the recesses to plunder the sweetness offered so freely.

Remus whined deep in his throat pressing forward to wind his arms around Severus' neck, wrapping long strands of inky hair between his fingers. He loved how Severus made him feel, cherished and protected, and yet he was also allowed to be the aggressor, the top to Severus' bottom, not something a lot of people would believe. Taking advantage of his non-human strength, Remus picked Severus up and carried him to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

All the kids were with Molly Weasley, the restaurant booking having been made before Christmas. Maxims of Paris on St Valentine's Day was the most romantic Muggle place to be. Monsieur Rober's was the Wizarding equivalent, and it had taken quite some palm-greasing and name dropping to get a table for six reserved for eight pm.

Harry and Ginny floo-ed in first, Ginny doing a discrete cleaning spell over both of them as they exited the fireplace and were greeted by the Floo Keeper. Ginny was glad she had managed to get Harry into his penguin suit as the majority of men were in evening dress robes, the ladies sporting satin and enough diamonds to buy a small third world country. Besides, on top and before any other consideration, Harry always did justice to formal robes. While never the tallest or the strongest or the handsomest in any group, Harry had a presence that almost guaranteed he would never be overlooked. It had nothing to do with the wretched scar that was all but unnoticeable since Voldemort's defeat. It had to do with force of personality and the air of calm competence that surrounded him. Harry was a Man and Ginny was very proud to be his wife.

The maitre de gave them a couple of minutes to collect themselves before coming forward and bowing ingratiatingly. His smile became even more unctuous when given the reservation name, graciously bowing them to a very well placed table. A waiter and a sommelier came at a click of fingers, as Harry seated Ginny and slid into the seat beside her. Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers and told the staff they would just have some pumpkin juice until the rest of the party arrived as one of them was a real wine connoisseur, and he wouldn't dare offend Draco by ordering something crass.

A second later a discrete chime summoned the Floo Keeper to the floo foyer again to greet a very tall couple who exited the fireplace, pulling robes straight and Monsieur casting cleaning charms over Madame, who was obviously unwell from travelling the floo. He coughed discretely and handed her a glass of very pale green liquid, which her husband urged her to drink down. It was a calming potion the restaurant had developed centuries ago and was quite famous for.

"Better, Love?" Ron asked solicitously, as Desiree regained her normal colour.

"Yes, thank you. I'll never get used to floos, I'm afraid," she commented ruefully. "How beautiful," she exclaimed, as she saw the main dining room."

"You have a reservation, Sir?"

"Oh, er, either Potter or Malfoy, I suppose. Did Ginny say who had booked?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Weasley," Desiree said decisively.

"Certainly Madame, come this way please."

"They booked in my name?" Ron said in surprise. "Must been a slow night."

"Oh, Ron!" There was not a lot she could do against her husband's ingrained inferiority complex, but he was getting better with time. "Oh, there's Harry and Ginny already. Hi, isn't this place something?"

"Hi, Dez, it certainly is," Ginny agreed pecking her sister-in-law's cheek. "It's so romantic and so beautiful on Valentine's Day. Love the robes, and even my big brother looks good in formal robes," she teased as Ron went the same colour as his hair.

"How's life treating you, Ron?" Harry inquired to take the heat off his oldest friend.

"Ah, pretty good," Ron sighed and fiddled with his knife.

"Oh yes? I know that tone from way back, so what's wrong?"

Ron took a breath then sighed again. "Nah, not now and not yet, wait until we have all been mellowed by good food and wine. Bet you the girls make us get up and dance."

"No bet," Harry chuckled then turned his head. "Draco's here."

"How can you tell?" Ron asked fascinated.

"The fireplace just blew up."

Everyone turned to stare as a cloud of smoke and ash billowed out of the fireplace, rolling across the ceiling to be caught by the charms and contained. The flames licked the mantelshelf as a small blond and a sleekly coiffured brunette stepped out of the enlarged space.

"Why does that always happen when Malfoy arrives?" Ron muttered derisively.

"Because his fireplace is bigger than your fireplace," Harry shot back wickedly.

"Making crude jokes about my floo system again?" Draco's purring tones sounded from behind them, and Harry laughed aloud.

"What else? Spectacular entrances are a Malfoy trait, aren't they?"

"Of course they are. Bourdelais '32 and not that rubbish Robert the elder was trying to pass off last time we were here. Ginny, Desiree, how beautiful you both look. You are far too good for this motley pair of Gryffindorks. Ouch! 'Mione darling, don't beat on me like that!" he yelped as his wife slapped his arm, the rest of the group laughing at his dramatics.

"Sit down you show-off," Hermione told him with fond exasperation. "And what wine did you just order so casually?"

"Oh, I think you'll all like it, soft and not too dry, lots of body and nose, with soft fruit after palette," Draco said casually, then laughed at their puzzled looks, "Philistines."

"We were just not subjected to a classical education like some of us." Harry grinned. "But we do learn. Notice, we didn't dare order anything until you got here."

"Not after last time, that's for sure!" Ron shuddered in remembered horror. Draco had chucked a complete tantrum when the wine was not what the label promised, even though they couldn't tell the difference. Dining with a pureblood snob had rather unusual ramifications, both good and bad.

"A toast, Gentlemen? To our beautiful, talented and sophisticated wives, may they never realise they are far too good for the likes of us!" Draco proposed, as their glasses were hurriedly and discretely filled.

"To our wives," Harry and Ron echoed with feeling.

The meal, all six courses, was delicious, served at a leisurely pace, and interspersed with romantic music and dancing to a candle lit orchestra. Ron relaxed enough to enjoy the meal, the company and the wonderful ambiance of the top class French restaurant. He and Ginny had never dreamed that one day they would be able to experience such luxury while they were growing up. Now they could easily afford it, and were relaxed enough in such company to enjoy it. Desiree was dancing close, her blonde head on his shoulder, her high heels making her nearly as tall as he. They were probably the tallest couple in the room, and Draco and Hermione were probably one of the smallest, but it didn't matter on a night like tonight.

As they settled back at the table, Harry cleared his throat portentously. "Nice to have us all together again and we would just like to say, Happy Seventh Wedding Anniversary Draco and Hermione."

The happy couple blushed while the glasses were raised and they basked in each other's smiles. Ron grinned as his best friend blushed vividly remembering the fuss they had all kicked up when they realised she was going out with 'the enemy'! It was an even greater shock when the Order's foremost witch and it least known spy quietly announced they had been quietly married, as they had miscalculated. The biggest shock of all was when the ceremony proved to be a permanent contract, not a timed contract, and that Draco Malfoy - king of the pragmatists - was actually a closet romantic. It hadn't stopped Ron and Harry trying to talk Hermione out of such a rash and dangerous move, but she had steadfastly refused to take any notice, to the point of Silence hexing Ron and putting a Lead Foot charm on Harry.

They'd come to accept the wedding after a while and then come to appreciate Draco's odd way of looking at the world, and trust his word that he really was on their side. In the final battle it had taken all of Draco's skills to keep Ron alive. Harry had been protected by an Elemental, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as he removed the biggest threat to the Wizarding world, all but single-handedly. Which was why, once they had all floo-ed back to England, and to Malfoy Manor, to finish off the night, that Ron rose and propped himself up at the mantle shelf, a signal that he had some grave news to discuss.

"What do you know about the werewolf problem?" he asked generally.

Draco snorted. "The only problem I know the werewolf is having, is keeping the fact he is deep in my Godfather's robes from becoming public knowledge."

"Draco Malfoy, you just behave yourself!" Hermione yelped, slapping him hard.

"Ouch! Oh, come on, it was so obvious they were ignoring each other then sneaking peeps across the room on Boxing Day. I nearly wet myself trying not to laugh."

"It was so sweet watching Remus trying not to be too obvious and Severus trying to stop his robes from wrapping around Remus every time he came anywhere near. I told Severus to just disenchant them but he swore he hadn't enchanted them in the first place, and there was no sign of a spell." Hermione laughed too.

"Oi, back on track, people," Ron grimaced and snorted. "What Snape does in his own time is his business, and I don't want to know details! I'm just concerned with the werewolf murders and disappearances."

"What? What werewolf murders? That's not common knowledge," Hermione exclaimed, sitting forward as her interest was caught. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, and that's the trouble. I get information across my desk saying this person or that person has vanished into thin air. The Aurors who go out to investigate come back with nothing, not even the name of the person who has vanished, in some cases. I thought it was really odd and I began to investigate some of the disappearances myself. That's how come I found out they were werewolves in the first place, the only common bond. In two cases I found evidence that the families of the missing had been _Obliviated,_ and that's when I began to sneak around a bit more carefully. Last week I noticed my desk had been rifled and a number of my files and personal notes had been copied."

"Should have encrypted them, Ron," Harry said grimly, stroking his lip thoughtfully.

Ron snorted in disgust. "Right, like I left them in the open? Of course they were encrypted, Dodo, and in a locked cabinet, but that seems to have barely slowed the inquisitor down."

"Think it was an Unspeakable?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"I _am_ an Unspeakable," Ron smirked at the blond, who shrugged, unconcerned with definitions. "All I'm saying is that I don't know who is supposed to be in charge of this investigation. I don't know who is reporting to whom, and I don't know who is supposed to be correlating the information, as it has not been given to my department."

"So what _do_ you know?" Hermione asked, snuggling against her husband and preparing for a long briefing. "Dicta-quill it, Harry, you know you have one in your pocket."

"He better not have," Ginny exclaimed, then sighed as her husband hauled out the offending quill sheepishly. "I thought you weren't going to write tonight?"

"'Snot my fault," Harry disclaimed promptly.

"It's a trained tracking quill then, is it? Tracked you all the way to France and then jumped into your pocket. Honestly, Harry, you are hopeless." Ginny sighed; a resigned sort of sigh, then giggled. "Can't you picture it?"

All three women went off into fits of laughter.

"Should never have given them that second bottle of wine," Draco muttered and earned a matrimonial poke in the ribs for his trouble.

"Shush, let Ron talk, please, I want a bedtime story."

oo0oo

Easter was approaching fast, chocolate rabbits proliferating in the lunch room and Easter cards appearing on notice boards. Kingsley grinned at the latest cartoon to cross his desk then glanced up at the young girl all but sitting on her hands in the chair across from him. "Tell me again what you were told, what you did and what you thought, Luanna," he murmured, staring down at the folder in his lap as if disinterested.

The girl huffed slightly and cleared her throat. "Auror Weasley called me into his office and asked me about my latest job. I told him I had gone out with Auror Talbot to follow up on Lawrence Calderwood's disappearance. He asked me what we had found, and I told him that the man had gone out to the shops to buy his wife a packet of tea, and had not returned for four days. Auror Talbot looked around the house but there was no sign of foul play, no spell traces, and his wife's wand came up clean with _priori incantatem_. We looked around the neighbourhood then came back to the office to make a report, and put out an APB."

"Now be very sure of this, Miss Jones. Who wrote the report on the missing man?"

"Well, Auror Talbot said he would actually. He said he was going to send it in a memo, so I guess he did." The girl frowned then nodded decisively. "Yes, he was going to memo it to Auror Weasley as soon as he had finished it."

Kingsley glanced up briefly and smiled a little. "Talbot was going to memo the report in, humm? And what happened then?"

The girl giggled. "When Inspector Weasley asked me where the report was, I told him it was a memo and he should have received it already. He said he hadn't and that I should get him another copy of the memo, and put it on his desk personally."

"Did he really? And did you?"

"Well, no. I couldn't find the original memo to make a copy of it, so I asked Auror Talbot and he said he had no idea of where the thing was, and if I was so insistent of finding it all I had to do was track down the original memo." The girl blushed as red as her uniform and screwed her fingers together in her lap. "And that's when I found out just how many missing memos there were."

Kingsley put his hand over his mouth to hide his grin as he picked up a yellowed piece of parchment off the pile on his desk. "_'14.07.1962 Minister Longheath, rumours of dark wizard activity are unfounded and should be down played at all cost. This is the official policy of this ministry. Signed, Chief Inspector Morrisett_.' I think you may have found the dead memo dump," he muttered distractedly.

"Yes, Sir, most of these were totally inanimate. Sir, there were an awful lot of them, and some of them seem to have been deliberately misaddressed, as if they were supposed to get lost."

She was quick, this girl, a little too quick, maybe, Shacklebolt thought before he glanced up piercingly. "Did you find the missing memo?"

Luanna bit her lip then opened her robe and pulled out a sheaf of memos that had not been put onto the pile on the desk. "I found a lot more than one, Sir. Each of these is addressed to Mr Weaslet or Auror Bilius or Billy Weasel and they all concern missing persons, our missing persons. Since Inspector Weasley's name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, I sort of inferred…"

"Interesting, and who are they from?" Kingsley asked in his most disinterested tones.

"That's just it, Sir; they aren't from anyone in the department. Some are from Misters Red, Black, Orange, Blue and most from Mr White. But there is no one in our department with a name like that and the only one close is Mr Green, who runs the clerical pool in the Apparation Licensing Department. He's too old to be a field operative."

"Is there a report on your missing Mr Lawrence Calderwood amongst them?"

"Sort of but it doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Read it to me," Kingsley requested, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Sir. '_My dear Weasel, another one bites the dust, one less piece of vermin to contend with. Cliff Jumper will bring in a thousand galleons, which nearly covers the cost of the last three. He won't be drinking any more tea, nor giving Mrs Calderwood a jolly rogering again, now will he? That silly bitch, Jones, wants to write you a story on 'the case', but why bother as it never happened. Good luck with your investigation of will-o-the-wisps. Love and kisses; Mr White._' That's all, Sir." The girl gnawed her lip as her departmental head continued to stare at the ceiling in rapt concentration.

"Miss Jones, I am going to ask something of you that is rather difficult, but at this stage I feel it may be vitally important. I want you to keep absolutely quiet about these memos and everything you have found in the lost memo dump. As you say, there are no such people as these colour names, and for the time being, I want it to stay that way."

The girl's eyes lit up. "You _do_ believe there is a conspiracy happening!" she said in delight then cringed as her boss glared at her. "Sorry, Sir."

He relented slightly. "Miss Jones, you are a bright girl but please don't be so bright that you blind yourself to the fact that, if there is a conspiracy, then the people involved are dangerous and _you_ may become one of the missing if you speak of this to the wrong person."

Luanna blinked then nodded grimly. "I'm not stupid, Sir; I know how dangerous people can be. Oh there is one more thing you might be able to use, whether it is relevant or not, I don't know. Inspector Weasley hides reports about werewolf and vampire misdeeds so that no action is taken. Not big things but the little, stupid shit that some people still insist on bringing against them. You know, things like, '_the werewolf was seen to snarl at a woman and her children in a threatening manner._' When really all that had happened was the woman was rude and pushed the werewolf out of the way, and he or she had glared at the woman's back."

"Really? Sounds like the sort of quixotic thing Weasley would do." Kingsley chuckled then became stern. "As I said, Miss Jones, you know nothing, for your own safety. Off the record at this point, I _can_ say well done."

The girl beamed and left the office, the pile of memos still scattered across Kingsley's desk. He scrubbed his shaven head and sighed deeply before beginning to sort out the wheat from the chaff.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Christiana Edmunds stood looking out her window, her back to the tastefully furnished office as she studied the street scene below her. She had come a long way and worked very hard to get to this position in life, made a lot of sacrifices and had some lucky breaks. Now she was at the top of her professional tree, the most sought after consultant in the business analyst game. Ailing companies both wizarding and Muggle came banging on her door, cap in hand, begging her to work her magic for them to pull them out of the proverbial poo. Some she did, some she told quite frankly that it was too late for them and their best bet was to sell out while there was still some equity in the company to sell.

When she did choose to go into bat for a company, she always took a percentage of her fees in shares _'to give a little incentive'_, she said and it usually worked. Once the company was back on its feet, they found they had a new stock holder who didn't sell out but kept the incentive shares and took a cut of the profits over and above her consultancy fee. It was a lucrative way to do business.

Today she had an appointment with someone who had not given over a fancy business card but simply requested an appointment to consult with her over a Moon issue. The wording had scared ten years growth out of her, but the man couldn't know of her little secret, could he? After all, that was in her other life, the one she went to for a week at a time and was always careful to keep separate from her everyday life. Taking another deep breath, she moved away from the window and took up her position of power behind her very impressive and very empty desk. Not a minute later, her secretary knocked on the door and announced Misters Lupin and McCarthy.

Both men padded into the office, the older looking at her piercingly, and the younger casing the joint with a very experienced eye, before they took the seats before the desk and both turned their gaze on her. She knew what they thought they were seeing, a middle aged woman with short cropped black hair and a no-nonsense grey business suit. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when her nose caught their scent, and it flared through her senses screaming dominants.

"Gentlemen," she said flatly, casting the first volley.

"Ms Edmunds," the younger, slightly self-effacing man said in a soft almost caressing voice. It was out of keeping with his scent and his expert assessment of her office but she let it ride for the moment, and turned her attention onto the older man, who was much more interested in her by the way he was studying her.

"So you are Christiana Edmunds, Plume," McCarthy said pleasantly and smiled as she snarled at him.

"What do you want?" she growled deep in her throat. If she had have been wearing fur her hackles would have stood straight up.

"I am Hayborn, Alpha Prime of the British Werewolves, and Jonathon McCarthy in human terms. This is my Beta Prime, Moony, and Remus Lupin. We are here to offer you a proposition."

"Prove you are who you say you are," she broke in flatly, her hand creeping to the lapel of her jacket.

Remus' wand was out faster, Hayborn's a millisecond later. "What would you like us to do? Show you our scars?" Hayborn asked cheerfully.

"That will do for a start, show me the bite," Christiana demanded with narrowed eyes.

McCarthy harrumphed and Remus grinned wickedly, but obligingly slid his jacket and shirt off his shoulder to show his upper left arm and side where the unmistakable silvery lines and hollows of a werewolf bite still showed stark against his lightly furred skin. McCarthy made a production of dropping his trousers and turning his back, his scar covering most of his right buttocks and thigh. Christina's lips twitched, but she did put her wand up as the two men dressed again.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked again, pressing the buzzer on the intercom and ordering tea for her guests.

"Well, Miss Edmunds…" McCarthy began but the secretary came in and put a tray of refreshments on the desk before he could go further.

As the girl left, Christiana grinned. "I think you had better call me 'Chris', since I have seen your arse, after all."

Hayborn glared and Moony laughed as he accepted tea and biscuits. "She's got you there, old man," he remarked, toasting her with his cup.

Hayborn snorted and shook his head. "Bloody inconvenient place to get bitten, let me tell you," he commented, and then sighed. "Plume, I am getting old. In real years I am nearly a hundred and five, and in dog years that's older than Merlin! My Beta Prime here is a wonderful adviser, a terrific lieutenant and a dear friend, but he is a terrible politician. Times in the Clans and Packs are changing, and I am too old to run the new world. I need a successor who is skilled, strong, a good manager and a fantastic politician. I was grooming Wind Biter for the post but alas, he was murdered early last year. Since then I have been trying to find a successor who is as good, and still in touch with our times and people. I've chosen you."

"What! You can't just choose someone at random!" Chris yelped, almost spilling her tea in her shock.

"Oh, there was no random involved," Remus assured her, dispelling the drops that had marred the desk and the front of her silk shirt with a quick spell. "You will need to fight for the post, for sure, but your first fight will be more for show than reality. The way we plan it is thus. The Alphas of the twelve main districts are due to meet at the first April Moon. They will be the main opposition and need to be defeated before you can go any further. At the meeting I will take out Hayborn first, and then take on all challengers after that, destroying as much of the opposition as I can. If I look like losing, you are to step in and take me and the challenger out. If I win all challenges then you are to step up and take me, and I promise to lose to you. I do not want to be Alpha Prime, I do assure you, but I will be your Beta Prime quite happily until you choose another."

Edmunds lay back in her chair and studied the two men closely, weighing their proposition and their sincerity very carefully. "Why me?" she asked flatly.

"You have spoken out on a number of occasions against the random attacks the Wild Ones make on non-werewolves. You have made your views known on a number of issues affecting our people over the years, and although I don't agree with all of them, I do agree with enough of them to think you would be a good guardian of the peoples' welfare." Hayborn paused to sip his tea. "I am not looking for a clone of my own ideas; I am looking for a person to be the Alpha Prime, the person most responsible for the future of our species. We are looking for the one who will lead us to join main stream society as equals, rather than make the wizards drive us into concentration camps by gratuitous attacks and violent protests. Remus could do it but he is too soft and it would take too long to keep the radicals out of trouble."

Remus grimaced but did not disagree with his assessment, instead shrugging and smiling. "I hate politics and I would cave in rather than confront and attack. I would rather be in the background working away than at the forefront spearheading the campaign."

"How the hell did you ever get to be Beta Prime then?" Chris was moved to ask incredulously.

"The boy has the strangest damned logic I have ever encountered," Hayborn laughed gleefully. "He fights like a devil and is as tricky as a snake. Then he says he hates to do it but he hates to see anyone not suitable in the position, so if someone better comes along he will step down gladly. And he did, for three years he stood down as my Beta until Logan was killed, and then he stepped up again."

Blushing, Remus shrugged. "I am a terrible Beta and if you know someone better, I will step down again, I promise. My area of expertise is Lore and formulating ways to live and interact with the Wizard community, also inter-pack interactions. Singer and I devised a series of howls that taught our people the Lore, their responsibilities and their rights within the massed packs. We started during the SVW and kept on from there until we had most of the tame werewolves sorted. The Wild Ones were a problem but we have devised a way to get them overseas to where their reckless courage is put to a good use. Unfortunately, someone or a group of 'someones' is trying to tear down everything we have built, and I don't know why as yet. Our Lore Givers and Law Makers are being murdered and skinned out. Moon Walker spoke to me after January Moon and proposed that we select some new Lore Givers and Law Makers in secret and train them up. Also, that we devise a way to write the howls down so they aren't lost. These will be your concerns, if you choose to become Alpha Prime."

"We aren't handing you an easy task, girl. In fact, in some ways it is harder now than it was when I fought my way to the top of the heap. Still, I think you are the person to handle it, and take our clans off into the future successfully. Think about it and if you choose to do it, come to the Ilkley Moor pack territory in the First April Moon. We will begin the swap over. I'd like to get the subject of my successor settled before June Moon, when all the clans meet."

"I'll think about it, and if I am there then we'll do it, if not then look again," Chris said decisively as she rose and shook hands with the two men, before having her 'secretary' show them out.

"Interesting company you're keeping," Marcia remarked after having shown the men out.

"More interesting than you know or realise," Chris mused as she thought over the offer. "Marcy, I need to know everything you can find on the werewolf population of our fair country. I also want to know about the murders, who is doing it and why. I want everything you have or can find on Jonathon McCarthy and Remus Lupin, right down to their shoe size."

"You don't want much, do you, luv?" Marcy giggled, ruffling her sister's hair cheerfully.

"Those two Primes just offered me the Alpha Prime spot of the whole of the werewolf clans and packs, and Remus offered to be my Beta until I could find my own. How's that for an offer you just can't refuse?"

"Holy good night batman," Marcia Edmunds exclaimed, a hand going to her mouth. "My sister will be the Queen of the Children of the Night!"

"Yeah, yeah, the biggest Queen of all, and don't use those corny Muggle TV sayings, it sound so silly."

"Yes Ms Prime, of course, Ms Prime. Are you going to do it?"

Christiana rose and went to stare down at the street scene so far below. "You know, I think I am."

oo0oo

The rumours ran wild! There had been a challenge, Hayborn was dead, defeated, had driven off a challenge and was badly injured. Moony was now Alpha Prime, was dead, was defeated, had been murdered, was about to challenge the challenger. No one knew what was going on and they couldn't get in touch with either Jonathon McCarthy or Remus Lupin. Moon Walker, safe on the Isle of Cardoul, smiled to herself as she sat in the early April sunshine knitting and rocking. The month of two moons always meant change and upheaval, and this April was no exception.

Lucy Carmichael came bustling up, her basket over her arm. "I'm just off to the mainland to get some groceries, is there anything you want or need now, Betty?"

"Well, news of young Moony would be nice, but I think that's still blowing on the breeze at the moment," Betty teased as she finished her row and swapped needles. "Now you mention it, I think my niece could do with some of those marshmallow biscuits with the chocolate on them. Rather partial to them, she is."

"Well, I'm just glad you have someone to stay with you over the summer," Lucy nodded cheerfully. "It will be company for you."

Betty nodded then chuckled as Morag Douglas came out into the sunshine, her ever-present notebook in her hand, her guitar in the other. "Does that woman do nothing but go from house to house instilling her opinion on everything?" the younger woman asked curiously, but without the malice the statement seemed to imply.

"Oh yes, she is a good-hearted soul, but such a gossip. If you want to keep a secret, make sure she isn't within a hundred yards before you whisper it very quietly. She has ears like a wolf, that one."

"Well, that would seem normal for around here." Morag laughed, plucking out a simple melody and raising it by fifths.

"Well yes, except she only came to be with her son, who was Turned during the war. Oddly enough she is fully human. How is it coming along?"

Morag grinned and made the guitar wail and howl in a definite pattern.

Betty laughed and slapped her shoulder. "Cheeky girl, don't call me a nosy old bitch like that."

"And you can even read it like this." The younger woman showed the notations in her pad with justifiable pride. "When you first suggested this project I thought you were mad but Betty, thank you, thank you so much. I think you saved my sanity as well as my life."

"Away with you, girl, it was nothing! You had the talent and I couldn't let you waste it, or spill you life away on the ground as you were trying. Moony could always devise the howls and make them meaningful but he has no talent for turning them into music and writing them down. That was Singer's job. However, as I said before, you keep very quiet about what you are doing and how you are doing it, as there is someone out there who wants to destroy our way of life and even our very kind, so we don't want to put you in jeopardy." The old woman patted the girl's hand and began to rock again, the steady click of her knitting needles a rhythmic counterpoint to the cheerful noises of village life.

oo0oo

"The word is that Remus Lupin is now the new Alpha Prime," Mr Blue said into the fire.

Mr White on the other end of the flames leaned back and tapped his nose thoughtfully. "Contact Mr Red and Mr Black, their children will be able to tell them if Lupin came back to school in a mess. If he did, I want him caught and held, and I don't care how any of you do it, do you understand. I want the werewolves to be so stirred up that they will attack anything that stands still long enough, and make it impossible for the Ministry to ignore them any further. I want every last one of those animals confined to the Isle of Cardoul with no wands, no resources, no treatment and no food. Let them eat each other like the animals they are!"

"Yes Sir, Mr White, if you say so," Mr Blue promised before he let the flames die, but he didn't move for quite some time. If all the werewolves were to be confined to the Isle of Cardoul without food, then where did that leave him? True, he hated werewolves with a passion for what they had done to him, but he was a werewolf now, too. Did that mean he was also going to be subjected to confinement on the Isle?

A seed of uneasiness planted itself in his psyche and began to grow slowly, slowly, feeding on his convictions and eroding them away.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Severus had never seen Remus in such a mess after a transition. The werewolf was cut and torn in every inch of his body. He had broken ribs and a huge, deep gouge on his shoulder that showed bone through the flesh. Amazingly enough, despite hardly being able to walk and having to swallow half a gallon of blood replacement potions, Remus was as chirpy as a grasshopper.

"You are either totally mad or the potions have you stoned," Severus commented caustically as he helped Remus up to his suite and into his bed.

Remus giggled and dabbed a kiss on his nose before flopping backward into the comfort of his own bed. "Nope, neither. Oh, Sev, relax, I'm fine, this lot is mainly superficial, no real damage except the shoulder which is healing already. Considering I took on twelve Alpha challengers last night and won every bout except the last one, I don't think I did too badly."

"You were in twelve fights? Merlin's balls, Lupin, are you insane? Whatever for?"

"Love, you know I am the Beta Prime to Hayborn for the massed packs and clans? Well. Last night Hayborn retired finally. Unfortunately, wolves don't get a nice testimonial dinner and a gold watch to see them out. Oh no, they have to be defeated by a Challenger who is stronger and more capable than they are. So that would be me."

"You are the Alpha Prime?" Severus didn't know if he should be horrified or impressed.

"Nope, only for the time it took to fight eleven challengers. All the Alphas present wanted to be the Alpha Prime, so I had to protect the position from all of them, beating them all back until our chosen candidate had a fair chance of retaining the position once she beat me. So, I took on the strongest and most physically able, putting them out of contention and making sure I have the respect of all, even the youngest alphas, before I allowed the new Alpha Prime to beat me. Since I was the strongest and was beaten, I dropped back to Beta Prime again and the new Alpha Prime stayed unchallenged at the top of the rock pile."

Severus glared at his friend and lover through narrowed eyes. "_'She'_? You were beaten by a female in the end?"

"I certainly was; a very strong and savvy bitch who will lead our people well into the future, better than some muscle bound idiot who has no idea of what to do with the position once he destroyed all the contenders. Who wants or needs another Fenrir? We need someone with brains, not brawn, to govern the massed wolves. Plume is ideal, bright, intelligent, a brilliant business woman, a ruthless politician and a fantastic negotiator. She will do well for us."

"You are mad, completely barking," Severus decided, painting some more healing potion onto the gashes he could reach easily. Remus turned to allow him to reach even more of the cuts and bruises, realising some of the coolness on his neck was not just the painting wand but Severus' lips too. He hummed his approval and leaned back against his mate, turning his head to drop a kiss on Severus' jaw line.

"Enough of that, you are sick listed," Severus reminded him.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm nearly all healed up already," Remus counteracted with a sly grin. "Besides, all that fighting makes me as randy as hell. It's like getting bitten all over again, only at an age I can appreciate the side affects."

Placing a hand in the middle of his chest, Severus pushed gently, making Remus laugh and lie back against the pillows in compliance. Much to his surprise, Severus pulled the duvet up and grinned down as he tucked his disappointed partner into bed then rose to his full height. "Go to sleep, you idiot werewolf, you are in no fit state to play silly buggers, not with cracked ribs and gods knows what else. It's only the adrenalin in your system keeping you on your feet at the moment. No doubt in a few minutes you will crash and burn."

"Bullshit," Remus lost the thread of his objection in a huge yawn. "I'm perfectly well and…. Oh dear, sorry about that, I seem to be…." He fell asleep in mid-sentence.

Severus grinned evilly; the vial of Dreamless Sleep tucked back into his robes again. "Silly, dear werewolf," he muttered as he left the room.

oo0oo

Marcia Edmunds wandered into her sister's bedroom and settled on the foot of her bed, offering the second mug of tea she carried to the older woman. Chris took it gratefully and groaned as every muscle in her body ached. Remus Lupin had promised to go easy on her and he had, considering how torn about he had been by the time she had challenged him. That didn't mean she had gotten off unscathed. He was a wily fighter and a hard opponent to beat, and he had made the fight look realistic, a little too realistic if the gashes in her neck and shoulder were anything to go by. Still, in the finish he had rolled over and offered his throat, and she had had a touch of revenge by making him sweat. She had seen the fear in his eyes as her jaws clamped over his wind pipe and his laboured breathing had become harsh and desperate. Then she had let him go again and watched the terror slowly morph into grudging respect.

"What's to do now, Sis?" Marcia asked after the level of tea went down sufficiently.

"Now I think we have to meet with Jonathon McCarthy and the rest of the leaders of the werewolf nation, and see just exactly what I have gotten us into." Chris drained her tea and flung back the covers, groaning as a muscle pulled. "God, I ache! Is my masseuse down stairs, as I asked?"

"She certainly is, with her herbal oils at the ready." Marcy grinned and followed her sister downstairs.

They had come a long way since the death of their parents twenty years ago. The gang of werewolves that had ripped out their parents' throats had also Turned them, leaving them injured and incapable of looking after themselves. Neighbours had helped until the first full moon when they had had to learn to cope with the transition on their own. Thank God there had been two of them to share the experience in all its terror and agony.

Chris had always been the stronger of them, and she had decided that she wasn't going to let the werewolves win. She had started the consultancy on the strength of her education and the conviction in her heart that she could succeed. And succeed she had, going from strength to strength until now, she was literally queen of the werewolves, as of last night. Marcia remembered the terror she had felt when it looked like Moony was going to win and she had found herself inching forward, ready to go to her sister's rescue if it came to that, but it hadn't. Chris had prevailed, as usual.

Marcy giggled to herself as the staff served breakfast and her electronic diary showed the appointments schedule for the day. They might be witches and werewolves and werewolf royalty, but the Muggle electronic diary was still the ruler of the roast!

oo0oo

Hedwig landed with a thump on the table beside Severus, a message attached to her leg. She was a very old owl and usually didn't carry messages any more, but this was important. Harry didn't dare trust it to Circe, his new barn owl. Severus undid the message, and politely asked the old owl if she wanted to go up to the owlery. The beautiful snowy owl looked at him as if he was mad and simply pulled her head down between her wings, and went to sleep where she stood.

Severus shrugged and opened the note, smirking at the agitated tone of the letter. Taking out a quill, he wrote a short reply to the effect that Remus was alive and kicking, and well enough to feel frisky this morning, even if he wasn't actually well enough to follow through. He knew that would make Potter blush a fiery red, as soon as someone read it to him. Re-tying the note to Hedwig's leg in satisfaction, he left the snowy owl to sleep while he wandered out and headed for his dungeon. The DADA master might be sleeping off the full moon, but lesser mortals still had to teach the dunderheads potions, despite the handicap of their lack of brain.

oo0oo

Ron studied the day's correspondence with a keen eye, looking for any hint of a problem in the non-human communities. There was not even a whiff of anything untoward, at all, anywhere. Not even a hint of a disturbance anywhere in the whole of the British Isles and that included Northern Ireland and Eire. That in itself was very odd, as Harry had owled him a frantic note saying the rumours hinted that Remus was hurt in a brawl the night before, and he thought it was a challenge for rank.

Taking a chance, Ron called his superior and said he was going to be out of his office for the rest of the day, and not to worry about him. Putting through a call to the Headmaster, he apologised for his early interruption and asked if he could come up to Hogwarts for a while, to see Remus. Dumbledore said of course he could, any time. Ron finished the call and then used his very Muggle mobile phone to call Desiree and tell her what he had planned for the day. She agreed that he should at least talk to Remus about the rumours, and wished him a good day. Before he could floo out the fire burst into life again, and Harry stepped through, tripped over the mat, and almost sprawled his length across Ron's office hearth rug.

"Gee, Harry, could you make a more graceful entrance?" Ron laughed, catching his friend and dusting him off.

"Probably not," Harry muttered ruefully. "Listen, have you heard? Remus was injured last night. I need to get up to Hogwarts as soon as possible and wondered if…."

"I just finished calling the Headmaster, and we have permission to visit Remus today," Ron assured him cheerfully. "Do you want to go immediately?"

"Yes."

oo0oo

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the two Old Boys who stepped out of the floo in his office. They had grown up well, despite the times they had survived. Harry's lack of sight still worried Albus, but there was nothing anyone could do for him, wizard or Muggle. Ron was another case altogether, having grown out of his diffidence and into his position. Oh, he still lacked self confidence in some areas, but he was a lot better than he had been at school. Shaking hands, the old man set out tea and treats before the younger pair, who fidgeted with impatience but were too polite to make comment.

"So, you heard about Remus' run-in with the other wolves last night?" Albus mused finally. "Might I ask how?"

Harry fidgeted with his cup handle, and then cocked his head most disconcertingly. "I got an owl from a contact saying that the big twelve had met and the power had changed hands, and that Remus had prevailed for a short time then had been severely beaten by a she-wolf, who was now Alpha Prime. Since my contact had no business being anywhere near the meeting, he was most cautious in what he wrote, and did not have full details."

Ron and the headmaster stared at Harry in surprise, but he didn't notice. "I see," Albus murmured. "Remus was hurt - but not as badly as he could have been - and was already on the mend by the time he managed to apparate back here. He didn't say much to anyone except that he was fine and needed to sleep. He is in his rooms and his pack is watching over him while Severus is teaching."

"Back together are they?" Ron asked with a faint smile.

"About time, I think," Harry nodded decisively. "They both deserve some happiness in their lives."

"Oh come on, Remus and _Snape_?" Ron yelped then clamped his hand over his mouth when he remembered where he was.

"Hey, Severus is a good man when you get to know him," Harry muttered defensively. "He kept our arses out of deep shite if you remember."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but… Snape!" Ron was grinning like a loon while keeping his tone outraged, but Harry knew him too well and slapped him in exasperation.

Albus chuckled at the by-play. "Do you want me to escort you to see Remus? He is in his quarters, not the infirmary. We thought it best to keep him away from the majority of the population."

"The Gryffindor teachers' area? Yes, we know where that is." Harry confirmed knowledge he shouldn't have, and grinned wickedly when Ron sucked a breath.

"Never-the-less I will escort you. Will you both join us for lunch?" Albus invited.

oo0oo

The boy beside the bed had his wand out as the door swung open, a terrified but determined look on his face. When he saw the headmaster he relaxed and smiled shyly at the old man's congratulatory smile. "And how are you, young Master Streatham?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"Good, Sir. Andy had to go to her Arithmancy tutor so she said I had to sit guard."

"Ah, and is Remus in need of a guard?"

The boy blushed shyly and shrugged. "I don't know, Sir, but Andy told me to sit guard."

Harry chuckled as he moved toward the bed and listened closely. "He's snoring so I guess he's alright," he murmured, feeling around for a chair which the boy hurriedly moved over for him. "Thank you, er…"

"Paul, Sir. I'm the youngest of the pack," the boy offered with a blink.

"I'm Harry, Remus is my godfather. It's good of you to look after him." Harry held out his hand and the boy shook it solemnly. "How was he this morning?"

Ron and the headmaster watched Harry's charm work its usual magic over the boy, drawing him out and setting him at ease. The headmaster let himself out again and Ron drifted over to look at the photos on the mantle shelf, seeing a couple of familiar ones of Hermione, Harry and him at school, at the Burrow and with their massed families. There were even pictures of Sirius, Harry's parents, James and Lily, and of Peter Pettigrew which made Ron's nostrils flare. He wondered why Remus would keep such photos, but he did notice Peter looked very sheepish and in a few he slunk away, as if he realised his older self was totally disgraced.

A couple of framed pen and ink drawings fascinated the redhead, one of a hand, the other of a much younger Remus who was obviously deep in concentration. Bending close, he almost let out an exclamation of surprise when he saw a very untidy 'Sevvy' printed in the corner of the drawings. Has Snape really drawn such delicate pictures, as the signature implied?

The murmur of Harry and the boy talking almost made him miss the click of the lock, but he swung around with wand in hand quick enough to catch the girl, who was trying to slip into the room unnoticed. She had her wand out too, but she was not making any hostile moves as she weighed the situation almost professionally. The boy, Paul, suddenly turned and smiled sunnily at her, making her smile back somewhat cautiously.

"Hi, Andy, how was arithmancy?"

"Awful!" The cut glass accents were very pureblood and Ron stiffened a little as she advanced, holding out her hand most properly. "Andrea Leger-Path," she drawled as she approached.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron introduced himself almost reflexively, realising Harry had risen at the first sound of her voice.

"Charmed, and…? Harry Potter, the Harry Potter who is Professor Lupin's Godson? The Alpha _will_ be pleased to see you." She nodded charmingly, very much in control of the situation. "How is he, Paul?"

"He is very well, but would like a little hush while trying to sleep," the grumpy voice came from the depths of the duvet, and Remus emerged blinking from his nest of quilts. "Good God, it is Piccadilly Circus by the look of it. Harry! And Ron, how are you both? Paul, what are you doing here? I thought you were studying after moon not skiving off?"

"I was." Paul grinned, waving a battered exercise book at his alpha before passing a goblet over. "Professor Snape said if you don't drink it, he'd choke you personally."

"Ah, 'From Sir, with Love'," Andy murmured dryly and Harry snorted laughter as Remus shook his head at her before downing the potion and handing the cup back to Paul.

"How do you really feel?" Harry asked as his godfather shuddered and settled back against the pillows, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Bloody awful if the truth be told, I had a busy night."

"We heard all sorts of rumours and stories, and considering what is happening in the werewolf world, we were worried for you," Ron said depreciatingly.

"I only have one godfather left and I'd hate to lose you, you know?" Harry added in off-hand tones that fooled no one.

"Ah, Harry, you nit-wit." Remus half hugged the man who was bigger than him now. "We had a dominance problem, that's all. The Alpha Prime is getting old and had to be replaced but we didn't want the usual upheavals, so we chose the successor and stacked the deck to make sure she took the post. Our new Alpha Prime is a very good choice, and well worth the few extra scratches it took to make sure she dominated."

"Phew, skating close to the edge, weren't you? Pushing a bitch forward?" Harry murmured, reseating himself. "How will the rest of the packs and clans take it? I remember when they went after you for being gay and daring to be Beta Prime."

Remus chuckled softly. "Times change, attitudes change. The relationship between dogs and bitches has come a long way since the war, especially after the way the bitches handled the assaults on the Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts and tore those bastards to doll rags. That garnered them a great deal of respect and in some cases reverence. We've also been shipping the worst of the rebels out to far away places so that the more conservative factions can take better control of our destiny, and it seems to be working. I expect there will be a few of the old school that will baulk at a female Alpha but then it will all pass once she puts a few of them on their backs. Listen, Ron, have you heard of a wolf called Aura, er, human name Augustus Murphy, I think? The name comes to me on the breeze and with it is a hint that he is in part responsible for the disappearances of at least five people. I don't know whether that is true or not, but it might be worth pursuing."

"I'll get onto it," Ron promised. "So when are you coming out to see the kids again? They all miss you."

Remus smiled shyly and shrugged, enjoying the sheer normality of the conversation after the fraught politics of the last few weeks.

_**Please note**__: The messengers of Love from the Goddess Aphrodite were called the Bitches, only our current colloquialism gives a bad connotation. The correct terminology for a mature female of the canine species is a bitch. Wolves, by extrapolation are canines and therefore the female would also be referred to as a bitch. So, no Ladies, I wasn't rude!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Easter is here, chocolate abounding. Hope you all have a great holiday. And yes, Fmh,'From Sir with Love'was a twist on the title, great book, great movie, a story for all time. Phoenix flying, glad you weren't put out by the terminology. A dear friend told me to put the explanation in there, ever since she discovered that little fact about bitches, she has been so pleased with it, everyone has to know. LOL

Hope you enjoyed the fluff 'cus it gets a bit bumpy from here on in. Muahahaha! 

**Chapter 26**

Lying back in his chair - boots on the desk - Kingsley stared at the ceiling, digesting what he had been reading for the past week and a half. The dead memos Luanna had given him had been enlightening in more ways than one. Some of them were from the days of Voldemort's first rise and if they had been received they would have saved the world from a lot of misery. There was even one memo stating very clearly that Lord Voldemort was actually Tom Riddle and that he could be found in Little Hangleton. It was scary to think that the loss of a single memo may have prolonged the horrors of the Death Eaters for more than twenty years! What was that poem? '_All for the want of a horseshoe nail_.'

Some of the more interesting and relevant memos had what looked like deliberate address mistakes so that they would not be delivered on time, if at all. Quite a number of the memos relating to the current crisis were like that, all from someone calling him or her self 'Mr White'. And the writing was almost familiar which was most annoying; the senses of things just out of reach. Obviously he was taking his work home with him as Willani had all but slapped him around the back of the head yesterday, when he had failed to answer her questions over dinner, lost in his own world.

"Kings, much as I love you, if you don't pay attention to me I am going to put a hex on you that will guarantee you can't concentrate on ANYTHING for the next week or more, understand?" she had snapped in exasperation when she had finished outlining a problem and had waited expectantly for his input.

She was a feisty woman - Kingsley grinned at his ceiling - and she _would_ hex him, if only to prove a point. He laughed and slammed his chair down on its four legs again. His boots hit the floor and he stood up decisively, making for the door. He had more than just the one case on his load at the moment and had been sadly neglecting his department while the dead memos had plagued his mind.

Auror Sally Nobel looked up as her boss came out of his office, a smile curling one side of her mouth as he held out a hand for the latest bunch of reports. "Some idiots held up the Mornington branch of Gringotts and got away with one hundred thousand galleons, the poor fools. I sent Luskow and Sanderson to do a memory sweep of the witnesses and recreate some of the action if they could. Frazer is running down that series of reports on the Peeping Tom in Bexley and Jones and Asquith are taking statements from both witnesses and suspects in the Ridgeway murder."

"Ridgeway," Kingsley queried, flipping through a sheaf of requisition notices. One caught and held his immediate attention. "Why does Sergeant Talbot want us to get three gallons of Lye Potion? Isn't that a cleanser of some sort?"

Sally grinned at her boss and shook her head. "You're on the ball today. It's for the clean up of the Reeberton site where that pair of vagrants were torn to pieces by what he assumes were werewolves last moon."

"I didn't hear about that one either." Kingsley frowned, turning to stare at his liaison officer keenly.

"I sent you a memo," she told him puzzled then raised an eyebrow when he snorted in disgust.

"Don't send me any more memos; I have discovered they are very unreliable. So, fill me in."

oo0oo

Reeberton was a small village on the edge of the moors, a dozen houses and shops on a single cobbled street. 'Picturesque' the adverts would call it, 'mean and poor' Shacklebolt thought as he strode down the street and headed up to the footpath he had been told of. It led from the end of the village up to the high moors, and wended its way to a fold of land surrounded by gorse and bilberry plants.

The smell of corruption was quite plain as he entered the hollow at the centre of the depression and studied the two bodies still sprawled and discarded on the tartan travel rug. They didn't look anything like vagrants to Kingsley's experienced eye. And it certainly didn't look like a werewolf kill site either, he thought as he eased around the grouping. Aurors may have investigated the site but they hadn't disturbed or touched anything yet. That was the job of the Muggle police force. Even as he studied the mud surrounding the murder site there was a slight pop of apparition and Talbot hurried to his side with the pump spray can of liquid lye potion he had requested.

"Oh, Sir, I didn't know you would be here," he commented and began to unscrew the breather cap before priming the sprayer.

"Hang on a minute, Rodney, what makes you think this is a werewolf kill site?" Kingsley asked, studying the site and consulting the notes Rodney Talbot had filed with the office.

"Footprints sir, or should I say paw prints," Talbot claimed portentously. "There are paw prints everywhere, including in the blood. They were made while it was fresh."

"'_There are three sizes of prints, from large to small, indicating the possible presence of a family of werewolves_.'" Kingsley read aloud. "Show me these prints? Humm, I see three definite sizes but…. What leads you to think these are werewolf prints?"

Auror Sergeant Talbot huffed indignantly. "Well, two dead Muggles… all this blood… paw prints…, seems pretty conclusive to me."

"Humm," Kingsley mused, using the point of his wand to move aside the man's collar were he lay sprawled on his back, his open eyes attracting flies. "His throat is intact and his clothes exhibit neat even tears across the chest and groin, as do hers. The majority of blood has come from the head and chest area. The woman has had her face bashed in and there is a round, fist sized rock over there in the bilberries, which has traces of blood and hair on it. Her skirt is hiked up and her knickers are over there on the rug. His pants are around his knees, leaving his genitals exposed too. Whoever killed them has mutilated both their genitals, post-mortem I think, but they are still all there. One would expect that a werewolf, given such nicely presented flesh would start at the easiest place when feasting, especially if, as the paw prints indicate to you, that there is a young one to be fed, don't you think?"

Talbot glared. "I wouldn't presume to know what a bloody werewolf thinks."

"No. Nor would I, but I have seen a number of werewolf kills during the war and this does not have the hallmarks of a kill. Even more to the point, the prints are far too small for a werewolf's, even a young cub's…."

Before they could discuss it any further, there was a loud, exuberant barking and three dogs burst into the hollow, Talbot drawing his wand hurriedly. Shacklebolt flared his nostrils and shouted 'sit', the two bigger dogs sitting immediately, the smaller continuing to bark and frisk. "The werewolves from Crufts, I take it? One Alsatian, large prints, one Border Collie, medium prints and a very badly trained Jack Russell for the small prints. Be quiet, you mutt! I don't think we need to lye the site down; just simply let the Muggle authorities find the bodies. This is more a crime of passion than a premeditated affair, an affair probably being the motivator."

"If you say so, Sir," Talbot grunted, waving his wand and finishing the preserving charms he had placed around the site. They both apparated mere minutes before the dogs' owner followed them into the hollow and let out a shriek.

Back in the office, Kingsley told Talbot to write up the report and proceeded to the next case area where Sergeant Joshua Asquith was showing Trainee Luanna Jones how to process a murder site.

oo0oo

Joshua Asquith was taking notes on the case he and the young trainee Luanna Jones had been assigned to. Ridgeway Farm was an isolated fells holding high in the Yorkshire Dales with the nearest neighbours some five miles away. The farmer and his wife had been away from the farm for a mid week break leaving their farmhand, Lou Smith, in charge of the animals. They had returned the previous day to find the farmhand lying in the yard, stone cold, the house wide open and the farm dog killed. The sheep in the folds were not hurt but the cow was in distress from not being milked regularly. There was evidence of a disturbance in the hen house but there were also fox prints around a hole bitten into the wire.

Apparating into the yard, Kingsley stood back to survey the scene and sniffed delicately, wondering at the hint of wood smoke in the air. He nodded to his two operatives and indicated Joshua should carry on with his teaching. The man half smiled as he pointed to the shadowy representation of the body, the real one having been moved to the Department's morgue the morning before.

"If you look how he's lying with his arm outstretched like that and his hand gripped just so, you can imagine a wand pointing at someone," Asquith lectured, using his own waved hand to demonstrate. "What do you notice about the dog then, Luanna?"

The girl frowned, studying the shadow shape carefully. "Its skull is caved in on a straight line, blunt force trauma from a narrow, straight object, some sort of bar maybe?"

"Good point, anything else?"

She paced the steps between the man and the dog then swung her arms in a circle. "There's enough room for someone to apparate in here, and about here would mean the man and the dog were both aiming at the same party. Pity the earth is so dry just now, no footprints at all."

"And if there were you just obliterated them," Asquith chastised her, waving her off. "So you think there was an Apparating murderer, do you? Why?"

"I don't know, just because it's a wizarding farm, I suppose."

Asquith rolled his eyes but Shacklebolt merely blinked then nodded. "So, have you talked to the farmer and his wife yet? Have they given a statement?"

"I was going to finish processing the farmyard first," Asquith said hastily.

"That's fine. I might have a wander around. Call me when you are ready to take the statements." Kingsley nodded to the two Aurors and drifted away.

He studied the ground all around the farm house and the home paddocks but didn't find anything he could conclusively say was out of order. He did wonder if the ground under the body had been wet or dry when the body was found, and made a mental note to ask when they spoke to the farm couple. He was leaning on a dry stone wall contemplating the view and the sheep when Luanna came over and told him they were ready to start taking the statements.

Stan and Lisa Roebottom were sitting bolt upright in their kitchen a pot of tea cooling rapidly before them. Neither seemed too interested in the mahogany fluid as they stared at the three Aurors who sat opposite them.

"Lou was always such a good man, quiet like, but never a bad word for anyone," Stan said in disbelieving tones. "I mean, me and the missus never thought twice about leaving him in charge and apparating out to see the family whenever we needed or wanted to. We just knew Lou would be there to look after things, and keep the cows milked."

"He were always appreciative of a bit of pie or a cake when I did the baking," Lisa said softly. "And he never faltered at a bit of hard work either. Who would do such a thing to such a good man?"

"We don't know Mrs Roebottom but we hope to find out," Shacklebolt assured her. "Tell me, have you seen any strangers hanging around here recently? Anyone who shouldn't have been here? Did Mr Smith have any enemies who might want to hurt or kill him? Or friends who would know what he did when he wasn't working?"

"When he weren't working he were at the pub or over courtin' Betty Chambers at the Rose and Crown. As for strangers, if anyone were to walk in from the moors we might notice but we get lots of summer hikers and such."

"Are they around already even though it's only April?" Luanna asked curiously.

Stand snorted. "Lass, ever since the Yorkshire Ripper were about we've had daft Muggles crawlin' all over the place. 'Twas only a day before moon we found three of the idiots stuck in a gorge and had to get the search and rescue squad out to them." Stan chuckled and shook his head. "One of them had busted his leg and the other two hadn't the sense to bring a radio or a phone or even a flare."

"I notice the ground outside is pretty dry for this time of year, when did it last rain?" Shacklebolt asked as Luanna took notes.

"Oh, must be a good few days now, last Wednesday, I should think, unless it rained when we were gone. Come to think on it, Lou's clothes were a little wet underneath, like he had been lying in a puddle or something."

"Good. Now did you notice anything else disturbed when you came home, things missing from the house? Anything damaged or out of place?"

The older couple looked at each other in deep thought then shook their heads slowly. "No, I can't say there was, except one thing, there were a fire going in the old wash house and a cauldron of water was standing over it, almost cool. I thought Lou might have been going to sterilise the sheep pens as it's near on lambing time and we use the boiled water to clean everything down before the lambs start coming, but it's a bit early yet."

"Well, that accounts for the wood smoke I smelled when I came in." Kingsley smiled wryly.

"Can you think of anything else useful that might help with the inquiry?" Joshua asked quill poised to take another note.

Both shook their heads and Kingsley rose to close the interview. "Thank you for your time. As soon as we get some information, we'll keep you informed. Did your man have any family to claim the body when we've finished with it?"

"I don't think so, he was a solitary man, an orphan or some such," Stan said softly.

"We, Stan and I, will do what's necessary when you've finished," Lisa said firmly as the Aurors shook hands and let themselves out of the farmhouse.

"I'm off back to the station, you two go and interview the villagers, see what you can pick up. I'll see your report tomorrow," Kingsley said distractedly and waved his subordinates off, before apparating back to the station to see what the autopsy showed up, if anything. There was something about that interview that was trying to attract his attention, but he couldn't for the life of him think what!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Easter meant chocolate, Remus' favourite holiday of the year. He knew he was a chocoholic but he didn't care, often rationing out the amount he ate so that he didn't gorge on the stuff but Easter was different! Easter meant chocolate frogs, chocolate bunnies, chocolate eggs and a couple of days to enjoy all those chocolatey treats, usually.

"Look, Severus, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. I can go up on my own, if you like. I know how terrified you are of werewolves and I wouldn't put you through such a trauma for anything," he said gently, wrapping his arms around Severus' narrow waist and holding him tight.

Severus huffed and unpeeled him, continuing to fold the robe he had been in the process of packing. "I said I would go with you as far as the Isle of Skye and I will. I will find plenty to do tracking down some Greenman's Sea Grapes while you are off howling with the rest of the four-legged contingent," he growled, closing the valise and charming the locks.

"I'd rather just stay here and work my way through that wonderfully large box of assorted Honeyduke's bonbons you brought me instead, but duty calls with an insistent voice." Remus sighed again and turned back to his own packing only to have Severus pull him close and drop a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you worried?"

Remus thought about lying, but then smiled ruefully as he linked his hands behind Sev's back. He might know Severus' moods and fancies but Severus was getting far too good at reading him! "Yes, I am a bit. We're introducing the new Alpha Prime to the main body of the werewolf population between Moons, at new moon when no one is in fit condition to exercise their Challenge rights. We are going to discuss law and order, introduce a few new Laws to live by, and I sincerely hope we are going to manage to change our destiny a little, as a people and a nation."

"You sound like one of those American Indian tribesmen holding out for a homeland away from a reservation," Severus sneered, but without any conviction.

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much how I feel at the moment. You wouldn't get me within spitting distance of the Isle of Cardoul if it was anywhere near Moon time, I'm not that rational then. Lord, Severus, being deported and confined to the concentration camp has always been one of my worst nightmares," Remus confessed into the front of his partner's robes.

"We-ell you could always come sea grape hunting with me, if you are that worried, Love. I wouldn't spurn your company. But if it frightens you that much then I really think you should face your fears head-on in the company of your peers." Severus counselled then let out a very put-upon sigh. "I will apparate in with you and make sure you are going to be alright before I go hunting. For Merlin's Sake, Remus, I'm not a complete bastard, I can feel you shaking right now at the very thought, so I'm not going to leave you alone until you are more comfortable, I promise you that," he exclaimed impatiently in the face of the werewolf's incredulous stare.

"But you are frightened of werewolves," Remus reminded him uncomfortably.

"Yes, but as you so eloquently pointed out, it is new moon so the likelihood of meeting a werewolf is about as good as that of meeting Tom Riddle at a Festival of Light reunion, yes?"

Remus burst into sniggers of laughter and hugged his partner tightly before straightening. "Thank you, Severus, you are wonderful, you know?"

"Idiot werewolf," Severus mumbled, blushing a little as he picked up their cases and shrunk them down to pocket size.

oo0oo

The Isle of Cardoul, the Ministry concentration camp for werewolves, was a place of nightmare and torture and terror. It had featured large in Remus' personal catalogue of fears, and had for a very long time. As he and Severus apparated to the checkpoint, he could feel the build up of terror in his knees and stumbled ungracefully as he approached the small, grey stone building. Severus glanced down and shook his head slightly, wrapping an arm around the slim man, squeezing slightly to convey his support before pushing open the green wooden door and almost carrying Remus over the threshold. Inside was lit with torches, the afternoon sun coming in through the window to spark highlights off the brass fittings on the desk. A young girl in a tartan wrap glanced up and smiled a welcome, as she held out her hand. Severus shook his head when Remus couldn't even get the papers out of his pocket for the shaking in his hands.

"This will be your first visit then," the girl said sympathetically in a heavily Scottish accented voice. "Ye'll be surprised at how many people are just a wee bit frightened when they first come over. I'm thinking you'll be Remus Lupin, for I have been given a description of you. Welcome home, Beta Prime, you have been expected. I'm Kirsty Campbell, Reba of the Highlands pack, my Alpha is Gordon Campbell, Scout. And you'll be?" She turned her wide unaffected smile on Severus, who glared back with narrowed eyes. "Oh. You'll be the Potions Blender then. Welcome anyway."

Remus couldn't help it, he gave a small, slightly hysterical snort of laughter that made Severus glare even harder, but the arm around his waist was rock steady and terribly reassuring, as the girl stamped the papers he had finally managed to fumble out. "I'm sorry if I seem a little silly but I _was_ here before, a couple of months after it opened, and I…."

The girl's expression went flat as her smile disappeared. "Oh. There's a memorial to the slain at the top of the cliff and another at the bottom, if you care to visit."

"No! I've been up, and I've been down, and I'd rather never see that accursed place again!"

"Aye, well, you are one of the few left alive who can say that. There's a room reserved for you at the Island Hotel, and Gwyneth McTavish will have your briefing reports all ready for you, as soon as you get there. Enjoy your stay, and I hope we can change your mind about the place."

"And I want to know exactly what that was all about, as soon as it is feasible," Severus muttered grimly as they took the offered apparation coordinates and dissapparated.

Gwyneth McTavish was not a werewolf but a raw boned Scots woman, who showed them to a room in a rather better hotel than either of them expected. It wasn't luxurious by any standards but it was of a standard acceptable to Severus, very nice to Remus. The woman handed them the key and a folder of papers that was heavy enough to raise both Severus' eyebrows as she left and closed the door after her.

"Memorial, cliff, explain," Severus insisted as he engorged the bags and Remus began to unpack.

Manually hanging the robes up, Remus stared into the distant past as he began. "Haven't you ever wondered why so many werewolves fear the Isle? Why its very name inspires terror and hatred? I was eighteen years old and just left Hogwarts when the first whispers of a concentration camp came to my ears. Sirius said not to be such a goat, of course the Ministry wouldn't do that to British citizens, not even non-human citizens. I wondered about it myself then did some research. I found the island's location and apparated up here to the main land. Next day I apparated out to this bloody island. There were no wards to stop people apparating in, just to stop people apparating out. Werewolves weren't stupid enough to apparate onto the island and humans weren't interested, but I thought of that and took a portkey with me." He glared up at Severus who looked back slightly surprised. "Oh, the myths about the Isle were fantastic! It was the middle of winter and freezing cold and you know what I saw? Stone barracks. No problem, stone would keep the cold out, I thought, but no, they were all stone; no furnishings, no fires, nothing but freezing icy stone. Did the fifty or so people confined in those stone barracks have warm clothes? No, they had nothing! Some of them were naked; some had scraps of rag left over from transformation. They didn't even have wands; the guards had seen to that. They couldn't even heal themselves if they were injured. Transfiguration wasn't my strong suit but I did what I could, peering in the window because the damned doors were physically locked and the windows barred, but not glazed. Then the guards came! I thought they had detected my spells and stuff but no, they were looking for some sport and had decided to go on a werewolf hunt. They dragged half a dozen people out by the hair; women, kids, men, they didn't seem to care and they made them run, throwing stinging and whipping hexes at them to make them flee. It was snowing, the ground was broken and they had no shoes, so they were easy to track, blood spoor on snow is a no-brainer."

Remus barely registered as Severus took the robe from his hands and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping him close and holding him tight. The memories had Remus and were not going to let him go just yet.

"There was a girl, she must have been about twelve and she was whimpering and crying so hard she ran into a tree and broke her jaw. She wasn't even a werewolf, just a kid who had gotten caught up in the madness, but they beat her up and drove her on, herding her up with the others, laughing and yelling and having a fine old time. One man broke his ankle early in the hunt and the guard nearest him simply cut his throat and left him there to die before going on. I wasn't great at healing charms either - I got much better at battle field charms after that - but somehow I managed to keep him alive, stop the bleeding and put his ankle back together enough to get him hidden in a gully. Then I followed the spoor up the hill into the high places to a cliff top to where the guards had cornered the remaining five people. They herded them over the edge with torches and whipping curses. I couldn't believe it; they thought it was a great joke, counting the number of seconds until the screams stopped, congratulating each other on another job well done."

"Oh, Remy, hush, no more," Severus murmured, holding the slight, shaking form tightly, but he didn't stop, the words spilling out of him without end.

"Finally - after the screams stopped - the men apparated out and I apparated down. The stench was appalling. I couldn't count the number of broken bodies twisted in a jumble and left to rot. I threw up so hard, I burst blood vessels in my eyes and still I couldn't stop. Finally, I managed to get back to the hollow where I'd left the man I had rescued. He was there and he was still alive, so we left as soon as I activated the portkey. It was a rough journey but we made it back to 'civilisation' and Jason Thorpey was taken in at St Mungo's for treatment. He wasn't a werewolf - just a random victim - and it was his evidence that caused the ministry to go out to the Isle of Cardoul and hold an inquiry. You see, after all that, the guards were not even from the ministry, Thank Merlin. They were a splinter group of Riddle's who had seen an opportunity in the lax administration of the Ministry and taken advantage to make their own little playground of torture and terror. They mainly took werewolves, but they also took their families, whether they were werewolves or not. I never got over that, I never trusted the Ministry, still don't, but Oh God, I hated Tom Riddle and all the Death Eating sons of bitches he had branded!" The sheer venom in Remus' voice caused Severus to recoil. "I swore then that his lot would never win, that I would do anything in my power to see that he was defeated and destroyed. I never dreamed it would cost me so much personally, or that it would take so long, but I never faltered in that vow."

The dam broke and Remus began to cry, deep, soul wracking sobs that tore at Severus, who had never heard his gentle partner speak out so hatefully over any matter. The pale scar - all that remained of his Dark Mark now that Riddle was dead - seemed to burn through the heavy black material of his robes and mock him. If Remus carried such hate in his heart for those who took the mark then how did he really feel about Severus himself? Did Remus hate him too? The question caused his stomach to burn and the question to hover on his lips unspoken.

"I'm sorry for being such a wimp," Remus apologised, sniffing inelegantly and mumbling his thanks when Severus handed him a handkerchief. "I haven't cried like that for years. This place disturbs me in the worst possible way."

"Not everyone who took the Dark Mark was in it for the torture, or the terror," Severus muttered softly, apologetically.

"Maybe not you, but most were, even those who managed to avoid Azkaban after the fall. If it wasn't the torture or the terror, it was the power."

"I'll grant you that, it was about power, and being empowered, of having a chance to strike back at those who were more powerful than you were. To be able to use that power to punish those who were immune to any other form of retribution, was seductive. Revenge was the great motivator, for some, and for others like Draco; it was simply expected of them without any prospect of escape."

Remus scrubbed his face and turned in Severus' arms to snuggle into him. He sighed deeply, letting the residual tension slip away as his eyes grew heavy and he slowly went limp as he slept. Severus didn't move, leaning against the bedpost with the sleeping werewolf in his arms, wondering why their past choices were still affecting them so long after the fact.

oo0oo

Severus knew he was hovering, but he had little choice. Remus had woken up last evening, listless and almost pliant, following his orders like a sleep walker. They had gone down to dinner and Remus had hardly touched a bite, nibbling and pushing the food around his plate, even though it was quite good. Later that night they had made love but it had been a strangely detached affair, as if it was by rote rather than passion. This morning, Remus had hardly touched a bite again, making Severus crazy with his compliance with anything and everything Severus suggested. Go for a walk? They went for a walk. Have coffee and some rather excellent shortbread at a small tea shop in the main street? Remus had drunk a cup of coffee when he usually turned his nose up at the smell. When Severus suggested they buy one of the souvenir tartan shawls Remus had agreed, and Severus had known there was something very, very wrong!

"You are driving me insane, Lupin!" he finally roared furiously, managing to give the smaller man a good shake for the first time in his life, and that was worrying on its own. "Remy, please, you are starting to worry me."

Remus frowned, and then raised his head as if he had just woken up. "Sorry? Oh, I'm sorry, Sev, I just…. I feel very strange; as if I hadn't slept for months then all of a sudden I had a good week's sleep. I just realised, too, that I might have said something very nasty to you, and I didn't mean to. I love you; you know that, don't you? And I realise you made your choices for very different reasons to why I made mine. I… I think I want to go and see the monuments this afternoon but, Sev, will you come with me?"

Gusting out a heavy sigh, Severus nodded slowly, opening his arms and closing them as Remus threw himself into his chest. "Of course I will, Love, of course I will."

oo0oo

The place was disquieting, the breeze whistling and sighing over barren rock. The edge was not fenced, but flat and uncompromising, the drop-off, sheer and daunting. Bolted to the living rock, a simple bronze plaque lay unpolished and unremarkable. It wasn't even a list of names, just a flat square of unpolished bronze with a simple inscription.

'_**We went before'**_

Severus stood back, his black wand discretely in his hand, as Remus paced the lip of the cliff, totally unaffected by the sheer drop before him.

"The little girl fell from here," he said suddenly, rubbing his toes on a particularly shiny spot. "She was shaking her head and saying "no, please, no" when a hex took out her knees, jelly legs, I think. She wobbled and fell, her arms thrashing, but there was nothing to catch."

Half a dozen people at intervals around the cliff stiffened and turned, staring at the small, insignificant looking man who paced and prowled the edge.

"A woman went here, red hair, like Lily's. I thought it was Lily for a moment and I yelled but no one heard me. What was one more yell in that cacophony?" He shivered, fists clenched.

Pacing further, he looked up and down and across then paused, staring at the rock as if it would speak to him. "Here a woman died, she was torn apart before she went over. She tried offering herself to them in a last ditch plea for mercy, but they just laughed, and sent a cutting curse to take off her arms as she held them out, pleading for her life. What was one more werewolf? Just vermin, that's all." He shook his head and paced some more, finding another spot burned deep in his memory.

"And here two men took a stand. They refused to move despite the hexes and the jeers. I thought for a moment they were going to be spared but no, the bastards Banished them over the edge and counted their screams on the way down." Spinning lightly on his toes, he pinned Severus to the spot with blazing eyes. "And those are only the five deaths I witnessed. What of the countless others who had only their tormentors to watch and record their deaths? You wonder why I hate this place - and fear it - and never wanted to see it again, ever?"

"And if you had not witnessed?" Severus asked, low and fierce. "If you had witnessed and run away, turning your back on the whole situation? If you had not found one, and pulled him out to allow him speak before the Ministry and their minions? What then, Lupin? What then? How many more would have died a fruitless and unheralded death, to no avail? Oh, come here, you silly werewolf, before you go over by accident!" he admonished, holding out his arms and accepting the slight man as he was almost knocked over. "And what are you lot looking at?" he demanded, glaring at the audience impartially.

"A brave man," a tall red haired Scot said gruffly, wiping his eyes, holding his children close. "My mother had red hair and was Flame Wind. She died here when it was new, and I think I now know how. We're wizards, and none of us are infected, but we honour her memory because she fought like a demon when the guards came to try and take us all in charge. Most of us got away into the glen, but she was wounded and taken, and she died on this Isle. So now we know how and we thank the Beta Prime."

Severus sighed and held Remus closer, wrapping a fold of cloak around his shivering form. "I'm taking him home now; I hope he is better tomorrow." Severus nodded acknowledgement to the man and apparated away.

oo0oo

"I'm fine, Love," Remus chuckled, reaching up to kiss Severus' thin cheek. "I've looked my ghosts in the eye and I can honestly say they are friendly, not vengeful. So, you have to go and look for some sort of green sea grapes while I have to chair a meeting of the alpha pack members, which might be a tedious chore after these last few days of rollercoaster emotional storms."

"It's Greenman's Sea Grape, you ignorant fool," Severus chided but there was no heat in his tone. "Very well, I will be back a week Friday to pick you up. Do not keep me waiting."

"Of course not, Sev," Remus replied demurely, kissed his cheek and stepped back while he dissapparated from the spot.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Right you!"

Ron looked up startled as Divisional Inspector Shacklebolt slammed the door closed and strode over to lean on the desk menacingly. "Can I help you, Kingsley?" he asked, his voice going cold as the palpable waves of anger rolled off the older man.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what? Make sense, man. If I don't know what you are asking for, I really can't help you." Ron leaned back and steepled his fingers over pursed lips.

"The autopsy report that I ordered on Lou Smith. It was sent to you and that was the last it was ever heard of, like too much information in this bloody division."

Ron frowned, his mind cataloguing the myriad reports he had seen over the last few days before he shook his head. "No report on a Lou Smith has crossed this desk in the past week and a half, before or after the Easter break. I haven't seen an autopsy report on anyone for at least a month, come to think of it."

Kingsley stared at the man, his _Legilimens_ senses confirming that the redhead was telling the truth. Snarling wordlessly, he flung himself into the visitor's chair and slammed a fist into the desk. "Damn it! Ever heard of the Dead Memo Drop?"

"Of course," Ron snorted, relaxing a trifle as his visitor seemed to be distracted. "It's the fabled place where dead memos go to rot, who hasn't?"

"One of my Auror trainees found it, and brought forward some interesting information, past and present. Here, read these."

Ron read the wad of information with a growing sense of anger and uneasiness. "We have a traitor, don't we?"

"That was my thought," Kingsley confirmed and Ron glared.

"You thought it was me? What changed your mind?"

"Oh, a few things, like your hurried flight to Hogwarts when it looked like Remus Lupin was injured or worse. The way you have been hiding minor non-human transgressions - before they can be acted upon - is a give-away, little things like that. The fact that a lot of this missing stuff has been addressed to you in such a way that you wouldn't get it and the tone of the messages is less than respectful. So, what are we going to do?"

"Find out who this 'Mr White' is and nail his balls to a wall?"

"Good start. I need to find that autopsy report too. I think it is a confirmation of something I suspect."

"Did you ask the forensics department for another copy?"

"I'm not authorised," Kingsley said in disgust.

Ron frowned, "How come? You are equally placed with me in the scheme of things."

"You are on a different chain of command. You are authorised to see everything up to Ministerial level, as the clearing house for all information. I am the ex-hitwizard in charge of general investigations and murders, and therefore some knowledge is strictly on a need-to-know basis, even if I ordered the report in the first place."

Snorting in disgust, Ron went over to the fire and tossed in a pinch of floo powder. A few seconds later the desired report was in their hands and both men were immersed in the reading.

"This is crazy! Why would anyone want to swallow Sodium Arsenate and Purple Moonflower seeds in the same day? And silver nitrate? Was this guy crazy?" Ron exclaimed, pointing out the passage to Kingsley when he demanded.

"Blast! That sort of blows my theory out of the water! Oh, I thought our Mr Smith might be a werewolf in hiding and he had been caught by the group going around killing them."

"Nope, silver nitrate to a werewolf is like arsenic to us. No self respecting werewolf would touch the stuff. Damn! I wish Snape was at Hogwarts. He decided to escort Remus up for New Moon at the Isle of Cardoul, some sort of political meeting. He was going to…. What is it? What did you think of?"

"The moon phases, that was the jarring note! The Roebottoms specifically mentioned the moon, as if it was a time frame. Our Lou Smith wasn't the werewolf or the intended victim, it was the Roebottoms, one or the other, or even both! See you, Ron, I have to go!"

"Whoa, slow down Kingsley, you're not making sense." He made Kingsley reason out his intuitive leap before nodding sagely, and rising too. "You go on and I'll take this report to the potions division and see what they make of this poison in his stomach. Meet me back here this evening and we'll compare notes. Hey, Casey!"

The young Auror trainee glanced up with a willing smile. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to go down to every department in this building and ask them for copies of every memo they have sent up to me in the last month. I know, it's a tedious job, but it's important. I think our address has been stuffed up on the memo charms list and we aren't getting our mail. Tell all the departments to owl everything for either Kingsley or I in the future. So, meet back here at two o'clock this afternoon, Kingsley? See you then." The two men shook hands and went off in opposite directions.

oo0oo

"Auror Shacklebolt! It's… it's nice to see you again. Have you any news of Lou?" Stan Roebottom asked, shaking hands with the tall black Auror, but he was wary and it showed in his nervous licking of his lips.

"I have some news but it's not good, I'm afraid. Is your wife about? Ah, shall we join her then, so she can hear this too?"

They went into the farm kitchen, the Roebottoms exchanging long, meaningful looks as Kingsley took the chair the husband offered. He surveyed the two people carefully, taking into account their grey hair and slightly heavy lower jaws, their air of tense readiness before he smiled carefully, remembering to keep his teeth covered at the last minute.

"I'll come right to the point, shall I? When I first heard about the murder and checked out the scene, I thought your Lou Smith had been killed because he was a werewolf."

Both older people gasped, started and clutched hands. "We were afraid of that. The superstition around here is just terrible."

"Well, he was poisoned with silver nitrate, but obviously it didn't work, which was probably why they ended up using a heart crushing hex, we aren't quite sure which one. May I ask, who did you tell you were going out to visit your sister this Moon?"

"No one, we just decided on the spur of the moment," Lisa Roebottom said agitatedly then covered her mouth. "Oh. You know then?"

Kingsley nodded. "You let it slip at the interview but I didn't pick up on it until a friend and I were discussing a mutual acquaintance that has gone to Cardoul for the New Moon, and then it became very clear. So, the real question is who hates you two? Who knows about the lycanthropy? Who would wish you harm? By the way, is it both of you, or just one?"

"Both," Stan confirmed. "We didn't realise that the savage little puppy we found on our doorstep one night was a werewolf, until after he had bitten both of us."

"Poor baby, tossed out into the winter cold because he had been Turned and knowing no better at all, not even twelve months old," Lisa burst out defensively.

"It happens, although not so much any more." Kingsley nodded ruefully. "What happened to the child?"

"Why he grew up and married a very nice girl from Romania and we have three grandchildren from the first litter, six from the second." Stan grinned, gesturing to a photo on the mantle shelf of a very large family and two smiling adults. "They're better off over there, more employment, and those Dragons are a bit more robust than sheep to take care of."

"They look like nice kids. So, who do you think might hate you so much that they would want to murder one or both of you?" Kingsley sighed, returning his attention to the couple again.

"No one, everyone in the village knows what we are, but they don't hate us for it. Our families have been in these parts for centuries and werewolves are a known fact. Mother here is a guiding light in the Women's Institute, and I am part of the Farmer's Association."

Puzzled for a moment, Kingsley finally realised what they meant. "Ah, Muggle organisations, I take it? What about in the werewolf world, are either of you in a position of any power there?"

"Father is a Lore Giver; he is part of the group that basically makes up werewolf legends and past. Oh dear, I see you don't understand what I mean by that." The older couple exchanged looks and the man nodded almost imperceptibly, before taking up the conversation.

"For centuries werewolves have been wild animals, running singly or in packs, untamed and untrammelled by any convention. However, the human populations have grown - Wizard and Muggles - and open land is growing scarce. There is nowhere for the packs to go and they bump into civilisation all too often these days. Some of us realised how dangerous the situation was becoming but were at a loss on how to deal with it until the Wolfsbane Potion was perfected. Suddenly, werewolves could retain their human minds and think while running wild. Things we discussed as humans could be acted upon while we were wearing fur. Then the real fun and games started. Basically we had to trick the untamed wolves into accepting what we were saying about curbing themselves and acting responsibly, but the wild wolves didn't want to be responsible, until we came to realise that - above and beyond anything - most wolves respect hierarchy. Werewolves are no different. Ten wolves would go off in ten directions unless they thought the 'old ones' had said they had to do something in a certain way, and then there was no way to make them do it in a different way. Being _carved in living stone_ is probably a less permanent state when measured against a werewolf's resolve, if _tradition_ has been invoked."

"So you are telling me that if an idea is presented as being traditional to a werewolf clan, then it is immediately set in stone?" Kingsley said thoughtfully, a note of questioning mutating to horror in his voice.

"Yes," Stan Roebottom said forcefully. "That is why the Lore Givers have to be so scrupulously honest and also united in what they tell the massed packs. I, myself, have to apparate up to the Isle of Cardoul this afternoon, to attend the meetings of the Lore Givers. Moon Walker wants to introduce us to the new Keeper of Howls, someone who can write down the Lore in a way that can be taught to werewolves all over the country, and the Lore can be preserved forever."

"It sounds fascinating! But tell me, what is the difference between Lore Givers and Lore Makers?"

"That's Law Makers. Lore Givers give us the basic tenets of society, Law Makers make and administer laws to live by, based on the Lore handed down by the Givers. Does that make sense to you?"

"So you are saying that your Lore Givers are pretty much like our Wizengamot?"

"Perhaps like your original Wizengamot that was first convened in a cave somewhere at the beginning of time. Don't forget, while werewolves have been around time immemorial, we have only been able to think rationally in the last twenty years or so. We are a very new race of beings and we have no legends, except those we make up and present to the others, who do not have the benefit of Wolfsbane potion when they need it." Stan smiled then glanced over at his wife. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her stomach uneasily. "I feel odd - sick almost - like I had suddenly eaten far too much." She burped discretely into her hand and frowned deeply. "Oh, I do feel ill. Stan dear, cast _acclaro_ over me and see if my ulcer has flared again," she commanded abruptly.

Stan raised an eyebrow and did as he was told, a gasp of horror breaking out. "Merlin's arse, Lisa, you are full of…. Oh God!"

Kingsley didn't even think, he quickly cast a Banishing charm over the woman's stomach, sending the contents to a bowl standing on the sink. She doubled up and almost screamed as the void in her middle threatened to send her into cramps, but both her husband and the Auror were on their feet, wands drawn. "Take her and the content of the bowl to St Mungo's and tell them what happened, and have them analyse the bowl's contents. Send a message to Auror Divisional Inspector Weasley as soon as you can, and he will watch over you both, now go!" Kingsley commanded, moving to a window.

"I don't understand," Stan whined, putting an arm around his wife.

"Someone _translocated_ a potion into your wife's stomach, something I haven't seen since the war. The person best at it was Severus Snape but I know for a fact that he is at the other end of the country almost. Look, go! There may be side effects and you need her treated as soon as possible."

Stan finally nodded, grabbed the smelly bowl, wrapped an arm around his wife and apparated.

oo0oo

He knew the potion needed two hours to work but he was afraid he didn't quite have two hours to spare, so he crept up on the farmhouse after only an hour and a half. It was odd really, there should have been screams and howls, and perhaps even the death rattle of the husband but no, there had only been silence. He knew they hadn't left the house as no one had come out of doors and the werewolves couldn't apparate once the potion was in their stomach. Still, he was impatient, and had no time to ponder conundrums.

There was no dog this time to growl and bark, no hired hand to rush out to see what all the noise was. No false werewolves to waste the potion and charm on, just the one, he supposed but that was enough to pay of the all the expense and trauma they had to go to, to garner a decent werewolf body for the potions market. The Potions Market was crying out for werewolf parts, any sort of non-human parts really. Since the reshuffle at the Ministry and in the Aurors departments, the number of convicted non-humans had fallen so dramatically, it made the black market prices for even one werewolf or vampire carcass so high, it was lucrative to go hunting. Even Veela bones and Mermaid hair was at a premium price, higher than it had ever been before. Of course, Mr White had the connections to sell the results of their extracurricular activities for a tidy profit. So, it was almost worth the risk of capture by Aurors, to get a share of that profit for your own pocket. Hell, even Ollivander had been after them to produce werewolf hair for his bloody wand trade.

Wand in hand, he pushed open the front door cautiously, stepping into the gloom with a charm half said on his lips. The house was empty and deserted, but he didn't relax as he entered the kitchen and whipped around when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

"You!" a voice exclaimed in shock but he didn't wait.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!"

The two spells hit Shacklebolt almost simultaneously and he keeled over as his wand flew from his hand.

His attacker stared down at him in utter horror. The head of Aurors' Investigation Department - the big man himself - was lying stupefied at his feet, and he had done it almost reflexively. For a second he wondered if he should finish the spells and apologise abjectly, then his resolve hardened. No, it was a fair cop, and he had caught the great Kingsley Shacklebolt all by himself!

Feeling rather please, he found the farm's floo powder and put a call through to Mr White immediately.

oo0oo

"Grandma, Grandpapa! Mama, Mama look whose came?" The shrieks were excited and multi-fold as the older couple apparated into the front yard of the modest house in the small Romanian village.

The sturdy bodied woman came out of her kitchen wiping her hands on a dishrag and smiled joyously at the two older people, her in-laws, and then she frowned when she realised there was something very wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, the translation charm conveying her sudden worry and fear.

"Eh, Lass, I think she's poisoned. We need an Infirmary, quick like!" Stan said distractedly.

Never one to take her time, Ludmilla nodded once, called to her eldest child to take charge of the household. She offered her hands to give directions, and apparated the older couple straight out to the local hospital where a team of werewolf experts were on call twenty four hours a day. The need was quite great in this, the biggest werewolf district in the country.

oo0oo

"Look, Mr White, it's not my fault, but there was a bit of a cock-up at the Roebottom place."

"A cock-up, Mr Red? What sort of a cock-up is that, Mr Red?"

The repeating of his name was ominous, but Mr Red simply gritted his teeth and spoke very carefully. "Well, for a start, I missed the werewolf, so I didn't get the skin."

"You missed from twenty feet? What sort of bloody Auror are you, you fucking moron? I thought you were a trained enforcement Auror, certified to react and to handle such situations that required hex slinging in close combat situations!" The mocking tones rose in pitch and turned into a screech of fury by the end of the stinging condemnation.

"I am well-trained and am a capable Auror, but even I can't skin a werewolf if there isn't one in the fucking house, you imbecile. It was a trap! It was a setup! It was a sting! Can you think of any other nouns and adjectives we may like to use here, such as 'you send me into a dangerous situation with inadequate knowledge and I nearly got caught'?"

"How bad was it?" The voice seemed to be definitely female this time, which was odd since he was supposed to be talking to 'Mr White', but he didn't question it in his agitation.

"Terrible. I didn't know what to do; he gave me a terrible fright, so I just stunned him without thinking. Now I don't know what to do with him."

"Who?"

"Shacklebolt, I stunned Kingsley Shacklebolt, and now I don't know what to do with him. Have you any bright ideas, since we are such morons, that is?" he added sarcastically.

Mr White choked for a second then began to laugh uproariously. "So the great Kingsley Shacklebolt is lying there stunned and at your mercy in the house of a werewolf? Oh, fantastic; just perfect." There was a few seconds silence then a low, evil chuckle. "Oh yes, just perfect, I think. Bring him to the Devonshire meeting point immediately. With a bit of luck we can turn this little piece of ill-luck into a splendid revenge. Make a portkey and hurry up, someone will miss him very quickly. Toss a _confundus_ charm over both of you to hide your going."

Mr Red realised the fire was empty and sighed deeply. Devonshire, humm, oh well, it could have gone much worse! He turned back to the lanky, limp frame lying beside the kitchen table and shook his head. "Sorry," he murmured again.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Look, you idiots, you can't leave him here! What if they find him? They're going to think I did it and I'll get the blame entirely!"

There was the crack of flesh on flesh followed by a startled yelp. "Oh stop your whining, you fool. When you asked to join our group in its campaign against the werewolves we didn't ask how far are you willing to go to support us? We said, if you join us, you will do as you are asked and what is required. It is required that you donate your dungeon to hold our prisoner incommunicado for the next few days, and that is all you need to know or ask, do you understand!"

"You hit me! But…. But…. Very well, he can stay here but only for a short time. I am having guests next weekend and they will get a little suspicious if the dungeons are locked up."

"Now why would they even know that the dungeons are locked, unless…. My dear, Mr Yellow, are you setting up as a summer boarding house for _Muggles_ again?"

"It adds up to cash flow, after all, your _brilliant_ murder cum blackmail scheme went as flat as last year's snake skins, did it not? Nothing to blackmail the mother with eventuated, and there was no reason to force a marriage with the daughter, not even a single nibble from the 'wild beasts'," Mr Yellow said defensively as the voices faded away.

Kingsley eased himself up into a sitting position to take the strain off his arms. Heavy chains led to ringbolts on the wall, the cuffs on his wrists magically fitted without lock or seam. He had been in the dungeon for what seemed like an eternity but his inner clock insisted was just two days. He wondered if anyone was looking for him, or if he was going to have to be his own rescue party, _'or read his own eulogy,'_ a grim part of him muttered. He knew Willani would be going spare at this point and didn't envy Ron Weasley the task of facing up to her. That thought made him laugh just a little, a dry, rusty sound, as no water or food had been offered since he arrived. It was part of the technique to wear down prisoners; he'd used it himself during the war, very successfully.

Sighing deeply he began to meditate again, trying to cast his mind out and contact someone, anyone.

oo0oo

"Honey, I've called Ginny and she will be along in twenty minutes to help you pack and get you out of there," Ron said carefully as soon as his wife answered her phone.

"Why?" Desiree asked flatly, giving her youngest daughter a biscuit as she finished pouring juice.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is missing, presumed kidnapped in the line of duty. He went missing yesterday afternoon after speaking to me. His wife is going insane and driving me batty so I want you safe while I'm looking for him. I guess this is Plan Werewolf."

Desiree nodded even though Ron couldn't see her. "Okay, we'll be ready. You take care and be very sure to keep your phone charged, promise."

Ron blew her a kiss and ended the call as there was a sharp knock on his door. "Sir," Hardy Lane, Ron's personal assistant said carefully. "There is a delegation here to see you," he announced with a strange note in his voice.

"Let them in. After Willani Shacklebolt, how bad can it be?"

Hardy chuckled evilly and withdrew, only to open the door again a few seconds later. Trainee Luanna Jones came in first with a half defiant, half apologetic look on her face. She was followed by three characters that could easily be mistaken for 'Large, Medium and Small' illustrations for kids. Large and medium were blonds; Viking gold with yellow highlights. Small was as dark as Snape, wiry and fast looking. All three spread out around his office, effectively covering every inch and corner. Jones drew to attention and ventured a small smile.

"Detective Inspector Weasley, these three men came to see Detective Inspector Shacklebolt with some information on the werewolf murders. Since he is not available at the moment I brought them to you," she said softly. "This is Detective Inspector Franz Murovski from Romania." Large nodded curtly. "Detective Constable Drajan Murovski." Medium smiled and nodded with a vague salute. "And George Roebottom…."

"Wasn't Kingsley investigating…?"

"Aye, I think he saved me Mam's life too," George put in with a nod of agreement. "That's why we come over, do you see. Look, Mam gave her statement from the hospital yesterday which is why Sunwold and Keen Nose came over."

"Who?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Detective Inspector Weasley, I am Sunwold, er, Detective Inspector Franz Murovski of the Romanian Werewolf Aurory. My partner, Keen Nose, is a tracker. He's also my littermate but that's nothing much to brag of. Our littermate, Jet, is Shady's wife, George here. We took Petal and Lunar's statements and had the hospital analyse the potion Petal was poisoned with. It's a terrifying mix for a werewolf." The huge man laid the two documents on the desk for Ron to read.

"Translocation is an old Death Eater trick. Nasty, sneaky and deadly unless you learn the subtle signs to look for or have the protection charms worked over you. They're out of fashion at the moment but…. Hardy!"

"Yes Sir?" The man stuck his head in the door with a pained look.

"Do me a favour and send down to the charms department, have them send up someone who knows the protections against translocation charms, if you would? Thank, Hardy. Best not take chances, especially with the younger ones."

Keen Nose, Drajan, smothered a laugh which made Ron's eyebrows rise. "And you are not one of the young ones?" he asked merrily.

Ron smiled wryly. "Nope, I'm a veteran of the SVW, the Second Voldemort War. Our unit pioneered the defence against the translocation charm, since it was one of our spies who helped invent the method in the first place. So, let's see what we have here."

"Er, Sir," Luanna murmured apologetically. "Detective Inspector Shacklebolt said you were to read this report first, before you did anything about anything, if you see what I mean?" She handed him a slip of paper with a list of names and check marks against each.

Ron read them then frowned. "This one here, Augustus Murphy, what does this note mean?"

Luanna peered over. "Oh, he left the department within the last eight months. He had a medical condition or was injured in the line of duty."

"Interesting, very well, we'll use our people and you, Luanna. Gentlemen, I have to tell you that Detective Inspector Shacklebolt did not return from the Roebottom farm yesterday and we have reason to believe he was kidnapped by the same people who tried to kill your family."

The two blonds exchanged a few short sentences then Drajan turned to Weasley. "I have certain skills that humans do not. If you have something of your Shacklebolt belongings I can take a scent off, I can use it the way you people use photographs or fingerprints. Every person's scent is unique and I can recognise them as easily as you recognise a face."

"That seems fair enough. Organise that please, Luanna. So, do you gentlemen apparate? Or would you prefer a portkey."

"We apparate," Franz said flatly. "However we'll need the coordinates."

"Good, let's go."

oo0oo

Mary Shacklebolt huddled in the corner of a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, a wad of tissue in her hand. Her usually smooth coffee complexion was grey-green and tear tracks marked her cheeks. She looked very old, not a thirteen year old at all. Her mother had called the school this morning and told her that her father had gone missing and she was to sit tight for the time being. No matter how she protested, her mother was adamant that she was not to come home.

The sofa sagged and her best friend Lucinda Harris plunked down beside her, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "What are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"Nothing much _to_ do at the moment," Mary muttered back sadly. "If anything happens to my dad then I don't know what I'll do."

"I overheard that James Frazer laughing, saying his dad was looking for his boss, but there was no trace of him anywhere." Lucinda worried a skin tag on her fingernail. "'S funny, you know, but he was really weird, not like the other Aurors' kids. I mean, Jones' sister is an Auror and Liam was really upset. Jonas Fletcher is also a Slytherin but he wasn't acting glad that your dad was missing, he even said to me that if he could do anything, just ask."

"That's because he fancies you," Mary managed to say, but more by rote than a desire to tease. "Thanks Luce but there's not much we can do, stuck here at school. Maybe if we could find a way to actually track him, even though he doesn't have a spell on him…."

"Send a post owl after him, then track the post owl," a little voice piped up and Paul Streatham blushed bright scarlet as they stared. "I… sorry, it was just a thought."

"Have to be a really slow post owl, or a very fast broomstick," Robin Hartshorn crowed, pushing Paul aside with his shoulder as he passed. "Merlin, werewolf, you are so stupid! Fancy not realising something as basic and as simple as that! Where were you brought up, in a cage?"

"Oi! Lay off the kid!" Lisa Murtow snapped as Paul seemed to shrink into a small huddle. "Go play with your balls, Hartshorn, it's all you're good for. Ignore him, Paul; he's just a Quidditch beater after all. He's taken one too many bludgers to the head, if you know what I mean."

Hartshorn roared inarticulately, his fist rising to threaten the girl but then the prefects were there, taking points and quelling the incipient brawl. Lisa winked at Paul and the two little girls as she followed the prefect out to lay her complaint.

Mary and Lucinda turned to speak to Paul but he had disappeared, a pair of chocolate frogs all that was left of his company. "Isn't he sweet," Lucinda murmured, handing one to Mary as she opened the other.

oo0oo

Every inch of ground had been scoured for clues to Kingsley's disappearance. Aurors had tramped the grass to mud and the cobbles to shiny in their efforts. Ron sighed deeply as he surveyed the scene then turned apologetic eyes onto their visitors. George shook his head and immediately went to check the cows, make sure there was enough water in the troughs and turn the hens out to scratch in the yard. Franz stared at the biggest red bird with an unwavering gaze, slowly edging up on it. George watched him mischievously for a few seconds then clapped his hands, making the werewolf jump and the hen squawk.

"Come on, City Boy, forget the distractions," he teased, making the big man blush a little.

"Hens fascinate me that is all," he muttered while his brother and brother-in–law laughed heartily.

"Come on, I'll toss a ball for you later," George teased before growing more serious. "You know Mam and Da scents, also Shacklebolt's; see which others you can pick out, Keen Nose."

Ron stood back and watched the two Romanians course over the area, Franz acting like the grid anchor while Drajan sniffed his way outward in ever widening circles. Twice he stopped to take in a deep noseful of something no one else could see before moving on. After about one hundred metres he turned and nodded to his brother who turned and smiled at Ron.

"We have two new scents to add to the catalogue," he told the Auror cheerfully. "Now all we have to do is compare it to your scent bank."

"We don't actually have a scent bank," Ron said, feeling he had done nothing but apologise to these two visitors since they arrived.

Drajan swore quite flatly in Romanian before shaking his head and sighing. "If I run across him, I'll know him. So, what shall we do now, Sunwold?"

"Now we go sniff people and see who we can identify," Sunwold said with a shrug.

Keen Nose grinned evilly as he slung an arm around Luanna's shoulders. "So, pretty lady, what does a werewolf have to do around here to get a steak?"

Luanna looked him up and down, taking in the tight leather pants and white cotton shirt under the leather jacket, before shaking her head. "Who are you supposed to be, the big bad wolf?" she asked in disgust.

"Depends on whether I get to eat you or not, Little Red Ridinghood," he teased back, making Ron wince and his brother-in-law groan.

"He thinks he is so smooth," Franz commented shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder if he is really my brother or if someone mixed us up in the hospital. Hey, Bloodhound!"

Drajan stiffened and snarled while his brother laughed at his antics. "Don't you call me that!"

"Then grow up and behave! Leave the little girl alone."

"Who are you calling a little girl?" Luanna asked indignantly, and her admirer laughed, giving her a squeeze again. "Keep your hands to yourself, boyo, and I'll take you out walkies after work," she told him firmly.

The blond smirked at his brothers before they all apparated out to Auror Headquarters again. There, Luanna guided her admirer through the hallways and offices, introducing him as a visitor from Romania to as many people as she could. A couple of people looked askance as Drajan sniffed, but he simply blamed an allergy to smog and was given a few remedy charms to clear his head if he needed them.

Auror Sergeant Asquith wondered why the visitor stared so keenly at him until Luanna explained that Auror Sergeant Asquith had been showing her how to process a murder site out at a farm in Yorkshire a few days ago. Acting charmed and interested, Murovski drew the older man out, asking intelligent questions and taking in the answers with every semblance of keen eagerness. Luanna winced when she was referred to as a raw recruit but was somewhat mollified when he said she had promise. Taking their leave, Luanna allowed Drajan to put an arm around her shoulders and lean close but he simply whispered in her ear softly.

"There was something not right about that man, I don't know what. He will bear watching, and watching closely." He straightened a little and spoke in a more normal tone. "So who else should I meet?"

"Down here. This is Auror Sergeant William Frazer who has been showing me how to interview people, especially when they are in conjunction with robbery or larceny." Luanna smiled charmingly at the older man who shook his head but offered his hand anyway.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Sir. Tell me how does the questioning of robbery suspects differ from questioning murder suspects?

Frazer smiled grimly. "With robbery suspects, you don't expect too much violence but murderers tend to be unpredictable. You get your cool, clear headed, clear eyed murderers and you wild eyed, fanatical ones, but plain robbery is usually a simple matter of economics rather than passions."

"An interesting philosophy; we usually just put the suspects into a yard and wait until full moon approaches. Usually they confess one way or the other and a truth niffler confirms their statement before they are taken off or charged."

"Why would being put into a yard cause someone to confess?" Frazer asked puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am from the Romanian Werewolf Aurory and I am here investigating the attempted murder of one Petal, Mrs Lisa Roebottom." Frazer reared back in shock but the wall stopped him retreating any further as Drajan approached closer. "Tell me, Auror Sergeant Frazer, why were you at the Roebottom farm yesterday afternoon at about two pm while Auror Shacklebolt was standing behind the kitchen door? Why did you let out fear sweat, then cause your scent to overlap Shacklebolt's so significantly? Finally, where did you apparate out to with Shacklebolt? Tell me, Auror Sergeant Frazer, would you prefer English questioning methods or Romanian, now you are a murder suspect?"

For a second no one moved, then Frazer bellowed and tried to charge the blond man with the intention of barging him out of the way. It was like hitting a brick wall. Frazer reeled back stunned while Luanna pulled her wand and cast a binding charm over him. People came running from various parts of the large room when they realised what she had done.

"Auror Sergeant William Frazer, I hereby charge you with the attempted murder of Lisa Roebottom at their farm on the twenty third of this month. I will hold you for questioning in relation to the series of murders involving werewolves over the last year, to be read individually at a later date." Luanna turned scared eyes on Drajan Murovski who smiled encouragingly, his own wand held between negligent fingers.

D I Weasley pushed his way through the crowd and demanded to know what, in Merlin's Name, Luanna thought she was doing. Luanna floundered but Murovski stepped in smoothly, and drew both his ire and his attention.

"Miss Jones is arresting the person whose scent was involved in the kidnap and subsequent moving of Auror Shacklebolt from the Roebottom farm to a place unknown. As I have no jurisdiction here, she will be credited with the arrest, yes?"

"You can't arrest someone because of their smell!" the voice from the crowd was anonymous but very indignant.

"Actually, because of the nature of the case, we can," Ron contradicted flatly. "Auror Sergeant Frazer, you have the right to be questioned, either with or without the use of _veritaserum_. If you choose the serum then you will be released or charged this afternoon. If you choose to refuse then we will hold you for questioning at the convenience of the Wizengamot."

"This is an outrage! No, I will not be drugged and questioned like a common criminal, on the word of a bloody animal! How dare you even suggest such a thing, you trumped up cripple? Our boss is missing and you are grasping at straws, like the hopeless incompetent you are. Oh, I'll go before the Wizengamot alright and then we'll see who is made to look the fool!"

Ron shook his head in disgust, forcing himself not to react to the blatant insults tossed at him. It took a lot of willpower, but he even controlled the angry flush of colour that usually preceded his temper. "William, please, you are not helping your case. I would love to prove your innocence as quickly as possible, but if you insist on a hearing before the Wizengamot then I will certainly make sure you get your wish. Take him off and stash him in the visitor's suite. No, not the cells, for Merlin's sake, man, he is one of us, after all is said and done. Luanna, Drajan, please come with me. No hard feelings, William?" Ron offered his hand and for a moment it looked like Frazer would refuse, but he relented and took the younger man's hand in a grip that threatened to break bones. "When this is over, I'll buy you a pint," Ron promised with a slap on his shoulder as the man was escorted away. Wrapping his hands around the girl's and the werewolf's biceps, he dragged them off to his office and shut the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry…."

"He was guilty, I tell you…."

Ron held up his hands to forestall both of them. "Enough. I believe you both, and I have put a tracking charm on his, old war handshake trick. My brothers invented it, but they usually passed a bogie hex instead of a simple tracker." Ron strode over to his desk and called Hardy to send in some tea. "I want both of you to monitor this charm day and night, sort the shifts out between you. When he leaves, I want to know where he goes - and when - and I want to be alerted instantly."

"You think he will escape?" Luanna asked incredulously.

"He'd better! Girl, you know how werewolves are regarded in this country? No offence, DC Murovski, but your word is not worth a busted wand in this country, so Frazer is going to have to escape and incriminate himself, which is why I want you and Luanna to stick like glue. You look after her and she will look after you, understand? Good. Your brother and brother-in-law have already gone home and left you to do what is necessary here. So, go find that steak dinner, on the expense account. Try Fortana's on Baker Street, they do a decent steak. Murovski, you are booked into the Merrylands hotel, room 242 for the next week, also on expenses."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there is a problem. It's Moon on Monday night and I cannot be in a hotel on a Moon, especially not in a two Moon Month. That would be disaster. And I have no Wolfsbane potion, to make it worse," Drajan protested flatly.

"If you are still here, we will provide everything necessary, including Wolfsbane and a place to spend Moon that is comfortable to wolves."

"Or I could just apparate home," Drajan added without heat, once he had overcome his initial surge of fear.

"As you wish, but in the mean time, go find some dinner. I'll see you both back here in the morning."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Remus watched the small, neatly made woman across the fire laugh and sing as she strummed her guitar. All around him, the people joined in the medley of Muggle and Wizard songs, some pop songs, some ballads. It was a wonderful end to a wonderful day and he was content to watch his contemporaries relax on the communal village green on this cold, crisp April night.

When they had woken up this morning, Remus had been apprehensive. Severus was leaving for the Isle of Skye to collect his Greenman's Sea Grapes, a rather rare potions ingredient that had to be harvested in the spring and only at the lowest ebb of the tide or some such. Knowing he had to go, Remus had put on a brave face over breakfast and he thought he had hidden his apprehension well, until Severus had pulled him close and kissed him reassuringly, before he apparated out. Without the looming black presence at his back to give him courage, Remus hoped he could face the Isle of Cardoul with some sort of equanimity.

Before the pop had even finished, Betty McFarlane was at his side, her white hair sparkling in the sun. "Come on, Lad, I want you to meet my niece," she said gleefully, grabbing his elbow and dragging him off down the cobbled street to a neat stone cottage set back from the road in what looked like a well stocked market garden.

Her niece proved to be Morag Douglas, a classically trained singer, guitarist and very capable writer of music. They struck up a friendship straight away, almost as if they had known each other all their lives and were just meeting after a break. It was uncanny!

Betty had asked Morag to write down the howls she knew, making up the notation as she went along. Remus looked at the music with a faintly puzzled air until Morag laughed at him and began to interpret the notes on a very odd sort of double staved piano paper. "I couldn't think on how to get the rolling howls in so I just added the top stave to accommodate," she shrugged depreciatingly. "I also decided a single rising howl should not be written in notes so I made up this bar note, see? It can be as long or as short as you like and going up scale or down scale but it is a continuous note."

Remus studied the paper then threw back his head and howled it in a smooth baritone, rising to tenor then up higher almost into contralto. Betty stuck her head back into the kitchen and shook it as her window glass rattled under the impressive volume. "Take it outside, you two!" she scolded.

Both of them giggled like naughty children and indeed, 'took it outside', Morag nodding her approval at Remus' ability to follow her notes. "Okay, now it's just a matter of teaching people to read the music and then for them to teach others. We need a handbook of the common duty howls and Law howls that everyone can learn to yodel. And I need to pick your brain and get what you know written down too."

"I suppose so, although making up the Lore needs more than just one man's input," Remus mused.

"Which is why we will all be assembled here tomorrow, to lay down the foundation truths in writing," Betty said firmly, dragging them off to lunch.

They had spent the afternoon learning the new script and the quirks Morag had had to invent to accommodate the purpose. By the time night fell they had pretty much hammered out the new notation system and its necessary variations. They had also collected an audience of both residents and visitors who often joined in the howling with varying degrees of success. When the crowd became too large, they had moved it to the village green and lit a fire in the fire pit in the centre.

The spontaneous party was in full swing when they switched to dancing and the village band struck up old Scottish tunes for those who wanted to shake a leg. Remus partnered Morag and Betty as the night went on, joining in reels and waltzes with equal facility. He loved to dance and was fairly light on his feet, and thus a sought after partner. On one of the few dances he sat out, a tall, grim looking man threw himself down beside him, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand. "So this is what the Isle is all about, then, is it? Singing and dancing werewolves, on parade without a care. God, I hate this sickness."

Remus shot the half drunk man a rueful smile. "You haven't been Turned long, have you?"

"Turned! What a euphemism for being savaged by a wild beast and condemned to an eternity of pain and fear, because you weren't quick enough with a hex, or a partner let you down. I was a happy camper, a good job, good friends, nice flat, girlfriend and then that fucking animal tore a chunk out of my shoulder, and suddenly I'm a fucking animal too."

"Who was it?" Remus asked, a frown drawing down his brow as he tried to remember when the last attack had occurred but couldn't think of any.

"What do you mean, 'who', don't you really mean 'what'?"

"No, I mean who did it? Who bit you and why wasn't the incident reported to the Council? If it was one of the Wild Ones, we would deal with it; if it was one of us then we would also deal with it, in our own way."

The man shifted uneasily, remembering their first experiments with the werewolf turning potion and it's unexpected, and very fast effect. "I don't know his name, only that he had light grey fur and bloody big white teeth."

"Oh, not much to go on; I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Yeah, I know, someone told me you were one of the big shots around here."

Remus laughed. "No, just one of the longer serving; I've been with Mistress Moon for more than forty years and have learned a thing or two."

He snorted in reply. "One thing you haven't learned then, Remus Lupin, is that not everyone is what they seem, and that sometimes people you thought you knew can turn on you, just because they find out you have a real bad hair problem."

"Oh, been there, done that, got the tea towel." Remus laughed harshly. "Most of us have had similar problems and we have all had to deal with the loss of friends, the ostracising of our people and the general distrust and terror associated with lycanthropy. Hopefully, we can build a better relationship with the rest of the wizarding world in the future."

"Or end up as potions ingredients," he shot back glumly.

"Or end up as potions ingredients," Remus agreed wryly. "But not tonight. Tonight we sing and dance, drink a little, and forget we are not fully human, nor are we fully outcasts, just people having a good time." He rose and held out a hand to the man. "Do you want to dance?"

"What? Dance with you? You gotta be joking! You think I'm fucking queer or something?"

"I don't know, you are talking to me and I assumed you knew that I am, er, queer."

"Oh, Man, I sure can pick them," he muttered in disgusted tones as he stumbled off into the night.

Refusing to feel hurt, Remus looked around, saw a pair of sympathetic eyes watching him and shrugged ruefully.

"Never mind, Remus, I'll dance with you," Christiana Edmunds said consolingly as she came closer.

"That's okay; it was only a passing thought. I didn't know you were here, I thought you would apparate in for the meeting tomorrow."

"I had a couple of empty days so I thought I'd come up early and see the infamous isle. It looks like fun actually; I haven't tried those Scottish folk dances since I was in primary school."

oo0oo

The twelve Alphas of the council were never easy to get on with; each as egocentric as the next. Christiana glared at the assembled men and shook her head as yet another fight broke out. Remus sat back and grinned at her, not lifting a single finger to stop them. Sighing deeply, Chris rose from her place, walked carefully around the table and slammed the toe of her court shoe into the nearest set of ribs. The men sprang up defensively and she slapped them both across the back of the head. "Naughty boys! Bad children! Sit down and shut up immediately," she snapped, pointing to their seats.

Totally astonished at being treated like little kids both men sat down.

"That's better. You twelve are supposed to be the biggest, bravest guiding lights in the whole werewolf world. So far you have all whined about the cold, the fact that the chairs are a little uncomfortable and that it's a nuisance getting up here when you have other things to do. Not one of you had made any attempt to even _read_ the agenda I have put together to try and get some value out of my time here."

"Why, are we at a business meeting? Are we going to call ourselves 'Howls Incorporated' or some such?" a burley man taunted. "Listen girlie, we only let you win because…."

"That is the Lore; _the one who defeats all is the Alpha Prime_. I defeated you lot, she defeated me, therefore she is the Alpha Prime and as Alphas, you are obliged to either listen or challenge, your choice, Blaster," Remus said quietly, causing instant silence. "If you have a Challenge to present, then do so. If you do not then be quiet and try to learn something."

"Damn it, Lupin! Our people are being murdered and you want us to sit around like bleeding lapdogs and listen to a bloody bitch to tell us what to do! I say we have to go out and find this murderer and tear his throat out!" There was a chorus of growls and laughing agreement.

"Fine," Chris said, tossing the paperwork down on the table and smiling at Sean Murphy, Blaster. "So, who do we kill? Show me the murderer and I'll rip his throat out personally, or you can if you like. Let's do it now! Come on, then - you're so gung-ho and ready for action - show me the action and we'll take out the murderer!" There was another round of rumblings and snarls and Chris smiled toothily. "That's right; we HAVE NO TARGET as yet! What we do have is _ideas_. While we are away from the packs we hear things and we need to pass those things on, but so far we don't have the skills and this is why we have an agenda, to keep us on track. And yes, I suggest we start a company - call it 'Howls Incorporated' if you like - and we start getting revenue in for the Werewolf Nation we are all part of. Money is power and we need power if we are not going to be turned into a slave nation, no better than animals. Now, I know how to create, run and promote a company, and I can do it very well, but I don't know what product we can sell, so I need your creative input."

"Maybe we should become private investigators and go find our own murderer," Blaster said snidely.

Christiana nodded. "Good suggestion actually; with our natural advantages we are good at investigating things. Do you want to look into that idea, see if it is viable?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Remus was a security guard in the Muggle world; we could easily do that, and employ Muggles or unconverted family members to cover the Moon Nights. It would gain prosperity for our people and help a lot of them who are living in abject poverty. Just remember, we are the lucky ones, we have enough to eat and somewhere warm to sleep every night. Many of our brethren do not even have the luxury of being able to afford their own wand."

The silence around the table changed feel, no longer hostile and mocking, but thoughtful and calculating. She had them, she was in and Remus let out a silent, imperceptible sigh of relief as he relaxed.

"You're not off the hook yet, Lupin," Chris said in amusement as she turned and smiled toothily at him.

oo0oo

"Werewolf run businesses…"

"Making our own industries…

"…being able to afford decent food…"

"Oh Merlin, can you imagine…."

"…Pipe dreams!"

"Aye, perhaps, but better to dream big and grand than to ha'e no dreams or hope at all!"

The gossip mill was grinding only half an hour after the meeting finished. Betty offered Remus a bowl of thick rich stew and a hunk of freshly baked bread as he sat at her kitchen table. "Well, the lassie has put the cat amongst the pigeons this time, and no mistake. Think she can pull it off?" she asked, dark eyes twinkling.

"Oddly enough, yes, I do," Remus said quietly. "She is one of the foremost business consultants in both the Wizarding and the Muggle world, and if she says she can do it then she bloody well will, or die trying."

"Having done what you can to ensure the future of the werewolves is more comfortable than the past, what now?"

"Oh, I will go home at the end of the week, and back to teaching school on Monday," Remus smiled. "She's right though, times are changing and we need to keep up or we will go down, not even as a footnote, just another extinct species."

"So you'll not be staying for Full Moon?" Betty asked her head cocked inquiringly.

"Maybe in June but not now; I have responsibilities and must be there for my kids."

Morag, the second diner, pushed her notes across the table to him and grinned. "I finished the first draft so you can take it with you and check it over, see what needs editing."

"I'll do that. I had a note from Sev this morning to meet him in Armidale tomorrow morning so I'll have to get packed and ready to leave this evening. He must have found his sea grapes early in the piece as I thought he was coming here to collect me on Friday."

"Aye well, you have both made a good start on the language, and Remus now knows what we have here on the isle. It has been a productive week and a nice quiet month so far despite there being two moons. As soon as the Second Moon is over with, I'll be happier."

"Nothing untoward will occur, Betty; we will all get out of your hair and the Isle's population can get back to its normal lives and business." Remus grinned at the old woman who was beginning to look a little tired.

"Aye, we'll see, we'll see; but the month with two moons is always a month of surprise and upheaval."

"It can't get much worse than the last Alphas meeting; now that was full of surprise and upheaval, and not a little contention too. Never mind, Chris has them all well in hand and all but begging to know what they can do to help start businesses or support causes."

"We should start a printery and get our Book of Lore printed up as fast as possible," Morag decided, swirling a finger around her cup's rim and making it ring.

"Stop that, Girl, you put my teeth on edge," Betty complained then grinned. "Agreed, but the printing stuff costs money, money we just don't have to spare."

"For just now we could try using a duplication spell, just to make quick copies for the others to take home and learn. It would be best if the other Alphas had the written Lore so they could begin teaching and learning in their own areas."

"Agreed. Do you want to do the spell, or shall I?" Morag asked cheekily, pulling her wand out.

Remus grinned back and spent the rest of the evening hunting and begging for parchment to make copies.

oo0oo

"I spoke to him at the party they had on the village green and he told me he had planned to leave on Friday to get back to school for Monday."

"Did he recognise you?"

"No. He even asked me to dance. You didn't tell me he was a screaming faggot. You know I hate queers," Mr Blue spat in disgust.

In the flames, Mr White hid a sly smile. "I didn't know, although we should have guessed, considering how he hangs around with that bastard Snape. So, are you all ready?"

"Yes, it should go without a hitch."

oo0oo

The park Severus had chosen for the apparition point was delightful and appropriately named, smelling of rain-washed earth and growing things as Remus apparated in. In the distance he could hear children playing and further away again he could hear cars and trucks, so he guessed it would be a Muggle area. Taking out his wand, he adjusted his robes into a raincoat and stepped up onto the path. As he began to walk toward the park's entrance, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Without conscious thought, he flung himself left then apparated forward ten feet, spinning as he landed. The man on the grass swore angrily as something silvery and glistening hit the footpath where Remus had been, and splashed.

A hex flew at Remus' head, his own _protego_ spell covering his vulnerability as he dodged again and threw a simple _confundus_. This opponent swore but was not confused, not put off as he pushed the curse aside and slung two whirling blade hexes at Remus' head and legs. Remus jumped aside, ducking under the high hex and cancelling the low curse as his opponent apparated away.

Gasping, Remus kept his wand at the ready as he hurried out of the trees and into the main road of Armidale. Severus wanted to meet him at the Flying Sporran, a wizarding pub with a good reputation. It only took a minute to get there and Remus ducked into the cool, beer scented bar with a sigh of gratitude. He hadn't wanted to start flinging hexes in the middle of a Muggle town, certainly not where any Muggles might see him. The result of such a debacle would be all the worse for him, as a werewolf, than for anyone duelling with him.

The barman looked up and smiled as Remus approached, recognising a wizard immediately. "Snape? Oh aye, he has taken a parlour out the back, I'll show you where." The obliging man put up his dishcloth and ushered Remus to the reserved room. "He's not in yet, but he said you were to make yourself at home and he'd join you as soon as he arrived. Can I get you a beer?"

Remus assented and took a seat in one of the comfy chairs near the fire. He was almost half way through the pint when the door opened and he smiled, beginning to turn. "That you, Seve…" The hex caught him in the temple and he knew no more.

oo0oo

Apparating into the Island hotel, Severus was very surprised to see the room he and Remus had booked was empty and the bed stripped. Looking around he saw no sign of Remus' occupation anywhere. Puzzled but not unduly alarmed, Severus made his way down the stairs and inquired at the front desk where he might find Lupin at this time of day.

"Professor Lupin left yesterday to meet… you … in Armidale, as the note you sent told him," the girl on the desk said, her uneasiness growing as her intelligence caught up with her mouth. "Oh dear, you didn't send him a note, did you? I'll call someone." She tipped a pinch of powder into the fire and spoke quickly, the party on the other end making explosive exclamations. A few seconds later a large, burley man came out of the flames and glared around impartially.

"So what's going on then?" he demanded belligerently, rubbing his nose carefully. "Did you just come in from the Mainland? Thought I smelled something odd. Now what's all this about Lupin disappearing? He can't have just vanished."

"He got an owl from Professor Snape and the note asked that the Beta Prime meet him in Armidale yesterday morning. But Professor Snape says he didn't send it, so I don't know who would have."

"Have you the note, Kirsty, or did he take it along with him?"

"He took it away, Uncle Gordon; put it into his pocket before he went to Betty McFarlane's for dinner. He looked happy yesterday morning when he booked out and filled in the registration card to leave. Oh, he left at about nine am, said Professor Snape was not fond of dawn and preferred to take a later start than an early one."

Severus snorted; his glare sharp enough to cut glass as he studied the young woman and her burley interrogator. "He was not coerced to leave in any way?"

"No, Sir, of course not; he even said he might be back in June with his pack for the meeting."

"He didn't mention where in Armidale he might be meeting 'me', did he?" Snape asked, a cold dread invading his stomach as he thought on the possibilities and cringed inside.

The girl shook her head then paused thoughtfully. "He did mutter something about a park and that your stay on Skye had made you a nature lover all of a sudden."

"And that alone should have told him it was not from me!" Snape snapped bitterly. "So, I'm looking for a park in Armidale. It's not much to go on but it's all I have."

"We have," Campbell corrected. "He is our Beta Prime, you know, so we do have to find him. Kirsty, run up to Betty McFarlane's and see if the Alpha Prime is still there, she'll want to know her Beta is missing."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Armidale was a neat town boasting of five major parks and many smaller suburban parklets. After consulting the map and listening to the various arguments, Chris broke her people up into twelve teams, one team per big park and one team per suburb. She managed to persuade Snape to stay with her on Cardoul while the initial survey was taking place, which proved to be wise. Hardly had the teams gone out when the McGonagall Park team were back with good news, they had found the site.

Apparating in, Snape stood very still at Ms Edmund's command, as the five werewolves of the search party seemed to be quartering the grounds like a pack of hounds looking for scent. The leader, a thin, wiry redhead with more beard than hair hurried over and half bowed to Christiana before waving his hand to their left.

"He apparated in there and came up onto the path here." A skinny arm pointed the way, the wiry man moving forward and they followed. "He began to walk in that direction then he skipped and turned. It smells like a lot of magic was discharged right here." A round wave encompassed the area comprehensively followed by a finger stabbing down at a patch of something on the ground. "And there's this stuff, don't know what it is." He dropped to his haunches and darted a hand out to pick up one of the pale pink pellets only to be caught at the wrist. Snarling, he turned to snap at the black clad man, who held his arm, but his Alpha Prime snapped in his face and he backed off.

"Never touch something you aren't sure about," Snape sneered as he brought a small vial from his robes and levitated some of the pellets into it. Adding the contents of another vial he whistled silently, then smirked again. "Someone was definitely werewolf hunting. There's werewolf bone, doxy blood and enough silver nitrate and silver arsenate to kill within seconds. Still want to pick it up? Although why the Silver Arsenate? What an odd choice for a potion ingredient, if its only purpose was to destroy werewolves."

"Perhaps the rest of the stain did something else. After all, it's been lying here for nearly a full day and we're lucky there was no rain to wash it all away," Chris said thoughtfully.

"A good point, Madame," Snape conceded as he rose carefully. "Do you want to cast _priori incantatem_ on the area and see if we can define the spells?"

"Humm, stand back then and let's see what we can see," she replied, pulling her wand.

The spells were attenuated but it was still possible to plot the course of the exchange, see were the two duellists were standing and how they moved. Snape nodded when he catalogued the spells, the lack of order and yet the range of spells telling him it was definitely Remus who was casting. His opponent was a stranger to all until the pop of another Apparating wizard made them all jump and turn defensively.

"All clear, Alpha Prime," the woman reported then sniffed inquiringly. "Aura! I'd know that scent anywhere. What has the bad tempered beast been up to now?"

"You know this person?" Christiana demanded a second ahead of Snape.

"Should do, he was sniffing around our pack members not long before Wind Biter was killed. He was always trying to muscle in on the hierarchy but was never strong enough or cunning enough to make it. I think he was a recent Turning, and he was something reasonably important in the human world before he was Turned."

"Thank you, Ghost, er, Matilda, have you any idea of who he is and where he hangs out?"

"Aura is called Augustus Murphy in human and he usually hangs out near our pack, I think. We are on the Devon and Cornwall border, and some of us roam up into the Welsh hills."

"Brave lassie," one of the listeners commented and Matilda Beaumont blushed unbecomingly.

Snape raised an inquiring eyebrow and Chris twitched a smile. "The Welsh packs tend to stick to their own, where as the Irish and Scots tend to club up against the English every now and again. It's all very political and in many ways mirrors the human situation, but I think I'll be changing that as soon as I can. So, we have a suspect and a location. Go tell the others and we'll follow the scents down to the end, see if Moony and Aura clash again. Ghost, if you will join us, please. Carry on, Tracker."

oo0oo

"Fucking werewolves! I _hate_ fucking werewolves!" The low snarl heralded another blow in the side but Remus was too groggy to even feel it any more. His newly healed ribs were broken again and he knew one had punctured a lung as he felt the bubbling, choking sensations creeping up his chest. He knew he had lost a couple of teeth as he's swallowed one and spit the other. His face and mouth were a mass of cuts and bruises and both eyes were swollen shut.

"Will you lay off him already? You've been at him for two bleeding days and you're going to kill him if you aren't careful!" the second voice said in exasperation. "So he got you with a couple of hexes, so what? It's not like you were just innocently strolling by, is it? Look, Mr White wants him in one piece and I didn't go to all the trouble of luring him out of Cardoul for you to kill him with your petty spite."

"He tricked my idiot cousin out of one hundred thousand galleons of my money! And he left him sitting on a kitchen chair wrapped in binding spells with a knife charmed to cut his throat if he tried to escape. So now I want my hundred thousand back and if I have to take it out in blood, then so be it!" The boot caught Remus in the thigh and he grunted as his attacker yelped. A thud that had nothing to do with being hurt sounded, and the second man swore almost ritualistically.

"I warned you, Sam Parkinson, leave the werewolf alone! Mr White wants him in one piece so he can be Turned and skinned, and for that he needs to be healthy. He is worth ten thousand galleons as potion ingredients and I plan to get my share, as much as the traffic will bear. If that means I have to protect the beast, then _so be it_!"

"_Your share_? Your measly share is insignificant! Whose money is fronting this scheme? Mine! Who has lost the most in the captured shipment debacle? Me. And if Rodney Talbot or his skinny, blood-sucking wife thinks I am going to miss out on this one then they can bloody well find themselves a new backer! Mr White indeed, and who's idea was it to use these stupid code names? How bloody childish can you get!"

Remus now had two names, and he was clinging to them in his memory for dear life. At least the beating had stopped for the moment and he could feel his ribs beginning to pull away from his lungs, healing already. He was so hungry and thirsty, healing always took energy, but at least he wasn't in danger of drowning in his own blood anymore. Slumped forward against the ropes that held him to the chair, he allowed himself to slide into a state half way between sleeping and unconsciousness, so that his very resilient body could heal again.

oo0oo

Shacklebolt had managed to eat the chunk of prison bread his captors had given him while still chained to the wall. The magical bonds stretched but only so far, and only if he moved very slowly. Any fast moves, or movement beyond the circle of three feet, made them snap back to the wall. Which meant his body was slammed into the stone on more than one occasion, until he found the bounds of the stretch. He had water too, a jug of cold fresh water that seemed to renew itself whenever it was needed. Prison bread and water was all he had eaten for what he thought was about four days, but he couldn't be sure.

Last night he had managed to get some sleep, only to be jerked awake when his bonds slammed him into the wall. As he knew he was a restless sleeper, it didn't take long to realise why he had been snapped. He wondered how his family were coping and thought Willani would be just about ready to conduct her own search, if her usual practice was to be relied on. Sometimes his wife was harder to control than the most recalcitrant prisoner could ever be. The chuckle was rusty but honest, the first noise he had made in days.

Suddenly his bonds went tight and flattened him against the wall in a spread-eagle position. A _Petrificus Totalus_ hit him before he was straightened up and he froze in an uncomfortable attitude, unable to even blink. A man apparated in and removed his food and water, twitched the shredded remains of his robe around him more modestly and then apparated out again. A few seconds later there was the sound of many feet on the stairs and a few giggles and laughter, conversation getting louder as people approached. Into the dungeon came a party of Muggles, peering up at the ceiling, ohh-ing and ahh-ing over the dungeon fittings. A couple of teenagers dragged their feet obviously part of some family party, the older members of the group pointing out stonework features and even managing to name some of the torture instruments. When one of the children saw Kingsley she let out a scream but her mother assured her it was only a dummy and her older brother teased her about being a 'fraidy cat'.

It was surreal; the uniformed guide, the tourist party, the bored and the excited, parading through a dungeon while a kidnapped man sprawled on the floor, unable to even move an eyelash to draw attention to his plight. They were long gone, their noise and their ignorance barely even a memory when the wizard apparated in again and replaced the food and water before finishing the spell.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, keeping his face well in shadow. "I warned him I was having tourists, but he insisted you be left here. There are no more parties for the next couple of days and hopefully by then you will have been moved, or something. I have to go, got to supervise afternoon tea in the dining room, sorry." He dissapparated with a pop.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Kingsley said aloud with a shake of his head.

oo0oo

"So this is how you spent your Sunday afternoons, is it? Sitting in a Cafe and drinking coffee while monitoring the tracking charms on prisoners," Drajan teased Luanna, who tossed her head and grinned.

"Sure is, provided I'm not practicing my hexes or training in unarmed combat," she told him in mock seriousness then sighed. "Usually I visit my mother who is confined to her bed. She was an Auror too but she caught a curse during the war and it tore out her spine. My dad's fantastic with her, looking after her every want or need but still, it wears on her sometimes. What about your family, what would you be doing on a Sunday afternoon in Bucharest?"

Drajan laughed. "I would be up to my waist in nieces and nephews, being bullied by my mother into splitting wood for the winter, or my sisters would be ordering me around. I have two brothers and three sisters from my litter and four younger siblings from another litter. All my family are werewolves, Luanna, from a long line of werewolves. There are a few humans in the family tree, but not that many. Hey, where I come from even the vampires complain that they can't see the humans for the werewolves. That's a joke, by the way."

"I know but it's just hard to imagine a whole community of werewolves and vampires getting along." Luanna blinked at the very handsome young man across the tale from her and tried to imagine him in wolf form.

"I am a red wolf or, as my brothers like to tease, bloodhound coloured, which is worse. Ah, it's like calling humans 'monkeys' or 'apes', not very polite."

"Oh, I see. I thought you would be yellow or golden like your hair."

"No, that doesn't always count. If I'm stuck here during Moon - and your Inspector Weasley had better turn up with the Wolfsbane soon - you'll probably get to meet me then too."

"That sounds good to me. Look out, incoming owl!" Luanna warned and they both ducked as the barn owl landed on the table, a shrunken vial attached to his leg. "Looks like Inspector Weasley came through with the potion." She grinned as she handed the automatically engorging bottle over.

Popping the seal and sniffing the contents, Drajan pulled a face before downing the whole potion in three large swallows. He shuddered from head to toe as he recapped the bottle and stood it carefully on the table. "Well, I can honestly say the English version of Wolfsbane is no better than the Romanian version; not worse neither, just as vile and sickening."

Luanna giggled then stiffened as the tracking charm, linked to the small compass and mile counter the inspector had given her, made a soft chiming tone, the compass needle swinging wildly after it had been set squarely toward headquarters. Drajan gave a yip of excitement and tossed a couple of galleons on the table before both surged to their feet. The compass settled east, northeast then oscillated again before swinging to the south. The counter at the bottom of the compass swung around to thirty miles then it jumped to fifty as the pointer swung again.

"Damn! He's jumping around like a frog on a griddle!" Luanna snapped in disgust.

Drajan laughed. "I like your saying, very descriptive and apt. A good thing apparition takes energy; he won't keep that up for too long. Once he stops, we'll give him a half an hour to get settled and rest his guard then apparate in somewhere close and see what he's up to."

"Okay, let's go get the inspector; he's staying at HQ during the crisis. He sent his wife and family to an Unplottable site for safekeeping."

oo0oo

Ron glanced at the compass and grinned tigerishly when he read the figures, checking the clock he nodded once again. "Three thirty, Sunday afternoon, my pool."

"What do we do now, Sir?" Luanna asked as the other three Aurors in the room passed over a couple of galleons each.

"Now we wait until our bird goes to roost, and then we pick him up. How do you feel about acting the mad and savage werewolf, who is slavering to tear his throat out, Detective Constable Murovski?" Ron shot the young Romanian a mischievous look.

Drajan pulled his lips back to show an impressive array of teeth even though he was in human form. "Much as I hate to cater to the common myth, they just don't feed us right at home, so some nice fat juicy human would be just perfect!" He smiled and licked his lips with an equally impressive length of tongue.

"Don't be showing that thing to my partner," Judy Duncan muttered, making Ron laugh, Luanna blush and a couple of the men wince.

Drajan cocked his head in inquiry until Luanna elbowed him in the ribs. "Tell you later," she muttered as the older Aurors began to plot their strategy.

"Once he is away from headquarters we can play hardball, as far as he is concerned. Using _veritaserum_ on him will be as much a waste of time as using it on any of us, and he will know most of the tricks we will be legally allowed to use. That's why we are going to ask Drajan to play his part. After all, this whole conspiracy involves the destruction of werewolves. What we need to know is, where Kingsley is, or if he doesn't know, then where did he take him and who are his associates. Once we get information, we'll decide how to proceed from there. All agreed? Our quarry is settled, let's go."

oo0oo

"It's Moon tomorrow and we didn't get our potion," Paul said softly, his eyes dark with apprehension.

"Snape wouldn't have forgotten. Our Alpha wouldn't let him."

"Unless something has happened to Alpha and they just haven't told us," Malcolm snarled, pacing the common room with a long, swinging stride.

Andrea watched him prowl for a few moments then stood up decisively. "So let's go find out. You know where Professor Snape's quarters are, don't you? Charlie, leave the ball here, you might lose it, as we are going to be invading Slytherin territory. Let's go!"

They were almost at the Slytherin dungeons when they were intercepted by Henry Lyde the Slytherin prefect and Chandler McDermott the Gryffindor prefect.

"We thought you would be heading down this way," Chandler said knowingly. "Come on, the Headmaster wants you four. Thanks, Henry, I'll take them from here. If you hear anything more, don't forget to tell me, won't you?"

"No problem," the Slytherin replied with a vague salute.

"Ah, come in, children, and do have a seat. Thank you, Chandler, I'll call you again later." Dumbledore dismissed him kindly but firmly as the four took their seats on the sofa uneasily. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you. Usually we would not involve students in this sort of problem but it does involve you, so we can't ignore it."

"Something has happened to Alpha and the Potions Blender," Andrea stated flatly.

"You are astute, Miss Path. Professor Lupin has been kidnapped and Professor Snape is with the tracking party which is why he has failed to produce your Wolfsbane potion. I tried to import an order as soon as I realised we were going to have a problem, but it was impossible."

"There aren't many who can brew it and we would be a little wary if it wasn't from Professor Snape's cauldron," Malcolm assured the Headmaster before rising to pace again. "It's the werewolf killers that got Alpha, isn't it? Any idea of where and how they took him?"

"I'm sorry, the details were very poor. Professor Snape merely gave me the bare bones. So, tomorrow night I'm afraid you will have to face transformation without the aid of the potion. Will you all be able to cope with that?"

"I've always changed unaided." Charlie shrugged casually. "It's no big deal."

"As long as the others are there, it will be alright," Paul chimed in, but gnawed his lip fearfully until Charlie grinned and nudged his shoulder then he smiled ruefully. "We'll be fine."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the two small boys, wondering at their courage. "And will you two also be fine?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course we will," Andrea muttered in distraction. "Do you have no clue as to where our Alpha has been taken? And don't you find it odd that two people who are important to the werewolf killings case have both been taken?"

"Ah now, Miss Path, let us leave that sort of speculation to the experts, shall we?" Dumbledore discouraged in his gentle way.

"Humm …? Oh, of course. We'll just go back to our dorm now, shall we?" Andrea smiled sweetly at the old man and rose gracefully, ignoring Malcolm's puzzled looks. "Thank you for telling us, Headmaster. We'll go down to the Pack Hall a little earlier tomorrow night, just in case."

"That is very good of you my dear and don't worry, we'll find him."

"Yes, Headmaster," she agreed demurely as they left.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The rain was coming down in sheets outside the windows of the high-rise apartment. Snape studied the darkened night and wondered if Remus was out in it, or incarcerated somewhere at least dry. He had gone to bed earlier in the guest room Christiana provided, but he could not sleep, not an uncommon thing for him. He knew that the rain would destroy any remaining traces of scent and that the werewolves, ably led by Tracker, would be unable to get any closer to finding Remus.

They had spent the majority of the previous day combing through Devon and Cornwall looking for some indication of either Remus, or Aura the black wolf, but it was like looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. Matilda and Terry had both tried so hard he almost felt ungrateful that he was mentally holding them responsible for failing to produce his missing lover. When the rain became so heavy that even the relentless Tracker had to admit defeat, they had all apparated back to Miss Edmunds' flat in London. She had graciously given them all a very fine dinner, produced by her house-elves and offered Snape a bed for the night. Still, despite the comfort, it was not home and the bed was empty, no one to curl around or hold onto.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice made him jump and spin on his toes, his wand out and ready, until he saw his hostess padding through to the kitchen. "I'm sorry; your spare room is very nice but …."

"But it's not home and your partner isn't there," Chris finished for him. "Would you like some hot chocolate, it's good to make you sleep."

Snape stiffened for a moment then shook his head ruefully. "A werewolf's panacea for all ills," he commented wryly then sighed. "Remus lives on the stuff at certain times of the month. And that didn't come out right either." He winced when she laughed.

"That's okay. It's after midnight so nothing will be held against you. Unfortunately this rain cuts our chances of finding him to the bone. If we don't find him by Moon Rise then I'm afraid he is lost to you. I know that sounds brutal, but you must face the possibility. If the Mistress catches him in the open without Wolfsbane, then he may attack someone, and if he doesn't destroy himself then the Ministry will do it for him."

Severus wanted to rage and curse at her frank statement, but he couldn't. He knew it was nothing but the unvarnished truth. Leaning his forehead on the window pane, he nodded slightly. "I know. It's ironic really, for the full measure of my life I have shunned human contact and when I finally do allow some small tendril to touch me, then it comes to this, a painful unknowing and a possible bitter end."

"Or a last minute rescue with a 'happily ever after' outcome," Chris muttered softly but Snape only snorted.

oo0oo

Andrea jerked awake with a yelp, her eyes wild and luminescent as she leaped to her feet in the middle of her mattress. The sun was barely up and its early morning rays struck her fair head, making it look like her hair was on fire. She leaped lightly from the bed and flung her clothes on with no regard for the fact it was a school day. Rose glared at her but Lisa rose on one elbow and asked her where she was going.

"It's Moon and we still haven't found Alpha, none of the silly adults have! So, it's up to the junior squad as per usual to save the day!" Andrea giggled and whirled on the spot.

"I think you've been at the cat nip," Rose said shaking her head. Andrea was frenetic, a wildness and excitement rolling off her in waves.

"No Wolfsbane, see, makes me crazy being so close to Moon without its control. Bet Malcolm is going nuts too, it's like being drunk and excited and agitated and mad all at the same time. I can't go to class like this, so I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick."

"But Professor McGonagall is Head of our House," Lisa protested.

"Yeah but he is the expert on charms; and I had a brilliant idea. It's a really left field one but I don't know the charms to pull it off. So I have to pick his brain or eat it or something. I have to go!" She whisked out of the door and her feet barely made a sound as she bolted down the stairs.

Rose and Lisa exchanged wide eyed looks.

Ghosting through the corridors, Andrea pounced on a fluff ball and stalked around a suit of armour, giggling when she scared a mouse half to death. She had a fair idea where Professor Flitwick's quarters were, having caught his scent on a number of occasions. It only took a few moments for her to scent the door and hammer on it very loudly. When there was no instant response, she used both fists, rolling out a quite complicated rhythm and doing a little dance shuffle until the door was abruptly thrown open and she staggered a step before catching her balance superbly.

"Oh good, you're up," she said cheerily as she pushed past the tiny professor and whirled into his sitting room without leave. "I have an idea but I don't have the skills or knowledge that you do. So I need your input. Is it possible to charm a piece of parchment in such a way that if you cut it in half and write a letter on the first half and send it by owl, the location of the receiver would show up as apparation coordinates on the piece of parchment you retain? If this was possible, could you address it to a specific person and then have the owl deliver it? Can you do that or would you have to make a portkey of the first piece of parchment to take the second piece to it, which you - as the sender - are hanging onto and you would be transported to the vicinity of the receiver, do you understand?"

"Young lady do you know what time it is?"

"Dawn of course, here, but I imagine it is not yet dawn in Europe and it is most certainly night in Australia or Africa. Do you know what time it is in America? Are they before us or behind us?"

Professor Flitwick stared at the girl and opened his mouth then closed it again as the sense of her hurried and tumbling speech began to penetrate his mind. "Parchment doesn't always hold charms very well unless it is rolled up tightly and using one sheet as a portkey might be a little bit tricky, it being flexible. However by using two halves of a sheet of parchment to give the location of each other to locate someone sounds like an idea worth pursuing. What sorts of distance were you thinking of having the spell work over? Some tens of miles, hundreds of miles or thousands of miles?"

"Probably hundreds, I should say, make it one thousand just to be sure. Can you do it, make a sheet of paper to locate a person by owl? Just as an intellectual exercise I mean? I thought a location charm on one half and an _acclaro_ on the other should do the trick, but I bet I'm wrong."

"_Acclaro_ wouldn't do it, it would have to be a counting spell or a compass spell or even both. Wait, wait, no, if you only want to display the coordinates then it would have to be a simple map reader spell. Simple, simple, simple. Look, look here…." Enthusiasm overcoming reservation, he grabbed a couple of pieces of paper. After a moment's thought, he said a few words and tapped the first with his wand, the second twice with his wand. He then gave Andrea the first and told her to hold it while he moved about with the second. Amazingly the small numbers on the sheet changed and spun as he moved about.

"That's amazing, Professor! Do another pair just to be sure. Here, you hold the counter, I'll run about. Amazing! Simply amazing!" Andrea rushed over to the small professor, grabbed both his hands and swung him in a circle while jumping up and down. Grabbing all four bits of paper, she kissed both his cheeks, whirled him around again and ran off with many thanks streaming over her shoulder, the precious bits of parchment in her hands.

Dashing back to the Gryffindor tower, she pounded on the door of the second year girls' dorm until a sleepy child answered it. "Where's Mary Shacklebolt? I want her now."

Mary glared at the sixth former who was hopping from foot to foot in the corridor. She barely had time to open her mouth before Andy grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the common room. "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Mary complained, shaking her off and putting her hands on her hips.

"What is this fixation with time this morning? Listen, I have had an idea! It's really dumb to chase post owls on a broomstick, windy for one and they're too fast for another. So why chase them at all? Why not just get them to deliver a letter and make a note of the apparition coordinates." Andy was grinning like a maniac.

Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms, Mary ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head sadly. "You're nuts! Like the owl is going to give you apparition coordinates?"

"No, the owl won't, but if you write the letter on one of these pieces of parchment, especially charmed by Professor Flitwick, then watch the other sheet with the counter charm on it you should be able to read the coordinates as soon as the owl finishes delivering to the right person. And you know owls won't deliver unless they have the right person."

There were a few moments of stunned silence then Mary let rip with a yell loud enough to take the tower roof off. "Andy, you're bloody brilliant! Oh Merlin, if I write a letter to Dad then we'll know where he is. And they can go free him." She stopped and sank into a chair. "But will they believe us? After all, we're only kids."

"Good point, good point. I can apparate, have been able to for years. Mother taught me when I was ten, said it was a skill a lady should be very well practiced at; saved my life when the wolf got me, too. Bet you there are other kids who can apparate and would be more than happy to help us get your dad and our alpha out of durance vile."

"Porter and I can apparate," Malcolm said sleepily as he stumbled into a chair and Porter flopped down on the sofa.

"Lisa, Theowyn, Theowyn's brother Liam, and I can apparate," Rose said as she headed her delegation into the common room.

"What is going on?" Chandler McDermott stumbled into the room and glared at the gathering with a shake of his head.

"Can you apparate, Chandler?" Andy turned to smile at him with glowing eyes.

"Of course I can apparate, I have my license."

"Oh good, so are you in on the rescues, or do I _obliviate_ you?"

The prefect found himself looking down the length of a wand into wild, feral eyes that promised to carry out any mad scheme she thought of. "Going after Lupin, are you?"

"And Shacklebolt; the adults won't."

For a second he thought he might refuse then he wondered why he should. Rescuing someone was a fantastic idea, and rescuing Professor Lupin would be a great thing. "Count me in!" He grinned, offering his hand. "When and how?"

oo0oo

"Frazer has holed up in that shack under the cliff there," Michael Luskow murmured as the other Aurors gathered. "Ben has the other side of the shack covered and is ready to move whenever we get the word."

Ron gnawed his moustaches for a few seconds then turned slightly and indicated DC Murovski and AT Jones. "You two will be the front. Judy and I will take the left and Mike and Ben will take the right. Left and right will cast an anti-apparition ward over the whole place, while you two knock at the door. Jones, Murovski has the most experience so follow his lead and learn something." Ron grinned at her quick inhalation but did not relent.

"Yes, Sir," Luanna muttered as Drajan sniggered behind her.

Before the wards could be set there was a distinct pop within the building and everyone froze. Someone had just joined their quarry in the small house under the ledge. The bellow of anger literally shook them all as the newcomer roared angrily.

"What have you done? Merlin's balls, Will, he's an old man! You didn't need to cut him about like this."

"He's a bloody werewolf, or have you forgotten that little fact, Murphy. Besides, they don't really feel pain, not like real people. Animals don't, you know?" The sneer in Frazer's voice was unmistakable.

"Oh come on, you don't believe that shite, do you? The Talbots and that elitist Parkinson might sprout it to justify their little black market game, but you know it's just so much bunkum. Werewolves feel pain, believe me. I know exactly where that bastard Seaun Molloy kicked me yesterday, and the big Mick hurt me." There was a forced invitation to laughter in the man's voice but obviously Frazer was not buying it. "Damn it, look at all this perfectly good werewolf blood going to waste on the ground! Does it turn when he turns?"

"Let's find out."

There were a scuffle and a yell, someone swore heartily then a scream began to change into an inarticulate roar.

"Be careful! He's healthier than I thought! Look out; he's going to get free!"

Wild, manic laughter roared through the shack. "I don't care, I'm already a werewolf! If he bites me, it doesn't matter, and you are the only one who is going to get hurt, you bastard! Hayborn, careful, he's armed."

The scream was high pitched, the laughter wild, and Drajan tossed himself into the door as a huge grey wolf savaged the man on the ground. At the far side of the room another man cradled his hand to his chest and laughed like a maniac, until he realised there was another stranger.

"Go back, you fool, go back, you'll get bitten!" he screamed a warning as the huge animal raised dripping jaws, red blood streaming from a myriad of cuts and slashes in his fur.

"I am already of the Clans," the Romanian yelled over the noise of the angry werewolf. Cool as a cucumber, Drajan raised his wand and muttered an _expelliarmus_ at the werewolf, making it jerk and yelp, then snarl. A small pile of stomach contents, including quite a number of pink pellets landed on the floor at the downed man's side then the wolf hit Drajan with all his weight, bowling the Romanian out the door. Luanna flew backwards but managed a cushioning charm before she hit the ground while Drajan wrapped his arms and legs around the wolf, holding him tight. The second man from the shack threw himself on top of the writhing heap and passed an arm around the ravening wolf's neck.

"Gotta get him back inside, it wears off after an hour," Gus Murphy gasped over the roars and howls.

"Right, Weasley, get Frazer out so we can get this one in."

"Be careful though, it may be a forced transition but the bite still works, Frazer is now a werewolf. Ask him if it hurts? Ask him if animals really do feel pain, the sadistic bastard. Come on, Old Man, back in your box," he added almost fondly as the two men wrestled the struggling and fortunately weakened werewolf back into the shack.

"Well, that didn't go exactly to plan, now did it?" Ron said thoughtfully as they reassembled in the shack's small front yard.

Frazer was still alive but his throat and arm were mangled. Ben Sanderson was working as many healing charms over him as he dared, to some good success too. The gaping wounds were already beginning to knit and heal, the blood flow slowing to a slight trickle then a drip, and then it stopped. The man sat up and looked around, ran a hand over the newly healed scarring on his chest, then stared down in horror. "Oh Merlin forefend, he bit me!"

"I'm afraid so, Frazer. You are now officially lycanthropic, as well as suspected of kidnapping Kingsley Shacklebolt. Be aware that anything you say can and will be used against you in your trial and you will be judged on the evidence presented against you." Ron gave the statement with relish, and then grinned evilly. "Of course, as an animal with no rights under law, we can now do what the hell we like with you; including fill you up with _Veritaserum_ with no consequence to us what so ever. Bad luck, Frazer, you're mine, you traitor!"

The man whimpered slightly as he looked around the circle of hostile faces hovering over him, a deep realisation of his true position slowly sinking in.

oo0oo

Mr White stood squarely before Remus who was still tied to the chair in the secluded house in the middle of nowhere. If not for the ropes that held him, the unconscious man would have been twisted and broken. Joshua had apparated in only two hours before, agitated and furious as he paced and swore.

"They Turned Will, just stood there and let him be turned into a fucking werewolf, without lifting a finger. What's worse, that turncoat Murphy has changed sides, he's gone completely werewolf to the point of stealing Hayborn away from Will before he could be processed. He even allowed the old wolf to bite Will, just stood there and laughed while the animal savaged his friend and comrade. I tell you he did it on purpose! You can't trust fucking werewolves." Spinning on his toe, the furious Auror lashed out a foot and laughed wildly as his toe broke the helpless prisoner's cheekbone.

"Stop! No more! I have just had the most delicious idea." Talbot stared narrow-eyed at the unconscious prisoner. "In less than six hours he is going to make his own transformation into a savage beast, and we both know that the transformation can be very painful, especially when the animal is hurt badly enough. Now suppose he was locked in a cell with a normal human. Even though he was badly hurt, would he still try to attack the human like the animal he is? Even better, what if we broke both his legs so that he couldn't do anything but crawl slowly and painfully toward his quarry, unable to stop himself from trying or hurting or…?"

"And how would the quarry feel, being stalked by an injured werewolf, slowly and inevitably, knowing that they were going to be Turned that night with no course for escape or rescue, by someone they knew as a friend and colleague?" Joshua turned; his eyes alight with unholy glee.

"Shacklebolt!" they chorused with relish.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Remus ached in every muscle and sinew. His blood pounded in his skull and echoed in every pulse point, his breath caused agonies at every intake and every breath out gurgled in his chest. There was no strength or resources left in him to heal his wounds. Not even the legendary regeneration powers of a werewolf were enough to save him this time. He was dying. The stone was cold under his back and buttocks, a lively breeze raising goose bumps on his belly and thighs. He couldn't decide if he was indoors or outdoors in his fuddled state. Something or someone rustled to his left and behind, and he began to turn toward the noise but a shaft of exquisite agony ran through his legs making him cry out.

"Stay still, Lupin," a voice said almost calmly, rusty as if rough from disuse, or screaming.

"Who's there?" Remus managed to say, after spitting out blood and another splinter of tooth.

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Did you see who caught you?"

"No, they were careful to keep out of my sight but they can't disguise their scents. Even better, they got careless and dropped a few names. Do you know where we are?"

"We are in a guest house, and I think it's near the sea, but it could be anywhere," Kingsley allowed grimly. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Pretty bad at the moment, they broke both my legs and more than a few ribs and teeth, but my arms seem to be intact," Remus murmured, pressing a finger to his cheekbone and wincing as it grated inside his head.

"Yes, and it's about five hours to the full moon. Oh, they were very sure to tell me what they were going to do to me; either have me Turned into a werewolf or werewolf shit, one of the two. I think they broke your legs so that it will take a bit longer for you to finish me off." Kingsley spoke calmly enough but a shudder set the chains attaching him to the wall trembling.

"Oh Merlin, Kingsley, I am so, so sorry," Remus murmured, too ill to make an effort to hide his misery. "I swear I have never Turned anyone in all my life."

"It's not your fault, Remus. Besides, we have five hours, anything could happen in that time," Kingsley said in a sing-song voice that almost made Remus chuckle at the irony.

oo0oo

"I found him! I caught scent of him and I know where he's going," the excited yelping made everyone in the meeting room straighten abruptly.

The ragged, filthy man pushed through the circle and crouched at Christiana's feet, making little noises and fawning on her shoes. She blinked then stroked his head as she would a large dog and he grinned up at her, nodding happily. "What's your name, dear?"

"Gorum, I's Gorum, Ilkley Moor pack. You looking for Aura and Moony, and I found Aura at Hayborn's house. There's others there too, a stranger, a strong stranger and humans, lots of red humans and my friend's red friend human." He nodded eagerly, clutching at her hand. "Come on, you come on. They made Hayborn change, even when the Mistress is not in the sky but the stranger and Aura caught him, and put him into the human pen. And the very bad red one got Turned so he's one of us now, and I want his throat. He hurt my Hayborn and I will kill him!" The last was said at a low, menacing growl which made the listeners' hair stand up on their necks. "Come on, we have to go!"

"Can you project the destination?" Chris asked of the frenetically moving man.

"Allow me." A patch of darkness detached itself from the wall and Snape glided forward to stand at Christiana's shoulder.

Gorum looked up and grinned. "'Lo Potions Blender, you look for the Beta Prime too? You gonna look in my head again? Okay, see where we go to."

"Ah, young Mr Weasley has been busy, has he not? Thank you, Gorum, for your usual, impeccable information." Snape nodded and the man grinned widely. "It seems Aura turned out to protect the old man wolf, Hayborn, when the Aurors had his shack surrounded. One Auror was bitten and turned, the one Weasley's bunch were following. So, let us go and see what Aura has to say for himself. Take your apparition coordinates from me."

All twenty winked out, including Gorum.

oo0oo

"It's at times like these that I wish Alastor was still alive," Ron sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I never was very good at threats."

"Ah the good old days when torture and intimidation were the tools of trade, and the word 'Auror' struck as much terror as the words 'Death Eater' in the hearts of Wizard-Kind. Would you really want to go back to that sort of life?"

"No! Definitely not, but I would really like to know how to get information out of a person who is immune to _veritaserum_ by conditioning and training and is also a werewolf, with their built in resistance to magic."

Potions Honorarium Laura DiBilliot smiled her commiseration at her colleague and patted his shoulder. "I've given you everything I have and that includes the new variant that Professor Snape was playing with. If that doesn't work then I'm sorry but the Potions division is out of ideas."

"So far all he has told us is that Murphy was in on the murder and black marketing of the werewolf parts, also the other non-humans. He said it was all Murphy's idea and that he had only gone along because he needed the money. When I asked who Mr White was, he started to say something and then his damned training kicked in and he shook his head. If I had the luxury of time, I would just keep hammering at him until he gave in through sheer lack of sleep but that moon is going to rise in about four hours and then he will change and so will our other top suspect and then we will have to start again. That is so down-heartening."

"Oh, bear up, Ronald, at least the cells are werewolf proof, courtesy of the Ministry. And that reminds me, what has the Ministry to say about the situation?"

"Lots, I should imagine, if they had any idea of what is happening, but they don't at this point, and I - for one - am not about to tell them. How would we look if they knew that gangs of wild werewolves are roaming about the countryside looking for missing people, while we are here in HQ trying to get one of our own - who has been Turned - to confess he has kidnapped his own boss."

"Humm, that would be kind of hard to explain or justify, now wouldn't it? Good luck, Ron, I'll talk to you later."

oo0oo

"Well, young ladies, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Professor Grubbly-Plank demanded of the two girls whom she had cornered in the owlery, instead of being in class.

Mary opened her mouth to reply but Andy beat her to it with a deep sigh. "Professor, how close are the Aurors to finding Mary's dad? And - please be perfectly honest with yourself here - if they haven't found Auror Shacklebolt, how much effort are they going to put into finding a lost animal like Professor Lupin?" The bitterness in her tone was not feigned and cut all rote replies out of Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank.

"I take your point, but that still doesn't tell me why you two are skulking in the owlery when it is class time."

"Professor Flitwick made me some charmed parchment this morning. Half is a locator and the other half is a finder. We have each written a letter to our respective kidnap victims. The owls will always deliver a letter if the recipient is alive, no matter where he is. That's part of the charm on post owls. Once they deliver then the location appears on this paper and we will know where the men are, do you see? The problem is we have to send the letters _now_, or we will not get to the Alpha before moonrise. We've been trying to get away all day but the professors all seem to be keeping an eye on us, so we need your help. _Please_ help us find our Alpha!" The girl almost sank to her knees, but thought that might take overacting to a new height.

"Ah, that explains that, then. Well, I wouldn't use that owl; she's a lazy flyer and will take her own sweet time to get anywhere. Here use Hera and Diana, they're good fliers, determined and reliable, and most of all fast."

"Oh, thank you, Professor Grubbly-Plank, thank you." Mary almost did cry as she flung her arms around the portly professor and kissed her cheek.

"Away with you, you silly girls; and if you have to go out of the castle, use the tunnel under the Shrieking Shack. But I didn't tell you that, alright."

Andy bowed to her as they both hurried away, clutching their parchment tightly.

"Oh, and girls, put the parchment somewhere away from you, or it just might get confiscated," Wilhemina called quietly as they ran down the stairs.

The warning was good. As soon as Transfigurations was over, Professor McGonagall confiscated all of Andy and Malcolm's, Lisa, Rose and Porter's sheets of parchment, without reason or exception. Grumbling and angry, they passed over the sheets as ordered and stormed off to their next class, where they had to borrow sheets from classmates. Even worse, they were relieved of all their parchment again at the end of the lesson. When they met Mary Shacklebolt in the common room she was equally indignant at she and her friends being stripped of their parchment, too. Paul and Charlie were equally puzzled as they too had been denuded of parchment, but they were quite pleased as they couldn't do their homework.

Andy shook her head and muttered about the lack of trust the professors showed in them and how dare they treat them in such a fashion. The grumbling continued right through dinner where a very conspicuous head count was taken of all the Gryffindors and all were found present and accounted for. Before dinner finished, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and tinkled his knife against his goblet for attention.

"It has come to our attention that a number of you have made some very dangerous plans to mount a gallant rescue of Professor Lupin and Auror Inspector Shacklebolt. While I can only applaud your wish to assist the unfortunates, I cannot condone any student of this school being involved in such a dangerous enterprise. Therefore I must ask the prefects to escort everyone to their dormitories and make sure no-one leaves their common room for any reason at all. There will be no detentions served tonight. Teachers will be patrolling the corridors to make sure you are all safe and, as it is a Moon Night, the Hogwarts pack will be escorted to the Pack Hall by Professor McGonagall, who will make sure they are well locked in before she leaves. That is all. Prefects, take your Houses back to their common rooms."

"You know, Albus, I can't help feeling we are being played for fools again, can you?" Minerva McGonagall said flatly as the school filed out amid cries of 'no fair' and 'no detention, yeah!' Only the Gryffindors looked slightly downcast, the pack shaking their head and muttering amongst themselves.

"I can't think of any further precautions we can take. I have allowed you to confiscate all the parchment. I have conceded to a forced lock-down of the Houses, all Houses, just in case. What more do you want me to do?" Albus asked kindly.

"I would suggest confiscating their wands, Albus, but I know you would never agree to that!"

"I should think not!" Albus was truly shocked by the suggestion. "They are not criminals, they are children, and if it ever comes to the taking of wands, it will be over my dead body."

Minerva bowed her head and sighed. "I know, I know, but I remember the Gryffindor Trio's antics all too well. Now we have the Hogwarts Pack which is led by Miss Path, who is just as headstrong and wild as Harry ever was, if not worse! Filius said she was almost manic this morning, and the rest of the teachers say the same about the other three."

"No Wolfsbane potion, that's all."

"I can't remember Remus being so manic," Minerva sniffed indignantly.

"I don't think Remus has had a manic day in his life." Albus chuckled, the twinkle restored to his eyes. "Come, my dear, we have done all we can, we must now trust in our students to do the right thing."

oo0oo

The old house on the hill was grim and dark as the werewolf contingent surrounded it. Snape stayed in the background as the ghost-like figures slid between patches of shadow, advancing on the building. He was amazed at how silent they were and how coordinated they seemed to be. Chris made a small gesture with her hand and someone leaped from the ground to the balcony on the first floor, twelve feet in the air. There was the muffled tinkle of glass, a small gesture and the rest of the contingent swarmed over the house. Gorum came loping back and tugged on Chris' hand to hurry her forward, Snape bringing up the rear. He didn't like the look on the simple werewolf's face as he entered the doorway and smelled the coppery scent of blood.

"Oh Merlin, that's bad so close to Moon," Chris groaned but licked her lips at the same time, making Snape hiss a chuckle.

"Or very, very good," he tormented as he followed the werewolf leader into the kitchen. "It's very bad, isn't it?"

Chris nodded. She didn't need Tracker to tell her it was Remus' blood on the floor and the walls, even the ceiling. The splatter patterns told their own story of blows and lashes, a bloodied iron bar discarded in the corner. Even Matilda, the optimist, shook her head and squeezed Snape's shoulder as she pushed out of the room.

"It's an evil place," Tracker managed to say, holding his nose pinched between finger and thumb. "The stench of blood and excitement, urine and terror is vile. I think he's dead, Alpha Prime, I think the Beta Prime is dead."

"Thank you, Tracker, you had better go now. Have you somewhere to spend Moon? Take the others and go to Cardoul. Take Gorum with you, I'll join you soon."

As they left, they paid their respects to Snape who stood unmoving in the centre of the blood puddle. "You had better go too, Ms Edmunds," he said flatly as the last of the contingent left. "The moon will be up in another couple of hours and I have to get back to Hogwarts. I am absent without leave after all."

"After Moon we'll continue the search for his body, if you like," she offered as she tried to draw him away from the bloodied rags of clothing that littered the floor.

"I will leave soon," he assured her and waited until she apparated out before he began a meticulous search of the room and the ragged remains of Remus' clothes. He found a torn manuscript of music and wrapper from a chocolate frog which nearly brought him undone. When he came upon a very familiar wand, broken in half and splintered beyond repair, he was undone, the ball of misery in his gut threatening to drown him.

Sadly, reluctantly, he pulled his emotions back together and managed to clear his head enough to apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts. The trudge up the path was the longest and hardest journey he had ever made. Fortunately he saw no one until he was almost at his own door in the dungeons.

Henry Lyde the head Slytherin prefect seemed shocked to see Snape as he turned a corner and almost mowed the young man down. The three students following him were equally shocked when they saw the blood on their professor's hands and boots. "Sir, are you hurt?" Lucille Coramandies asked in horrified surprise.

"What? No, of course not, there was just an … unfortunate accident. It's almost curfew; don't be out too late, will you?" Snape murmured distractedly as he pushed open his door and disappeared inside.

"Now that was strange!" Henry said thoughtfully then grinned mischievously. "He didn't know about the ban, did he? Let's go, quickly now or we'll be late!"


	35. Chapter 34

**Authors Note:** for **Pippin1973**. Death threats? I love it! Proves someone is actually moved by my words! (Takes a deep bow and sniggers, a lot!) Kill Remus? Humm, me to know, you to read on. Torture Severus? A Slytherin's favourite passtime, yes? Muahahahaha!

Seriously, thanks to all of you for your reviews, they keep me keeping on.

**Chapter 34**

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey came to escort the four young werewolves down to the Pack Hall, as they insisted on calling it these days. At the doorway, Andy turned and barred the way, Malcolm at her shoulder. "I'm sorry Professor; this is as far as you can go. If you put human scent into our area when we haven't had any Wolfsbane potion, it will drive us all totally mad by the end of the night. I don't even know how we are going to cope with the scent of house-elves all over everything."

"Very well, Miss Path, I don't think you can get into any further trouble tonight. We'll be back in the morning to check on you."

"Goodnight, Professor, Madame Pomfrey, and don't worry, we'll be fine." Andy smiled reassuringly and shut the door.

There was a stirring of clothes behind them and Andy turned on her toes a wide grin on her face. "Are we all here? Who has the parchments? Oh, thank you, Henry! If you want a Gryffindor secret kept safe, give it to a Slytherin! What do they say? Are they still yet? It will have to be soon, we only have an hour before Moon."

"Slow down, Sweetbriar, we have a confirmed set of coordinates but there may be a problem. According to the papers, both of them are in the same place." Chandler held out the sheets for Andy to compare.

"Has any one any thoughts, anyone? Ideas, wild speculation even?"

"It occurs to me that one way to really screw up a life is to curse someone. And if you have one werewolf, why not let him turn the other prisoner into a werewolf too," Henry said apologetically.

Malcolm snarled but Andy held up a hand. "If you are in the business of turning perfectly innocent werewolves into potion ingredients, it would make sense to increase your trade goods and get rid of an inconvenience at the same time. So, where are they?"

"Near as we can figure, they are in Devon on the coast, near Wellmouth Bay," Liam Jones said helpfully.

"I have family down there," Andy remarked casually as she counted noses and did some calculations. "Alright, Chandler, you lead the Shacklebolt party, I'll lead the Lupin party. Mary, Lisa, Porter, Liam, Theowyn, you are with Chandler. Rose, Paul, Charlie, Henry, Lucille, Malcolm, you are with me. If we apparate as a circle, wands out, and if we each have a hex ready just in case, we should be okay. Chandler, take Mary, Rose take Paul, Henry, take Charlie. We go on the count of three, people."

oo0oo

Luanna opened her door and smiled nervously over her shoulder at the man who followed her in. She was nervous, as he moved differently now that moon was only an hour away, padding in a long swinging stride that was distinctly predatory. Even his smile seemed wider and toothier, but she knew it was just her imagination as he dropped his duffle bag down by the couch.

"This is home, such as it is," she offered, swinging her hands in a circle. "The bathroom and bedroom are through there, kitchen and living room here. Do you want some coffee?"

"No but water would be nice, and meat if you have it. I need some protein to compensate for the change."

"Okay, how do you like your steak?" she asked as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Er, raw, in chunks, in about an hour and a half," he murmured apologetically as he ghosted up behind her, making her jump nervously. "I knew I should have stayed at Auror headquarters."

"But they were going to put you into a cell!" Luanna turned quickly, a slightly horrified look in her eyes.

Drajan grinned. "Yes well, I didn't much fancy that bit either," he confessed sheepishly. "Look, I had better warn you that Transition is a noisy process and you need to set up a lot of silencing charms all around the room. It's not pretty to watch either, so I can do it in the bathroom, if that's easier for you."

"No, the bedroom would be more comfortable for you, no corners to knock yourself out on. Look, why don't we both just relax and take it one step at a time," Luanna asked, spinning to lean back against her kitchen counters. "You turn the charm levels down and I'll stop acting like a blushing virgin bride, okay?"

The werewolf went off into fits of laughter as he padded out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to lay in his own charms on floor, ceiling and walls. Luanna propped her shoulders on the doorway to watch him prowl and investigate, an amused smile curving her lips as he sniffed and prodded rather like a curious canine. He caught her smile and shrugged depreciatingly, following her out into the sitting room where she handed him a glass.

"Try that, see if it helps," she murmured as he sniffed curiously.

"It's good, what is it?" he asked as he licked the inside of the cup clean much to Luanna's amusement. Judy was right; he had one very long tongue!

"It's a mixture of beef tea and sports drink," she told him as she poured more and flipped on the TV which made him jump and turn as fast as an adder. "Sorry, I like to watch the Muggle news; it keeps me up to date and sometimes offers clues to our problems."

"By all means, watch the TV," he said, his eyes glazing, his mouth hanging as the TV sucked him in.

Luanna shook her head and guided him to the couch before settling beside him, one eye on the clock. TV often affected Wizards like a mesmerism machine.

oo0oo

The brown bird stared back at him, its intelligent golden eyes blinking slowly as it held out its leg to him. Shacklebolt stared back, wondering if he was hallucinating, or had finally gone mad with fear. Deciding he possibly had not; he slowly reached out and plucked the parchment from the owl's leg.

"Sorry, I don't have a treat for you," he muttered, the bird hooting most understandingly before it took off and swooped out of the barred window.

As the first bird left another swooped in silently and landed beside Lupin, who hadn't moved for at least an hour. It pecked at his hand, trying to get him to take the parchment from its leg but the werewolf was unconscious, possibly dead.

"No, he's not dead or the owl wouldn't deliver," Kingsley said aloud, the bird turning its head to look at him. "Here, come here and I'll give it to him as soon as he wakes up."

The bird pecked Remus' hand again but got no response so it came over to Kingsley and allowed him to take the message before it left.

Shaking his head Kingsley moved slowly until he could bring his hands together and unroll the parchment of his letter. His jaw dropped when he read the sender's name, a sentimental tear escaping when he thought about his little girl whom he was never going to see again. "Ah Baby, how come you thought to write me a letter?" he asked the ceiling, blinking hard.

_Dear Dad_

_Andy said writing never hurt anything so I thought I would write and tell you I love you and that we are still looking hard for you. Mum won't let me leave school and join in the hunt because it might be dangerous, but we thought that was crazy. She also said Dads like to keep letters from their kids, so put this in your pocket, please, just for me._

_So, how are you? I hope they are not being nasty to you but that's a vain hope, I suppose. School is really strange at the moment because Professor Lupin has disappeared too, and everyone is worried about him. Professor Snape didn't come back from holidays either and so the werewolves have no Wolfsbane potion. Paul was sort of frightened about that but Charlie said it would be fine and we all put in a couple of chocolate frogs for them so that they would recover quicker after transition._

_Tomorrow I am going to be celebrating a fantastic prize that I am winning tonight so bear up; you might be in time to see us win it. I am hoping our efforts will not be in vain and I am sending you all my love and best hope._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Mary_

Kingsley folded the parchment very carefully and put it inside the remains of his under robes. At least he would have something of his daughter with him when he ceased to exist. Unrolling Lupin's letter, he smiled at the bold writing and looping capitals. This writer was very confident and full of themselves, probably female but dominant enough to be male.

_Dear Alpha,_

_Hold on to this parchment as it contains a lot of hope and best wishes for your safe return. We're doing alright even though Paul is a bit frightened of changing without the Wolfsbane. We decided that adults are so slack about things kids think are important, so the Gryffindors have been giving us chocolate frogs._

_We infer from the __rumours that they are trying to turn you into potion ingredients but it won't happen, you have too many people wishing you good Karma for that to come about. As I said, keep this close for good luck._

_Fondest regards from_

_The Hogwarts Pack._

"It will take a bit more than good Karma to get us out of this one, Lupin," he muttered but folded the parchment and floated it to land on Lupin's barely moving chest. "Only an hour to go, old man, and that's it for us."

oo0oo

The twelve students arrived at the coordinates in two circles of six, all facing outward, all ready to fight if they had to. Mary let out a squeal as she spotted her father attached to the wall with chains. He raised his head and stared, giving it a little shake as if he didn't believe his eyes at first.

"Oh Merlin; it's true!" he gasped surveying the party of twelve.

"Dad!" Mary flung herself at her father's chest and he tried to wrap his arms around her but the chains dragged his hands flat against the wall again.

"Here, let's see what we can do with those." Chandler grinned, hitting them with a _Finite incantatem _which turned them into loose string, which was easily cut away.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around the daughter he thought he would never see again, unabashed tears pouring down his face. Chandler's team stood around with goofy grins on their faces as the reunion grew lachrymose until Andy yelled for Chandler to get his arse over there.

"Oh shite; is he even breathing?" Chandler asked as he crouched beside the mangled remains of their DADA teacher.

"He's still alive, but only just. Henry, did you get the potions I asked for?"

"Of course," the Slytherin said passing over half a dozen vials. "I wish I had taken more but Madame Pomfrey came back too soon and Snape only had a few on his shelves."

"We did healing charms last week, we could try those," Theowyn said, moving to the other side.

"Every bit will help. He has to go through transition and it may kill him yet," Malcolm stated flatly as he cast his own healing charms over his Alpha.

Kingsley rose and allowed Mary to help him over to the badly damaged werewolf. "You'll have to heal his internals first, forget the outsides. What potions do you have? Good, fill him as full of the fortifying potion as possible and get some water into him if you can. You, Chandler, can you cast _Acclaro_? Good lad, do it. Ouch! He's well busted up internally but, thank Merlin, he is a werewolf or he would be dead meat by now. How is the time?"

"Thirty minutes to Moon," Paul said carefully.

"Right, what is _your_ name, lad? Alright, Charlie, I want you to concentrate very hard on the end of your wand, you other boys too. When I tell you, I want you to will all your healthy energy into Professor Lupin. Not you older ones, just the little ones, you too, Mary. Ready? On the count of three, will hard, one, two three!"

Mary, Charlie, Liam and Paul screwed up their faces, concentrating with all their might until they each staggered and nearly fell over. For a second there did not seem to be any real result but then Remus drew a deeper breath than he had been and sighed softly.

"Good, that helped. Alright, we're going to have to get him to a werewolf proof place so he can change without hurting himself or others," Kingsley said but was over-ruled by the blonde girl who put her hands under Lupin's shoulders while her dark friend took his legs. "What are you doing? We have to get him…."

"Chandler, apparate Charlie, Henry, you take Paul. Rose, you and Lisa help us with the Alpha. The rest of you get Shacklebolt to safety but leave one of those bits of parchment hidden somewhere so we can all come back in the morning and catch the bastards. On the count of three, one, two, three, go." The massed apparation vanished with a loud crack leaving Porter blinking at Shacklebolt.

"She's very good at organising and stuff," Porter commented as the older man seemed a little shocked to be left out of the plot. "Okay, Theowyn, you apparate Mary and guide Liam, I'll apparate Auror Shacklebolt. Where should we go to, sir?"

Shacklebolt laughed, taking the young man's arm. "Auror headquarters, take your mark from me." The last five vanished with a slightly smaller pop.

oo0oo

Ron was sound asleep in Harry and Ginny's spare bedroom when the alarm charm on his wrist went off. He was awake instantly, wand in hand, foot on the floor a few seconds later. By the time he reached the bedroom door, Harry was there, dressed and ready to move. Grunting agreement, he took Harry's shoulder and they apparated into bedlam at headquarters. Half the day shift had been alerted by the charms and all the nightshift were in the dayroom, exclaiming and patting at Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked exhausted and filthy but definitely alive.

"Alright you lot, settle down!" Ron roared, causing a lowering of the volume. "Kingsley! Good to see you in one piece, but how is this?"

"Would you believe my daughter wrote me a letter?" Shacklebolt laughed, giving his daughter a one armed hug.

Mary grinned up at her father and hugged him back. "It was Andy's idea really. She tricked Professor Flitwick into charming some parchment then we wrote letters and had the post owls deliver them. Our halves of the parchments gave us the coordinates and we just apparated in." There was a profound silence then a babble of voices, all declaring that that was not possible until Mary stamped her foot. "Well if it's not possible then we aren't here and nor is Dad, and Professor Lupin is still dying in the dungeon."

"What's wrong with Remus?" Harry demanded louder than the rest of the babble.

"Good Godric, Harry, what are you doing here?" Kingsley said in astonishment. "Oh, that's right; Lupin is your Godfather, isn't he. I'm sorry, Harry, but the news is not good. They beat him very badly and broke just about every bone in his body except his spine and arms. They wanted him to Turn me tonight then they were going to kill us both for potion ingredients tomorrow. However, his impossibly bossy students turned up and they rescued us both. They took Lupin back to a safe place but I wouldn't guarantee he would last the night. Although, if you had asked me yesterday, I would have said he would be dead by now, so maybe he will survive."

"I have to check on him," Harry said, turning around agitatedly, trying to find Ron.

"Harry, no, you can't! They will have transformed by now and without the Wolfsbane, they will destroy you or Turn you too," Ron reminded him, giving him a little shake. "Wait a minute! Let me make a fire call and I'll see what can be done. In the mean time, we had better get your report, Kingsley, and see if we are any closer to catching these bastards than we were?"

oo0oo

Luanna sat on the couch reading aloud, her hand idly stroking the soft red fur of the huge, fang filled head lying in her lap. Every so often a long pink tongue raked over her other wrist and the bloody enormous red animal would sigh in contentment, his tail beating languidly.

When Drajan had risen and hurried off into the bedroom, Luanna had been apprehensive - not to say down right terrified - of what would happen, but ten minutes then fifteen minutes had passed without result. Finally her curiosity had gotten the better of her good sense, and she had poked her head into her bedroom. A huge pile of fur lying on the mat beside her bed had resolved into an animal that was bigger than a pony. He wasn't so much the tan of a bloodhound in colour, but the bright, vibrant red of a red setter, shining and healthy, and so much of him it was overwhelming.

She didn't think she made a noise but his head came up and he blinked deep amber eyes at her before yawning widely. That had been frightening, confronted by a mouthful of huge white fangs, more than a normal wolf could fit in its jaw, and all very sharp and glittery. Then he stood up and was as tall as her shoulder, as long as her three seater couch and … he was wagging his tail. Luanna had laughed, and he had swaggered over to her with the same confident gait of his human self, and nudged her shoulder before laying his head on it, and sinking her at the knees.

"Hey! Take it easy, Drajan, you're way bigger than me!" She tentatively stroked his fur and found it to be soft and silky on his neck and chest, rather coarser on his back. "Are you okay in there?"

He had yipped and wagged his tail a little harder, following her around as she folded his clothes neatly and replaced them in his duffle bag. She made herself a pot of tea and gave him a bucket of water when he tried to put his head under the tap. Of course he'd flipped water all over her and she'd splashed him back, their silly mood lasting through the preparation of the meal. Finally, sitting on the couch with her book, Luanna had begun to read to him, as it seemed like the right thing to do. They were both thoroughly relaxed when the fire turned green and Ron Weasley stuck his head in, and pulled it back hurriedly as the werewolf snapped reflexively.

"Whoa! Hey! Take it easy! Luanna, are you there? Listen, can you bring er … your friend, down to headquarters, there have been some developments." He eyed the huge animal who was now sitting on the rug staring at him with his tongue hanging out. "Are you feeling alright?"

Keen Nose yipped and panted, then calmly scratched his neck with his back leg making Ron wince. Luanna smacked his shoulder as she passed to get changed and he followed her into the bedroom and made himself at home on the bed. Ignoring him, Luanna slipped her red robes over her jeans and shirt then stuck her tongue out at him when he chuffed. Yipping again, he nudged her over to his bag and pawed at it until she opened the flap and poured the contents out onto the floor. He nudged a beaded metal chain with a badge and a miniature wand suspended on it and nosed at it until she slipped it over his neck where it snuggled down and was all but lost in the fur.

"What's that, your official collar and badge?" she asked and he nodded very deliberately. "I know you can't do magic just now but you do know how Apparating works, don't you? If I hang onto you we should be able to do a side along quite successfully. Are you ready then? Let's go."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They apparated in as a group, holding Professor Lupin flat between them. The two girls were content to allow Andy to guide them to the bathroom, where she had the two prefects transfigure a towel into a thick padded mat on the floor. The two youngsters were chased into the pack room to get ready for Transition while the six older ones studied the unconscious man consideringly.

"You know, when our dog cut his belly we had to put a collar and a bucket on his head to stop him biting out the stitches," Chandler said thoughtfully then shrugged when they all stared at him. "It was just a thought."

"A good thought actually, as he is going to break open every half healed wound and his legs…." Andy shuddered at the twisted wreck of flesh and bone his captors had made of his legs.

"Do you think he'll ever walk again?" Rose whispered fearfully.

"That depends on you four, actually. Once you leave here you have to go get Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, and tell them what has happened. They have to arrange a medical team to take the Alpha straight away, as soon as he finished transition tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I was thinking about putting him into a sack of cushioning foam so that even in transition, he can't do any further damage to himself."

"Good plan, and make the cushioning foam antiseptic so he doesn't get any more infections or stuff," Chandler added.

"Let's do it. How much time have we left, Paul?"

"Ten more minutes which gives us five minutes to get the humans out and five minutes to get ready. If we have to we can stretch it to seven minutes but not longer, really not longer!"

"Rose and Lisa, you two make the bag big enough and attach it to the collar on the head stall. Chandler, Henry, make the gel to cushion him, Malcolm, go shower and get ready. As soon as you are done, come and take over from me so I can get ready then we can spin it out to eight minutes."

They worked like demons, Malcolm dashing back in while Andy ran off, Paul calling the minutes until he came to three minutes to transition, then two minutes and his tone was getting more frantic and high-pitched the closer they got.

"You have to go NOW!" Malcolm suddenly roared, throwing his wand down and wrapping an arm around Andy's waist, literally tossing her bodily through the door and slamming it shut after them.

"Oh Merlin, it's their time!" Rose pointed to the professor, still unconscious but beginning to writhe and growl under his breath.

"It really is fascinating, isn't it?" Henry said in enthralled tones but Rose clipped him over the back of the head. He glared at her in indignant surprise but she was already Apparating out as were the others. He glanced back once at the professor, realised he was almost conscious and in terrible pain and apparated out in a hurry.

oo0oo

Sweetbriar rolled to her feet and snarled furiously at the human stink all around the doorway. She could smell her alpha on the other side, smell the sickness in him and the human stench surrounding him. She threw herself bodily at the door in an effort to get through. She staggered back as the werewolf proof door refused to budge, leaving her groggy and furious. Snarling, she threw back her head and howled her fury and fear out at the top of her lungs, Storm, Red and Cloud adding their notes to the long, multipart harmony.

All around Hogwarts lights came on and the four outside the shack stared at each other in shock. The noise was huge, making the hair at the back of their necks stand straight up, especially when a lone wolf answered from deep in the Forbidden Forest. The notes from the shack changed, rising and falling, changing pitch and loudness, as if talking.

"Oh no, they didn't have time to set the silencing charms," Lisa gasped then nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"And what do we have here, I wonder? Children not only out of House, but out of school too. Oh deary me, this is a fine state of affairs, I must say."

"Mr Filch! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Come on, we have to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape right away!" Lisa yelled grabbing the astonished caretaker's arm and dragging him back toward the school unceremoniously. "Will you hurry up now; this is no time to drag your feet!"

oo0oo

Severus Snape had decided life was no longer worth living. It was a sober and considered decision, arrived at after a careful weighing of the odds. He picked up another splinter from Remus' wand and tried to fit it into the jagged jigsaw puzzle in his lap. His affairs, things he considered important, were in order and the Family could go hang itself, fight to the death over the succession, for all he cared. His class notes were clear, any idiot could follow them, and he was ready to go. This was his last task before he went back to his rooms and drank one of his own concoctions, probably something painless like tincture of Arsenic in Draft of the Living Death, he'd be too deeply asleep to feel the arsenic working.

"Yes, yes, Albus, I'm listening," he commented, turning to stare flatly at the old man, his eyes dead and empty.

"Severus, you cannot give up hope, not after all you have been through to get this far. Severus!"

"Yes, yes, Albus, I'm listening."

Albus and Minerva exchanged worried looks. They had seen Severus in pain, enraged, terrified even, but this flat hopelessness was more frightening than anything they had ever witnessed before. Minerva opened her mouth to say something when the unearthly howling began from the Shrieking Shack. Severus' head shot up and a look of acute pain crossed his face for a few seconds before the blank hopelessness fell over him again.

"They didn't get their doses of Wolfsbane potion this month and they are upset," Minerva commented softly.

"The fact that their Alpha is spread all over the kitchen of a derelict house might have something to do with it," Severus muttered desolately before turning back to stare into the fire.

"That is only a speculation, Severus!" Minerva snapped angrily but was stopped when the staircase announced Mr Filch and four students. "Oh, what now?"

As soon as the study door opened, the four tumbled in excited voices overriding each other and making no sense. Albus shook his head and held up his hands for silence. "One at a time children, Mr McDermott, please be the spokesman."

"Sir, it's Professor Lupin, he's really badly hurt but we've got him stashed in the Shack, that's why Andy and Malcolm are so upset, they can't do anything for him at this moment. He was alive when we left at one minute to Moon and we did everything we could think of to make sure he survives the transformation, but we don't know if we did enough or did it right," Chandler gabbled, not seeing Snape rise to his feet, a hand over his mouth for a moment in a very uncharacteristic gesture.

"How did you find him?" Snape demanded harshly.

"Andy had Professor Flitwick charm some parchment and she sent him an owl. We followed the coordinates and rescued him as soon as the owl delivered the letter. We got Auror Shacklebolt out too."

"Bugger Shacklebolt, how badly hurt is Remy?" Snape snapped, glaring at the boy.

"It's bad, Sir, as bad as it can get," Henry said flatly. "I stole as many of your potions as I could get my hands on, particularly the fortifying potions and the analgesics potions. I wasn't sure if the box marked Werewolf Emergency Supplies was important, but it only seemed to have chocolate in it, so I left that one."

"He won't thank you for that oversight," Severus muttered, then pinned his prefect with a glare. "Did you see the extent of the injuries?"

"Yes sir, internal rupturing, bruised heart, punctured lungs, split liver and pancreas, compounded fractures of both legs, ribs, pelvis, cheek bone, broken and missing teeth, fractured skull, broken jaw, and those are only the ones Auror Shacklebolt's _Acclaro_ spell showed. Auror Shacklebolt had the young ones pump their energy into him, but it wasn't enough to counteract the damage."

"We really need to get in there to treat him," Severus muttered, rising to pace distractedly. "Albus, have you any ideas?"

"At this very moment, no, I haven't."

oo0oo

Luanna looked at her very large companion and giggled. "You want me and Keen Nose to go to Hogwarts to check on Professor Lupin? Ok-ay, we can do that but is there a fireplace big enough to get us both through at once? I don't think I can drag his arse through an apparition all the way up to Scotland."

"I had planned to send Harry and a couple of others with you to add strength," Ron said patiently while the werewolf chuffed indignantly and nudged her with his nose, hard.

"Ouch! Quit that! Alright, no more fat jokes, I promise," she muttered out the side of her mouth, making Harry grin when he caught the words. "What do you want us to do?"

"Er, does he understand? Good, er, Drajan, we need you to check on Professor Lupin and see if he is still alive. Er Luanna, how do you sort of communicate with him?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Talking usually works best, Ron," Harry said in amusement. "One yip for yes, two yips for no, does that suit you, Keen Nose?"

"Yip."

"See, easy and sorted. Now, I'll call Albus and make sure he's ready. After all, it is getting late and he is an old man." Harry tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and made the call, explaining what it was all about and that they would be bringing a werewolf with them. There was a flurry of black in the background and a door closing hurriedly before Albus nodded his agreement.

"Was Professor Snape with you?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the flames.

"Yes but unfortunately he is still terrified of werewolves. My goodness, you are a handsome fellow, aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen a live werewolf up close before," Albus commented, patting the large head as he would a hound.

Keen Nose's eyes narrowed for a moment and then he snorted, turning to roll his eyes at Luanna who managed to keep a straight face, even though she could almost read his mind. "Detective Constable Murovski is willing to go into the Pack's territory and see if he can ascertain if Professor Lupin, Moony, is still alive. He has some limited control of his magic but not a lot unfortunately."

"Detective Constable," Minerva repeated edging away from the huge creature carefully. "Please excuse me, my animagus form is a cat," she explained as he followed her progress with narrow-eyed interest, making a small, playful rush as she skittered out the door.

Luanna slapped his shoulder and he dropped his jaw in laughter, showing off his teeth until Harry cleared his throat. "Please, can we get a little serious here? My Godfather is probably dying and I would really like to know if there is any way to prevent it."

"Sorry, Sir, what can we do?" Luanna asked more respectfully, and Keen Nose came to attention at her side.

The pack was still calling forlornly as they approached the building from the school grounds. Luanna stuck close to Keen Nose's side as he paced the path, sniffing here and there as he went. Once she had to stop and wait while he cocked his leg on a tree, making a rude observation on the male tendency to just piss wherever they liked. He yipped at her and gave her a lick on the chin before bounding away and racing back, almost knocking her over with the speed of his passing, but just missing all the same. She shook her fist at him and told him to behave as they approached the old building, the others standing by ready to pull them out of the room as soon as Luanna signalled.

The plan was simple, Luanna would apparate Keen Nose into the pack room where he would distract the pack while Luanna apparated into the bathroom where the children had put Professor Lupin. She was to check on his condition, _translocate_ more potions into the sack that was supposed to be all around him and apparate out as soon as possible, without disturbing anything. Once out, she was to call out to Keen Nose and if he decided to leave, he would yelp once, if he was staying he would yelp twice. If anything went wrong then the waiting team would pull them both out immediately.

oo0oo

Sweetbriar spotted the intruder first and galloped down from her high perch to circle him stiff legged. He stank of human but he didn't move when she snarled at him, standing perfectly still and allowing them all to sniff him thoroughly before he so much as took a single step. Cloud lost interest first, going back to lie with his nose pressed up against the door that hid his Alpha from him. Red followed the older ones as the three performed the meeting and greeting rituals, peeing on an upright, then covering the scent until the stranger's scent was thoroughly mingled with theirs. Finally Storm relaxed a little and allowed the stranger to move more freely, nudging Red out of the way as they went toward the communal water source. Sweetbriar followed more slowly, still not sure that she liked a stranger in their territory when her alpha was hurt and unavailable to them.

Cloud suddenly sat up and yipped excitedly, digging at the crack in the door as the alpha growled weakly. He yelped and whined but there were no more sounds from the alpha, despite his urging. Disheartened, the small pale cub lay down again, his head on his paws. The stranger whose full designation was Keen Nose On The Faint Trail went over and licked the cub's ears consolingly before turning back to the Beta female. The language of wolves in their natural state was not built to convey abstract concepts but Keen Nose managed to tell them that Potion Blender would be in as soon as the Mistress was gone. Even Red stopped his constant movements to listen to the stranger, when a human yelled from outside. All four stiffened furiously but the stranger only yelped twice before wandering over to the food bowls and nosed the remains of the meal.

Outside, Luanna cocked her head and listened for the yelps then let her knees go slack as she sank to the ground shaking. She had thought she was pretty brave but when she had bent over Professor Lupin and he had opened mad amber eyes to snarl at her, she had nearly dropped her bundle. Conjuring the potion into the sack cushioning the broken body had been easy enough but in that tiny moment of consciousness, Luanna had thought she was going to die. No matter how sweet and comforting Drajan was, he could turn into a ravening monster like the creature peering out of the werewolf in the sack's eyes.

"_There again,"_ she thought as footsteps approached, "_I could die on the job or by splinching myself, or by a sheer accident, but I haven't so far so why worry?_"

"Well? Is he alive?" The voice was low and smooth but the anxiety gave it a sharp edge.

"He is alive and regained consciousness long enough to know I was there, and growl at me. I think he might make it." Luanna turned to grin but the man was invisible in the darkness.

"Thank you, Miss Jones, you are a very brave young woman," the voice said softly then he was gone.

oo0oo

The Beta Prime was badly mauled but still alive! The howl went up and down the country, passed from group to group until it hit the Isle of Cardoul, carried faintly over the sea by the breeze. Plume heard it from the listening post and let out a thankful howl, taken up by the rest of the Alphas. Moon Walker, lying close to the injured Hayborn, whined deep in her throat, as happy as she could be to hear her friend was still alive. Too many of the old guard were dead or dying to make the loss of another anything but a disaster. Her old friend and often partner moved weakly and flicked a tongue over her grizzled ears comfortingly.

Golden outdid herself as she gave voice to the joy in her heart at the news. Remus was not an old friend but he had become precious in the few days she had known him. Standing on the roof of Moon Walker's house she raised her muzzle to the mistress and gave tongue to the new song she had been working on while human shaped.

On the Yorkshire moors the Roebottoms heard the news and added their voices to pass the message with a lightness they were happy to share. In the cells under the Auror headquarters Aura heard the howl and yelped his pleasure, only having heard how badly Moony had been hurt after the fact. In another cell, the newly turned werewolf attacked the bars, the walls, the shadows and himself in a frenzy of fury that knew no bounds. He did not understand the howling; he only feared and hated it completely.

As the moon lowered in the sky the two men waiting for the screams to start in the dungeon were growing tenser and tenser as the night wore on and no sounds ensued. However, neither of them was brave enough to go down and open the door, not until the moon had well and truly set. Finally, just before Moon set, Mr Green apparated away to prepare for the reception of two werewolf carcasses. Mr Yellow watched him go with a resigned air that did not lift as he trudged down to the dungeons.


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** We are going on a cruise to the same place Skippy the Bush Kangaroo was filmed (For those older than Methusla, who might remember it, like me) so I am posting this chapter on time and I am sorry to say, the next chapter may be a bit late but never fear, it will arrive. Enjoy!

Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Snape knew how to judge the moon to the second, he knew how long it took Moony to change into Lupin, and he was in the bathroom even as the last convulsion finished.

"Ah Gods, Remy, what are we to do here?" he asked aloud as he studied the length of splintered femur poking out of the torn thigh muscle, the blood flecked foam on the last remnants of a muzzle.

Amazingly, Remus' eyelids flickered at the sound of his voice, the faintest suggestion of a smile lifting the bloodied lips. "Sev…" he managed to whisper before the frail thread of consciousness left him.

Long thin fingers dissolved the collar and bucket without a wand but did not remove the cushioning sack. Instead Severus cast _Acclaro_ over the contents and quickly added further potions as the bathroom door was thrown open and the five werewolves from the other room tried to pile in at once. The younger ones paused when they saw Professor Snape crouched beside their Alpha. The stranger was not fazed, squatting opposite and flicking a hand out to take the pulse on the other side of Remus' neck.

"He's very bad," Drajan said softly. "We have to get him to a hospital that specialises in werewolves."

Snape curled a lip in disgust. "A vet's you mean?"

Drajan drew back as if slapped.

"This is England, werewolves are animals, no better than the family pet, worse as they are probably rabid," Snape stated baldly, staring at the non-human across the injured body of his lover.

"How good are you really at Apparating?" Drajan asked challengingly.

"Good enough to go anywhere you need me to, and carry Remy with me, on my own if I have to." Snape met his bet and doubled it.

Drajan grinned and held out his hand. "Romania, Bucharest, and La Lupus Infirmus" he stated with a feral grin.

"On three?"

"On three!"

oo0oo

Kingsley apparated into the dungeon and made himself comfortable in the position he had occupied for the past five days. Four Aurors hidden under chameleon spells were posted around the walls and best part of the department were waiting for the call. They were barely into position when the cell door creaked open and a head peered around reluctantly. When he saw the captive still swinging on his chains he pushed the door further open and stared around with a puzzled air.

"Looking for someone?" Kingsley asked quietly.

The man jerked up his head and frowned deeply. "Well they did drop off the werewolf so I sort of expected him to still be here," the man offered as if chatting with an acquaintance rather than his prisoner. "I don't know what they expect me to do with a pair of werewolves in my dungeon. It's not like I asked them to bring their troubles to my house, all I wanted was a leg up in the succession, not to be embroiled in their machinations. Did you get Turned by the way?"

"No, no thanks to you, mind. What do you mean a leg-up in the Succession?"

"I don't suppose it matters anymore but all I wanted was for Andrea to accidentally eat my Uncle Moses, then my Aunt Sarah would have been much easier to influence and she would have eventually left me her money. My stupid brother would have married Andrea and taken control of their money and together we could have had a comfortable life instead of eking out this precarious existence taking in Muggle tourists. Believe me, it's no life for a Pureblood."

"And you would have been a party to the murder of how many people just for that?" Kingsley asked in disgust, as the man sighed and sat down on a loose stone.

"Well, no, I don't give a toss about werewolves really. I have a sort of massive indifference, no matter what the Talbots think, but when you owe Samuel Parkinson one hundred and twenty five thousand galleons and he says, 'no interest, no hitwizards, no repercussions, just pay the principal and do me a little favour now and then' what are you supposed to do? Knowing what I know now, I'd say leave the country because those little favours are more costly than his thirty percent interest ever would be."

"Were you a gambler?"

"Worse, I traded a few stocks and bonds on the Goblin Exchange and had to make up a loss. Parkinson stepped in to keep me out of Goblin hands. I might have been better off if he hadn't."

"So instead you took to keeping his victims while he forced a transition on them and killed them for the black market?"

"Or let him bring his marks here to be entertained and softened up before real estate deals were negotiated. Let him meet unsavoury characters or Muggle business people here without his Pureblood relatives getting wind of his dealings."

"You mentioned the Talbots; do you mean Auror Rodney Talbot?" Kingsley asked as he sat up a little more alertly.

"Who else would he be? How do you think I knew you were coming, that you had escaped but I wasn't sure if you were going to take the werewolf away with you too, that's all? Oh, don't worry; Talbot is long gone back to his crazy wife. If he wasn't do you think I would be sitting here talking to you? You can give up the pretence with the chains too; I did a _finite incantatem_ before I entered so you're slightly undone there. Besides, I won't be going to Azkaban. No matter how little I think of the Family, I wouldn't dishonour them in that way. Upstairs, in my study you will find a Pensieve with all the memories I have of the dealings with the black market potions scammers. It should be admissible as evidence against the lot of them. I hope you will excuse me, I am feeling rather unwell. Must be the Arsenic and Aconite I took earlier, hard on the digestion, really." He laughed as the first really strong cramp hit him then folded up in a convulsion.

The Aurors materialised and hurried forward but they were too late, Grendal Owlwood's heart burst even as they turned him over.

"Bloody Hell! Find Talbot!" Kingsley roared furiously as he straightened his robes.

oo0oo

"The Ministry representative from the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures is here, Sir," Hardy announced as Ron sat tense by his fire, waiting for some word from Kingsley.

He sighed and nodded. "Send him in."

"It's Mrs Stevie Robinson-Talbot," Hardy said, emphasising the Missus with a grin.

The woman entered with a grim glare and took the seat Ron offered, flicking her robes straight with a disgusted air. "I'll get right to the point, Inspector Weasley. You have two werewolves in your holding cells and you have not reported the fact to my department as per regulations. This is a distinct breach of the Werewolf Control Act, and I want to know why?"

Taken aback, Ron frowned. "Because one of them is an Auror injured on duty and the other has done no wrong except be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Regardless, '_if a werewolf is apprehended at the scene of a crime then he is deemed to have been a participant unless indisputable evidence to the contrary is witnessed by at least four persons of fully human stock._' That is the law Weasley so I want those two in my department for sterilising and shipping in the next ten minutes, is that understood?"

"No, it is not understood!" Ron snapped furiously. "For a start, one of them is charged with murder under the Criminal Code of Wizarding Justice and the other is one of the witnesses, not a participant and there are at least seven people to witness that fact! So you can just march your arse back to your little club for anally retentive busybodies and want!"

She swelled furiously and rose to rest her knuckles on the desk, leaning forward to shout in Ron's face. "I know all about your werewolf loving tendencies, Ronald Weasley, and as soon as I leave this place, I am reporting you to the Minister, is that clear?"

"You do that, Mrs Robinson-Talbot, you do just that!" he roared back, rising to tower over her. "And while you are at it, you can tell him that you are totally incompetent at your job, incapable of protecting those under your care and that you need to be replaced in the worst possible way."

She stopped panting and laughed in his face. "Do you really think it is my job to _protect_ the animals? How naïve are you really, you fool. I will return with the order for the werewolves' destruction in twenty minutes. Better get your resignation ready, you stupid little boy."

She swept out, almost bowling Hardy over. "Nice one, Sir, what shall I do?"

"Get those two out of there and stash them at a safe house. Then find Kingsley and get him back here as soon as possible. This means war!"

oo0oo

"My dear Stevie, much as I would like to help you, my hands are tied," Minister Freeburn said regretfully, spreading his hands and holding his wrists together to demonstrate his words. "You know how much interest there has been in the werewolves and other non-human species this last few months, especially when the Family Snape have started investigating the rights and responsibilities of vampires here, compared to those overseas."

"Yes and you should have had that bloody, so-called human Severus Snape in here for real testing! If he's not a vampire, I will resign personally."

Franklin Freeburn shook his head in sadly, "I wish you hadn't said that, Stevie, especially not in those tones. You know they have put sincerity charms on this office in an attempt to er, keep the politicians honest? Well, I'm afraid; you may be forced to resign your position after that statement. You see, Severus Snape was put to rigorous testing at the end of the war and was proved to be utterly human, to all ten places. If that chute delivers a… Oh dear, I believe that is your resignation document ready for your signature."

"What, that's impossible! You cannot force a resignation like that!" Mrs Robinson-Talbot screeched, surging to her feet in a fury.

"No, I can't, but the blasted Wizengamot can, and have. My hands are tied in this matter too…! My dear, please, control yourself. You will be awarded a very good pension, I assure you," he offered with an ingratiating smile that did nothing to soften the woman's ire.

She snatched up the document and tore it in half, tossed the pieces in his face and stormed out of the door.

"Phew, well, that went well," he remarked to fresh air and grinned gleefully. He didn't like Stevie Robinson, never had, and was just as glad that she had forced her own resignation rather than him having to fire her. And it didn't matter that she hadn't signed it, or that she had torn it, it was now official. He rang the bell for his secretary and handed her the pieces. "Stick some spellotape on that lot, Gracie, and activate it immediately."

"Congratulations, Minister, one down three more to go. Who do you want in her place?"

"Who was that young fellow Harry Potter mentioned the other day when we spoke on the fire, Ambrose or some such name?"

"Ambrose French-Jordan," Grace supplied readily.

"Yes, yes, that's him. Bring him in as a Departmental Assistant, can't just make him Ministerial Representative on his first day, now can we. Promote Watts-Bacon up to the position of Acting Representative for the time being."

oo0oo

"Did you give her Murphy and Frazer?" Kingsley bellowed as he came out of the fire in a cloud of ashes, a Pensieve clutched in his arms.

"'Course not, I have them locked down in a safe place, well away from here. That woman is a menace when it comes to protecting those under her care," Ron fumed, still furious after his run in with the arrogant woman.

"Oh, I think she is a bit more than that," Kingsley grinned toothily. She's old Wallatian Robinson's granddaughter, you know Robinson's The Apothecary. Good Lord, Weasley, did you sleep through potions at school?"

Ron flushed red. "Nah, I was more in the line of 'Plotting Snape's Ultimate Demise' through potions when he picked on the Gryffindors and Harry in particular." He stumbled to a halt as the sense of Kingsley's words penetrated. "Potion ingredients, has she been on a bit of a do-it-yourself mission?"

"We were beginning to think so, but now we have to prove it." He laughed at Ron's sudden grimace. "Oh yes, the new ways are a two edged sword when it comes to proof."

"Or we could just throw her to the wolves," Judy murmured as she passed the two men.

"Women!" they exclaimed in chorus.

Judy, Luanna and Fiona rolled their eyes.

"Right, I want…." Before Kingsley could continue, the fire chimed and a woman's head appeared in the fire. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Perhaps; my name is Christiana Edmunds and I am the Alpha Prime of Werewolves of Great Britain and Ireland. We received a howl from one Keen Nose, er, Drajan Murovski of Romania last night to tell us you had been rescued by the Hogwarts Pack and that my Beta Prime was still alive at that time. I would like to bring a couple of my people in on the hunt for the rest of the colour gang, if you don't mind."

"And if I do mind?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"Then you are not as intelligent as I suspect you might be." The smile was definitely a wolf smile, with teeth and sly knowledge embedded in it.

"How many people do you want to bring?"

"Oh, just three; Tracker who knows the scents, Hayborn who can identify those who attacked him, as well as identify any hides you find, and Scout who will protect Hayborn."

"You know we can't take civilians into combat," Ron said uneasily.

"Oh, they aren't civilians, Auror Weasley; they are werewolves, a bit like taking a squad of crups, except they are more useful." The listening Aurors winced at this cynical but essentially true statement. "Besides, most werewolves are pretty much immune to magic, are twice as strong as most humans and are much better at following scents humans don't even detect. Scout is a trained Arbiter as well as an Alpha and Tracker is a war veteran so he knows how to handle himself in combat. Hayborn is also a war veteran and is the retired Alpha Prime so look after him, please."

"Very well, send them through," Kingsley decided. "Luanna, you are the werewolf liaison officer, aren't you? You keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get in the way or get hurt."

Luanna's jaw dropped and she gaped at her senior officer then saluted with a wry smile. "Yes, Sir," she said resignedly as Fiona dug her in the ribs and Hardy leaned forward to mutter 'woof, woof" in her ear. "Wolves don't bark," she muttered back, pinching his nose when he didn't move back quick enough, and then giggled when he yelped. "They do yelp though."

The fire flared, killing the up-welling of gossip as the first of the werewolves entered Auror Headquarters very warily. He was a huge man, swathed in a tartan of traditional Campbell plaid, red hair and beard as bright as the Weasley crop. His nose flared as if scenting and he turned to nod to Kingsley, offering his hand. "Gordon Campbell, Alpha of the Highlands Pack; I was trained as an Auror before Turning and have founded our own regulation force which we call the Arbiters, not exactly Aurors but something close. The Alpha Prime wants this case finished so our people can sleep safe again."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Divisional Inspector, it's my department that is responsible for tracing murderers and missing people, as well as robberies and thefts."

"Aye, I know, we've been keeping a track of your people for a while now but we lost you when they took you from Roebottoms. T'was lucky your lassie gets on well with the Hogwarts Betas or we would never have found you in time. They're breeding them smarter these days and the bairns are going to keep us on our toes, especially that Hogwarts pack."

"Humm, it rather caught us on the hop too. Ingenious use of parchments and a well thought out plan of attack, but it could have been disastrous!"

"Hah! You want to tell that pureblood beta bitch so? I certainly do not! I fear I am learning a lot of respect for the bitches of our packs these last few weeks, and it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Now, Gordon, you are upsetting the humans, they don't call their women bitches unless they are being insulting," an old voice said from the fireplace, a very old man leaning on a stick now occupied the hearthrug.

"Yes, Alpha," the big man nodded sheepishly. "Where's Tracker, he was supposed to look after you during flooing."

The third man was small and wiry; almost falling out of the fire in his hurry to catch up with his Alphas. He nodded nervously to the red clad Aurors and sidled in behind Gordon who shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder. "This is Terry McCarthy, best nose in the Highlands. He can pick out a week old scent and follow it better than most of us can follow a new scent with the person walking in front of us."

"Good to have you with us. Detective Constable Murovski was also a tracking expert but he went back to Romania this morning on an emergency mission so you will be the one in charge of trailing."

"Murovski helped Snape take Remus to Romania for treatment," Hayborn put in softly, smiling at Ron who seemed to relax a little at his words.

"So, let's see what our pooled knowledge can bring about." Kingsley motioned them all to the conference table and into seats.


	38. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Apologies for this being late. We got back after a spectacularly good holiday to a small domestic disaster. No matter. There was also another piece of the SVW chronicals banging in my brain and it had to be put into the computer. That will be along soon. So, no more procrastination, here we go!

**Chapter 37**

Stevie Robinson apparated into her office at 'Robinsons The Apothecary'. At eight o'clock in the morning the employees were only just beginning to arrive and open the shop for business. The place was well established, having been founded by her four greats grandfather on the corner of Cutlass Avenue and Knockturn Alley. For years they had the reputation of carrying everything a Potions Master could want and they had served all the great Potions Masters, including Voldemort's own, although they didn't speak of that. That was where their troubles had really begun, with that madman and his need to control everyone under him.

Her grandfather, the moron, had refused to teach some young fool called Tom Riddle, not even taking him on as a counter boy. Next thing the family knew there was a _Mors mordre_ over the shop and her grandfather had been spread all over the counters in more pieces than it was thought possible.

Her father had declared for the Death Eaters - not openly - but he had supported them faithfully in their quest for potions ingredients, particularly when Snape did the shopping. In fact, her father had tried to sell his knowledge of Snape for a free pardon, only to find Snape had been playing a deep game of his own, the bastard! And so the shop had fallen into her hands, complete with the many centuries of black market dealings; knowledge the family had accumulated over the centuries. If an ingredient was rare and hard to come by, someone in the vast network of brigands and pirates would know where to get it, for a price.

It was that small factor that had caused Stevie to go into business for herself, a very lucrative business indeed but dangerous. Since the SVW had killed off the more radical and the more conservative elements of wizarding society, the bloody moderates had managed to gain a majority and change the laws on so many things. Now it was illegal, even the stupid Muggles no longer practiced whaling which meant they couldn't even disguise their Selkie hunts as commercial whaling any more. Hunting Manatee or Dugong was no longer allowed except by the native peoples of the lands they lived by, which meant salt mer-people were virtually out of range too, while fresh water mer-people were now very rare.

When the werewolves began to get civilised during the war, it seemed like the potions business was going to go into crisis, most of the vampire and veela families having fled to the continent or been killed as Death Eater sympathisers. Since Britain and particularly the Ministry had been the greatest suppliers of werewolf parts to the world, it was a disaster in the making but then she had found the recipe for precipitating werewolf change in a very old book of potions inherited from her family. It seemed like an omen!

Even better, she had been promoted to Ministry Representative which gave her access to the registries and the crime reports, her husband being in a position to enforce the laws when and where it suited them. Many of the werewolves taken into the ministry for misdemeanours had quietly and unsuspectingly disappeared only to turn up in budding potions students' cauldrons. That irony had made her laugh her head off as they listened to the earnest boys and girls pleading for law reform, helping her keep her temper in the face of their stupidity! God she hated werewolves, and vampires, and stupid bleeding hearts, and incompetent underlings! Damn Tom Riddle for killing off all the intelligent members of the dissatisfied and disaffected.

And now a werewolf had undone her! Remus bloody Lupin had been a thorn in her side for years, turning up in her year at Hogwarts while she was a student. He had then paraded as a teacher while her father had tried to improve their fortunes through the Dark Lord. Now he had not only taken one of their fellow board members to the tune of one hundred thousand Galleons, he had also thwarted any number of attempts to kill him, to take over the leadership of the packs and had failed to Turn Shacklebolt when given the opportunity. One of his ruddy pack members had even managed to rescue him alive and that was the straw that broke the camel's back!

Roddy had apparated in early this morning with his wild, hysterical story of rescues and arrests, of turncoat wolves and newly Turned friends. She had tried to get Mr Red and Mr Black out of Ron Weasley's clutches but that had turned to disaster and even her own Minister had turned against her, forcing her to resign. Rod wanted her to flee the country to avoid arrest but how could she leave the family business? It was all she had, when all was said and done, and she was not prepared to give it up without one more fight!

A movement on the floor of the warehouse reminded her that her people were coming to work soon and she stirred herself, turning to look out the back window of the office over the huge warehouse she had taken a lease out on, on the strength of the werewolf money. There was too much at stake to just leave it and run, and so she would fight. Decision made, she gathered up her wand plus half a dozen flasks of incendiary solution and opened the office door ready to face the day.

oo0oo

"She up there," Tracker said softly to the girl beside him. "See, there be her robes and I smell her on the air. She fears but is determined. She hates but is fiercely proud."

"You're really good," Luanna said equally softly to the small, balding man before using the mobile phone Ron Weasley had given her. It was an odd little device but very efficient for this sort of work.

"How many entrances can you see to the office?" Ron asked his eyes on the spot. "And does Tracker think there is anyone with her?"

"Only one entrance, Sir, leading onto a balcony that goes around three sides of the suspended office and Tracker says she is alone."

"Thanks, Jones, pull back now."

Judy Duncan and Laura DiBilliot strolled into the front door of the shop, arm in arm and began to browse the potions ingredients laid out on the shelves. One of the two assistants came forward to offer his help to the two women, who seemed to be trying to fill a potions list one of them held. Some of the ingredients were quite rare and he had to get a stepladder to reach a couple of the bottles.

While he was occupied, Seaun Molloy and Garth Rice entered the shop and went immediately to corral the other assistant, occupying his attention with their questions and inconsistencies. Once the assistants were covered, the rest of the squad moved in through the huge double doors at the back of the warehouse, moving stealthily between the rows of shelves and stacks of bales that took up most of the floor space. Everyone froze in position as the woman in the office window high above the floor rose to her feet and disappeared from sight.

"Quarry on the move," Luanna warned as the Robinson woman came around the balcony and began to descent the stairs with a hurried and determined stride.

Ron stepped forward into the cleared space and almost smiled as the woman recognised him with a snarl.

"Get off my property you, you…."

"Mrs Stevie Robinson-Talbot? I would like you to accompany me to Auror headquarters to answer some questions, if you don't mind."

"And you can go… _Stupefy_!" she roared angrily, and then screeched in fury when she could not apparate.

Ron cast _protego_ on himself and jumped aside as another hex flew toward him. Someone yelled as a small bottle arced across the warehouse and burst into flames as it hit a stack of bales. Another flew left and smashed over a red clad figure, the screams and smells almost making Ron throw up as he ran for cover. A roar of pure rage echoed over the warehouse and a huge red and plaid figure seemed to levitate as he leaped upward, landing on the balcony around the office with a solid clang. A second figure leaped up after him, darting forward to catch the bottle the woman tossed hurriedly over her shoulder in their direction. Before Stevie Robinson could move again, the larger redhead grabbed her by the throat and hurled her bodily away from the stairs.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron snapped in exasperation and quickly cast a cushioning charm under the hurling body, catching her in mid flight. A sticky web from McDonald and a second cushioning charm from Morgaine pretty much guaranteed she was not going to hurt herself on the landing.

Stevie Robinson was not going to give up and continued to try and hurl her incendiaries even as she arced helplessly in free space. Twisting and turning, she tried to lob one onto Weasley's head as she passed over him, only to be hampered by the sticky web that her thrashing was tying even more tightly around her. Ron dodged the flying vial and jumped back even further when it exploded into flame, a splash touching his robe and setting it on fire. Someone called _oppressum_ and the flames went out a second before another spot fire broke out. Workers were yelling and trying to control the flames as their boss landed ungracefully on her arse in the middle of an aisle and a tall old figure put his foot on her wand hand, pointing a very steady wand at her heart.

"Get off me, you old animal!" she shrieked, trying to skitter away from him.

"I may be an old animal, but I am at least a live one, no thanks to you and your henchmen," Hayborn said softly, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "Do behave yourself now or I might forget myself enough to take a little bite out of you. How would you like to join our ranks as a full, if junior member, my dear?" he asked pleasantly and laughed aloud as her shrieks reached a new and hysterical climax.

"Thanks, Mr McCarthy, I have her now," Mike Luskow said cheerfully, his partner casting a body bind on the prisoner.

"Ah, such a pity. She would have made a very nice quarry for one of our hunts next Moon," the old man said regretfully while stepping back so the Aurors could do their duty.

"You really have a nasty mind there," Ron said as the woman was taken away and her workers lined up for questioning.

"Not really, we just tend to treat as we find, eye for an eye and all that stuff. So, Ron Weasley, who is Moony's friend, what do we do now?"

"Now we go through the warehouse and see how many non-human bodies are concealed here and how many illegal ingredients we can find. Laura DiBilliot and her people will go through most of the stuff but you, as werewolf representative, will have to identify anything you can. There is a vampire representative coming in as well as a veela to assist with their people too. The merfolk and the Selkie folk simply chose to leave anything we find alone, they do not bury their dead but leave them to the sea or the waters."

The old man nodded and sighed deeply. "I have been told to do what I can to identify people, but if I can't then the pieces are to be left where they are. We do not want to cripple the potions industry, just stop the murders."

"Thank you, the Wizarding College of Potions will be grateful for your understanding," Laura said quietly. "As much as I hate to confess it, fully Turned werewolf ingredients are critical to a lot of healing potions, particularly those that induce strength and vigour, or assist healing."

"Yes, young lady, I understand that they are. I think that, once this wave of madness is over, your people and my people should negotiate a deal or two. I can't see the Potions Blender doing without his bits and pieces without some sort of protest."

"'The Potions Blender'?" Laura questioned as she took the arm the old man offered so regally.

"Er, Professor Snape, I believe he is called."

"Oh Merlin no, he'd never accept doing without gracefully. He throws the most spectacular tantrums of any of the Masters, and has even been known to hurl empty cauldrons into walls, when he has a snit on!"

Gossiping and laughing, the unlikely pair strolled away, trailed by their faithful guards.

oo0oo

Samuel Parkinson stood in the portkey terminal, his foot tapping impatiently. He had appointed his brother Jorgen to represent the company as the Chief Operations Manager this very morning and was now on his way out of the country as fast as he could grab a portkey. He was planning to lay low in France for a few months until the heat from the potions racket eased off and then he would come back with some sort of disguise. It would not be the first time a member of his family had wandered around with another face for the rest of his life.

He wondered how he had fallen so far under Stevie Robinson's influence, following her lead, putting his hard earned money into her scheme and - well, he had to admit - reaping the rewards. It had been lucrative too, until the biggest shipment of all had been intercepted, but that's what greed did for you. Still, he had managed to sneak into Ron Weasley's office and remove as much of the written evidence against him as possible. And he had copied Robinson's legers that recorded the list of pirate trails and underground ways illegal potions ingredients - and indeed illegal potions - were smuggled into the country. All he had to do was set up shop in one of the North African countries and run the same routes from the other end, _pushing_ goods into England, instead of _pulling_ them. It would all work out, he was sure!

"Mr Samuel Parkinson? Your portkey is ready, sir," the pleasant faced woman said with a smile and a bow. "This way please."

The portkey was a small copper disk stamped with the British Queen's head, a penny or some such coin. He held it tightly, watched the girl count him down, and felt the familiar tugging at his navel. He was free! He had done it! France, here he came!

"Mr Samuel Parkinson?" The voice was accented but it was not a French accent and no portkey station attendant would be allowed to wear leather pants like those. "Welcome to Bucharest, Romania. I am Detective Constable Drajan Murovski of the Werewolf Aurory and I am arresting you for the attempted murder of the werewolves Moony, Lunar and Petal. Also as accessory to the murder of werewolves Wind Biter, Singer, Horfund, Cliff Jumper and a number of other persons yet to be identified. Also for the murder of the vampires Julius, Sonja and Drami le Gonovski, Regis and Liona Melgovitz, and Serge and Vadne Moytevskavich, plus their retainers and servants. You will be taken to the Werewolf Aurory and there charged, and then taken to the Vampirium this evening and also arraigned. Please come with me."

"But, but I am a British citizen!" Parkinson gasped in horror.

"And I'm a werewolf, also Lunar and Petal's out-law and I want to bite you in the worst possible way, but I promised my boss I wouldn't. So be grateful for the mercy of the Romanian Justice System." He grinned showing all his teeth as he confiscated the man's wand and herded him out into the street.

oo0oo

It had been ten hours since the operation had begun, ten long gruelling hours since they had apparated Remus into the clean white infirmary and a team of mediwizards and witches had spirited him away. Drajan had spoken briefly to the medical staff then guided him into a reasonably comfortable waiting room before going off to make some calls, he had said. A mediwitch had come in and asked Snape quite solicitously if he would like her to darken the room to eliminate the sunlight. It had taken a few moments to realise she thought he might be a vampire, and he had only managed to shake his head, too tired and upset to feel even a tinge of disgust at the assumption.

He wasn't sure how long had passed before a large blonde woman had arrived and handed him a wrapped parcel of clothing and shown him to a bathroom. Her English wasn't good but she had indicated that he should clean up and change as he did not smell too pleasant. He had to agree as cleaning spells only went so far before soap and water was indicated. It was pleasing to find the robes she had brought were black and fairly comfortable, although the underclothes were purely wizarding, which was a little annoying. Still, he had to admit he felt a little more human once he was washed and dressed cleanly again. Someone had left him a plate of food under a warming charm, odd food unlike the usual things he ate, but tasty and filling. The actions of washing and eating helped fill in some of the dreaded dragging hours, rather than sitting worrying himself ill.

Drajan arrived back some indefinite time later and filled him in on the arrest he had just accomplished with a certain predatory relish. Snape listened and half smiled distractedly, forgetting him-self enough to remark that Samuel Parkinson had always been a snivelling little brat who was guaranteed to tattle tale and lie, if he got half a chance. Drajan laughed at his story then excused himself as he had to portkey back to England that evening to give evidence before the Wizengamot in the morning. Severus waved him away and sank back into his self-contemplating trance to try and will the time away.

Finally a door opened and a small, very old man came in and sank down into a chair beside Snape. He smiled and said something Snape did not understand, repeating it in German and then French, a language Snape did understand.

"Oh good, translation charms can be a bit unreliable when using medical terms. I am Lars Olafson, chief medical officer here at the Infirmus. I was part of the team assigned to treat the werewolf the Auror brought in. I must admit I have rarely seen a werewolf more injured, and have never seen one so sorely injured survive transition…."

"Twice," Snape said quietly. "He was badly beaten and most of the damage was done before Moon. He transformed while in the medical sack his students, high school students, conjured around him, then transformed back in the morning, before Drajan and I apparated him in."

"Remarkable! An extraordinary high school, ah Hogwarts, yes, and a very tenacious werewolf. We have done all we can for him and now it is a matter of rest, healing charms and potions until he is sound again. If he survives the night that is, so don't get too excited yet."

"Is there anything I can do for him?"

"If only you knew the secrets of the British fortifying potion? Their St Mungo's will not release their recipes to us," the old man joked tiredly.

Snape blinked in surprise. "Why do you want that rubbish? Wouldn't you be better off with Number Seven? It is werewolf specific. We use it in the infirmary at Hogwarts and now at Cardoul infirmary."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "There is a rumour about some miracle potion but nothing else. How do you know it exists?"

"I am Severus Snape, I invented it for Remus. Point me to your potions lab."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Drajan gave evidence before the Wizengamot, the first ever werewolf to do so in the history of the Concourse. He wore dress uniform and looked very official, Luanna told him later as they wandered through Wizarding London toward her flat. The hearing against Stevie Robinson-Talbot had not been long; her own self confessed statements condemned her out of hand, not for killing people, but for the crimes of smuggling, tax evasion and interfering with Aurors in the course of their investigations.

"It's bloody ridiculous!" Ron roared in the privacy of the Aurory straight after the trial. "She is a murderer and torturer, and they charge her with bleeding tax evasion? It's criminal! Don't they understand how much distress she has caused families, how much anguish her 'smuggling' has engendered in the non-human communities?"

Shacklebolt swung his chair on its back legs and sighed deeply as he watched the younger man rage. "This is where our system needs to be reformed so badly, so that these sorts of injustices can be redressed. We still haven't caught Talbot I'm afraid but it won't be long and once he is in Azkaban I think he will not last long. He has a lot of previous customers there who are just dying to meet him again." Both men laughed knowingly. "And what will become of our Sam Parkinson, DC Murovski? How will he fare under the Romanian Justice System?"

"Well, at the moment the werewolves and the vampires are fighting over who gets to try him first. If both communities sentence him to death then I think it will be by _Cruciatus._ If only one death sentence is handed down then it's _Avada Kadavra_, a lot less painful and nasty. You see, both vampires and werewolves are _people_ under our laws," he added harshly. "Murdering them is just as bad as murdering full humans in the eyes of the law, not a misdemeanour."

He had stalked out after that, Weasley motioning Jones to follow him, which she did at a run. He didn't say a word as they stalked down the Alley, but neither did he shrug off her hand when she took his arm and patted it gently. The waves of anger had subsided as little as they went up the path to her building and she pulled out her keys.

Luanna glanced up as she opened her front door. "Feeling a bit better?"

"No, I'm still as mad as fire over the whole debacle," he said flatly. "I knew I was going to hit some prejudice when I volunteered for this job, but I didn't think it was as bad as it is."

"It will change, you know, slowly but surely, especially with people like Shacklebolt and Weasley pushing for it. Now that our werewolves are starting to organise properly and more or less demand a fair hearing, things will change. Hey, they've appointed me Werewolf Liaison Officer, so it can't be all bad."

"What for?" Drajan asked, following her inside and closing the door after him.

"Well, it seems our werewolves already have a police force called the Arbiters, and the Aurors have decided that we had all better get ourselves onto the same side, before there is another interspecies problem. Since I got along so well with you, I am the liaison officer. It also means that Weasley is sending me up to Cardoul for some training in the fine art of werewolf 'liaisoning'." She giggled as he pulled faces and shook his head. "Hungry? Let's eat then," she remarked, assembling ingredients for their meal.

oo0oo

Rodney Talbot stood in the doorway of the rundown pub in Cardiff, his collar pulled up around his throat. He glanced up and down the road before slipping into the shadows and ghosting along the street. Being on the run was hard on his stomach, the acid churning and burning constantly. He had tried to make Stevie run away to Wales with him but she had refused, and had been taken in her own warehouse, trapped like a rat. Rodney had chosen to abandon everything, running light and free so he could duck and weave, play hide and seek with the Auror forces that were all looking for him. Hell, his picture had also been on the front page of the Prophet. Even the general citizenry knew what he looked like and appearance altering charms only went so far. Still, he didn't think anyone would be looking for him in Wales - of all places - and it was well known that the British werewolves did not speak to the Welsh werewolf packs on any subject at all.

At the end of the street he looked left and right then began to hurry across when a truck careened around the corner and almost slammed into him.

"You fucking moron!" he yelled as the driver slewed to a halt and wound down the window to glare at him.

"I'm not standing in the middle of the road on a Cardiff street at ten pm when half the wizarding world is looking for me, and all the werewolf world wants to tear out your throat, Mr Auror Talbot, Sir!" The grin was wide and predatory, showing more teeth than was humanly possible. "Oh, no, no, no, no, - _expelliarmus - _can't have you popping off too soon, now can we, boyo! Let me give you a lift now; into the truck with you, my lad."

Talbot began to back away but the side door slid open and two large hairy men stepped out and grabbed him, tossing him bodily into the truck and following him in. The door slammed shut, the truck took off amid their laughter and Talbot knew he was doomed."

oo0oo

The place was white, everything was white. He blinked hard but found he couldn't move a muscle. A whine rose in his throat when he discovered he was in a full body bind but then movement to his right made his clamp down on his panic.

"Remy, can you hear me?" The white was defeated by the black, and a dearly familiar and very concerned face swam into focus over him.

"Sev? What's happening, why can't I move? Where am I?"

"Hush Remy, it's alright, everything is as it should be. You were broken, so we brought you to Romania - to the La Lupus Infirmus - and they have almost finished fixing you. They said you should stay in the body bind for another few hours before they would let you out. I thought it was too soon but I am most impressed with your powers of recuperation."

Remus laughed rustily. "Yeah, I'm a werewolf, remember, one of the few compensations transition confers on you. Oh! They broke my legs so I would have a harder time getting to attack Shacklebolt. I didn't, did I?"

"No, Love, your very clever beta female figured out how to find you, and got you out before Moon. We owe your pack - all the werewolves - a huge debt of gratitude, one I will never be able to repay. So, you lie still and just get better so we can both get out of this white bright hell of a place."

There was silence for a few moments then Remus sighed. "They broke my wand." He sighed gustily again and blinked a few times. "I didn't have much left from my parents but that was one of them."

"Oh, don't, please don't cry, Remy. I saved the bits, well most of them but it is beyond repair. We'll get you a new wand as soon as you are fit to travel. They make great wands in Germany and that is just across the borders."

"Okay," Remus would have nodded if he could. "But if we are in Romania, who filled out the travel permits with the Ministry? Werewolves can't leave the country without a permit and shipping orders, you know?"

Severus threw back his head and laughed. "Who gives a toss, Remus Lupin? The Ministry can go copulate with a dragon, for all I care at this point. You concentrate on getting better and leave the smaller details to me, you fool."

Remus smiled and shut his eyes, drifting back to sleep content.

oo0oo

_Daily Prophet Wednesday 4__th __May_

_**Rogue Auror Found Dead**_

_The last remains of the rogue Auror Rodney Talbot were today found on the front steps of the Ministry building. He had been carefully prepared for potions ingredients__; bones cleaned and dried, skin tanned and folded. His vital organs were carefully preserved in jars and labelled ready for sale while his head had been preserved whole, brain still intact and identifiable._

_When asked to comment, the Minister said this atrocity would not go unpunished and the top Auror investigators were already on the job._

_Divisional__ Inspector Weasley - when questioned on this point - said he had put his best people on the job. He also added that being treated like potion ingredients was poetic justice as the charges Talbot had fled had included murdering non-humans and treating their bodies for potion ingredients._

_Our reporter then asked if the Aurors thought that the werewolves were involved in this atrocity. __Divisional__ Inspector Shacklebolt said not that he knew of and that not many werewolves knew how to make potion ingredients._

_Arbiter Gordon Campbell of the Isle of Cardoul said there were no teeth marks on the body so he didn't think any of his people were responsible. When asked to clarify, it was stated that the Arbiter was Chief Commissioner of the Isle of Cardoul's own Aurory and was visiting the capital in relations to the murder of his people._

_Our reporter can only conclude that Talbot ran afoul of the smuggling ring recently headed by his wife who was arraigned before the Wizengamot yesterday for smuggling and tax evasion. See page three for further details._

"Huh! I hope he rots in hell," Malcolm grunted after listening to the news article. "You know what, I am determined to become a politician and bloody well force the laws to recognise us as real people!"

"Yes, I know the feeling." Andy sighed and blinked at the sun coming through the trees they sprawled under. "That's all we can do too, work for the changing of the laws in any way we can. I was thinking of becoming a barrister actually, and work on the law rather than the politics."

"Well, between us we can certainly try to make a difference," Malcolm said, stroking her hair back and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I wonder when the Alpha is coming back, and - much as I never thought to say this - when is he bringing Snape back? If I have to endure that idiot Marsha Collendrick for one more potions lesson, I will scream! She is hopeless! We sometimes wonder if she can read never mind brew. Snape is going to go spare when he gets back and sees the crater in his dungeon floor where she had us add fulminate of Mercury instead of Mercury salts and half the cauldrons chain blew." There was a dead silence then the whole group burst into sniggers of laughter at the remembered disaster. "Gods, did you see her face when she saw the damage? She knew Snape would kill her as soon as he found out, and then she made it worse by trying to mend it. What a comedy of errors!"

"DADAs not much better. Professor Lupin lets us work with real dangers like zombie rats and night mares but Susan Goldstein makes us read theory with no practical work what so ever. She's hopeless!" Lisa complained, chewing on a piece of grass. "Oh well, rumour says they will be back by the end of this week. I only hope that's true!"

oo0oo

"Will you please slow down? I did not spend two bloody weeks sitting in a damned hospital for you to bust another gut by dashing around the first day you are allowed out of the hospital! Is that understood, Lupin? I will not have it!"

Remus laughed and allowed Severus to wrap a long arm about his waist and help him into the carriage he had arranged to take them to the wand makers. "Oh, I love it when you get all stern and masterish."

Snape narrowed his eyes then smirked as the driver twitched nervously. "I'll master you yet, you bloody nuisance. Please take care, Love; I do assure you I really don't want you to injure yourself in high spirits."

"I know, I'm just happy to be out in the fresh air again. There was one point when I didn't think I was going to ever see the sky again," Remus confessed sheepishly as the carriage pulled up outside a small, unpretentious doorway with a small sign saying 'Wands' in German. "Is this it? It's not like Ollivander's is it?"

"No, it's not, in more than just looks too. Come on in, you will be surprised," Snape promised as he helped his partner down the carriage stairs and up to the glass door. As they approached, the glass slid aside and they were invited into the well lit and open planned interior. A young witch in the robes of the shop hurried forward and led them to a comfortable booth where an older man shook their hands and offered them both seats.

"I am Johann Wagner, and I am your wand technician for the day. What can I help you with?"

Remus carefully pulled out the wrapped bundle of splinters his wand had been reduced to, laying the cloth on the table carefully. "It had a slight accident."

"I would say - by the damage - that it was broken over someone's knee with malicious strength and extreme prejudice, folded in half and stamped upon repeatedly. Yes, not pleasant for you to watch. So, do you feel a similar wand would be useful or do you think you have outgrown that one?"

"Show him what you have available for werewolves. Ollivander's stock is never particularly large for non-humans." Severus nodded to a large section of the shop marked Werewolf.

"Of course, of course, come and see what there is, something might call out to you." The man rose and watched keenly as Severus helped Remus to his feet, hovering protectively within arms length as Remus slowly followed their guide past shelf upon shelf of wands in a thousand different styles and materials.

Finally Severus shook his head and guided him to the racks of holly wands, making him perk up a little. "Lupin, you need a wand, and you need one that is going to suit you immediately. Now will you please stop mourning the broken and look at the current selection.

Remus blinked then sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm just…. I had better sit down for a moment." He allowed Severus to help him and took the offered tea gratefully. "Why don't you go and see if there's anything to interest you, Sev, while I am recovering."

Shaking his head, Snape glared at the werewolf then nodded curtly, taking his dismissal in good part. "I'll just be over there," he said flatly and wandered off.

"He means well," Remus told the technician ruefully. "Look, I am a creature of habit and I liked my wand, it suited me to the ground and we'd been through a lot together. I had it repaired on a number of occasions because it was perfect for my needs. If it is really beyond repair, do you have something similar?"

The technician handled the remains of the wand gently then smiled at the anxious man opposite him. "I think I know what will suit you," he said and disappeared into the back of the shop, bringing out a flat case containing four wands. "Here, these four are all of similar properties, minor tweaks and tightening, but essentially the same. See what you think."

At first glance Remus thought it was his own wand quadrupled then small, subtle differences made their presence known. The first was too rough on his fingers, feeling prickly and unpleasant. The second seemed to be curved slightly and felt 'off' when he aimed. The third and fourth were pretty good, hardly a hair between them in his hands. Wagner grinned as the small man caressed both wands, biting his lip indecisively. "We can go out to the testing range if you like, and give them both a try. You can't know until you give it a go."

"I think I will," Remus agreed, picking up both wands.

Severus was at his side immediately, loaning an arm to help him out. On the range, he stood back just enough to give Remus room to cast but no further, hoping he didn't exhaust himself. Remus had no concept of just how ill he had been and just how fragile he still was. The healers at the Infirmus had been reluctant to let him go with Severus on this expedition, but as Severus had told them, he would heal a lot quicker if he had his wand and was not worrying about it all the time. They had finally given permission, but with dire warnings and threats of retribution, if anything untoward occurred.

Oblivious to his partner's distress, Remus gripped the first wand and tentatively cast _lumos_. He then tried _Wingardium Leviosa_ and finally _Finite incantatem_ then tried with other wand, switching between them at random. Gradually he grew more vigorous in his spell casting until one of the wands failed to perform and he did a fast hand-switch which made Johann clap in admiration, using the second wand to blast the target he was aiming at.

Severus shook his head, his own duelling wand out just in case Remus failed. When he realised he was armed and battle ready, he took a few steps to calm himself before resettling his robes and glaring at his partner in disgust. "I thought I told you not to exhaust yourself," he complained as Remus panted.

"You have to test these things. And this is the right one, and that one _failed_! Imagine if it did that in battle, or class, then how would I manage?" Remus justified his choice then grinned. "What on earth have you got there?"

"Oh this? It's a novelty item, I think, odd little thing, isn't it?" Severus showed his partner the tiny wand, barely six inches long and curved into an arc.

"Ah, that's a doubling wand," Johann said knowledgably. "The wielder is in contact with the core - no grip, see - and it has a folded core so there is actually four times as much core material as a conventional wand. Give it a try," he encouraged cheerfully.

Sceptically, Severus cast _lumos_ and nearly blinded himself. He tried the simple spells that were usually just too much hard work for him but they all came out perfectly fine. Daringly, he cast a hex that made Johann blanch and Remus shake his head in exasperation, the results everything he could possibly want. "Oh, I _like_ this! It's not as fast as my black wand but the end result is spectacular! I'll take it. I might even register it," he gloated, staring down at the insignificant looking thing gleefully. "Oh yes, I'll take this one."

"And I'll take this one," Remus said not quite so enthusiastically but with a certainty.

"And see what you can do with his old one too, will you? At least put it back together if possible," Severus said gently as Remus cast a sad eye over the splintered remains.

"It will never work properly again," Johann warned uneasily.

"For sentimental reasons, that is not important," Severus assured him as he curved an arm around Remus' shoulders as the werewolf looked pathetically grateful. "Come on, you foolish werewolf, you have exhausted yourself, and are only fit for sleeping again."

Galleons changed hands behind Remus' back and he was hurriedly settled into the carriage and whisked away to the hotel to rest again.

oo0oo

The journey home to Hogwarts was by portkey that terminated in Professor Dumbledore's office. He greeted them both like long lost relatives, enfolding Remus in a very careful hug and Severus in a much more vigorous one. "I am so glad to see you both again; a month is far too long to be gone! And Remus, you are looking so much better. We all feared for you, my boy," he added sincerely.

"I'm pretty hard to kill," Remus said shyly, settling carefully into the chair the headmaster offered. "How is my pack surviving?"

"Wonderfully well; Andrea is a tower of strength to the young ones, and Malcolm takes great care of them. When transition was upon them in May they took the Wolfsbane you sent, Severus, and went to the Pack Hall without any problems. Minerva thought she might have to chaperone them but your Alpha Prime sent a Matilda Beaumont down to share Moon with them and they were well cared for."

"Ghost is a very nice woman and would be good for Andrea," Remus assured the Headmaster.

They chatted cheerfully for a few more minutes while drinking their tea before Dumbledore folded his hands over his robe and sighed deeply. "Well, there is nothing for it, Severus, but to say it plainly. Your substitute blew up your classroom and put quite a big hole in the floor. I volunteered to break the news to you before you saw the damage and … where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill her," Severus said grimly, hurrying out of the door and down the stairs.

"I don't think he will really hurt her," Remus said anxiously, rising to follow his mate.

"No, he definitely won't. I managed to ship her out yesterday, just in case," Dumbledore twinkled as an unearthly howl split the air from the direction of the dungeons.

"He is such a drama queen at times," Remus grinned mischievously and Dumbledore joined in his laughter.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The Isle of Cardoul was in chaos! Kirsty Campbell stared at the crowd in front of her counter in something akin to terror. It had been a year of upheaval and panic, and everyone who could was apparating or portkeying up to the Isle to find out what was going on. Consequently, there were approximately seven thousand people coming in for Moon, which was ridiculous! Kirsty had a feeling that the poor island was going to sink under the weight. All their resources were stretched to the limit, and the local shops were all but sold out of everything.

The streets were thronged with folk, the hotel was full and overbooked, the teashop had even put tables out on the village green and the owner had collared a few extra relatives from the influx to help serve the hoard. Remus looked around the usually serene village and almost apparated out again, but Andy merely giggled and hooked arms with him.

"Come on, I promised Professor Snape we would look after you, and we will. Where to, sir?"

"I … oh dear, this is…."

"Remus!" The squeal was high pitched and happy, the swirl of floral robes engulfing him as the woman descended to hug him tightly. One of Malcolm's eyebrows rose and he grinned as Remus fought the woman off with a look of panic that changed to happiness when he finally managed to identify his smotherer.

"Morag, you scared the life out of me," he told her, kissing her cheek heartily. "My Gods, what happened here? Where did all the people come from?"

"Out of the woodwork, I'd say. Anyone who is anyone has asked permission to portkey in to meet the new Alpha Prime and catch up on the latest news. Eh, but she's a grand woman our new Alpha! And so organised! She had some areas of the forest tamed and tent sites put up, there are designated pack areas and communal pack areas already set out. There's a grand stadium set up for Moon, and the Arbiters are ready to patrol. She's also arranged new 'safe houses' for the norms that are going to be here for Moon, for any reason. After all, we aren't all carrying Wolfsbane, and there's bound to be a few wild ones about. She even convinced a publishing company to donate two thousand free copies of the Book of Lore, so we now have four thousand copies to sell at two thirds the original cost. The money we make will be ploughed back into the publishing of the next run and so on. We're hoping that each pack Alpha will buy a copy for their pack then we can start to get organised for more and better things. Willie McTavish has even decided to print a news sheet for the Moon and sell that off as a souvenir, and people are actually buying it at a galleon a throw! Mind, he has to give twenty knuts of that to the Moon committee, as does everyone who jacks up their prices for the Moon. We're pulling in the money hand over fist!"

"But why?" Moony managed to get in sideways in the excited flow of her chatter.

"Werewolf Enterprises fund. She's getting seed money together so that we can start our own industries, like the printing and the security firm and would you believe, house removals? She is so good at picking businesses. And guess who else has turned up for the first time in history? The Welsh! They have sent a contingent of representatives to check out the Isle and the new Alpha Prime before they decide if they are going to support her or not. Now that was a break-through no one ever expected! And we have a few continental observers too, who will take reports back to the European Enclaves for their information. It's all happening, thanks to Plume!" She giggled and hugged Remus' arm again in her excitement. "Oh, you and your pack are to stay at Betty's, there's no room at the hotel, hope you don't mind? "

"Not at all," Remus said in such dazed tones Paul barked with laughter and Andy smirked.

"And how has he been keeping, really?" Morag suddenly asked of the betas.

"Quite well," Andy replied cheerfully. "Professor Snape has been keeping him very quiet, making sure he eats properly and filling him up with potions to help strengthen the breaks. The Infirmus sent Madame Pomfrey heaps of information on how to treat werewolves and they said they would be available if your infirmary here ever needed assistance with a really bad case. Professor Snape even patented a new potion and donated the royalties to the cause, so that help and cooperation between the various werewolf communities was pretty much assured, along with a trickle of funds."

They trooped into Betty's small, neat cottage and were immediately pulled into hugs and kisses, and handshakes. Betty was delighted to see Remus on his feet and greeted him like a long lost son. She was equally welcoming of his small pack, kissing them all impartially and showing them where to put their bags. She fussed over Paul and Charlie, getting them shortbread and lemonade before taking them to meet the neighbour's two young grandchildren who were also up for the first time. A shout over a back fence brought a couple of teenagers who were delighted to meet Andy and Malcolm, scooping them up and dragging them off to an activity the Isle Youth Group had organised for the Moon Guests. Morag had dashed off to help out at some venue or other and Betty was left alone at the table with Remus.

"Well, Lad, did you ever think you'd see the day? We used to hide in cellars and skulk in forests so that we weren't hunted down and killed out of hand. Now there are thousands of us here on the Isle, and all with a common heart. This is your doing you know, Lad, yours and Jon's, Max and Laurie's, Moira and Toby's, and all those who have gone before. They're celebrating your survival - as much as anything else - as it was all part of the call-to-arms that went out in April and brought the whole werewolf nation issue to a head." Betty laughed at his slightly horrified look. "Never fear, Lad, no one will embarrass you, but you must admit, you seem to manage the dramatic without even trying. Oh yes, I heard all about your cliff edge pacing and story telling the last time you were here. Things like that get around in a community that howls aloud rather than just talks quietly to its neighbours."

They were still gossiping amicably when Jon McCarthy wandered into the cosy kitchen with a welcoming grin. He dropped a kiss on Betty's cheek and drew himself a glass of juice from the keg. Betty asked him how his morning had been and he told her he had been supervising a meeting of humans, family of the werewolves and explaining what they would have to do the next night to keep safe while the Mistress was high. He had also spoken to the Daily Prophet's reporter, as well as the Welsh and European delegations, as part of his 'Elder Statesman' persona that Christiana had created for him.

"Betty and I are now officially a couple," he said later, as he and Remus sat on the back step with glasses of pumpkin juice in hand. "She is such a wonderful woman and now that I am not needed to roam the country, I finally proposed, and she accepted! Our new Alpha Prime is a wonderful organiser too, and we did the right thing in setting her up. Everyone is responding to her enthusiasm and her people skills. Just look at this gathering of the Packs. We have dances and sing-alongs this evening to lay down the rules for Moon tomorrow. There is a meeting of Alphas tomorrow afternoon to prepare for Moon. Then tomorrow night we hope Moon goes off smoothly. The day after Moon there is to be a proper dedication service out at the monument."

"She's nation building," Remus said quietly. "Think about it, she has the people meet and greet, forge bonds and ties, pulls the heads of clans together and lays a foundation of law for behaviour. Next she has our common bond built upon and strengthened and finally she gives us a common emotional bond to live up to in the memorial. Merlin, she's good!"

Jon contemplated for a short while then nodded impressed. "You're right, that makes sense and it will work, won't it, Moony?"

"Yes, it will work."

oo0oo

_Daily Prophet June 20__th_

_**Werewolf Jamboree**_

_Werewolves from all over our nation and from as far away as __Romania and Transylvania gathered on the Isle of Cardoul to celebrate the three days of June Moon this month._

_On the first day more than seven thousand werewolves from all over Great Britain and Ireland apparated or portkeyed in to fill up the temporary camping spots and few hotel rooms available on the small Isle of Cardoul, once a concentration camp for werewolves, and now the centre of a budding reformist movement._

_The excited crowds joined in the many activities the native Cardoulans and the werewolf Alpha committees had organised for their amusement. By nightfall the whole enormous crowd had gathered for singing and dancing, music and poetry readings. The following day was filled with meetings, forums, various games which a lot of the men and women joined in, and some demonstrations of folk arts__ including tartan weaving. As the night began to fall, the prefects and marshals began to gather all humans into stone barracks designated as safe houses and hedged with charms to keep werewolves out, humans in._

_Our reporter spent the night in the safe house with the relatives of the afflicted werewolves where he discovered that being locked up for the night was not as easy as he thought. However, when he spoke of it to wives, husbands, parents and children, they all agreed that it was only fair, as their loved one was locked up twelve nights a year to their one. The atmosphere was festive and quite a number of the relatives actually understood the howling that was going on all around, interpreting the 'language of song' for this reporter._

_After such a long night, the werewolves were up quite early, a communal breakfast being served in the common areas. Amazingly, there were only half a dozen casualties of the seven thousand eight hundred and ninety two werewolves who attended the Moon. Mostly the injuries were cuts and bruises, one sprained ankle. Only two were serious, one a fall from a cliff and the other an impaling on a tree branch. There were no fights or deaths despite the reputed savagery of the werewolf character._

_As the third afternoon of the Moon commenced, a short, and indeed moving, ceremony was held on the brink of the death drop by the 'Alpha Prime' and the 'Beta Prime' the two highest werewolf officials of the budding new nation. Well known business woman Christiana Edmunds gave the stirring keynote address. Equally well known Hogwarts teacher and war hero Remus Lupin told the story of the concentration camp and why the cliff was so important to werewolf Lore. Finally Jonathon McCarthy, retired Alpha Prime, stood up and announced that the Beta Prime was going to retire after his horrendous ordeal at the hands of the black marketers (See a recap of the Smuggler's Story on page 4) and he was stepping up as the Beta Prime Pro Tem until the position could be decided in the usual time-honoured way._

_When finally the sun was setting on the third day of the Moon, the majority of the crowd melted away leaving the small Island community to settle back into its usual sleepy pace of life until next June Moon._

oo0oo

"Luanna! Fancy meeting you here?" Drajan hurried forward through the crowd of fellow officers and wrapped brawny arms around the slight British girl who grinned back cheekily.

"Hi yourself, Handsome, good to see you again," Luanna replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Look, I am _so_ lost. I'm trying to find the DI's office so I can report for duty, but everything is written in Romanian and my translation charm doesn't work on text."

Drajan chuckled and took her arm, leading her to the correct office. A discrete tap on the door and he was waved in with her, much to his surprise.

"Ah, Murovski, just the wolf I wanted. This is Auror Luanna Jones from the English Aurory who is going to be attached to our forces for the next six month to learn how to police werewolves successfully. I believe you have met Miss Jones before and worked with her on occasion?"

"Yes sir, I have but…."

"Oh good, you can be the new Human Liaison Officer then, dismissed."

As they stepped outside, then turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. The irony was delicious.

Almost the End.


	41. Information

De Capo

**De Capo**

When I was trying to figure out how to murder a werewolf and keep them werewolf shaped even when the Moon was not up, my dear friend and beta Venise and I sat down with a couple of drinks, a laptop and some sketchy notions of chemistry, alchemy and naturopathy. We knew that it would have to be a very special type of potion. Not simply a potion, but a mixture of wand work and potions that would finally convince Snape that perhaps wand work was necessary to potions in some special circumstances, and if the two were mixed the results would be extraordinary. (Setting up for Angelinus, you see, which is hte next book in the series, starting to be up-loaded very soon.) So, some five hours and a lot of research later, this is what we came up with. Bob ordered me to bed at midnight so Venise refined it to its final and very effective form. I don't know how much of it will up-load through FFNet as they have some odd policies on things but here goes!

**A word of caution**. The chemical analysis at the end of the potion is REAL AND TRUE. If anyone mixed this potion and took it - even without the wand work - I can guarantee it would put period to your existence so please, no stupid stuff!

**_Werewolf Induction/Reduction Charmed Potion_**

(Makes enough potion to treat one Werewolf.)

**Potion Ingredients**

Fine Ground White Moonstone

Purple moonflower_ (Ipomoea muricate) seeds_

Moon jellyfish eggs

Aloe Vera plants, (washed and skinned.)

**Moonshine Base Potion**

In a White Alabaster Mortar, pulverize 27 Purple Moonflower seeds to a fine powder.

Take 18 Fertilised Moon Jellyfish eggs collected on the King Tide and add to mortar. Work seed and eggs into smooth paste.

Juice sufficient Aloe Vera leaves to make 100mls pure Aloe Vera inner gel extract.

Place in a number 2 cauldron and heat to blood temperature, stirring anticlockwise, three hundred and sixty degrees every sixty seconds with glass rod.

Add 10 mg powdered moonstone in 1mg increments every third rotation.

On completion of the moonstone addition change stirring rod to ebony blending spatula. Use an alternating clockwise/anticlockwise 180 degree motion every 2 seconds to blend, using a 2ml porcelain measuring spoon, 20 ml in 2ml increments of egg/seed mixture.

When all ingredients are combined remove heating spell and leave to cool to ambient temperature.

Whilst the potion is cooling construct the Encased silver nitrate crystals

**Encased Silver Nitrate Crystals**

Crystalline Silver Nitrate (no width greater that 5 mm)

Powdered Bone of Werewolf Vertebrae

Sodium Arsenate Crystals (see below)

Doxy Blood

**Method**

Taking a medium Black Granite Mortar add 100 g powdered Werewolf Vertebrae and 100g Sodium Arsenate crystals, combine to an even consistency.

Add 125 drops of Doxy Blood one drop at a time fully combining after each addition.

Roll out the mixture to an even 2mm thickness 5 cm by 10 cm, using a black granite rolling pin and an iron number 25x2 tablet guide. Cut into two 5cm squares using an iron blade.

Place one square of mixture onto a number 25 tablet mould and primary press.

Put one sized Silver Nitrate Crystal in each of the 25 indentation. Ensure that the crystals are centred and not oversized and secondary press.

Place the remaining 5cm square of mixture evenly on the tablet mould and tertiary press.

**Combination**

Using a White Ash Combining Spatula carefully combine the Encased Silver Nitrate Crystals into the Moonshine Base Potion ensuring none of the Encased Silver Nitrate Crystal casings are compromised.

Place in a cork stoppered pure silicate glass vial.

The potion will retain it potency for up to three days after production.

**Charm**

Cast a 'WingardiumLeviosaLupus' charm on the potion.

**Use**

When required, translocate the Werewolf Induction/Reduction Charmed Potion into the stomach of the target, wait 2 hours for retrieval of goods.

**Addendum:- **For greater safety and accurate retrieval, a tracking charm can be added so one can apparate to a save location to wait out the 2 hours. Be warned, however, that a tracking charm can also be reversed to find you if the Werewolf Induction/Reduction Charmed Potion use is ever discovered.

**Action**

The passivity of the Aloe Vera aids in the absorption of the active ingredients. The Moonstone, Moonflower and Moon Jellyfish Eggs provide the 'moon light effect' required to support the charm's raising of the werewolf to the surface of mind and body. The charm is required to mimic the gravitational pull on the werewolf, as the full moon does. (if left unimpeded this effect would last 24-48 hours). The Moonflower (being the slowest, but most powerful of the ingredients) requires around sixty minutes (give or take ten minutes depending on body mass) to take effect.

The Sodium Arsenate in the coating of the Silver Nitrate aids in the mutation whilst combining with the Silver Nitrate to make a readily absorbed salt compound as it is dissolving. The coating on the silver nitrate is design to last two hours, the doxy blood is used to control the period of time it will take the stomach acids to dissolve the calcium of the bone ensuring that the transformation has occurred before the neutralisation of the werewolf.

**From Real Websites**

**sodium arsenite**

**Status:**

ISO 765

**IUPAC: **sodium arsenite or sodium meta-arsenite

**CAS: **sodium arsenenite

**Reg. No.: **7784-46-5

**Formula: **AsNaO2

**Activity: **

herbicides (arsenical herbicides)  
insecticides (arsenical insecticides)  
rodenticides (inorganic rodenticides)

**Notes:**

This substance is considered by the International Organization for Standardization not to require a common name.

**Structure:**

A data sheet from the Compendium of Pesticide Common Names

**Safety (MSDS) data for sodium arsenite**

**General **

Synonyms: sodium (meta)arsenite, arsenous acid sodium salt, sodium metaarsenite, Atlas A, chem pels C, chem-sen 56, Kill-all, penite, prodalumnol, sodanit, various trade names  
Molecular formula: AsNaO2  
CAS No: 7784-46-5  
EC No: 232-070-5

**Physical data**

Appearance: white granular crystals  
Melting point: 615 C  
Boiling point:  
Vapour density:  
Vapour pressure:  
Specific gravity: 1.87  
Flash point:  
Explosion limits:  
Autoignition temperature:

**Stability**

Stable. Incompatible with strong oxidizing agents, strong acids. Protect from moisture. Absorbs carbon dioxide from air.

**Toxicology**

**May be fatal if inhaled, swallowed or absorbed through the skin. IARC human carcinogen. Mutagen. May alter genetic material. **Eye, skin and respiratory irritant. Causes dermatitis.

**Toxicity data **  
(The meaning of any toxicological abbreviations which appear in this section is given here.)  
ORL-RAT LD50 41 mg kg-1  
ORL-CHD LDLO 2 mg kg-1  
IPR-MUS LD50 1 mg kg-1  
SKN-RAT LD50 150 mg kg-1  
SCU-MUS LD50 10 mg kg-1

**Risk phrases**  
(The meaning of any risk phrases which appear in this section is given here.)  
R23 R25 R45.

**Transport information**

(The meaning of any UN hazard codes which appear in this section is given here.)  
Hazard class: 6.1. Packing group: II

**Personal protection**

Safety glasses, gloves, good ventilation. **Do not use this compound unless no alternatives are available. **Ensure good lab practice is used at every stage of its handling.

Return to Physical & Theoretical Chemistry Lab. Safety home page.

This information was last updated on August 26, 2005. We have tried to make it as accurate and useful as possible, but can take no responsibility for its use, misuse, or accuracy. We have not verified this information, and cannot guarantee that it is up-to-date.

END


End file.
